Boca Suja
by Kwannom
Summary: Escrita por Le Rouret. Século XXI. Legolas é motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada e Faramir é um cafajeste. Palavrões de todos os tipos, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays. Nomeada para o MEFA e o MPA 2004 Melhor Fic Humor.
1. Capítulo 01

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutora: **Kwannom  
**Revisora:** SadieSil  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

_Author's Note to my Brazilian Readers:_

_You have the brilliant and talented Kwannom to thank for this! She read and enjoyed "Pottymouth" when I posted it last year, and decided to share the enjoyment with all of you. I had fun writing it, and I hope you all have fun reading it. It is wonderful to know that there are Lord of the Rings fans all over the world, and that we can share our pleasure through the venue of fanfiction. If you enjoy this, please pass your gratitude on to the translator, who has spent so many hours and so much effort to bring this story to you._

_Best wishes, and enjoy!_

_Le Rouret_

_Nota da Autora para meus leitores brasileiros:_

_Vocês têm que agradecer à brilhante e talentosa Kwannom por isso! Ela leu "Boca Suja" quando postei ano passado, adorou e decidiu compartilhá-la com todos vocês. Eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa história, e espero que vocês se divirtam lendo. É maravilhoso saber que existem fãs de O Senhor dos Anéis em todos os cantos do mundo, e que nós podemos compartilhar nosso interesse através das fanfictions. Se gostarem, por favor, enviem seus agradecimentos à tradutora, que passou tantas horas e se dedicou tanto para trazer essa história até vocês._

_Um abraço e divirtam-se!_

_Le Rouret_

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Originalmente eu escrevi essa história no estilo "ele disse, ela disse", diferenciando os dois pontos de vistas através de textos coloridos. Como isso não funcionou quando postei o capítulo, tive que modificá-lo usando símbolos para mostrar ao leitor qual ponto de vista ele está lendo. O POV de Éowyn está simbolizado por uma cadeia de vogais "E"; o de Legolas por uma cadeia de consoantes "L". E como não há outros pontos de vista e eles não sabem de tudo, isso faz com que a história fique – bem – um pouco esquisita. Boa sorte. – Le Rouret.

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**

Oi gente!

Esta fanfiction fantástica está sendo traduzida com o acompanhamento direto da autora. Na versão original, as gírias da Bretanha deixaram muito americano de cabelo em pé pra entender o que o Legolas estava dizendo hehe. Espero conseguir passar para o papel todo o jeito hilário e deliciosamente sexy e desbocado do Elfo que a Le Rouret criou. Todas as reviews endereçadas à fic serão traduzidas e entregues à autora, para que ela possa responder aos leitores brasileiros. Certas gírias, personagens históricos ou coisas vão precisar de explicações mais detalhadas para vocês compreenderem ainda mais as piadas, então **TEM UM GLOSSÁRIO NO FINAL DO CAPÍTULO**.

Obrigada a **SadieSil** pelo trabalho de revisão final!

Divirtam-se!

Kwannom

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu detesto caminhar por essa parte da Rua 24. A calçada está sempre esburacada, porque se encontra num perpétuo estado de "Em Construção" (na verdade acho que esta é a terceira placa que foi colocada num poste de luz proclamando a condição atual da calçada – todas as outras placas viviam caindo) e desde que tive que usar salto alto para trabalhar eu vivo tropeçando, das maneiras mais indignas, em pedaços grossos de concreto e asfalto. E nem me fale nos pedreiros! É tão _cliché_, mas é verdade – parece que eles não conseguem manter a boca fechada quando uma mulher passa por ali. E não ajuda o fato de eu estar sempre usando um terninho com uma saia e de eu ser uma loura natural – Sim, sou uma loura natural! E não, não vou provar isso a você! E pare de me chamar de "gostosa"! Se isso é pra me seduzir ao ponto de eu te dar alguma bola, acho que você precisa reconsiderar suas preferências sexuais.

Ah, Deus, por que eu disse isso? Isso só me faz lembrar de... droga.

Meus braços estão de um jeito que parecem que vão ser arrancados das juntas. É claro que eu tinha que ficar sem leite na semana em que meu estúpido carro está na oficina. Pelo menos não estou longe do ponto de ônibus. Queria que não estivesse tão quente – quase posso sentir meu chocolate mentolado derretendo dentro da sacola. O que o termômetro no banco dizia – 18°? Não pode ser – Talvez eu esteja apenas superaquecendo depois de andar sob os auspícios dos Críticos Pedreiros de Construção, que agora parecem estar fazendo comentários sobre as minhas pernas. Eu sei que elas são umas pernas legais – por que você acha que uso saias tão curtas? Quero mostrá-las. Não que alguém importante tenha percebido isso alguma vez.

Porcaria. Fiz de novo. Por que tenho que continuar me lembrando dessas coisas? Não sinto mais aquele sentimento nítido, cortante, como se estivessem enfiando uma faca nas minhas entranhas. Não mais. Se estabilizou num tipo de sentimento que se parece com um soco bem dado, mas sem luvas. Juntas dos dedos bem embaixo da minha caixa torácica, martelando o meu rim. O tempo cura todas as feridas, até parece. É mais do tipo: tempo muda as feridas de um estágio de sangramento externo para sangramento interno.

É, acabei de ser chamada de gostosa de novo. Por que homens pensam que isso é sedutor? Me pergunto se eles me deixariam em paz se eu pintasse meu cabelo de castanho.

A quem estou tentando enganar? Os Valar me deram meu corpo e me disseram que ele ficaria desse jeito para sempre. Eu sempre serei bela. Até que foi bom mais ou menos nos primeiros dez milênios, mas já não é a mesma coisa. Às vezes eu me pego olhando para o espelho, procurando por manchas ou rugas ou fios brancos. Como se isso fosse acontecer um dia. Será que é assim que a Arwen se sente? Eu podia perguntar para ela, acho, mas isso envolveria ter que encontrá-la. Será que ela e Aragorn ainda estão juntos?

Porcaria. É, ainda dói.

Ah, ótimo. Não tenho apenas que agüentar ter que carregar quatro sacolas de supermercado para o ponto de ônibus, não tenho apenas que agüentar os Pedreiros da Construção do Inferno assobiando e dizendo ooh-hoo-ei-linda para mim, agora tenho que aturar uma horda de motoqueiros nervosos. Olhe só para eles – cabelos longos e oleosos, roupas de couro empoeiradas e rasgadas, óculos de sol de vidro espelhado, bandanas em volta das carecas, brincos na orelha e algo que ouvi alguns franceses descreverem uma vez como "botas-de-pisar-em-merda". Eu os invejaria se não fosse uma otária tão patética. Pelo menos eles são livres. Quando foi a última vez que me senti livre, livre de verdade? Esses palhaços podem subir em suas Harleys e cair pará-pá-pá na estrada quando querem e bem entendem. Estou sem saída. Sem saída e sem dinheiro e sozinha.

Sozinha se você não contar com a minha colega de quarto, com quem francamente, eu não conto.

Agora eles estão olhando em volta para entender o motivo do estardalhaço. Vários deles já me viram. Será que vão ser galantes e vir me salvar (isso acontece, sabe; eu já fui salva antes por esses ciganos do século vinte e um), ou também vão gritar e tentar me conquistar com olhares e dizer "ei linda"?

Ei, aquele cara ali até que não é tão feio.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Que porra de barulho é esse? Diabo de batedores de punheta retardados, eles só estão faltando comer viva uma senhora que está passando. Se isso não é dar em cima, porra, eu derrubo uma viga de aço na cabeça deles. E quem é que eles estão secando mesmo? Hmm… Nada mau… aquela ali é bem jeitosinha. Boas pernas, caminha bem, vestida descentemente. É loura também – sempre gostei de louras. Que pena que eu desisti do sexo gratuito depois de todo aquele incidente com o D.H. Lawrence. David era um garoto legal, mas meu Deus, no que é que ele estava pensando com essa história de gostar de lamber cu de homem? Que porra mais nojenta. E ele era um otário. Aê dona, ela seria de parar o trânsito se deixasse o cabelo crescer –

Mas que porra ?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Puta que pariu, se não é a Dama Branca de Rohan!"

Bem, ok, eu não sou chamada assim já faz alguns milênios. Quem na terra me chamaria de a Dama Branca de Rohan aqui em Pasadena? Espera aí, é aquele cara que eu achei que não era tão feio. Mas que diabos, ele está vindo para cá. Espera aí – eu conheço ele? Deixe-me ver; bandana azul sobre longo cabelo louro quase branco, óculos de sol escuros, colete de couro vermelho entreaberto na frente, sem camisa, calças de couro pretas super-coladas e pisadores-de-merda. Não... Espera aí…

Ai.

Meu.

Deus.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

É isso aí. Ela me reconheceu. Já não era sem tempo.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Legolas!"

Nem sei se disse o nome dele direito. Sinto como se minha língua tivesse ficado presa no céu da boca. Eu sei que estou com os olhos esbugalhados como se fosse um peixe morto, mas não consigo evitar. Ele! Aqui! Depois de todos esses anos sem nenhum contato! Ele está vindo até mim, caminhando tão relaxado, confiante, com os braços nus dançando ao lado do corpo numa maneira nem um pouco élfica. Ai meu Deus, aquilo ali é uma tatuagem? Ele está rindo, e eu não sei se está encantado com a minha reação ou apenas feliz em me ver. Darei a ele o benefício da dúvida. Apesar de tudo, a gente já se deu muito bem uma vez, mesmo que tenha sido antes –

Uff, eu não sou abraçada com tanta força assim já faz um tempão! E ele está gargalhando e me girando; minhas compras também estão girando, e a água do sorvete está escorrendo pela minha meia calça. Ele finalmente me solta e pára, uma mão ainda segurando o meu ombro, a outra puxando os óculos escuros para cima da cabeça. Sim – aí estão aqueles olhos azuis selvagens – e a bandana escorregou, então posso ver as pontas de suas orelhas. Como é que ele pode ter conseguido sobreviver tanto tempo sem que algum cientista maluco do governo o dissecasse?

Talvez esse seja o porquê dele estar com essa galera – nenhum cientista que se preze iria procurar por uma espécie biológica não-humana entre um grupo de motoqueiros. Pelo menos não os que são do governo.

"Olhe para você! Cara, olhe para você!" ele diz, rindo e me sacudindo pelo ombro. "Meu Deus, você cortou o bendito cabelo – por que diabos você fez isso?"

"Legolas!" eu disse de novo. Isso não foi nada profundo, mas realmente agora eu não consigo pensar em mais nada. E só o fato de ele estar falando com um pesado sotaque da Costa Leste me faz perder a concentração um pouquinho.

"Éowyn!" ele diz, sorrindo para mim com aqueles doces lábios rosados. Falando sério, ele é bonito demais para ser um macho. "Puta merda, não vejo você faz uma cara!"

Pelo menos os pedreiros calaram a boca; alguns dos motoqueiros estão nos observando. A maioria está sorrindo de satisfação, mas alguns parecem desconfiados ou ofendidos. Eles realmente são um grupo muito mal-encarado. O que Legolas está fazendo com eles? Finalmente desprendo a minha língua do céu da boca e consigo falar. "Legolas! O que você está fazendo aqui em Los Angeles?"

"Ah, só passando o tempo," ele diz, tirando a bandana e passando os dedos pelo cabelo platinado. "Vou expor uns troços no Norton Simon, são um monte de merda, mas eles gostam." Não faço a mínima idéia do que ele está falando e apenas aceno com a cabeça e olho mais um pouco para ele. Me lembro da primeira vez que vi aquele cabelo – durante toda a vida eu tinha pensado que a gente, os Rohirrim, éramos louros, mas a visão daquela cortina de um dourado pálido fez com que a gente parecesse tão – desbotados. Não foi surpresa que metade das moças em Meduseld tivesse ficado apaixonada por ele. Metade dos garotos também ficou, eu acho.

Oooh, não devia ter pensado nisso, não devia ter pensado nisso. Ai.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Pera l� qual o motivo para aquele olhar esquisito? O que foi que eu disse? Ela odeia artistas ou algo do tipo? Ah, inferno, ela está carregando, na verdade praticamente arrastando umas sacolas de plástico por aí e parecem estar pesadas pra porra. E aí a minha gentileza entra em cena. Não importa quantos anos eu passe tentando ser um motoqueiro a gentileza sempre volta. "Deixa eu carregar isso," ofereço, rindo da cara de espanto dela. Por que diabos teve que cortar o cabelo? Era de uma cor magnífica – ondulado, um dourado cheio como se fosse topázio líquido. Me fazia sentir como se eu fosse uma droga de estátua de mármore ou algo do tipo. Agora ela parece – bem, moderna. Aposto como se mistura facinho no meio dos normais. Eu nunca consegui fazer isso – provavelmente deve ter algo a ver com o fato de eu não ser humano. Ela parece exausta. O que será que ela anda fazendo hoje em dia? Praticamente está igualzinha a uma bendita trabalhadora qualquer, vestida desse jeito. Da última vez que a vi ela estava usando um vestido de seda verde com um colar enorme de contas cheio de voltas. Quando foi isso... 1560? 1570? Droga, não consigo mais me lembrar de data nenhuma. Parecia belíssimo, mas o colar era desconfortável pra burro. Ah, sim, 1577, Sir Frances Drake – aquele sacana era um pirata de verdade! Sinto falta do Alça Dourada, cacete. Merda, foi muito divertido, botar aqueles otários espanhóis para correr das águas.

Onde é que eu tava? Ah, sim, carregando as compras dela. Desista, cara. Ela parece desconfortável. Deve ser o Olho Gordo encarando ela com aquele olhar de poucos amigos. Isso faria com que qualquer mulher molhasse as calças. "Então," pergunto, sem saber por onde começar. Por onde diabos uma pessoa começa, depois de quatrocentos anos sem ver alguém? "Como vai você? Como vai o Faramir?"

Ah, puta merda. Coisa errada pra se dizer. Droga droga droga, Leggsie, por que você não consegue manter a porcaria da sua boca fechada, desgraça? Pera aí – o que eu disse? Eu acabei de perguntar –

Ah, caralho. Parece que ela vai fazer uma cena. Merda merda merda, se aquele sacana a fez sofrer eu vou arrancar a porra das bolas dele fora. Não quero que ela comece a chorar como se fosse um rio no meio da rua, droga. Faz com que eu me pareça com um cafajeste. Agora eu não sei o que dizer.

"Éowyn…"

Ah, inferno, isso realmente foi original.

"Que diabos aconteceu?"

Certo, cara, isso foi um pouquinho melhor. Agora ela está limpando os olhos disfarçadamente, tentando não me deixar ver que está triste. Pra merda com isso, como se eu não fosse notar.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Hmm…"

Ah, inferno, isso foi original.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Puta que pariu, isso vai doer.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Frances – quer dizer, Faramir – hmm – nós nos divorciamos."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Olhar vazio. Isso, cara, é atraente. Porra.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele está olhando para mim como se não falasse a minha língua. Talvez os Eldar não tenham uma palavra que corresponda a divórcio. Mas Legolas está falando inglês há séculos – ele sabe o que a palavra significa. Só não está acreditando, é isso. Não acredita que Frances fosse me deixar um dia. Não o culpo. Eu também não acreditei a princípio. Estou estudando o rosto dele cuidadosamente. A sua boca se fecha, aqueles lábios em forma de arco-de-cupido se espremem e suas sobrancelhas retas se encontram num V sobre os brilhantes olhos azuis. Ele parece belo mesmo quando está – espera – ele está confuso ou zangado?

Hmm. O tom perfeito de marfim daquelas bochechas altas ficou vermelho de repente. E não é reflexo da cor do colete de couro. Sim. Definitivamente zangado. Frances me disse que eu parecia com uma boneca Raggedy Ann irritada quando eu ficava zangada. Legolas parece – bem – com uma estátua de mármore de um elfo zangado. Impossível, de tão perfeito, é assim que ele é.

Não doeu tanto quanto pensei que ia ser contar pra ele. Talvez ter que repetir isso mil vezes – "Sou divorciada, sou divorciada, sou divorciada" acaba tirando a dor da confissão. Ou apenas é a reação dele, descrença e raiva. Não sei. Por que ele não está falando nada?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Puta merda. Não sei o que dizer.

Ganhe tempo, ganhe tempo, ganhe tempo. Passo a mão no cabelo. Mordo o lábio. Olho em volta. Não, cara, sem respostas. Mudo a posição dos pés. Olho para Olho Gordo e Steve Negro. Não, ainda sem respostas. Desgraça. Eu tenho que dizer alguma coisa. Ela está sofrendo, caralho, está praticamente derramando o sangue das benditas entranhas pela porcaria da calçada. Droga droga droga, inferno merda DESGRAÇA!

"Éowyn –"

Puta original isso, Leggsie. Resposta legal, aposto que vai fazer ela se sentir melhor.

"Uh, eu sei que isso é mesmo um choque," ela diz. Porcaria, ela está se desculpando, cara! Se desculpando, porque você! não! sabe! o! que! DIZER! Minha culpa minha culpa minha culpa! Rápido, interrompe ela. Aê, aposto que isso vai fazer ela se sentir melhor pra cacete.

"Quando?" Legal 'e' curto. Muito educado, é sim. Mas não posso suportar aquele olhar inseguro no rosto dela. Desgraça de mulheres; sempre acham que a desgraça da culpa é delas quando a desgraça do cafajeste as abandona. Eu vou matar o escroto do Faramir. Vou matar aquela porra por provocar essas lágrimas que ela está tentando esconder de mim com tanto empenho.

"Ah, foi há uns dois anos," ela diz com uma gargalhada que supostamente era para ser leve e livre de preocupações, mas eu conheço aquele vacilo na voz dela. Ela soou do mesmo jeito quando a porcaria dos romanos destruíram Masada. Minha nossa, esses fizeram um estrago dos bons. Ainda bem que já passamos por essa merda. Nunca gostei daquela parte da Ásia. "Essas coisas acontecem," ela está dizendo, tentando parecer, oh, tão casual, mas eu sei que é mentira, sim cara, eu sei que é mentira. Quantas porcarias de mulheres divorciadas eu ouvi recentemente? Elas falam e falam e falam pra porra e eu fico sentado lá e escuto e pareço sensível. Também, com essa minha cara de gayzinho, que diabos eu posso fazer além disso? "Nós sabíamos que não estava dando certo e foi só uma questão de tempo."

Não consigo me conter. "Sabiam que a desgraça não estava dando certo," grito. "Depois de dez mil anos, porra –" Cala a boca, cara, cala a porra dessa boca! Definitivamente não é a coisa certa a dizer, agora meus companheiros acham que eu estou puto com ela. Inferno, provavelmente ela acha que estou puto com ela. Diga a ela que você não está puto com ela. "Foi mal, gata. Não estou puto com você." Finalmente, falei algo direito. Caralho, você é um monte de merda. Ela está olhando para baixo, enxugando os olhos com as mãos. Ah, que inferno, agora eu lenhei com tudo. Tudo bem. Posso fazer isso. "Eu só estou tentando – ah, Deus, e agora?" pergunto, como se a porcaria de um Vala fosse me responder.

Tudo bem. Então estou todo atrapalhado aqui. Cacete, alguém me mate.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Bem, essa não era a reação que eu estava esperando. Todo mundo tem sido tão – tão educado e descompromissado ou politicamente correto sobre essa coisa toda. Mas eles são mortais; eles não sabem como é isso. Legolas está certo – dez mil anos de felicidade conjugal (bem, ok, talvez não de felicidade, mas…) e então um chute no estômago. E não era como se eu já esperasse por isso. Talvez eu devesse ter esperado; todos os sinais estavam lá. Mas eu não esperei. E está tudo acabado.

Acabado. Terminado. Finito. Kaput.

Essa é a parte mais difícil, saber que ele não vai voltar, nunca mais. Vou viver outros dez mil anos, mas dessa vez sozinha, porque os Valar me entregaram a Faramir como sua companheira pela eternidade e não existiria nenhum outro homem. Nenhum outro. Ele se foi, me deixou. Ah, Deus, isso dói. Não chore, não chore, ou então os amigos motoqueiros do Legolas vão achar que ele está sendo perverso com você e vão dar uma surra nele ou coisa parecida. Isso, e eu não quero causar um estardalhaço, certamente não no meio da rua. Ele está se movendo de um lado para o outro, olhando em volta, como se quisesse escapar. Provavelmente se arrependeu de ter me encontrado. Vai entender. Eu tinha que despejar minhas más notícias em cima dele antes mesmo de perguntar o que o coitado queria. Frances estava certo; sou tão egoísta às vezes, tão absorvida em mim mesma. Os homens não querem saber de nossos problemas.

Ei, espera. Ele não é um homem. Tinha esquecido.

Hmm. O que será que os elfos gostam de saber? Não que eu ache que eles queiram saber dos problemas dos mortais, mas não era para eles serem um pouco mais compreensivos do que os humanos? Era para serem! E de qualquer forma ele sabe melhor do que eu como lidar com o fato de estar sozinho por dez mil anos; afinal de contas, os Valar não deram nenhuma companheira para Legolas.

Como será que ele agüenta?

O que será que ele vai dizer agora? Porque com certeza eu não vou dizer mais nada; não acho que poderia falar sem que minha voz falhasse e não gosto de chorar em público. Me faz sentir como – sei lá. Fraca. Fêmea. Emocionalmente manipuladora.

Menino, tirei essa lá do fundo do baú do Frances, não foi?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Diga alguma coisa, seu otário; apenas diga alguma coisa, porcaria! Nós não podemos ficar em pé aqui no meio de uma encruzilhada, ela chorando e eu esticando meus cabelos como tenho mania de fazer quando estou sem palavras. Não sei como ele já não caiu todo. Não que fosse cair, sendo eu um elfo ou não.

Não. Não posso fazer com que ela me fale sobre os lances emocionais da vida pessoal dela no meio da porcaria de uma rua. Não é bom criar um barraco cara. Saia daí, encontre um lugar para conversar. Um pub. Aê, é isso aí, um pub. Bom lugar para falar sobre aquele escroto nojento do Faramir. Escuro, enfumaçado, barulhento.

"Olha só," digo. Ela ainda está olhando para baixo. Posso ouvir a respiração dela, profunda e entrecortada. Ela está tentando não chorar. Porra. "Olha só," digo novamente. "Nós não podemos – uh –" Mão no cabelo de novo. Cacete, porque eu não consigo pensar sem colocar as desgraças das minhas mãos na cabeça? "Olha só," digo pela terceira vez. "Aqui não é lugar pra isso, gata. Vamos – deixa eu te pagar uma bebida."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele acabou de se oferecer para me pagar uma bebida?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu acabei de me oferecer para pagar uma bebida para ela?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Essa deve ser a coisa mais legal que um homem fez por mim em anos. Anos não, décadas.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Essa deve ser a coisa mais imbecil que eu já disse.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Sei que ele não quis que soasse daquele jeito, mas – oh, me sinto melhor. Mil vezes melhor. É isso aí, uma bebida seria legal. Suponho que deva dizer isso a ele, ao invés de ficar encarando o coitado com essa minha cara de peixe morto de novo. Parece que eu ando fazendo cara de peixe morto demais.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Não posso acreditar que eu acabei de dizer isso. Faz parecer que eu estou dando em cima dela. Não me admira que ela esteja me olhando horrorizada. Caralho, não posso acreditar que eu acabei de dizer isso. Por que eu não disse 'Vamos conversar sobre isso em algum outro lugar'? Isso teria sido muito melhor do que o que eu falei. Ah, Deus, eu sou um babaca mesmo. Agora eu sei porque os Valar não me deram uma companheira.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Agora ele parece envergonhado. Que coisa mais fofa. Ou talvez ele esteja mudando de idéia, porque pareço estar indecisa. Não dá para dizer. Ei, espera aí – eu tenho sorvete. Então nada de bebidas. Droga! Quando foi a última vez que eu fui a um bar e tomei um drink com um homem bonito?

Há três anos, essa foi a última vez.

Ai. Fiz de novo. Mas e se Legolas –

Não, ele só está sendo gentil.

Ou não. Parece que ele está mudando de idéia.

Talvez, porque eu ainda não tenha respondido. Só estou aqui parada, olhando para ele como uma demente. Diga alguma coisa. Diga qualquer coisa!

"Uhm. Sorvete."

Ok, talvez não isso.

"Quero dizer – eu adoraria. Mas tenho sorvete na minha sacola. E preciso deixar em casa."

"Oh!" ele diz, o rosto se iluminando. De repente eu me toco de como é extremamente esquisito falar sobre sorvetes derretidos com o Príncipe de Eryn Lasgalen. Bebidas, sim, sorvete, não. Pelo que me lembro ele sempre gostou de um bom copo de vinho. Copo – garrafa – barril – pensando nisso, os Elfos bebem bastante, não é mesmo? Será que Gimli conseguiu fazer com que ele bebesse cerveja? Por onde será que Gimli anda? Por onde será que todo mundo anda? Será que eu vou perder o ônibus? Então meu sorvete irá derreter e não vai fazer diferença se eu for para um bar tomar um drink com um louro gostoso ou não. Quando eu finalmente tomar uma decisão, aposto que ele já vai ter mudado de idéia.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, quer dizer que ela tem picolés na sacola? Bem, acho que isso faz um pouco mais de sentido, não é, cara? Embora isso tenha sido um pouco – esquisito. Olhe para o rosto dela, parecia que eu tinha chamado a garota para dançar ou alguma merda dessas. Pera aí – eu a convidei para ir a um pub e – ah sim, ela está divorciada, cacete. Preste atenção, Legs. Essa pode ser Éowyn, mas ela ainda é uma mulher mortal divorciada.

Ou não. Não é mortal. E na verdade, também não é divorciada, não de acordo com as regras que os Valar determinaram. Faramir, aquele filho de uma égua mal parida, não pode fazer isso, cacete. Que porra foi que ele fez, encontrou alguma piranha que dá pra todo mundo na esquina? Por que? O que qualquer outra mulher poderia oferecer a ele que a Éowyn não tinha para dar aos montes? Mesmo com o cabelo curto ela dá um bom caldo. E também é bem hábil com uma espada.

Ih, merda, não acredito que acabei de pensar nisso. Quando será que foi a última vez que ela pegou em uma espada?

Quando foi a última vez que alguém pegou na minha –

Pra baixo, garoto!

Picolés significam derretimento, que significa que temos que dar o fora daqui e colocar essas merdas no congelador. Tudo bem, cara, é hora de levar a garota pra casa. Eu vou pra casa com ela? Espera aí – pára o trem; isso está soando precário pra cacete. Não, a gente só está indo pra casa conversar. Pra conversar! Eu preciso descobrir o que aquele monte de merda aprontou com ela. Nojentinho porrinha filhinho da mamãe, eu vou capar ele.

Se eu não disser alguma coisa logo, ela vai pensar que sou um grandessíssimo retardado. Tá certo. Aí vai, cara. Preparem os canhões, toda a força à frente. Porra de Frances Drake de novo. "Bem, então vamos deixar seus picolés em casa." Ah Deus, ah Deus, que porra de coisa estúpida para se dizer! "Onde está o seu carro?" Legal, isso soou bem melhor. Seja prático, seja direto, seja normal para variar, caralho. Finja que você não está conversando com uma porcaria de uma divorcée, mas com a esposa de alguém. É isso aí, cara, a esposa de alguém; não vale a pena sentir seu brinquedinho ficar apertado nas calças por nada. Finja que ela é – que é a Rosie ou a Di ou alguém. Isso – é isso aí, apenas mais uma amiga mulher.

Mulher. Ih, Deus. Ah, droga de prepúcio. Quando já se passaram cem porcarias de anos –

"Uhm," ela diz de novo. Ela já gosta de usar essa expressão. O que é isso? Ela não sabe a resposta? Ei, espera aí, ela sabe a resposta, mas não quer me dizer. Por que não? Está com vergonha? Puta merda, eu dirijo uma Harley-Davidson que eu mesmo construí pelamordedeus. Com pára-choques Jesse James e rodas Billet. Quem é que tem o direito de sentir vergonha aqui? Que porra é que ela dirige, um Fusca? "Meu carro está na oficina, eu ia pegar um ônibus."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Então é isso. Aqui é onde a gente diz adeus. Ele sobe em sua motocicleta e parte em direção ao pôr-do-sol com seus amigos mal-encarados e eu subo no meu ônibus e vou para casa em San Dimas e coloco o meu sorvete derretido no freezer e como o meu camarão queimado e faço uns relatórios do trabalho e vou para cama. Justamente. Como. Antes.

Gente, eu odeio a minha vida.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ela vai pegar um ônibus para ir para casa porra nenhuma.

"Porra nenhuma que você vai pegar um ônibus," eu digo. Uma outra frase original; por que o Barret ainda não colocou você no livro de citações dele, cara? "Eu te levo em casa e a gente resolve isso." Vamos falar sobre aquele filho da mãe do Faramir e o que está te aborrecendo. É, vou conversar sobre isso, droga, vou caçar o desgraçado e enfiar minha faca no rabo dele com tanta força que a ponta vai sair pelos olhos. Ela está com cara de quem vai fazer alguma objeção. O que é que ela achou de ruim pra fazer alguma objeção? Como se eu fosse dar em cima da Dama de Ferro de Rohan. Ela ia me dar uma surra. Ou talvez não. Nunca tentei lutar contra ela. Que tipo de arqueira será que ela é?

Cara, essa porcaria de pergunta foi muito gay.

"Vamos na minha duas rodas. A gente conversa mais quando chegarmos na sua casa." Nada como uma frase dominadora do tipo 'sou eu que mando'. Ninguém consegue resistir. Deus, Legs, você é a porra de um merda. Eu preciso de um cigarro. Não, pera aí. Eu parei em 1961. Preciso de uma bala mentolada.

Parece que ela está na dúvida. Ela está na dúvida?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Não posso acreditar que estou considerando isso. Ir de motocicleta até o meu condomínio? O que os meus vizinhos vão pensar? Isso não vai violar as convenções do condomínio? Não tenho certeza sobre a parte que fala de motocicletas. Não que eu preste atenção a essa parte do contrato. Quero dizer, por que eu me interessaria por motocicletas? Frances não conseguia dirigir nem um carro de câmbio automático. Espera aí, talvez se eu explicasse que era apenas para estacionar uma moto, e não ter uma. Estacionar uma moto por uns dois dias ia ser tudo bem.

Dias? Eu pensei isso? Quis dizer horas, claro. Umas duas horas. Eu – o que eu vou fazer? Oferecer uma bebida a ele. Foi isso que fiz da última vez que ele me visitou. Claro, isso foi há quatrocentos anos atrás e eu estava morando numa mansão em Londres. Ele não disse que queria uma bebida? Não, ele disse que queria me pagar uma bebida. Me pagar uma bebida, pescador? Então vou só oferecer uma a ele. Pronto, é isso. Como pagamento por me deixar em casa. Antes que meu chocolate mentolado derreta. Sim. Ok. Vou fazer isso.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ih, merda, ela vai me dispensar. Diga sim. Diga sim, droga. Você precisa me dizer o que aconteceu para que eu dê uma surra tão bem dada naquele filho da puta que ele vai cagar os próprios dentes. Diga sim. Sim sim sim sim sim!

Será que eu devia ligar pra o Pernacomprida e o Branquelo? Os dois precisam saber disso também. Principalmente o Branquelo, já que ele é um Maia. Será que ele ainda está dirigindo aquela Softail? Tomara que a Fatboy do Grim não esteja dando pau. Eu preciso desses sacanas do meu lado. Espero que Faramir não tenha ligado para Pernacomprida. Eles já foram bastante próximos.

Diga sim. Diga sim. Diga sim.

Olho Gordo e Grande Al e Steve Negro não vão parar de encher meu saco por causa disso. Fugindo com uma mulher. Eu não ligo a mínima; essa é Éowyn, droga; ela é uma dos Escolhidos. Eu tenho que estar por perto quando ela precisa.

E em que porra de lugar ela se enfiou durante todos esses anos? Por que ninguém teve notícias dela?

Diga sim. Diga sim.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Está bem."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Essa foi por pouco.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele está se afastando de mim, voltando para a calçada. Ele está com as minhas compras nas mãos. Eu olho para as sacolas; a que tem o meu sorvete está pingando e deixando pequenos pingos no formato de estrelinhas no concreto. Eu olho para cima e para as pernas dele até o traseiro.

Ooooohhhhhh grande erro.

Você nunca via traseiros élficos na Terra Média, nem mesmo na Quinta Era quando todo mundo estava se auto-proclamando 'liberal' e começaram a usar calças compridas. Eles eram sempre tão modestos, usando túnicas e coisas que cobriam as calças. Mesmo quando eu me deparei com Legolas no palco do Globe interpretando Iago as calças dele estavam cobertas com uma codpiece, aqueles pedaços de tecidos que os homens usavam pra cobrir o saco no tempo da Elizabeth. Agora eu sei porquê. A baba escorrendo do meu lábio é provavelmente da mesma consistência do sorvete derretido que está escorrendo pelas sacolas de compras.

Um pensamento: Ipi ipi urra para as calças de couro!

Perna adiante e uma metade da bunda arrebita; perna volta e a metade da bunda desliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiza. Ai Deus, ele tem um traseiro e tanto. Arrebita e desliiiiiiiiiiiza, arrebita e desliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiza. Qual o comprimento das pernas dele, um metro e trinta? Ele é todo pernas, pernas e um traseiro redondo e gostoso.

Ele parou bem no meio dos amiguinhos motoqueiros dele e se virou, olhando para mim. O colete dele se abre. Ok, não só pernas e traseiro. Como é que um peito sem pêlos pode ser tão sexy? Os mamilos dele são rosados?

Ok, Winnie, se acalme. Então já faz quatro anos desde a última vez que você transou. Isso não é motivo para ficar babando por um velho amigo. Especialmente quando ele é o único velho amigo que apareceu em séculos. E não importa se ele tem um traseiro e tanto. É sério. Ele é um elfo. É claro que ele tinha que ter um traseiro bonito. Provavelmente ele é perfeito em todas as partes.

Ooohh. Eu não precisava dessa imagem na minha cabeça.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Que diabo ela olha tanto? Eu estou com alguma coisa enfiada no meu rabo?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ok, pare de ficar babando por um velho amigo. Ele é um elfo; você é uma Edan. In –com – pa – tí – veis. Lembra? Exceto por Aragorn e Arwen. Não tão incompatíveis. Quero dizer – oh, porcaria, o que é que eu estava dizendo mesmo?

Ele está colocando as compras numas espécies de coisas-sacola na parte de trás da moto. Elas se parecem com sacolas de viagem. Como será que se chamam? Ele se vira para mim, sorrindo um pouco. Que sorriso lindo. Dentes perfeitos, queixo e bochechas maravilhosos e, oh, aqueles lábios cor de pétalas de rosa. Delícia.

Eu não pensei isso. "Delícia"? O que é, voltei a ter quinze anos de novo? Está mais para quinze mil anos. Faz pensar que eu já deveria ter passado da fase dos homens gostosos. Até mesmo dos homens louros e gostosos. Especialmente se a gente considerar que –

Ai, ai, ai. Eu também não pensei isso.

Os amigos dele o estão perturbando. Um deles olha para mim com desdém e diz, "Que porra é essa, Legs? Você não está dando o zig na gente por causa de um broto, né?"

'Broto'? De que década você é, seu otário?

"Calem suas fuças," Legolas diz. Ele é um elfo tão erudito; é por isso que foi votado como o Mais Provável a Fazer Sexo com a Rainha no tempo em que Catarina era realmente A GRANDE. Uau, também não precisava dessa imagem mental na minha cabeça. Ela era uma velha doida que mais parecia uma ameixa seca.  
"Foi de lenhar, tenha uma boa vida, Gordo." É como se eles estivessem falando através de um código bizarro de motoqueiros. Ei espera aí, eu sei o que isso quer dizer. Legolas quer dizer que está deixando eles. Isso quer dizer que está apenas deixando os amigos para me levar em casa? Isso quer dizer que ele os está deixando para sempre? Por mim? Eu consigo lidar com esse sentimento de culpa que essa situação está provocando em mim? Eles não podem esperar? Quero dizer –

"Monta aí," ele diz para mim, gesticulando para o longo assento preto.

Hmm.

De saia?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Que porra ela está esperando? Parece que não está tão certa de que quer fazer isso. Como assim? Com certeza é bem melhor do que andar com esse bando de manos ignorantes. Meu Deus, se Steve Negro passar a mão no meu traseiro mais uma vez eu vou torcer o cotovelo dele pra trás de um jeito que ele vai conseguir beijá-lo. E embora Mike Bicicleta não ache que eu possa escutar o que ele diz, meus ouvidos élficos incrivelmente aguçados conseguem captar toda a vez que ele me chama de 'viadinho'. Existem desvantagens em ser melhor do que um ser humano comum. Eu até mesmo ouvi ele e aquele porra louca do Mac discutindo como eu conseguia lavar meu cabelo com tanta freqüência sem que eles vissem. Merdinhas estúpidos, não é porque a sujeira não gruda em mim que eu sou uma Mary Ann. Me faz desejar que eu tivesse dado um jeito de andar com Haldir ou Elladan antes que os Valar impedissem qualquer pessoa de se juntar a nós.

Pera aí, acabei de me lembrar; eu teria que ter ficado com os dois. Bichas sodomitas. Mas aposto até que eles conseguiam montar.

Sobe na moto, por favor; não olhe para o banco como se ele fosse morder você na porcaria do traseiro.

Não que morder o seu traseiro fosse necessariamente ser uma coisa ruim.

Ih, merda, eu realmente acabei de pensar isso?

"Uh," ela diz. Éowyn já gosta dessa palavra. "Você não tem um capacete ou outra proteção?"

Capacete? Com que porra ela acha que eu pareço, com um astronauta?

"Você passou tempo demais com Faramir," eu disse firme, empurrando ela na direção da moto. "Vamo, gata, ou seus picolés vão derreter." Ela aproxima a bunda do assento e eu não posso deixar de pensar que tipo de dano cerebral aquele otário fez nela. Capacete! Será que ela não se lembra de que somos imortais, porra? Que diabo de bom um capacete poderia fazer por nós? Então, ah meu Deus, ela teve que afastar as pernas para montar na moto. Eu apenas disse monte. Ela está usando calcinhas pretas ou foi a minha imaginação? Abaixa garoto! Pertence a Faramir pertence a Faramir pertence ao FILHO DA PUTA DO FARAMIR! Ah meu Deus eu vou matar aquele porra. Porque sei que em mais ou menos uns cem anos ele vai voltar engatinhando para ela e a abestalhada vai aceitar ele de volta, fim da história.

Às vezes eu odeio a minha vida. Mas então supero. Quer dizer, qual o propósito? Longevidade, sabe, cara. Afinal, não é tão terrível assim me encarapitar na minha máquina na frente da Éowyn, sentindo as coxas dela se apertarem em volta dos meus quadris, as mãos dela na minha cintura. Aê – as coisas poderiam ser piores, cara. Eu dou a partida e Olho Gordo grita por cima do barulho.

"FUGINDO DA GENTE POR CAUSA DE UMA MULHER!" ele berra.

"VÁ SE FUDER!" eu grito de volta, e para não perder a chance dou a ele o Símbolo Internacional do Dedo Médio Levantado enquanto a gente arranca por cima do pavimento.

**BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO APRECIADAS!

**BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

**GLOSSÁRIO **

**Boneca Raggedy Ann **– boneca inglesa que tem o rosto branco e o nariz vermelho.

**Barret –** autor de o _Livro de Citações de Barret_, uma coleção de citações de obras primas da literatura ou de pessoas famosas.

**Softail **– um tipo de modelo da moto Harley-Davidson.

**Fatboy** – um tipo de modelo da moto Harley-Davidson.

**Mary Ann** – gíria inglesa para o homem gay excessivamente feminino e que sempre fica embaixo durante a relação sexual.

**Winnie** – apelido de Éowyn.

**Norton Simon** – nome de um museu de arte.

**Dar o zig** – dar o cano.

**Lenhar com tudo** – fazer com que uma situação piore bastante.

**De lenhar** – muito bom, do cacete, legal.

**D.H. Lawrence –** Escritor de romances eróticos. Nascido na aldeia de Eastwood, no Reino Unido, em 1885, David Herbert Lawrence viria a ser universalmente conhecido como D. H. Lawrence. Sua obsessão por mulheres, sexo e amor revelou-se desde cedo. Embora ele custasse a se decidir sobre a quem amar, tendo perdido a virgindade só aos 23 anos, conseguiu traduzir esses temas numa obra literária magnífica. Lawrence julgava que o sexo era o nosso ser fundamental e as paixões não escolhem gênero ou faixas etárias em seus romances. Sua obra máxima, _O Amante de Lady Chatterley_, foi publicado em 1928. Lawrence morreu tísico em 1930.

**Sir Frances Drake –** nesta fic, é um pseudônimo de Faramir. Na verdade, o nome verdadeiro dele era Sir Francis Drake. O pirata inglês nasceu em Tavistock, Inglaterra, no ano de 1540. Entrou para a marinha muito jovem e logo se distinguiu pela sua coragem, bravura e agressividade. Navegando no mar das Caraíbas a serviço de Hawkings, realizou proezas capazes de impressionar a Rainha Isabel I de Inglaterra. Em 1570, a rainha deu-lhe carta de corso, ou seja, admitiu-o como corsário. Para começar, custeou três expedições às colônias espanholas da América Central. As expedições foram um êxito e terminaram até com a conquista da cidade de Madre de Diós, no Panamá. A pretexto dos conflitos que na época opunham a Inglaterra à Espanha, capturou navios, saqueou cidades da América Central e América do Sul, tanto na costa Atlântica como na costa do Pacífico. Fez também uma viagem de circunavegação, regressando à Europa pela rota do Cabo da Boa Esperança.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutora: **Kwannom  
**Revisora:** SadieSil  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**

Glossário no final do capítulo!

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Obrigada a todos vocês que leram e mandaram reviews! Reviews positivas são a energia vital do autor; já as negativas, são nossa maldição. Eu gostaria de agradecer especialmente a:

**SadieSil –** (não preciso traduzir, né ;D) for her immediate – and comprehensive – notes on my writing style – I'm blushing!

**Giby a Hobbit – **você está certa sobre os homens que ficam dizendo gracinhas quando uma mulher passa na rua; às vezes funciona!

**Lele –** Seja paciente; você não tem idéia do que vai acontecer na casa da Éowyn e eu espero que goste!

**Flavinha** – Estou feliz que você tenha gostado do Legolas vestido com calças de couro!

**Lene –** Leia os próximos capítulos quando você não estiver com a casa cheia de gente; vai ser melhor para você. E desde já agradeço pelo fanart! Mal posso esperar para vê-lo.

**Nimrodel –** Tomara que você continue a gostar da história; você disse que esse não é o tipo de fic que você geralmente lê e espero tê-la convertido.

**Denise Oliveira – **Estou muito feliz que você tenha gostado dessa fic; eu trabalhei muito duro nela.

_Agora... aí vai o capítulo dois!_

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Aaaahhh. É assim então. Sem estradas livres, pelo menos não estradas de verdade; não se você comparar com, digamos, a I-10 que vem cruzando o Novo México. Mas a 210 que vai pra San Dimas funciona. Melhor, pelo menos, do que a porra que vai pra Pasadena. O Norton Simon pode muito bem esperar, cacete; eu nem assinei o contrato ainda. E o tráfego parece um nó, mas essa é a vantagem de se dirigir uma moto, cara; é só desviar dos carros pelo acostamento e passar picado por eles. Todos esses coitados filhos da puta em seus carros parados no engarrafamento olhando feio pra gente. Fiquem com inveja da gente, seus montes de merda, fiquem com inveja! Fique com inveja de mim, seu yuppie engomadinho no terno cinza, eu tenho mais de um metro de pernas com meia-calça preta enroscada nos meus quadris, porra, e isso é uma puta maravilha.

"Qual é a saída?" eu grito por cima do barulho do escapamento.

"Grand!" ela grita em resposta. Mas que porra? Ah tá, Grand Avenue, eu vejo a placa agora. "Então vira à esquerda no Canyon!"

Eu me recosto um pouco no assento. Isso é o que há de melhor em se dirigir uma chopper, você consegue se recostar. E no momento eu tenho dois amortecedores legais e firmes onde me recostar. Os braços dela estão enroscados em volta do meu tronco e o queixo está encostado no meu ombro. O vento é mais frio aqui em cima, mas a quentura do corpo de Éowyn pressionado contra o meu é um tiquinho estimulante demais. Desgraça de calças de couro, são apertadas pacas. Ah, os dedos dela escorregaram para dentro do meu colete. Um acidente, tenho certeza, mas mesmo assim – ih puta merda, o que eu não daria pra ter ela –

Tá certo, cara, já chega. Pertence ao porra do Faramir, lembra? Não deixe os Valar putos; eles ficam assustadores pra caralho quando ficam putos.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu tinha me esquecido de como é bom abraçar alguém. Calor corporal – realmente sinto falta disso. E esse é um corpo tão gostoso de se abraçar.

Ôa, calma, garota. Winnie má.

Eu sou tão desprezível. Estive num estado de celibato por tanto tempo que consigo ficar excitada por um cara que é apenas meu amigo – lembra, Winn, apenas um amigo; e um amigo que você conhece há milênios. Então ele é lindo; e daí? Frances era lindo também. Não exatamente do mesmo tipo de beleza, claro. Frances era moreno e cabeludo e intenso e mal-humorado; Legolas é todo pele macia e cabelo sedoso e sorriso brilhante. E boca suja. Eu realmente não me lembro dele ter uma boca tão porca há quatrocentos anos atrás.

Essa motocicleta é esquisita. Eu já vi algumas desse tipo, claro, com a frente mais comprida e as pinturas chiques nas laterais, mas eu não consigo me lembrar como se chamam e não tenho certeza se gosto delas ou não. Embora não haja dúvida de que estou adorando driblar o engarrafamento. Deus, já enfrentei a hora do hush por tantos anos que você deve pensar que eu já devia ter me acostumado, mas não – comparado ao tempo que eu ando me mudando por Arda é uma gota no oceano. Cem anos; e daí? Multidões são multidões; Avignon ficou bem entupida quando era o parquinho do Papa. Aquele lugar era badalado – prostitutas e mercadores e cardeais – mas nada conseguia competir com o vinho. Me lembro das vinícolas, fileira após fileira de plantas retorcidas e emaranhadas em volta de cercas, torrando no sol e sendo jogadas de um lado para o outro pelo vento intenso. Provença... Frances e eu vivíamos lá, quando eu ainda podia chamá-lo de Faramir; nós tínhamos uma vila em Arancione. O que será que aconteceu com aquele lugar?

Pensando bem, acho que fiz uma coisa muito estúpida ao deixar que ele tomasse conta de todas as decisões financeiras.

Legolas se recosta um pouco, olha por sobre o ombro para mudar de faixa. Aquelas maçãs do rosto, aquela linha do queixo, aqueles doces lábios rosados; meu rosto está refletido em seus óculos escuros e seu cabelo está confinado pela bandana azul. Longos fios serpenteiam para fora e fazem cócegas no meu pescoço. Eles parecem feitos de seda pura. É claro que Legolas está certo sobre os capacetes. A gente não pode morrer, a não ser que os Valar deixem. Frances passou por uma fase sombria uma vez, durante a Idade Média, quando o Império Bizantino se dividiu; ele vivia tentando se enforcar, mas nunca morria. Continuava respirando e respirando e respirando. Deixou os moradores da vila mortos de susto e nós quase fomos queimados como bruxos. Idiota – até eu sabia que ele não podia morrer.

Idiota? Bastardo egoísta, isso sim. Ele já estava era tentando me deixar. Não posso acreditar que eu não tenha percebido que isso ia acontecer.

Não tinha percebido que ia acontecer. Descanso o meu queixo no ombro de Legolas. Não é grande nem robusto, mas tem uma bola legal de músculo vindo dos deltóides, e seus braços são longos e esculpidos. Dá pra ver os contornos dos tríceps quando ele muda de marcha. E aposto que não tem cabelos na bunda. Frances tinha um traseiro cabeludo que costumava me dar nojo. Então ele começou a se depilar quando decidiu –

Ok, não precisava ter tocado nesse assunto. Pare com esses pensamentos antes que você comece a chorar de novo.

Não que eu sinta tanta vontade assim de chorar agora. Na verdade eu me sinto meio que – livre. Deve ser por eu estar montada nessa incrível máquina barulhenta, brega e sem graça. Afinal de contas, não é como andar a cavalo. Ohhh, eu sinto falta do meu rancho – por que Frances teve que vendê-lo? Agora tudo o que eu tenho é um quarto de acre de grama cheia de mato e alguns arbustos mirrados. Eu já tive duzentos acres… e o melhor garanhão do oeste do Mississipi.

Garanhão – há! Obviamente que não estou falando do meu marido aqui.

A gente está no Canyon, e o sinal está fechado, como sempre. Nós diminuímos para parar atrás de um caminhão de carga e a motocicleta faz bruum-brumm-brumm enquanto a gente espera. A gente inclina um pouco para o lado e Legolas estica uma perna longa e coberta de couro para nos estabilizar. O couro está bem usado, macio, amassado, brilhante. Posso ver o contorno de seus quadríceps sobre o joelho. Seus braços esculpidos e brancos se esticam para segurar os inacreditáveis guidões de cromo dessa motocicleta esquisita. Ela é pintada de tons de verde e laranja e preto para parecer como se fossem chamas, e o tanque de gasolina parece com uma grande gota de lágrima deformada. Posso ver as letras de cromo, Harley Davidson, sobre a tampa. Legolas vira a cabeça para olhar pra mim e eu posso ver meu rosto refletido em seus óculos. Meu cabelo está uma bagunça, mas eu realmente não me importo. Por que deveria? Legolas não se importa. Ele nem sequer me notou nessas centenas de anos em que conheço ele.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Merda! Ela é linda. Que gracinha ela é, a pequena acushla. O cabelo todo arrepiado, os lábios e bochechas voltaram a ter uma corzinha. Muito melhor. E parece que todo esse adorável vento soltou uns dois botões da blusa dela. Porra, não vou reclamar disso. Posso ver a parte de cima do sutiã se encurvando em volta de um dos seios. Curva legal essa aí; legal mesmo – güenta firme, Leggsie, você está salivando de novo, cacete. Não pense em passar a língua por essa curva, não pense não pense não pense. Pertence ao Faramir, pertence ao Faramir, toma cuidado com a fúria de Oromë. Então eu caaaaasuaaaaalllllllmeeeeeeeente me recosto e pressiono a parte de trás do meu ombro contra eles. Hmmm – legais e firmes.

Desgraça de calças de couro. Ai.

"Então," eu grito por sobre o rugido da minha motoca. Realmente eu preciso dar uma olhada naquela merda de escapamento. "Por que foi que ele deixou você?" Por que diabos eu perguntei isso pra ela agora? Provavelmente por causa da minha necessidade patética de iniciar uma conversa, mesmo que eu tenha que gritar pra caralho pra fazer isso. Por favor não chore, Éowyn, não tive a intenção de magoar você, caralho. Sou só eu, é só a porcaria do Legolas afinal de contas, o enrolado mais sem tato do mundo. Quando foi que eu já disse alguma coisa gentil? Puta merda, em pensar que depois de todos esses milênios – mamãe estava certa; ela costumava dizer para as pessoas que se algo passava pela minha cabeça, saía pela minha boca. E sai mesmo, cara, a porra sai.

Ela não parece muito surpresa; nem parece magoada, graças aos Valar. Apenas franze a testa pra mim. Não posso culpar a bichinha; eu tenho a doença do fala-o-que-não-deve há mais tempo do que você está viva, gata.

"Como você sabe que ele me deixou?" ela grita em resposta.

Tenho que sorrir de satisfação diante dessa pergunta. "Porque você não é uma idiota, porra, ele é quem é," grito.

Ela acaba sorrindo. É só um tipo de sorriso sem graça, não é daqueles brilhantes que ela costumava me dar, eu sei lá quantas porcarias de anos atrás; agora é do tipo de canto de boca, como se tivesse morrido antes mesmo de nascer. "Bem," ela grita, "Você está certo – ele me deixou."

"Por que?" pergunto de novo. Nem sei por que a gente tá tendo essa porra de conversa inútil agora. Exceto que é mais fácil gritar perguntas embaraçosas do que sussurrá-las. Percebi isso todas as vezes que eu estava em algum tipo de porcaria de batalha; coisas que os soldados jamais diriam em alto e bom som eram berradas pelas trincheiras para que toda a porcaria do mundo pudesse ouvir. Aparentemente Éowyn não se importa de eu ter perguntado, apesar de eu notar que ela virou o rosto e encostou ele na parte de trás do meu ombro. Também não posso reclamar disso, cara. Escuto a voz dela no meu ouvido, sem gritar.

"Ele encontrou outra pessoa," ela diz.

Puta merda, eu sabia, porra, eu sabia. É preciso muita coisa pra me deixar puto, mas aquele porrinha conseguiu fazer isso. Posso sentir meu peito se apertar. "Estúpido monte de merda, filho da puta, desgraçado," eu me escuto dizer. Posso sentir a bochecha dela se encostar contra o meu pescoço; ela sorriu de novo. Essa não é a reação que eu geralmente recebo das mulheres quando falo desse jeito. "Aposto que ela é uma puta de uma piranha," eu acrescento, como se o fato de Faramir ter deixado Éowyn por causa de uma vagabunda nojenta fosse uma espécie de conforto.

"Ela é um homem," Éowyn diz. Ela está falando baixo, como se não quisesse que eu escutasse. Mas meus ouvidos escutam coisas que os ouvidos humanos não conseguem escutar, e caralho, eu ouvi direitinho o que ela disse, cara. Bem. Porra. Vai entender.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Não acredito que acabei de contar isso pra ele. Mas foi ele quem perguntou. E ele tem o direito de saber, acho. Quer dizer, se algum dia Legolas cruzar com qualquer um dos outros Escolhidos, vai poder contar pra eles, avisar o que Frances anda aprontando. Por que ele não está dizendo nada?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Não tem porra nenhuma que eu possa dizer sobre isso.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Pelo menos ele sabe. Não sei exatamente por que, mas eu me sinto melhor com ele sabendo. Não tanto a ponto de ter tirado isso do meu peito –

Umm, e por falar em peitos, parece que uns botões se soltaram aqui. Eu devia – ah inferno, deixa como está. Eu já estou dando lance com minha calcinha pra todo mundo mesmo; eles podem muito bem dar uma espiada no meu sutiã.

E também por falar em peitos, se eu mover minha mão assim, ela vai escorregar pra dentro do colete dele e eu poderei ver se a pele dele é tão sedosa quanto aparenta. Mas vou fazer parecer que foi um acidente.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ôa. Puta que pariu.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

É. Parece macia e deliciosa.

Ou talvez eu contei a ele, porque quero que ele fique fulo da vida com Frances também, quero que ele fique do meu lado pra variar. Atualmente as pessoas ficam tão paranóicas quando você diz algo depreciativo em relação ao homossexualismo. Dê só a dica de que você está puta porque seu marido saiu do armário, e todo mundo chama você de massacradora de gays. Ei, se alguém merece massacrar uns gays, esse alguém sou eu!

O couro parece duro e as beiradas estão estalando. Posso sentir o couro roçar contra a parte de trás dos meus dedos.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ummm. Legal. Aposto que foi um acidente. Quando foi a última vez que uma mulher tocou minha pele desse jeito? Até mesmo um bendito acidente é bom pra cacete.

Ai, desgraça. Diabo de calças. Não cedem nenhum espacinho quando meu amiguinho aqui tá crescendo.

O que eu tava dizendo? Ah sim... se concentre, cara, se concentre. Faramir é um purpurinado. Ok. Isso explica coisa pra caralho. Puta que pariu. Pobre garoto. Ai desgraça, os dedos dela estão embaixo do meu colete. Ó Deus ó Deus ó Deus, que os Valar me ajudem, Faramir é a porra de um viado. Por que diabos eu não estou surpreso? Tá bom. Se concentre. A luz do sinal ficou verde. Umm. Virar, virar à esquerda? Isso, virar à esquerda no Canyon. Aqui vamos nós. Porcaria. Uma bicha. Nunca ia imaginar uma porra dessas.

Ai. Caralho. Eu sei que ela não tá a fim de cair da porra da moto, mas precisa enfiar as duas mãos embaixo do meu colete?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ummm, bom e quente. Pele macia, macia sobre músculos duros, bem duros. Falando em duro – ai, pare com isso, Winn, ele é só um amigo, apenas um amigo que está lhe fazendo um favor. Não posso fazer nada se ele é um gato. Bem, não exatamente gato. Bonito? Gracinha? Acho que gracinha funciona se não for um adjetivo muito feminino. Não tem nada de feminino em Legolas, talvez só o cabelo, mas ele parece com ouro líquido contra a minha garganta e tenho certeza de que não vou reclamar com ele por causa disso.

Pele contra pele. Sim. Ai diabo, estou ficando excitada. Droga.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ai Éowyn, não não não aperta suas coxas desse jeito, não se segura em mim com tanta força – oh, merda, caralho, puta merda. Já não basta ter seus peitos contra as minhas costas, já não basta ter dado uma checada neles por baixo do seu sutiã, já não basta que os seus dedos estejam enroscados em volta da minha caixa torácica, já não basta que o meu traseiro esteja recostado o suficiente no assento pra estar aninhado tão deliciosamente naquele lugar quente entre as suas pernas... espremendo a porra dos meus quadris com as suas coxas de um jeito que me lembra da última vez que eu dei uma – quando diabos foi isso, 1905? Tem sido um século bastante ocupado, não tenho tido tempo de catar alguém pra molhar o ganso como eu costumava fazer. Deus, minhas bolas estão apertadas. Porra de calças de couro estúpidas. Tá certo, cara, só se concentre. Se concentre. Se lembre de como Oromë fica quando alguém fode com ele. Basta a porra da visão de um Vala tendo um ataque histérico pra eu me acalmar.

Ou não. Tenho que fazer meu pau se acalmar aqui. Merda, preciso de um cigarro. Onde diabos estão os meus pirulitos? Pense em outra coisa, pense em outra coisa…

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Vire aqui," eu grito por sobre o rugido da motocicleta. Está mais frio aqui em cima do vale e os meus dedos estão gelados. Posso dizer isso a Legolas se ele perguntar por que eu coloquei minhas mãos embaixo do colete. Quentinho aqui. Me esquentando encostada nele. Se ao menos Legolas fosse qualquer outra pessoa – eu estaria me agarrando nele como uma adolescente. Do jeito que as coisas vão, eu acabo de me lembrar o que Aragorn me disse quando a gente estava morando na Grécia – "Não importa o que faça, não mexa com um Elfo!" Bem, ele deveria entender dessas coisas, não devia? Mas na época eu pensei que ele quis dizer, "Não deixe um Elfo irritado," agora não tenho certeza se ele estava querendo dizer "Não se envolva com um." Embora ele e Arwen parecessem ser bem felizes.

Será que fazer amor com um elfo é diferente de se fazer amor com um humano? Tenho certeza de que eles têm todas as partes que encaixam – encaixe o pino A na fenda B, afinal de contas, Aragorn e Arwen se reproduziram – mas será que eles não fariam de um jeito diferente? Eles podem ser humanóides, mas com certeza absoluta não são humanos. Eu observei Legolas uma vez, na época antes que os Romanos destruíssem os Celtas, em pé num penhasco branco, olhando na direção do mar. O céu estava acinzentado, o vento fazia seu cabelo branco-louro esvoaçar em volta de sua cabeça, e seus olhos... Eu não consegui encará-lo por uma semana depois disso. Assustador. E ele só ficou parado lá, perfeitamente imóvel, o dia todo. Quando perguntei a Arwen o que ele estava fazendo, ela só me olhou com uma expressão esquisita no rosto e me disse para não perguntar a ela. Então perguntei a Gimli e ele apenas disse, "Escutando." "Escutando o quê?" perguntei. Ele me olhou com outra expressão esquisita – pensando nisso, toda a vez que eu pergunto a algum dos Escolhidos sobre Legolas eu ganho olhares estranhos – e ele, também, me disse para não perguntar nada.

Estranho.

A maioria dos eldar se foi e eu perdi minha oportunidade de entendê-los melhor, mas mesmo os seus dois últimos representantes – apesar do tempo que eu já os conheço – são enigmáticos demais, profundos demais. Nunca entenderei as profundezas de seus conhecimentos, de suas habilidades, de sua intensidade, de suas sutilezas.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

'Quando o perigo apareceu, Sir Robin com bravura virou e fugiu, bravo bravo bravo bravo Sir Robin...'

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Essa máquina não parecia ser tão barulhenta quando a gente estava na rodovia, mas agora que estamos chegando perto da minha vizinhança eu sinto como se fosse estourar os meus tímpanos. Isso não machuca os ouvidos de Legolas? A audição dele é tão melhor do que a minha. Ou talvez sejam os ouvidos dele que são melhores, e não sua audição.

Eu adoro o formato de suas orelhas. Curvadas, dobradas, delicadas como folhas, como conchas. Translúcidas, impetuosas. Adoraria tocá-las, mas Arwen mencionou uma vez que elas são muito sensíveis, então acho melhor não.

Droga.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

'Sim, o bravo Sir Robin virou, enfiou o rabo entre as pernas e fugiu. Com bravura deu no pé, fez uma corajosa retirada. Hmm, hmm, hmmmm…" Puta merda, como foi que essa música bizarra grudou na minha cabeça? Isso é irritante! Já tem anos que eu assisti Monty Python e o Cálice Sagrado. Será que Éowyn tem ele em DVD? Não me importaria de assistir de novo.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

No que será que Legolas está pensando agora? Será que ele ao menos notou como eu estou grudada nele? Provavelmente não – é aquele distanciamento élfico; eles devem saber o quanto são diferentes de nós e se distanciam de propósito para se proteger. Não é como se eu pudesse realmente entender ele. Afinal de contas, os eldar são a perfeição, os Primogênitos dos Valar; eles são o pináculo, o zênite de Arda. Nós, mortais – tá certo, tecnicamente eu não sou mais uma mortal – nós humanos, entretanto, somos incapazes de compreender os refinamentos, as sutilezas, a profundidade de seus pensamentos.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

'Bravo Sir Robin fugiu, com bravura fugiu fugiu, quando o perigo surgiu, ele corajosamente enfiou o rabo entre as pernas e fugiu..."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

É melhor eu parar com isso ou a gente vai passar da entrada. É, ali está a entrada do meu condomínio. Odeio esse lugar. Diabo, odeio minha vida inteira agora; ela é tão ruim que quase posso entender porque Frances quis sair dela.

"Entre aqui!" grito, apontando para a placa. É claro, eu, oh, muito casualmente esfrego a palma da minha mão pelo peito dele antes de fazer isso... queria ficar mais tempo com a palma sobre aquele rígido mamilo rosado mas isso iria parecer, ahã, um pouquinho óbvio.

Que vergonha, Winnie, passando a mão em Legolas. Se acalme, garota!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

'Bravo, bravo, bravo, bravo Sir Rob –' PUTA QUE PARIU! Merda! Uau, cara, que diabo de mão boba foi essa! Tá certo, tá porcaria de certo, eu já estou prestando atenção, porra! Minha santa mariquinha, quase capotei da moto agora.

Castelo de Nottingham, que piada fuleira. Mas é melhor do que Hampshire Meadowes ou Waterbury Cove ou todas aquelas merdas de nomes que as pessoas dão aos seus condomínios nos subúrbios. Não se parece porra nenhuma com Nottingham. Inferno, era bem eu mesmo que devia saber. Passei o melhor século da minha vida na floresta que era chamada de Sherwood. Robin Hood, o meu cu. Embora Yellowstone também seja legal nessa época do ano.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Tudo bem, Winn, melhor não fazer uma cena para os vizinhos. Já não basta estar vindo pela rua montada numa Harley-Davidson, mas ficar passando a mão no motoqueiro que está me dando carona vai fazer as pessoas falarem um pouco. Tire as suas mãos de dentro do colete dele e coloque elas em outro lugar.

Onde?

Merda, qualquer lugar! Coloque elas – hmm ah; apenas descanse elas nos quadris de Legolas. Ele nem vai notar.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ooooooh, puta merda, isso é melhor ainda...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Droga, ali está Mary Jackson pegando a correspondência, ela nos ouviu, está olhando pra cima, ela, ai merda, ela me reconheceu. Sorria e acene. Como se estivesse num desfile de Miss ou algo do tipo. Embora a expressão no rosto dela seja inesquecível!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Nunca imaginei que Éowyn fosse acabar num lugar de barão como esse. Sei lá, é meio que burguês demais pra ela, porra. Éowyn esteve sempre envolvida com cavalos e espadas e política e endireitar o que há de errado no mundo por todos esses milênios.

Aposto que Fada-Mir comprou esse lugar. Puta que pariu, é mesmo a cara dele fazer isso, aquele riquinho lambe-cu saltitante e efeminado. O merdinha sempre gostou de contar vantagem.

Tá certo agora. É isso, cara. Deixa isso pra lá, ela não precisa escutar você soltando os cachorros em cima do viadinho do ex dela o tempo todo. Mas isso absoluta-porra-mente é como um chute no saco. No que aquela desgraça batedora de punheta estava pensando... Quero dizer, Éowyn é gostosa, engraçada, puta amazona, por que porra ele estava desperdiçando o tempo dele com uma vagabunda? O que eu não daria para –

Desista; não tem jeito, não faz porra de sentido nenhum você ficar pensando nisso, cara. Os Valar colocaram ela e Fada-Mir juntos e compete a eles dar um jeito no chupa-pica, e não eu.

Caralho.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Bem, e agora vejo o Sr. e a Sra Burnie; Isso quer dizer que todo mundo da associação de moradores vai saber o que fiz rapidinho. Não tinha um encontro no clube essa semana? Não consigo me lembrar…

Não que eu já tenha ido alguma vez. Isso sempre foi mais uma coisa do Frances. Ele adorava enfiar o nariz em tudo.

Menos em mim.

Ôooopa, não deveria ter pensado nisso. Nem todos os homens gostam de sexo oral. Ele certamente não gosta.

Será que -- ?

NÃO! Nem pense nisso! Deus é mais, nem posso imaginar Legolas fazendo boquete em alguém. Isso não existe. Ele é perfeito demais e gracinha demais e ai, não sei, eu só não consigo imaginar isso. Mas aposto que –

Não. Não. Não. Pare de pensar nisso.

Merda. Não consigo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Aquela é a minha casa, número 3045."

Ih, puta merda, isso é o que há de pior num subúrbio. Ela tem até a porra de uma roseira embaixo da caixa do correio. Não que ela esteja em boas condições – posso ouvir a coitada choramingando daqui. E aquela pobre árvore de Acácia – que porra é que Éowyn está fazendo com ela? Provavelmente não viu uma porcaria de fertilizante em anos.

Posso não ser capaz de consertar o casamento dela, mas com certeza posso fazer alguma porra por esse jardim horroroso.

Pera aí, o que me faz pensar que eu vou ficar aqui? Güenta firme, cara; tudo o que você está fazendo é dar uma porcaria de carona pra ela até em casa. Você escuta a história sobre Fada-Mir e isso é tudo que você precisa saber. Você deixa ela em casa, cara, diz tchau e parte em direção à porra do pôr-do-sol. É isso que você sempre fez, seu imbecil.

Mas, puta que pariu… Não posso deixar ela assim desse jeito. Merda, dá pra ver que ela está toda triste, devia pelo menos tomar uma xícara de chá com ela para ter certeza de que Éowyn não vai ter um treco e abrir o choro. Não sei por que ela se escondeu todos esses séculos, mas já é hora de parar.

Provavelmente não vai querer falar sobre isso. Pra o diabo, ela vai falar comigo sim. Eu faço ela falar, cacete.

Tá certo. Chegamos. Desliga o motor. É hora de tirar aquelas pernas! do! caralho! da minha cintura. Agora, se eu estivesse de frente pra ela –

Abaixa, garoto!

Desgraça de calças.

Vejo um rosto espionando por entre os espaços daquela cerca; diabo de intrometidos. Ela está começando a desmontar não olhe não olhe não olhe, desgraça, eu olhei e tive uma visão perfeita daquela calcinha preta. Porra. Apenas sorria pra ela, cara, um sorriso do tipo legal e amigável, não deixe ela perceber que você está com o negócio duro aqui por ela. Porra, ela nunca iria me perdoar.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Deus, eu preciso transar. Eu queria que Legolas fosse humano. Então eu saberia o que dizer.

Quem é aquele -- ? Ah, é o Sr. Davis. Acene, sorria, tente ajeitar o cabelo. Eu devo estar toda desarrumada.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Merda, ela é linda.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele acabou de me dar o sorriso infantil mais lindo que eu já vi. Tão doce, tão fresco, tão intocável… ele sempre teve esse adorável ar de inocência. Quero dizer, eu sei que ele não é 'inocente', ele matou mais homens em seu tempo do que o próprio Hitler, e eu me lembro de Pippin me dizendo que ele estava de caso com uma prostituta por volta dos anos 300 A.C, onde é que ele estava morando mesmo nessa época, China? Manchúria? Não consigo me lembrar. Mas adorável funciona. Eu só queria beliscar aquelas bochechas…

Umm, e aquelas outras bochechas também. Cara, eu adoro calças de couro. E ele fica tão bem nelas, como se tivessem sido feitas especialmente pra ele. Ummm… Traseiro Élfico. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

"Estou com suas sacolas," ele está dizendo. Eu tenho que parar de ficar babando por ele! Embora seja muito legal observar como os músculos dos braços dele flexionam quando carregam as minhas compras. Ah, é nas pequenas coisas da vida que nós tiramos os maiores prazeres.

"Obrigada," digo. Eu caminho até a porta da frente. Eu deveria convidar ele para entrar? Sei que eu ia oferecer um drink, mas essa viagem de motocicleta me deixou tão quente e incomodada que não tenho certeza se isso seria prudente. E se eu acabar falando o que não devo sem querer? E se eu acidentalmente oferecer a ele um pedaço de traseiro em vez de uma taça de vinho?

Eu ainda tenho vinho? Não consigo me lembrar...

Eu estava esperando que ele ficasse de pé atrás de mim enquanto eu destrancava a porta, mas em vez disso ele está recostado casualmente no vão da porta, sorrindo pra mim. Uau. Ele é delicioso. Droga.

"Bem?" ele pergunta.

Mas que diabos -- ? "Bem o quê?" pergunto.

"Você não vai me convidar para entrar e tomar uns drinks?" ele pergunta, ainda sorrindo abertamente.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Porra, eu sou a porcaria de um merda convencido. Se bem que isso geralmente funciona.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

IUUUHUUUUUUUUUUU!

Ok, não pareça entusiasmada; pareça calma e sarcástica e controlada. Seja controlada, é isso. Não deixe que ele veja como você está empolgada, só porque ele está entrando pra tomar um drink. Ele ia pensar que eu sou uma otária patética no cio.

O que na verdade eu sou. Mas eu preferiria que ele não soubesse disso. A Dama de Ferro de Rohan é melhor do que isso. Mais forte! Mais esperta! Mais corajosa! Melhor!

Ai, diabo, tô numa enrascada das grandes.

"Você gostaria de entrar e tomar um drink?" pergunto, sorrindo. Oh, sim, consigo ser controlada e calma. Só não pense em passar a mão naquele Traseiro élfico realmente gostoso. Talvez só uma beliscadinha no mamilo.

Eca! Não acredito que acabei de pensar isso!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, tá certo, pequena acushla, eu vi aquele brilho nos seus olhos. Agora estou te entendendo...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Adoraria, princesa," ele diz, ainda sorrindo abertamente pra mim. Princesa? Onde diabo ele esteve nos últimos cem anos? E por que eu não estava com ele? Droga, será que ele é bom de cama? Queria ter perguntado isso praquela prostituta chinesa. Mas considerando que ela já está morta há uns dois mil e quatrocentos anos, acho que perdi a oportunidade.

Isso deve ser horrível, ver todos os seus amantes morrerem. Se bem que ver eles abandonarem você e não morrerem é bem pior.

Eu abro a porta da frente e a gente entra no foyer. Está um pouco frio aqui dentro, e escuro também; odeio chegar em casa e encontrar tudo escuro. Onde é que Dorcas está? Ela geralmente está em casa nesse horário. Hoje de manhã antes do trabalho ela disse alguma coisa que ia sair? Não consigo me lembrar.

Eu tenho que esticar meu braço por trás de Legolas pra fechar a porta. Ele parece muito deslocado aqui, com suas calças de couro, cabelo comprido e enormes botas pisadoras-de-merda. Mas ele cheira bem – como estradas quentes e sujas e grama seca – que perfume é esse – é bem leve – pinheiro?

Ok. Pára com isso. Bebida. Não, compras primeiro, e então bebida. Provavelmente o meu sorvete se transformou numa poça de gosma. Merda, e era da Fredíssimo.

Ele está olhando a casa; parece um pouco perplexo. Eu não o culpo. Também não posso acreditar que vivo nessa monstruosidade.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Puta que pariu, com que porra eles estavam na cabeça pra precisar de um lugar com todo esse espaço? Foi Fada-Mir que fez isso só pra se mostrar? É bem a cara dele, o chupa-pica convencido. O que é isso então; paredes cor-de-rosa? Piso de mármore cor-de-rosa? Arranjos de seda floral? A porra de uma estátua de alabastro? E ali naquela sala é um lounge de couro branco e um tapete persa? Cacete, me sinto como se eu tivesse acabado de entrar numa loja de móveis.

Exceto pelos papéis espalhados e uma pilha de coisas bagunçadas ali na escrivaninha. Tá certo, isso é mais a cara dela. Ah, sai fora; um falso Mondrian numa moldura dourada – por favor, por favor diga que não foi você que escolheu essas merdas, Éowyn.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele está estranhamente quieto, olhando em volta, observando todos os detalhes. Puxa vida, tomara que ele não aprove esse trabalho terrível de decoração. Por favor odeie rosa, Legolas, eu imploro.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Deviam dar a porra de um tiro em quem quer que tenha decorado esse lugar. Eu nunca tinha visto tanto rosa na minha vida.

Bem, não desde que eu deixei Boca Ratón. Mas mesmo assim.

Será que ela fez essa decoração sozinha? Ou contratou um profissional? De qualquer jeito é feio pra caralho. Pera aí – Fada-Mir fez isso. É feminino demais pra ter sido feito por uma mulher. Tem que ser coisa de homem gay. É, cara, aposto cem reais que é.

Ah, aqui é um pouco melhor – posso viver com essa cozinha. Porra de esquema de cores horroroso, mas, oh yeah, olha só pra esse espaço! E o fogão! E o número de bocas! Ah, aço inoxidável, o sonho de um gourmet!

"Não sabia que você cozinhava," digo colocando as sacolas próximas da pia. Éowyn está em pé ao meu lado, um pouquinho perto demais, acushla; você realmente não sabe o que está fazendo comigo agora, não é? Posso sentir o seu cheiro, sentir o perfume que você colocou de manhã, sentir o cheiro do xampu cítrico que você usa.

"E não cozinho," ela diz sarcástica, começando a retirar as coisas das sacolas. "Frances era o chef. Essa era a casa dele."

"Ah, tô entendendo," digo sem pensar. Ah, por favor, não deixe que ela goste da porcaria da cor rosa. Ela olha pra mim espantada, mas posso ver o brilho de alívio ali também. "Não parece com o tipo de lugar que você teria, Princesa," eu acrescento, dando a ela mais um dos meus sorrisos abertos. Arwen chama eles de sorrisos 'charmosamente sacanas'. Aragorn apenas esquece a parte do 'charmosamente'. Diabo, talvez os dois estejam certos.

Ela olha de relance em volta, com latas de feijão em conserva em cada mão. "Sim, é meio que rosa demais, não é?" ela diz, e faz uma careta, franzindo o narizinho e sorrindo. Oh yes, gata, pelos meus padrões você é bem jeitosinha. Ainda não percebeu que sua camisa está aberta, não é? Ah, e eu nem vou te avisar também, cacete. Quanto mais tempo eu puder ver a curva deliciosa dos seus seios embaixo daquela seda fina, melhor, coisa linda.

"Você não gosta de rosa, né?" pergunto esperançoso, esvaziando as sacolas e colocando a comida no balcão. Latas, latas, latas, comida congelada, merda, será que ela não consegue cozinhar porra nenhuma? Ou talvez ela não tenha tempo suficiente pra isso; parece que ela realmente está se sentindo sem saída. Cansada. Sem razão pra viver. Talvez eu possa ajudar ela com esse problema.

Ah, certo. Sai fora, cara. Como se ela quisesse ter o rabo de um motoqueiro plantado no lounge dela dia sim, dia não. Pertence ao Faramir, pertence ao Faramir, pertence ao Faramir, mas que desgraça, por que eu não posso ter ela agora que o lambe-cu dispensou ela? Não acho que os Valar mencionaram algo sobre isso. Eles deviam ter inventado a porra de um manual de instruções, O Que Fazer Quando Um dos Escolhidos Enfia o Pau no Rabo de Outro Imbecil. O que será que Manwë ia me dizer se eu pedisse permissão a ele pra transar com ela até perder os sentidos? Não que Éowyn fosse me pedir permissão pra porra nenhuma, claro.

Mas o jeito que ela olhou pra mim quando estava abrindo a porta da frente –

Não, foi só a desgraça da minha imaginação. Caralho.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Se eu gosto de rosa? Não, eu odeio rosa; sempre odiei! Cor fofinha, chorosa, de menininha, como eu a odeio. "Não, é claro que não," digo. Não consigo tirar o tom de indignação da minha voz. "Eu disse, essa era a casa do Frances. Um dos amigos gays dele decorou tudo pra ele." Eu suspiro. Não posso evitar. Ainda dói pensar em meu marido com outra pessoa. "Eu devia ter percebido então que ele não era exatamente a fim de garotas," digo. É surpreendente que minha voz soe enfurecida, e não chorosa. Bem, eu estou furiosa, diabos! Não tenho o direito de estar? Eu passei os últimos quatro anos chorando e agora é hora de superar isso. Eu olho pra Legolas. Ele está olhando pra mim pensativamente, aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes me observando, me contemplando. Ai, isso me deixa nervosa; o que ele está pensando? Está pensando que eu sou uma vaca ressentida? Uma otária patética? O quê?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Merda, ela fica linda quando está puta. Sempre ficou. Ela aperta o lábio inferior, range os dentes, pega aquela espada e desce a porrada! Puta merda, não é de se espantar que Fada-Mir não tenha conseguido lidar com ela. Éowyn é mulher demais praquela bicha louca.

"Por que você está chamando ele de Frances?" Pergunto. Porra de nome de viado.

Ela dá de ombros, se vira para a despensa e começa a guardar as latas de conserva. "Há muito tempo atrás ele decidiu que a gente precisava se adaptar, parar de usar nossos nomes verdadeiros," ela diz. Ela está se inclinando pra frente pra colocar uma lata na gaveta mais baixa, ai puta MERDA eu queria que ela não tivesse feito isso. Ah, puta que pariu aquelas pernas, tente não imaginar elas enroscadas na sua cintura PARE PARE PARE!

Uou uou uou, merda porra inferno, desgraça de calças de couro!

Pense em outra coisa, pense em outra coisa. Tá certo, cara. Frances, tá explicado. "Então como ele te chamava, gata?" pergunto, escondendo a saliência na minha calça atrás de uma sacola de plástico.

Outra careta tristinha. Cacete, eu amo as expressões faciais dela. "Winnie," ela diz.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Nem se atreva a rir, otário.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ai puta merda, não posso evitar, estou gargalhando. Ela está puta, posso ver, mas puta merda, que nome horrível.

Pare de rir pare de rir pare de rir! "Desculpa," eu digo entre as gargalhadas, cobrindo minha boca com a mão. Mas que merda, aposto que ela está puta pra caralho comigo agora.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Oh, eu amo a risada dele. E amo o jeito como os olhos dele brilham quando ele acha algo engraçado. E amo a boca dele quando ele sorri. Aqueles doces lábios rosados, aqueles dentes brancos de Garoto Colgate, aquela covinha na bochecha direita. Ai, ele é delicioso.

Acho que isso quer dizer que eu o perdoei por ter rido do meu nome horrível.

"Me recuso a chamar você de 'Winnie,' princesa," ele diz, ainda sorrindo abertamente para mim. "Merda, que desgraça de nome horrível. Em que porra ele estava pensando?"

"Bem, se você não vai me chamar de 'Winnie,', do que vai me chamar então?" pergunto, tirando o sorvete da sacola. Eu dou uma espremida nele com a mão. Ah, perfeito – ainda firme.

Adoraria dar uma espremida no Traseiro élfico. Aposto como também está perfeitamente firme.

"Humm," ele diz, batendo no queixo com um longo dedo. Ele tem umas mãos bem bonitas, longas e brancas e fortes e limpas – sempre tão limpas. Mesmo cavando por aí nas ruínas da Era do Bronze ele conseguia manter as unhas limpas. Ele se encosta no balcão, pernas cruzadas na altura do tornozelo, braços cruzados. Uau, amo a figura dele, aquele corpo esguio, aquele cabelo brilhante – adoraria enterrar minhas mãos nele, colocar meu rosto na curva do pescoço e respirar por uma semana. "Bem, eu chamei você de 'princesa' e de 'gata', mas eu acho que vou acabar ficando com 'Éowyn' mesmo," ele diz, os olhos cintilando. "Afinal de contas, esse é o seu bendito nome, sempre foi. Não posso começar a chamar você de outra coisa agora, posso?"

"Nem mesmo um apelido?" pergunto, minha voz ficando mais profunda. Ai credo, acabei de dar a ele aquela minha mexida-de-sobrancelha-pega-rapaz. Já fazia tempo que eu não usava. E eu realmente estou parada em pé aqui, pernas abertas, meu punho no quadril? Aposto como me pareço com uma lesa completa.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Tá bem, doçura, me dá carão. Puta merda, você tá me azarando. Ninguém dá em cima de mim assim em – ih, porcaria, ela acabou de levantar o queixo como costumava fazer, quando ela jogou o cabelo pra trás do ombro, olhando por cima do nariz pra mim. Aquele olhar de vai-pro-inferno bem sarcástico; sempre amei isso, mas agora está me dando um frio na espinha.

Ou não tão frio. Caralho de asa.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele está sorrindo agora, tem um brilho engraçado nos olhos. Ele está dando em cima de mim? Não sei dizer, já faz tanto tempo desde que um cara descentemente gato olhou pra o meu lado.

Queria que aquela sacola de plástico não estivesse no caminho. Adoraria ver de perto como aquelas calças realmente se ajustam nele.

"Te chamo de doçura, posso?" ele diz. "Ou acushla. Ou gostosa, ou linda, ou gracinha, ou docinho. Posso chamar você de todas essas coisas se você quiser... Éowyn." Agora ele está dizendo o meu nome como é pra ser dito, e uau, como soa bem rolando da língua dele. E uau como os lábios dele se esticam para falar as vogais! Frances – Faramir – sempre fez com que soasse como ÉEE-uin, que eu odiava; Legolas diz Êi-ô-uen, como se a língua dele acariciasse cada letra.

Língua – acariciando – ok, eu poderia gostar disso.

Agora é a minha vez de considerar. Eu faço uma cena, olhando para o teto, batendo meu pé no chão. Pé legal, saltos altos legais, fazem com que minhas pernas pareçam ser dois quilômetros mais longas. Será que ele notou? Não sei, o jeito como ele tem me olhado nos últimos minutos –

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Merda, como eu adoraria descobrir até onde aquelas pernas realmente vão. Aquela saiazinha não é curta o bastante pra isso.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Humm, doçura, linda, gracinha… quais foram as outras opções mesmo?" Eu olho pra Legolas. Ele baixou um pouco o queixo, olhando pra mim através de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas, um meio-sorriso iluminando todo o seu rosto. Ele se afasta da beira do balcão e começa a se aproximar de mim sorrateiramente. É sério, sorrateiramente; cada passo parece ser calculado, tão cuidadoso. Ele descruza os braços e aquele colete vermelho se abre. Posso ver os músculos lisos daquela barriga belamente torneada, a reentrância de seu umbigo, alguns pêlos dourados brilhando embaixo dele, mostrando o caminho para aquela protuberância extremamente impressionante na frente daquelas calças pretas lustrosas.

Não olhe, não olhe, não olhe –

Ah, que vá tudo pra o inferno.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Porra, ela está dando uma checada no meu pacote.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Bem, isso deve ter sido bem óbvio pra ele. É melhor eu olhar pra o rosto dele e ver se ele está pirado, ou envergonhado, ou alguma coisa.

Mas é claro, o fato de que ele ainda está andando furtivamente até mim é uma indicação clara do interesse dele. Ele vai chegar muito perto? Oooh, menino, eu acho que carreguei mais areia do que o meu caminhãozinho pode levar. Os olhos dele ficaram completamente escuros e nublados e ele está com essa expressão feroz no rosto –

Menino, como ele é alto. Não tinha percebido isso normalmente, mas ele está em pé tão perto de mim que eu tenho que levantar um pouco a cabeça pra olhar pra ele. E definitivamente o cheiro que eu sinto nele é de pinheiro. E couro. Ai Senhor, vou passar a amar o couro. Ele está com esse, esse sorriso esquisito no rosto – perigoso – predatório. Não dê pra trás não dê pra trás não dê pra trás, defenda o seu território, droga! Você é a Dama de Ferro de Rohan, a filha de reis! Você lutou diante dos portões de Minas Tirith, você matou a Fera Terrível e o Rei-Bruxo! Você é poderosa! Você é perigosa!

Você passou dos limites!

Socorro!

**LELELELELE**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!

**LELELELELE**

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**Chopper** – um tipo de Harley-Davidson.

**Yuppie** – termo usado nos anos 80 para designar o homem jovem que fica muito rico trabalhando principalmente na indústria dos computadores.

**Purpurinado **– homem gay e afeminado.

**Boca Ratón –** cidade luxuosa da Flórida cuja arquitetura, espanhola, é toda feita em rosa pêssego.

**Monty Python – **grupo de humor da Inglaterra que surgiu na tv em 1969 e revolucionou a forma de fazer comédia, exercendo influência fundamental em tudo o que se seguiu; Rowan Atkinson, Saturday Night Live e o nosso Casseta & Planeta foram influenciados por eles; fizeram quatro filmes, entre eles **_Monty Python e O Cálice Sagrado_**. A música que Legolas canta é desse filme; Sir Robin, o não-tão-bravo-quanto-Sir-Lancelot, era um dos cavaleiros da Távola Redonda; a maior característica dele era correr com o rabo entre as pernas todas as vezes que o perigo surgia. Desculpem a tradução bizarra da música, mas é que eu só conheço ela em inglês e ninguém sabia me dizer como era a versão em português.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutora: **Kwannom  
**Revisora:** SadieSil  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram reviews! Estou tão feliz que vocês estejam se divertindo.

**Denise:** Estou contente que você tenha gostado do "meu" Legolas; eu acho que a versão que o Orlando Bloom criouficou muito entediante.

**Dax:** Eu também queria ser a Éowyn!

**Lene:** Respire, RESPIRE! Não ria tanto ou você vai desmaiar!

**Giby a Hobbit: **Aí vai... confie em mim, ainda tem muito mais para acontecer.

**Lele**: Estou contente por você ter gostado do Traseiro Élfico; é um bom apelido, não é mesmo?

**Kiannah:** você está me fazendo ficar vermelha... Converter uma verdadeira "tolkiendili" é o meu maior objetivo.

Abraços e beijos para todas... e se segurem firme; a estrada é perigosa! –

Le Rouret

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Tá certo, cara, parado aí. Se acalme. Não assuste ela. Ela está sofrendo, tá na deprê, precisa de espaço e compreensão e de doçura e de, e de –

Que se foda. Porra, ela tem um cheiro bom do caralho. E aqueles lábios, vermelhos, vermelhos, vermelhos, viçosos como cerejas, só implorando pra serem mordidos até que –

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele está olhando pra minha boca, ai meu Deus, Dorcas me disse que quando os caras querem nos beijar eles olham pra boca da gente, ah droga ele vai me beijar, ah não ah não ah não –

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Caralho! Não posso fazer isso com Éowyn. Se eu transar com ela agora vai dar a entender que eu não fui honesto com ela, cacete, me aproveitando dela desse jeito. Porra, não posso fazer isso. Ai, puta merda.

Pára. Pára. Pára. Não bota a porra toda a perder dessa vez, cara. Você não pode fazer isso, caralho. Isso é um caso sério. Ela é um dos Escolhidos. Os Valar estão cuidando dela. Eles decidem o destino dela, e não eu. Nem mesmo para – para – para aliviar um pouco a tensão. A tensão dela, claro. Não a minha. Quer dizer…

Ai, puta que pariu, eu preciso de algo na minha boca. Onde é que estão as desgraças dos meus pirulitos? Por que porra eu fui parar de fumar?

Ah – porque é ruim pra mim. Tá legal. É isso. Merda.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ei –

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Certo, cara. Já chega. Se afaste um tiquinho. Isso. Não precisa espantar a Éowyn. Olha só pra ela, as pupilas estão dilatadas, os lábios afastados, as bochechas todas rosadas, cabelo todo bagunçado –

Porra, não olha pra ela então.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

ele não vai me beijar?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Acushla," eu digo, sorrindo o melhor que posso quando sinto como se as porras dos meus testículos estivessem a ponto de explodir. "E gostosa. Embora esse último apelido provavelmente não seja a maneira mais educada de chamar alguém como você."

"Alguém como eu?" ela pergunta. Os olhos estão um pouco brilhantes, como os de um cervo quando a luz do sol bate sobre eles. Merda, eu quero beijar ela.

"Sim. Uma dos Escolhidos. A Dama de Ferro de Rohan, irmã do rei. É informal demais, gata." Ela parece surpresa. Porra, é claro que eu me lembro disso, princesa; como poderia esquecer? A sua história está presente até nas lendas tradicionais da China, a mulher-guerreira disfarçada.

"O que significa 'acushla' ?" ela pergunta. Seu olhar se desvia pra baixo, ela está olhando para o meu peitoral, em algum lugar na região da clavícula.

Por favor, me toca aí de novo. Minha pele ficou em fogo quando você fez isso. Então os olhos dela se erguem de encontro aos meus, eles estão cinzentos, como Chaucer dizia, cinzentos como o vidro. Profundos, salpicados de prata, contornados por espessos cílios negros. Que caralho. Que desgraça.

"A cuisle," eu digo. É uma puta dificuldade até mesmo falar quando sinto como se as mãos dela estivessem em volta das minhas bolas. "É irlandês. Significa 'batida do coração,' gata."

"Ah!" Os olhos dela se desviam para os meus lábios e a língua dela, ah devagar pra caralho, deslizam por sobre o lábio inferior, ah não ah não ah não. Caralho, ela quer que eu beije ela. Que merda. Que desgraça. "Acushla." Ela ri, uma mão toca a beirada do meu colete, brincando com a abertura. Tenho que levar essa porra pra consertar. "Soa como se eu tivesse que responder 'saúde' depois que você diz essa palavra."

"Ah, nada de 'acushla', então," eu sorrio. Assim está melhor, alivie um pouco essa porra de tensão desconfortável. A risada é o melhor remédio. A ausência faz com que a gente fique de coração mole com a pessoa. Pera aí – não, não faz não. A ausência faz com que fique difícil pra cacete saber que diabos essa pessoa andou fazendo durante esse tempo todo. Especialmente quando essa gatinha está me deixando de pau duro. A única coisa que a ausência fez com que eu me esquecesse, caralho, foi de como ela é linda pra cacete. Porra. E agora ela está disponível. Duas vezes porra! Bem, talvez não disponível de verdade. Vou ter que perguntar isso ao Branquelo. Merda, isso quer dizer que eu teria que esperar, merda. Desgraça!

Os dedos dela estão passeando pela frente do meu colete, pequenos dedos rosados contra couro vermelho e duro. Como plumas sobre a minha pele. Não me toque não me toque não me toque. Eu não estou autorizado a te tocar de volta, porra.

Pelo menos, eu não acho que estou… mas os Valar não disseram realmente que –

Merda! Do que é que a gente tava falando mesmo? Não consigo me lembrar!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

… Do que é que a gente estava falando?

Ah, sim, de apelidos. Hum. Não, nada de acushla. Apesar de ter um som exótico, bonito. Como Legolas. Exótico, incomum, misterioso, sexy. Eu amo o cheiro de couro velho. Principalmente quando está cobrindo um elfo velho.

Elfo velho – há! Soa como o nome de uma colônia de quinta categoria.

Frances – Faramir costumava usar colônia. Coisa horrorosa. Mas Legolas – ele cheira – cheira como, como árvores, e grama, e terra, e há uma doçura pungente nele também – que não é pinheiro – não posso imaginar o que seja isso, mas me faz lembrar do Natal, e assado de cordeiro. Não consigo me lembrar! Já se passaram anos demais, tem coisas demais pra eu me lembrar, fica tudo confuso...

O que estou fazendo? Estou tocando nas roupas dele – eu realmente, realmente não devia fazer isso. Mas eu realmente, realmente quero fazer isso. Éowyn má!

Sim – Éowyn. Com certeza soa muito melhor do que 'Winnie'. Odeio ser chamada de 'Winnie'. Se parece demais com o nome de um dos amiguinhos do ursinho Puff. Que se lasque o Faramir e tudo o que ele já fez, inclusive tirar meus cavalos de mim.

Aposto como o Legolas me deixaria ter cavalos.

Espera aí! O que estou dizendo? Isso seria muito mais do que –

Mais do que o quê? Uma única noite juntos? Não que ele vá fazer alguma coisa. Por um segundo pensei que ele fosse me beijar, mas não aconteceu nada.

Droga.

"Bem?" ele pergunta. Eu olho pra ele. Ôooopa. Ainda tocando as roupas dele. Ôoopa. Apesar disso, ele está sorrindo. Eu sorrio também. Não é fácil quando tudo o que os meus lábios querem fazer é se grudar na clavícula dele e dar um super mega chupão nele. Ôa! Se acalme, garota!

"Bem o quê?" pergunto, embora eu seja provocada pela vaga lembrança de já ter dito algo parecido com isso antes.

"Do que eu devo chamar você, gata?" ele murmura. Os olhos dele estão tão intensos que estão quase brilhando. Eles estão brilhando. Minha mão ainda está brincando com a beira do colete dele. Legolas olha pra minha mão, mas quando estou prestes a tirá-la dali ele a cobre com a dele. Dedos longos, brancos, ágeis, palma da mão estreita, suave e quente. Os dedos se fecham sobre os meus, pressionando minha mão contra o peito dele. Eu sinto a batida do coração dele, forte, estável. Ai. Merda.

"Éowyn," eu digo. Quase que não sai, tenho que sussurrar. Êi-ô-uen.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

São como uma respiração, todas aquelas vogais. Uma brisa, o súbito movimento de folhas em ramos malhados que permaneceram imóveis por incontáveis eras.

Meu coração foi feito para bater para sempre. Não há corrupção, nem mortalidade em minha carne. O sangue que corre em mim é perfeito, imaculado, imutável. Meus olhos vêem como sempre viram, meus ouvidos escutam o que sempre escutaram. O que os meus dedos tocam é meramente a decadente e regenerada questão da perpetuidade. Não é presunção. Eu sempre soube disso. É o que me separa do resto dos habitantes de uma criação mal feita. O frenesi da agitação da pulsação cardíaca mortal, as respirações frenéticas vindas de pulmões condenados, a busca do prazer em detrimento da perfeição. Mas não para mim. Não para nós. Para os eldar é reservada a capacidade de se comprometer inteiramente, completamente, sem reservas. Afinal de contas, nós sabemos o que isso significa. Significa se render. Se render ao vazio invisível do infinito. A eternidade expande suas ondas sobre nós, águas profundas, negrume longe do sol, arrendadas por horrores desconhecidos. Nós mergulhamos, nós caímos numa espiral dentro da escuridão das areias intocadas. Isso é submissão. Nós abandonamos o cuidado de nossas almas eternas ao destino do Tempo. Ele nos suga para baixo, nos puxa, esmaga o ar dos nossos pulmões imortais, pressiona sua proximidade sobre nós. E então – então – então as águas se abrem, nossos corpos são suspensos, embebidos em luz, encharcados em alegria. Se submeter é morrer, mas ser imortal é a morte gloriosa. Porque a lealdade é retribuída, embora que brevemente; a fidelidade é recompensada, nosso trabalho é renovado. Eu escuto as vozes do meu povo afirmando isso. É como um tamborilar constante em meus ouvidos. Sempre o escuto, esse pulsar das ondas; se expande e retrocede com cada geração dos condenados.

Eu não desejo me submeter a isso. Mas a pena para isso seria uma solidão capaz de nos enlouquecer.

Então eu tomo a mão da mortal à minha frente e trago-a aos meus lábios.

"Éowyn," eu digo.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

O que – foi isso? Eu sinto como se a terra tivesse se movido sob os meus pés. Também não foi ele beijando a minha mão. Foi –

Ai Deus. Os olhos dele. Está lá de novo. Ele está – o que foi que Gimli tinha me dito? Ele está Escutando.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

A edan sente. Ela não pode ouvi-los, mas ela sente a presença deles.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai, droga.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

As promessas que a uniram na imortalidade foram quebradas. É o tesouro de um coração corpóreo alongado por eras, incapaz de se submeter às profundezas. A tristeza está lá, incomensurável, perpétua. A maldição daqueles incapazes de se render. É a condenação daqueles impotentes para sucumbir ao modelo no qual são talhados, condenados, abandonados ao dever e à obediência e ao êxtase que é a sua característica. Não posso fazer nada para reparar essa traição. É em auxílio daquele prejudicado pelo Escolhido infiel que eu agora sou chamado. A corrente me encontra, as ondas me puxam. Por muito tempo eu contemplei as estrelas que vagueiam no céu; agora eu sou convocado a afundar novamente na escuridão, sentir o mundo temporal girar ao meu redor. E como sempre, eu obedeço.

Eu respiro profundamente. Eu mergulho. As águas negras me puxam para baixo.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Éowyn."

Oh Deus, posso ver algo nos olhos dele, algo no rosto dele, ele não está aqui, está em algum outro lugar, escutando alguma outra coisa. Onde ele está? Pupilas inchadas, olhar abstrato, lábios entreabertos, faces coradas –

Volte! Volte! Onde você está? Ai merda, isso está me assustando; não é de se estranhar que Aragorn tenha me dito para não mexer com os elfos, ai merda, eu não entendo nada disso mesmo, talvez se eu disser o nome dele ele saia dessa –

"Legolas!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu afundo. Tudo está negro. Mas as vozes que pulsam contra os meus ouvidos me confortam. É a mesma coisa. Essa carne incorruptível é mais forte do que a corrente pulsante. Mais uma vez minha recompensa está próxima de mim. Os Valar me abençoam, a luz das Duas Árvores brilham sobre mim. Eu emerjo dentro da felicidade, porque ela é o que me cabe.

Mas eu não me importo mais. É a minha submissão que eu anseio. Eu sou apenas uma ferramenta. Meu nome, minhas lembranças, meus feitos de bravura e poder se vão. Para mim é apenas a virada da maré, a corrente e a onda da eternidade, o círculo imutável de estrelas no vazio.

Me toque. Me abençoe, ó Elbereth. Me dê a sua palavra. Coloque o brilho das estrelas dentro da minha própria pele. Me ilumine, para que eu possa trazer a luz a um mundo alquebrado.

Uma palavra, e tudo se torna luz mais uma vez.

"Legolas!"

Ah.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Minha nossa, se eu tinha pensado que o mundo tinha se movido antes -- !

É como se o maior elástico do mundo, esticado até o espaço, de repente se arrebentasse com um estalo na terra. Pou, ele está aqui! Ai merda, o que estou fazendo? Isso é um elfo, um das porcarias dos eldar, e aqui estou eu pensando em trepar com ele? Esqueça a pele perfeita, o corpo esculpido, as orelhas impetuosas, o cabelo esvoaçante, de repente me ocorre que essa belíssima criatura parada em pé na minha frente, pressionando a palma da minha mão contra os lábios, NÃO É HUMANA.

E eu estou morta de medo.

Para não mencionar que excitada pra caramba.

Deve ser o jeito como os lábios dele se abriram contra a minha palma. Posso sentir a respiração dele, doce respiração imortal, por sobre toda a minha mão; as pontas dos dentes dele roçam contra a minha pele; e então, ai meu Deus, o toque da língua dele, ainda mais quente do que a mão que está segurando a minha contra o rosto dele. Somente a ponta quente e molhada da língua tocando, fazendo círculos, pressionando –

Aaaaaaaai merda...

Um braço acabou de escorregar em volta da minha cintura. Tem uma mão nas minhas costas. Posso sentir a quentura dela se espalhando através da minha camisa. Os dedos não ficam parados, eles estão massageando, fazendo círculos, acariciando. Sou pressionada contra um corpo. Quando foi que fechei meus olhos? Um corpo longelíneo, rígido, firme, quente, sinuoso. Hummm… bom.

Ei, alguém acabou de gemer aqui.

Ih. Fui eu.

Droga, aquela adorável adorável língua parou de lamber minha mão. Talvez eu tenha que apresentar uma queixa sobre isso. Tinha que –

Uau, ok, assim é bem melhor. Nunca pensei que gostaria de ter meus dedos mordiscados, mas isso não é mal mesmo, especialmente quando o Sr. Língua se envolve, correndo o seu pequeno ser molhado pra cima do meu dedo médio para UAU! Ok, isso foi – estranhamente erótico, também nunca tinha tido os meus dedos sugados antes. Faz com que as minhas entranhas fiquem ainda mais sobressaltadas, só que dessa vez é AI MINHA NOSSA ele fez de novo, pegou a porcaria do meu dedo inteiro e enfiou naquela boca quente e molhada, puxando. Posso sentir a língua se enroscando em volta do nó do meu dedo, ai merda ai merda ai merda a ponta da língua está dando batidinhas naquela aba de pele entre o meu dedo médio e o indicador e isso está fazendo as coisas mais estranhas acontecerem ao meu – meu – ai meu Deus, de repente eu reaaaalmeeente noto os meus grandes lábios e o jeito como o elástico da calcinha roça neles, ôa o que foi essa súbita corrente de calor –

Isso quase dói, ou faz cócegas ou pinica ou qualquer coisa, talvez se eu pressioná-los contra esse corpo quente e complacente na minha frente –

Ok, não tão complacente. Na verdade, bem rígido. Mas isso é – bem legal também. Ele pressiona de volta. Saliência legal bem no lugar certo. Ah, sim. Ah, ah sim.

O Sr. Língua está ficando bem aventureiro. Ele abandonou completamente os dedos e parece estar explorando a parte interna do meu pulso. Oh. Ele convidou os dentes a se juntarem a ele.

Sim. Isso é legal. Oh. Mova os seus quadris para o ---

oh --

O Sr. Língua e sua Companhia de Dentes estão adorando a parte de dentro do meu braço. Meu braço também está adorando a visita deles, tenho que admitir. Alcançou a junção entre o braço e o antebraço, o ponto pulsante –

ah –

Os lábios capturam a pele macia e frouxa, sugam para dentro da boca, posso sentir a batida do meu coração tamborilando contra a língua dele. Quem quer que esteja gemendo aqui devia calar a boca, isso é muito rude. Deve ser a saliência dura movendo contra aquele ponto quente que eu pareço ter adquirido, aquele onde as minhas pernas se juntam ao meu corpo. Não consigo decidir se é desconfortável ou não, embora eu ache que seria pior se a gente não estivesse pressionado tão perto um do outro. Sim, definitivamente é melhor quando tem aquele pouquinho de movimento e pressão, veja –

Ah sim, ele viu também; posso sentir a vibração do grunhido dele contra a minha pele. Língua e dentes e lábios encontraram a manga da minha camisa e tiveram que parar sua escalada no meu braço; apesar de que enquanto eles estão deslizando pela minha clavícula e mordiscando a base do meu pescoço eu acho que não tenho do que reclamar, principalmente desde que o –

Aaah, sim, isso foi muito gostoso. Sim, bem embaixo da orelha. Hummm... dentes na pele, ai Deus ai Deus como eu senti falta disso, não que alguma vez já tenha se parecido com isso, isso é melhor, mais quente, mais intenso, ai Deus eu estou tremendo por todo o corpo, mova a sua mão mova a sua mão pra baixo pra minha ah sim é isso aí, dedos longos flexionando e pressionando contra a minha bunda, me empurrando para cima do seu AI MEU DEUS sim sim sim faça isso de novo foi tão maravilhoso, talvez se eu fizer o tal pequeno grude-de-quadris por conta própria ele decidirá OH.

sim --

Eu estou tendo o maior trabalho pra respirar aqui, entre aquela mão ágil explorando a minha bunda, a boca quente e molhada viajando inexoravelmente pela minha garganta e ai minha nossa senhora aquele fogo quente radiando da minha região pélvica; você pensaria que eu sou uma garota de programa pelo jeito como estou me contorcendo e gemendo e me espremendo contra ele. Se eu deixar pra lá, posso até esquecer o quão inumano ele é, como os olhos dele brilham bem internamente de forma sobrenatural, não pense nisso não pense nisso não pense nisso, ei, espera aí, no que eu não estava pensando? E como foi que levantaram a minha saia até os meus quadris, quando isso aconteceu? Não que eu possa reclamar, isso está dando praqueles dedos maravilhosos uma deliciosa aquisição sobre toda a minha cintura e minhas costas e minha bunda e minha -

AI

MEU

DEUS

Ele acabou de me tocar lá? Ai merda, não posso acreditar nisso.

Eu pulei bem em cima da mão dele também, oh minha nossa, isso é MARAVILHOSO meu coração está batendo com tanta força contra o meu externo que acho que ele vai sair do meu peito, eu mal consigo respirar, espera aí, o que é essa coisa dura e fria contra a minha bunda? Ah é a mesa da cozinha; as mãos dele estão na minha cintura, ele está me levantando, ah assim está bem melhor, tirando o meu peso de cima dos meus pés, não tinha percebido como eles estavam cansados de ficar em pé naqueles saltos, acho que vou tirar os sapatos, sim, isso é muito muito melhor ooooohhhhh sim.

Ele acabou de afastar os meus joelhos, se posicionou bem contra mim, isso é ainda melhor do que antes, agora ele está mordiscando o meu queixo, as mãos dele estão tremendo, elas estão ocupadas com o elástico da minha meia calça, ele está tendo trabalho para passá-lo pela minha bunda e minhas pernas ô droga nunca mais vou usar meias calça de novo, são inconvenientes demais, talvez se eu me mexesse um pouquinho – ah sim, isso funcionou, ei espera aí ele puxou –

Ôoops

Pra baixo e minha calcinha foi junto ai Deus ai Deus ai Deus o que estou fazendo? Isso é sério demais, isso é rápido demais, não posso não posso não posso, ah sim me toca ali, ai minha nossa senhora, já faz tanto tempo que alguém tocou nos meus seios que não consigo me lembrar, os dedos longos dele massageando e empurrando, outra mão no meu estômago, oohh ter os dedos dele na minha pele nua, não posso mais me importar, eu só quero que ele faça, apenas faça, como naquele comercial da Nike, faça faça faça eu não ligo a mínima para a aberração da natureza que você é, eu não agüento MAIS ESSA PRESSÃO! Ele está me empurrando para trás na mesa, posso sentir o peso dele sobre mim, estômago liso, quente e sedoso, o cabelo dele caindo como uma cortina por sobre o meu ombro e faz cócegas, a respiração dele é quente e irregular sobre a minha garganta, ele está apalpando algo entre as minhas pernas, não está me tocando, mas eu posso senti-lo se movendo, o que ele está fazendo

oh --

É isso que ele está fazendo, está abrindo o zíper da calça dele, ele está – ele está – é isso, não dá mais pra voltar atrás agora, não que eu queira voltar atrás ah se apresse se apresse coloca ele lá dentro rápido rápido antes que eu exploda eu estou praticamente choramingando, porcaria, ah Deus eu sou tão patética não me importo eu preciso disso eu preciso disso eu preciso disso

NÃO PARE AGORA O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Pare pare pare pare pare pare pare pare você não pode fazer isso pare cara pare não faça isso não faça isso e se ela não quiser, eu não ouso fazer isso se ela realmente não quiser, eu tenho que saber, pare pare pare pare

Que porra, qual é mesmo o nome dela novamente, minha língua ficou toda lerda.

"Éowyn!"

Sim, é isso. Tente dizer isso sem choramingar, embora do jeito que você está excitado cara, eu não ficaria surpreso se as suas bolas já não tivessem engatinhado até a sua garganta. Se afaste, se afaste porra! Apesar de que o jeito como ela está enfiando os dedos no meu braço torne isso um pouquinho difícil.

Torna isso MUITO MAIS difícil –

Ela abre os olhos, eles estão nublados e desfocados, a respiração dela está tão dura quanto a minha agora, que desgraça, por que eu tenho que ficar dizendo duro se se eu não der uma AGORA PORRA eu vou EXPLODIR CARALHO pergunte a ela pergunte a ela pergunte a ela reze pra que ela diga sim, porque se ela não disser, eu vou foder o primeiro eletrodoméstico em que eu puder colocar as minhas mãos em cima!

"Você – você tem certeza de que quer isso, acushla?" eu pergunto. Estou arfando, não posso evitar; parece que eu não consigo sugar ar suficiente pra dentro dos meus pulmões, eles parecem vazios, como se eu estivesse me afogando

Eu estou me afogando, eu estou sendo puxado pra baixo

Não me dê esse fardo; seu jugo Manwë, vai esmagar os meus ombros.

Heru en amin, Manwë. Amin naa tualle, manka lle merna, amin lava**1**

"Sim – sim," ela diz, me puxando. "Legolas – por favor –" Merda, ela deve estar tão desesperada quanto eu; ela está erguendo o rosto pra mim. Não beije ela, cara, você vai estar ainda mais fodido do que já está –

Que desgraça. Nesse estágio não tem mais volta. Ela se enganchou em mim. Não tenho escolha nesse assunto; estou sendo levado, posso sentir – isso não é só luxúria, isso é também o meu dever.

"Detholalle, lirimaer**2**," eu digo, e me movo para a frente.

Eu sou cercado.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

ah --

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ai que quentura doce e molhada, pressão me apertando bem bem bem onde eu precisava, que porra, isso é bom pra caralho ah sim sim sim puta merda eu vou explodir se segura se segura se segura

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu – eu não posso – ai Deus – ah – eu não sabia – ele é muito muito mais longo do que eu, estou sendo tocada ai meu Deus como foi que ele fez isso oh oh oh eu não sabia que eu tinha esse ponto em mim é um ponto de luz que está se espalhando se espalhando ai meu Deus

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

sim --

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Não pare não pare não pare ah sim bem ali ali ali

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu – eu não consigo – não consigo segurar – é demais – ai porra –

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu – oh –

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

sim --

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Não consigo me segurar Não consigo me segurar ó Deus ó Deus ó

Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Não durei muito não, né, porcaria? Ah, é isso que eu ganho por ser tão porra de especial; não consigo afogar o ganso com qualquer um afinal de contas, por isso que já faz tanto tanto tanto tanto tempo. Oooooooh kaaaaaayy, vamos fazer uma pequena vistoria nos estragos aqui; ela gozou, senti ela agarrar a porra do meu pau com tanta força que fiquei surpreso como o coitado não foi arrancado fora. Minhas pernas estão tremendo – mal consigo ficar de pé. Güenta as pontas aí, cara, você é a desgraça de um elfo, lembra, supostamente era pra você ser mais forte e ter mais histamina, mais uuuf! Essa foi das boas, senti meu esperma ser sugado bem pra fora de mim. Ela está com os braços em volta do meu pescoço, me segurando apertado, coitada da gostosinha, provavelmente não tinha dado uma já faz alguns anos, não que eu ache que o Faramir –

Ai, caralho. Que porra foi que eu acabei de fazer?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Isso… foi… não consigo pensar num adjetivo para descrevê-lo. Minha. Nossa. É. Eu poderia viver com isso.

Espera aí.

Eu disse viver com isso? O que eu quero dizer – viver com ele? Ele é o errante original do mundo, o que, nessa terra, iria prendê-lo aqui, principalmente nessa casa horrorosa nesse condomínio horroroso onde ele nunca vai se ajustar –

como se ele se ajustasse em algum lugar, não é a toa que ele é um errante, ele tem que ser –

Ai, o que foi que a gente fez? O que foi que eu fiz? Eu estava tão desesperada, droga, para ser tocada e estava tão solitária e patética que eu acabei de ganhar uma transa-solidária na minha mesa da cozinha. Cujo canto está enfiando na minha bunda. Ai, estou tão envergonhada. Não posso acreditar que acabei de fazer isso.

Mas com certeza ele cheira bem, pelo menos.

O que foi que ele me disse antes de me penetrar, 'Detholalle, lirimaer'? O que isso significava, não consigo me lembrar –

Ah, sim, 'lirimaer' significa 'adorável amor.' Uau. . . suponha que ele tenha dito isso a sério?

Bem, Frodo uma vez me disse que Legolas era incapaz de dizer algo que não fosse a mais cruel verdade. Fez com que ele ficasse terrivelmente impopular às vezes, mas parecia que ele não conseguia evitar; a verdade parecia que saía de dentro dele, como a respiração. Então se ele me chamou de 'adorável amor' –

Ôa, fiquei um pouquinho orgulhosa aqui! Ele acha que sou adorável – então não deve ter sido apenas uma transa-solidária – e por falar em adorável – se eu correr meus braços pra baixo das costas dele, como foi que minhas mãos se enfiaram embaixo do colete dele, ah, quem se importa, - ah sim, macia, lisa, flexível – ai, vou amar isso. Não que eu tenha muita experiência, mas ele é definitivamente o cara mais gato com quem eu já transei.

Eu queria que ele levantasse a cabeça e olhasse pra mim. Então eu saberia o que ele está pensando.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Em que porra eu tava pensando!

Isso não foi a desgraça que os Valar mandaram que eu fizesse. Cuide dela, eles disseram, conforte ela, proteja o futuro dela, eles disseram, eles não disseram pra você TREPAR COM ELA CARALHO!

Ai, puta que pariu, eu me fodi legal.

O que eu faço agora, esperar pelo relâmpago cair? Oromë vai me matar ele mesmo ou vai deixar Námo fazer isso? Talvez eu tenha sorte e ele somente deixe Ossë me sugar pra baixo do oceano. Espero poder dizer adeus a Grim antes de ir. Eu deveria me desculpar com o resto dos Escolhidos por minha FALTA DE CONSIDERAÇÃO, DESGRAÇA. Me mate rápido, Manwë; só me mate, cacete, é tudo o que eu peço. . .

Humm. Nada.

Vou ter que pensar naquele sentimento novamente, aquele que eu senti antes de – bem – o sentimento que eu tive antes de ser levado por essa situação toda. Foi obra Deles, ou foi apenas minha?

Melhor eu dizer algo aqui ou a Éowyn vai achar que eu sou um cafajeste de primeira categoria. Não quero que ela pense que eu dei uma com ela apenas pra tratar ela como a porra de uma prosti depois. Merda, essa é a última coisa de que ela precisa. Ela foi magoada, traída, importunada por aquele viado chupa-pica do Fada-Mir e cabe a mim endireitar as coisas.

Tá legal.

E como é que eu vou fazer isso, porra?

Principalmente depois do que eu acabei de fazer com ela.

Espero que ela não ache que isso foi apenas um grande erro. Ó Ilúvatar, não acho que ia agüentar ouvir uma porra dessas.

Diga alguma coisa. Diga alguma coisa. Diga alguma coisa, caralho. Apenas diga alguma coisa pra ela.

Apesar de que é estranhamente gostoso ficar com o meu rosto enfiado dentro da escuridão morna onde o pescoço dela se encontra com os ombros. Os cachos macios atrás da orelha estão fazendo cócegas no meu nariz, ah, ela cheira bem, acho que vou roçar meu nariz nela um pouquinho...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ooohh, isso é tão gostoso. . .

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Puta merda, ela está praticamente ronronando. Que diabos aquele bostinha afeminado fez com ela? Isso nem foi tão bom assim, foi como uma trepada normalzinha, e ela está agindo como se isso fosse a porcaria da coisa mais maravilhosa que já aconteceu com ela. Posso fazer melhor do que isso, Éowyn, é só me dar uma chance...

Eu realmente acabei de pensar isso?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Bem, pelo menos eu sei com certeza que ele está com uma sensação pós-orgasmo relativamente agradável depois desse! sexo! inacreditável! que nós acabamos de fazer. Uau, eu nunca tinha sentido algo assim antes. Foi quase… mágico. Me pergunto se é porque ele é um elfo? É por isso que Aragorn é tão feliz… Ah, eu preferia não ter pensado nisso. Arwen pertence ao Aragorn e ele é feliz. Legolas não me pertence. O que me deixa… infeliz.

Droga.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu realmente acabei de pensar isso, desgraça. Eu quero tentar mais uma vez.

Diabos, eu gostaria de tentar mais uma vez, e ponto final.

Ela está deslocada aqui. Confere. Ela precisa ser reconfortada. Confere. A vida dela está de pernas pra o ar e eu posso ajudar a consertá-la. Confere.

Os Valar me disseram pra ajudar ela. Confere confere desgraça confere.

Você nunca abandonou uma amante na vida antes.

Puta confere.

Que caralho. Eu tô fodido.

Bem. Não posso fazer porra nenhuma com relação a isso agora, cara. Não é do seu feitio esculhambar as coisas ainda mais do que já estão pra ela. Você deu sua trepada e agora você vai viver com a porra das conseqüências.

Diabos, talvez eu até goste disso. Tomara que isso seja o que os Valar quiseram dizer no final das contas. Considerando que Námo ainda não me chamou pra voltar pra casa, essa é uma possibilidade bem nítida. Como sempre, com a submissão vem a recompensa.

Se eu pudesse escolher a minha recompense, ela seria isso.

Esquisito. Eu nem beijei ela ainda.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Faramir sempre quis se estabilizar, encontrar casas, se esconder, se esgueirar de volta pra dentro de nossas cavernas com os rabos enfiados entre as nossas pernas. Ele nunca entendeu a tendência dos outros Escolhidos de vagar pelo mundo. Ele sempre disse que um castelo era a nossa melhor defesa contra o mundo que mudava. Então a gente se encolhia, se escondia atrás de uma fachada de riqueza e respeitabilidade, evitava nossos vizinhos para que nossos rostos eternamente jovens não causassem suspeitas. Sozinhos, nós dois, com apenas algumas visitas ocasionais feitas pelos outros Escolhidos; funcionou, por um tempo – mas somente por pouco tempo.

Os outros sempre pareceram tão livres. Especialmente Legolas e Gimli. Eles passavam de vez em quando pra visitar a gente, e depois de um mês de festa eles voltavam pra estrada. Eles estavam sempre ocupados, alguém sempre precisava deles em algum outro lugar. Eu nunca tinha certeza do que exatamente eles estavam fazendo, somente que envolvia muita política, muitas batalhas, muitos consertos do que está errado no mundo. Eu nunca soube por que eles faziam o que faziam, como eles sabiam quando alguém precisava deles, por que eles sabiam que alguém precisava deles. Faramir nunca queria conversar sobre isso; ele parecia considerar uma afronta à dignidade dos Escolhidos o fato de eles não conseguirem deixar de meter o nariz nos assuntos dos outros.

Eu estou cansada de me esconder. Eu também quero ser livre.

E eu sou. Faramir me libertou. Até um certo ponto.

Então por que eu me sinto tão encurralada?

Talvez seja porque os braços de Legolas estão apertados em volta de mim, me segurando contra ele com tanta força que eu mal consigo respirar. Ele está com a cabeça enfiada no meu pescoço e posso sentir a respiração dele sobre o meu ombro, me fazendo cócegas. Ele ficou todo mole então escorrega pra fora de mim, e agora eu estou toda molhada e grudenta. Provavelmente também estou pingando na mesa. Que coisa nojenta.

Faramir nunca teria transado comigo na mesa desse jeito. Ele era fresco demais, todo cheio de nojentices. Será que essa frescura toda entranhou em mim e eu passei a pensar como ele? Espero que não, porque eu não me importaria de me acostumar a transar em cima dos móveis em vez de em cima de camas. A gente poderia transar em sofás, poltronas, divãs, escrivaninhas, estantes...

O que – Legolas está rindo?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu não acredito que eu transei com ela sem nem sequer ter beijado ela. Que safado que eu sou. Não consigo acreditar em mim mesmo. Que merda.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Espero que essa seja uma risada boa e não uma risada ruim. Pelo menos ele não está chorando.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Melhor eu deixar que ela saiba por que estou rindo ou ela nunca vai me perdoar, caralho. E agora seria uma boa hora pra entender essa bagunça toda antes que ela comece a gritar comigo por eu ser a porra de um cafajeste. Tá certo, levanta a cabeça, cara. Não posso acreditar que só se passaram alguns segundos. Parece que foi a porra de uma eternidade.

Afrouxe os seus braços um pouco, cara, aposto que você está espremendo o ar pra fora dos pulmões dela.

Ela está olhando pra mim como se estivesse assustada, e excitada, e nervosa, e triste tudo ao mesmo tempo. Pobrezinha, aposto como ela vai abrir o choro. Tá legal, cara, faça isso direito. Faça com que ela se sinta melhor. Dê um jeito nela. Compense por tudo que o porra do Fada-Mir aprontou e faça com que ela se sinta como uma princesa novamente. Ela merece isso afinal de contas, caralho.

Eu sorrio pra ela. Ela me retribui o sorriso devagar, hesitante, insegura. O cabelo está todo espalhado em volta da cabeça, como um halo, um aro dourado. Porra, ela é tão adorável. As bochechas estão rosadas, os lábios estão vermelhos, ela ainda está tentando recuperar o fôlego. Não há nada mais sexy do que uma mulher que acabou de ter um orgasmo.

"Você percebe que a gente ainda não se beijou, acushla?" eu pergunto. Eu trago os meus dedos para a face dela e acaricio bem levemente. Ela ainda parece insegura, mas eu percebo que ela se inclina um pouco na minha mão. Isso é encorajador.

"Tudo bem," ela sussurra. A voz rouca, que caralho, é tão sexy; aqueles lábios deliciosos se curvam um pouco. Que porra eu quero morder eles.

"Parece que está faltando alguma coisa, gata, não é? Eu quero beijar você. Você se importa? Eu mando a idéia pras cucuias se você quiser."

Ela me lança um olhar perplexo. Que porra foi que eu disse agora?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

'Mandar pras cucuias?' que diabos isso significa?

Vou presumir que signifique desistir da idéia. Ele parece um pouco – inseguro. Não é uma expressão que eu associe ao Príncipe da Floresta das Trevas. E ele está certo – é um pouco esquisito que a gente tenha acabado de transar em cima da mesa da cozinha, sem que os nossos lábios tenham se tocado nenhuma vez. Mas – transar é uma coisa; beijar é – bem – quase como ser um pouco mais pessoal do que fazer sexo com ele. Deixa pra trás a fase eu-preciso-trepar e entra na arena do eu-tenho-sentimentos-românticos-por-você. Sexo é só entranhas funcionando – beijar é mais perto da cabeça, bem onde estão os pensamentos e as idéias. Assustador.

Eu olho de relance pra boca dele. Ele está sorrindo de leve, parece que também está um pouco inseguro. Só isso já é reconfortante. Só o fato de que nós dois estamos pisando em ovos me faz sentir melhor.

Então. Eu devo beijar aqueles saborosos, aqueles lustrosos, aqueles doces lábios rosados?

O que acontecerá se eu beijar?

Momento estúpido pra ficar cautelosa; eu devia ter feito isso antes que ele tivesse me inclinado sobre a mesa. E não é como se ele tivesse me dado um ultimato – só pelo jeito que ele me perguntou, 'você tem certeza de que quer isso?' significa que bastava eu ter dito, 'Não!' e ele teria parado. Eu também sei que ele teria parado. Mesmo com essa boca suja dele e esse jeitão cheio de gírias ele é cavalheiro demais pra me forçar a fazer alguma coisa.

O que me leva a um questionamento interessante.

O que acontece quando eu beijar ele?

Aonde nós vamos chegar com tudo isso?

Eu deveria ser cautelosa, resguardar o meu coração, tentar livrá-lo de ser magoado mais uma vez? Não que ele fosse me magoar de propósito, mas se eu decidir que quero ficar com ele, e ele não quiser ficar – é, isso ia doer pra caramba. Droga, eu odeio ser mulher às vezes. Sempre tenho que arrastar o elemento pessoal pra dentro das situações. Frances estava certo – é emoção demais.

Que se foda o Frances!

Eu prefiro muito mais foder o Legolas.

Mesmo sem uma ligação afetiva?

Vamos fazer um rápido inventário da libido – é, ainda continuo gritando como uma banshee. Então, sim. Mesmo sem uma ligação afetiva, eu adoraria transar com o Legolas de novo. E de novo e de novo e de novo e... quantas vezes será que um elfo agüenta em uma noite? A histamina deles é bem melhor do que a de um humano, afinal de contas... humm.

Tá certo. Então que seja, eu beijo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Interessante. Dá quase pra ver toda a porcaria das emoções cruzando o rostinho lindo dela.

Qual é, diga sim. Diga sim. Sim sim sim sim sim.

Me deixa beijar você. Qual é, acushla. Não vai doer, eu prometo. Eu vou até fazer com que seja booooom pra porra.

Vamos lá. Um beijo.

Ou dois.

Ou mais. Esses lábios vermelhos como cerejas, se encurvando numa deliciosa marquinha embaixo do seu nariz...

Ela sorri. Levanta a cabeça, inclina para o lado.

É isso aí, porra.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele está olhando pra minha boca de novo. Eu levanto minha cabeça, ergo meus lábios de encontro aos dele.

Aí vamos nós.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, é disso que eu tava falando, acushla. Quente, macia, molhada...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

A porcaria daquela pessoa está gemendo de novo. Faça com que ela pare.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

… provoco aqueles lábios maduros e vermelhos até que se abram, dou uma batidinha com a língua, escorrego pra dentro...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Mmmm . . .

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

. . . mais fundo . . .

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Não consigo respirar, não me importo

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Oh minha acushla você é deliciosa

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Nunca imaginei

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Sinto minhas entranhas se agitarem de novo

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Se enrosca em

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Tão quente

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Bem, agora isso é uma surpresa, pensei que ele precisaria de mais alguns minutos, mas já posso senti-lo cutucando a minha coxa

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Nós já estamos prontos pra o segundo _round_, gata? Porque eu tô, com toda a porra de certeza.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ah, sim.

**BSBSBSBSBS**

**1** "Meu Senhor Manwë, eu sou o seu servo; se você desejar, eu me submeterei."

**2** "A escolha é sua, adorável amor."

**BSBSBSBSBS**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!

**BSBSBSBSBS**

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**Valar –** Deuses.

**Manwë –** Rei dos Valar e mestre do ar.

**Elbereth** – Nome de Varda (a Rainha das Estrelas) em sindarin. Varda é a Rainha dos Valar. Ela é a contra-parte de Manwë e a maior dentre as Valier. Misericordiosa e sábia, ela é tão brilhante quanto a Luz que incorpora. Seus trabalhos são muitos e grandes, pois ela criou as estrelas, acendeu as Duas Lâmpadas, iluminou as Duas Árvores, abençoou as Silmarilli, e encheu os navios que vieram a se tornar o Sol e a Lua. Verdadeiramente Rainha do Céu, ela é a síntese da força nobre e da beleza.

**Námo -** Ele é o guardião das Casas dos Mortos, e o que convoca os espíritos que foram assassinados. Nunca se esquece de nada e conhece todas as coisas que estão por vir, à exceção daquelas que ainda se encontram no arbítrio de Ilúvatar.

**Oromë - **Oromë é um senhor poderoso. Embora seja menos forte do que Tulkas, é mais temível em sua ira; ao passo que Tulkas sempre ri, tanto na luta por esporte quanto na guerra; e, mesmo diante de Melkor, ele riu em batalhas ocorridas antes do nascimento dos Elfos. Oromë amava as terras da Terra-Média e as deixou a contragosto, sendo o último a chegar a Valinor. Muitas vezes, no passado, atravessava as montanhas de volta para o leste e retornava com suas hostes para os montes e as planícies. É caçador de monstros e feras cruéis e adora cavalos e cães de caça; ama todas as árvores, motivo pelo qual é chamado de Aldaron e, pelos Sindar, Tauron, o Senhor das Florestas.

**Ossë -** Um maia, vassalo de Ulmo. Seus elfos prediletos eram os Teleri, por isso era seu instrutor.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutora: **Kwannom  
**Revisora:** SadieSil  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**

Oi gente! Só pra vocês ficarem por dentro, Boca Suja tem 22 capítulos e uma continuação. Muitas risadas ainda vêm por aí, regadas a cenas _muy calientes_. Tem uma que já entrou para a história, na época todo mundo comentou, quando Legolas usa um programa de bate-papo virtual. Gente, é de morrer de rir. Vocês devem estar percebendo que às vezes o diálogo de Legolas com ele mesmo fica muito doido, mas não se preocupem. A resposta pra essa doideira toda vai aparecer já já. Le Rouret não teve tempo de responder às reviews e ela vai viajar, então, para não ficar tanto tempo sem postar, eu vou colocar as respostas no próximo capítulo, ok?

Só mais uma coisinha... Eu vou usar Legolas Greenleaf, e não Legolas Verde-Folha na fic. Eu simplesmente DETESTO a tradução do sobrenome dele, é implicância minha, eu sei. Pra mim é a mesma coisa que chamar Rivendell de Valfenda. Tenha dó! Parece um xingamento: "você é um Valfenda!"

Mais uma vez, tem um **GLOSSÁRIO NO FINAL DO CAPÍTULO.**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Okay. Eu tenho que respirar.

Quando foi que eu fechei os meus olhos? É melhor eu abrir eles.

Os olhos de Legolas piscam e se abrem quando eu afasto os meus lábios. Droga isso é tão assustador, agora o azul está como se fosse néon, brilhando por debaixo dos cílios. E de quem foi a idéia de dar a ele cílios e sobrancelhas escuras com aquele cabelo platinado dele? Não é justo! Quem pode competir com isso? Maçãs do rosto altas, queixo suave, covinhas nas bochechas – ai, ai, ai, isso não é justo mesmo. Então é isso, está tudo acabado, isso nunca vai dar certo entre a gente, nenhuma mulher pode ficar com um homem que é mais bonito do que ela. Droga.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ai, mas que inferno, ela é bonita pra caralho. Aqueles cachos cor de mel, olhos cintilantes, boca em forma de botão de rosa – Faramir é um puta de um imbecil. Como ele pôde deixar isso pra trás? Como ele pôde olhar pra esse rosto lindo e deliberadamente virar as costas?

Batedor de punheta filha da puta.

Cada pedacinho dela é perfeito, classudo, belo. Posso sentir a curva dos quadris dela, a elevação dos seios, sentir aquela pele macia e aveludada contra a minha – essa mulher é como um cavalo puro sangue. Ai e aquelas pernas, eu já mencionei aquele par de pernas de alicate do caralho? Pelo menos tô feliz de ter encontrado o lugar onde elas acabam. Sim, merda, descobri mesmo, cara.

É, seu idiota do caralho. Largar ela de lado só porque algum estúpido Mary Ann balançou o rabo na sua cara? Vá à merda! Que cafajeste. Cacete, se ela fosse minha…

Cara, tá tudo certo então, droga, não vamos tocar nesse assunto, tá? Deixe isso com os Valar. Deixe que eles decidam. É problema deles, e não meu.

Desgraça.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

E agora o quê?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

E agora?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Parece um pouco esquisito eu oferecer aquele _drink_ pra ele agora. Mas por outro lado, eu estou MORRENDO DE FOME. Espero que ele não se importe que eu não saiba cozinhar.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Melhor se afastar um pouquinho, cara. Mesmo porquê tô me sentindo um tiquinho esfomeado. Será que ela vai achar que eu sou a porra de um viado só porque eu gosto de cozinhar? Se bem que ia ser bom pra caralho se a gente desse mais umazinha – vá com calma dessa vez, bem devagar, mostre a ela como é que o negócio deve ser feito. E também nada de sexo em cima da porra da mesa dessa vez. Ainda bem que eu sou um elfo ou então as minhas costas já teriam se ferrado.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Aaaai, minhas costas estão doendo. Quem dera eu fosse um elfo. Como será que ele reagiria a uma casual sugestão pra gente mudar essa festa pra outro lugar?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Melhor perguntar se a gente pode se mudar pra alguma peça de mobília mais confortável. Não iria me importar de me esticar um pouco também.

Não ronque, estômago, não ronque não ronque – mas que porra.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Isso foi o estômago dele? Que bom, não sou só eu que estou com fome!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Há! Fiz ela rir.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Também estou com fome," digo às gargalhadas. Ele está sorrindo de leve, aquele rosto adorável com seu adorável sorriso aberto. Mas que inferno, até o sorriso dele é adorável. Que coisa mais nauseante. Se bem que eu não tenho certeza se ele é nauseante porque é bonito demais, ou se eu estou nauseada porque estou tão – tão – caidinha por ele.

Ai sim, essa foi péssima. Droga.

Os braços deles se enroscam em volta de mim de novo, mas dessa vez ele me levanta da mesa e cuidadosamente coloca o meu bumbum perto da beirada. Minhas pernas estão balançando de cada lado das pernas dele, posso sentir o couro roçando contra as batatas das minhas pernas, e, como num sonho distante, eu me pergunto pra onde foi que a minha meia calça fugiu.

"Fugiu"– essa foi ótima!

Eu detesto aquelas coisas odiosas. Tomara que eu nunca mais tenha que usá-las novamente.

Ele ainda está pressionado contra mim, pele contra pele no lugar MAIS íntimo, mas, de alguma forma, com aquele sorriso divertido no rosto dele isso não parece estranho. Grudento, sim. Estranho, não. Você poderia até pensar que é estranho, ter acabado de fazer _aquilo_, nossos braços em volta um do outro, nem faz cinco minutos que a gente entrou em casa, mas não – tudo parece certo; parece confortável.

Mas eu estou com fome.

"Bem, então vamos comer," ele diz com um sorriso aberto, e me tira de cima da mesa. O mármore está frio sob os meus pés. "O que você tem aí? Que tal aqueles mariscos que a gente desempacotou há um minuto atrás?"

Mariscos? Ah, o camarão! "Era isso que eu ia cozinhar," eu admito, puxando minha saia pra baixo pra me cobrir. Ele também está se ajeitando, abotoando novamente aquelas maravilhosas calças de couro. "Embora eu tenha que admitir que não sou uma boa cozinheira, Legolas."

"E não tem que ser, não é?" ele diz, me dando uma piscadela. "Você tá comigo agora. Eu vou cuidar de você, acushla."

"Você vai mesmo?"

Droga. Saiu da minha boca antes mesmo que eu percebesse o que eu estava dizendo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Que pergunta mais cheia de melancolia e patética foi essa, porra. . . se Fada-Mir estivesse aqui agora eu teria arrancado a porra dos dentes dele. Um por um. Com um alicate enferrujado. E então ia pegar pesado pra caralho. Não posso acreditar que ele fez isso com ela. A mulher era cheia de confiança, expansiva, falante e ele fodeu com a personalidade dela.

Ela está abaixando a saia, os olhos cheios de uma esperança desesperada. Algo parece dar um estalo dentro de mim.

Será que eu posso? De verdade?

Sim, Greenleaf, é isso.

Tá certo, então.

Eu me aproximo dela, a envolvo em meus braços. Éowyn parece derreter contra o meu peito. De repente qualquer dúvida que ainda exista sobre a honradez de nossos atos vai direto pelo ralo.

Ah, sim. Tá tudo certo então.

Eu inclino minha cabeça, beijo o topo da cabeça dela. Sinto o cheiro de frutas cítricas no cabelo de Éowyn, frutas cítricas e nascer do sol. O rosto dela está pressionado contra o meu pescoço e eu posso sentir a batida do coração nas costas dela. "Eu estou com você, Éowyn," eu sussurro nos cabelos dessa gata, roçando meus lábios contra as macias mechas louras. "Chega de preocupações. Eu estou aqui."

Ela prende a respiração quase que num soluço. "Por quanto tempo?" ela sussurra. Nenhum homem teria escutado. Mas eu escuto.

"Até que os Valar me mandem partir," respondo e a liberto de meu abraço. Ela dá um passo pra trás relutantemente. Eu coloco minha mão sob o queixo dela e levanto o rosto dela pra que encare o meu olhar. "Me escute, acushla," eu digo, encarando os olhos dela. O rosto dela está vermelho e lacrimejante e um pouco triste; ver Éowyn reduzida a isso parte a porra do meu coração. Mas é pra isso que eu estou aqui. "Estou aqui pelo tempo que você me quiser, pelo tempo que os Valar me disserem. Eu não vou te deixar." Me inclino pra frente, roço os meus lábios sobre os dela. Ela fecha os olhos. "Eu não vou te deixar."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Eu não vou te deixar."

E ele não consegue mentir. Ele não vai me deixar.

"Aposto como vou ter que te chutar pra fora daqui quando você ficar muito irritante," eu fungo, limpando as lágrimas das minhas faces. Droga, chorando de novo. Hormônios estúpidos. Pelo menos Legolas não parece se importar. Isso sempre deu nos nervos do Frances.

Nervos do Faramir, droga! Me recuso a ainda me dobrar aos caprichos dele.

Legolas dá uma gargalhada, acaricia o lado do meu rosto com o polegar. "Você pode se quiser, gata," ele diz. Os olhos dele não estão mais brilhando, mas eles ainda estão um pouquinho fantasmagóricos; azuis cintilantes, intensos, pensativos. "Mas eu preferiria que você me desse um chute no rabo primeiro. Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil, porra."

"Ótimo!" eu respiro fundo. Tudo bem. Já chega dessas porcarias emotivas. "Ok, hã…"

Difícil saber como fazer a transição de sexo pra jantar. De jantar pra sexo é bem fácil, mas e o contrário? Até parece que eu estou fazendo tudo de trás pra frente. Da próxima vez que eu me der conta, Legolas vai estar se apresentando pra mim.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Não tem necessidade nenhuma de ficar cheia de não-me-toques pra o meu lado, princesa. Eu não uso a porra de uma conversa certinha e cheia de etiquetas e você também não deveria usar. Tudo isso é uma puta perda de tempo.

"Eu pego os mariscos, tudo bem?" eu digo, dando uma espremidinha no queixo dela e eu vou até o congelador. Tá congelado, precisa descongelar. Eu coloco eles na tigela e digo, "Bem se você não é de cozinhar, cê se importa de eu dar uma olhada na sua cozinha? Vai me dar uma idéia melhor sobre com o que eu estou trabalhando aqui."

"Sinta-se à vontade," ela diz e começa a catar as peças de roupa dela. Eu começo a explorar, esperando encontrar algo que pelo menos seja comestível por aqui. Ou então isso aí seria um desperdício de cozinha do caralho.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ah. Traseiro Élfico de novo. Não acho que eu vá me cansar disso, mesmo se ele ficar pra sempre.

Pra sempre. Isso seria bom pra variar. Nunca senti isso de verdade com o Faramir. Sempre senti como se ele estivesse apenas me aturando – e não gostando de mim.

Amo aquelas calças de couro.

Ele está pegando limões, batatas, salsa, as pimentas de Dorcas, cebola, alho. Agora ele está remexendo num gabinete ali atrás. Traseiro Élfico… que visão mais bela. E um traseiro élfico em calças de couro. O que mais uma Dama de Ferro poderia querer?

Algo passa pela minha cabeça. "Nós temos que ficar aqui?" pergunto sem realmente pensar sobre isso.

"Hã?" ele se vira, olha pra mim por sobre o ombro. É, aquilo ali é mesmo uma tatuagem, mas eu não consigo ver direito de que é. Acho que poderia andar até lá e dar uma olhada nela. Mas a tentação de colocar a minha mão no traseiro dele também seria grande demais.

Mas que inferno. Ele colocou a mão na minha bunda, afinal de contas.

"Quero dizer, ficar nessa casa." Eu caminho até Legolas e olho pro ombro dele. O que é que diz aqui -- osservi alle stelle, vela sull'oceano – ai, cara, isso está em italiano; eu costumava falar italiano… qualquer coisa… estrelas, qualquer coisa… oceano, ajudaria se eu me lembrasse de mais do que substantivos estúpidos.

"Nã, claro que não. Você tem tequila?"

"Tequila?" Tatuagens e tequila são duas coisas que eu não associo normalmente aos Elfos, mas por outro lado eu também nunca achei que ia me acostumar a vê-lo usando calças de couro. "Hum, acho que tem um pouco na despensa."

Ele sai do armário da cozinha e me segue até a despensa. Foi só quando ele colocou a mão na minha bunda que me ocorreu que eu tinha perdido a minha oportunidade. Não posso evitar dar um grito de susto, e então nós dois rimos. Ele dá um aperto gostoso na bochecha da minha bunda e então solta.

Eu entrego a tequila pra ele. "Você está na casa de uma mulher divorciada," eu digo, sorrindo um pouquinho sarcasticamente. "É claro que tenho tequila."

"Tava torcendo pra que você tivesse," ele diz e me dá aquele sorriso aberto de-deixar-as-pernas-bambas de novo. Droga! Ele é gato demais. Eu vou passar os próximos mil anos brigando com toda a mulher que colocar os olhos nele.

Me mudar pra o interior está começando a parecer uma boa idéia.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Tequila, mariscos, batatas crocantes, salsa mexicana… é, a gente tá se saindo bem pra cacete por aqui. Eu poderia usar um pouquinho de coentro fresco. Mas aposto que ela não tem nenhum.

Não posso cozinhar os mariscos antes que eles estejam descongelados. Onde foi parar aquele coador, eu acabei de ver ele um minuto atrás...

"Aonde você quer ir?" ela me pergunta.

Mas que porra? Ah, tá, qualquer conversa menos uma, como o Humpty-Dumpty.

"Sei não," digo, levantando com o coador e colocando ele na tigela. Eu rasgo o pacote de mariscos e jogo tudo dentro dele. "Mas eu não posso culpar você por não querer ficar nessa desgraça de lugar, gata. Quer se mudar pro leste? Arranjo uma fazenda de cavalos pra você. Parece que é mais o seu estilo, pequena acushla."

"Oh!" ela parece surpresa, um pouco envergonhada. "Hã. Fazenda de cavalos? Isso seria – quer dizer – bem, a casa tem duas hipotecas e eu, eu não sei se posso, se posso, hum..."

A porra de uma suspeita horrorosa tá começando a me perturbar. Eu me viro um pouco pra ela, torcendo pra que eu não tenha mais nenhum motivo pra ficar puto essa noite. Caralho, tava torcendo pra ficar com um jantar legal, bater um lero, talvez uma transa mais prolongada depois...

"Você não pode pagar por ela?" eu não gosto da expressão no rosto da Éowyn.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai, merda. Não gosto da expressão no rosto dele. É como se ele fosse explodir de novo, como fez na rua. Ai, bem. Ele estava fadado a descobrir isso eventualmente… pelo menos Legolas está acostumado a viver sem nada, já que é um errante. Isso não vai ser tão ruim. Posso aprender a viver sem nada. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que trabalhar feito escrava pra manter uma casa que eu odeio.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Não," ela diz. "Eu não posso. Eu mal consigo pagar as contas. Eu não tenho nada na minha poupança."

"E por que desgraça você tem que trabalhar, pra começo de conversa?" pergunto, exasperado. "Você e Faramir juntaram os trapos há umas porras de uns dez mil anos atrás. Não é preciso ser um gênio pra acumular dinheiro – só leva tempo, gata. Onde foi parar a porra do seu dinheiro?"

Ai, agora eu REALMENTE não gosto da expressão no rosto dela.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele vai ficar puto da vida…

"Hã – " Não posso acreditar que estou começando todas as frases desse jeito. Apenas diga, droga! "Fran – Faramir, hã, bloqueou nossos bens – hã – e eu não posso ter acesso a eles." Ele olha pra mim como quem não quer acreditar. Posso me sentir corar de vergonha. "Acho que, a longo prazo, foi um erro deixar que ele tomasse conta de todo o nosso dinheiro."

É. Ele tá puto da vida.

"PUTA QUE PARIU!" Muito puto. "Ele afanou a sua grana? Toda a sua grana? E deixou você com a desgraça dessa casa cor de rosa?" Quando eu aceno com a cabeça ele diz, "Mas e a justiça; eles podem exigir que ele pague tudo, não podem? Eles não podem exigir que ele pague a porcaria toda? Isso não é justo, Éowyn!"

"Eu sei que não é justo!" eu quero gritar, mas tenho medo que isso se transforme numa batalha de gritos. Eu já tive o suficiente delas pra uma vida inteira. E Faramir sempre dizia que ele não gritava se eu não começasse a gritar primeiro, e então eu chorava, e então ele ficava com raiva e ia embora irado e... ai, merda. Não quero começar esse ciclo de novo. Não com o Legolas. Certamente não tão depressa. Quanto tempo já se passou, uma hora desde que a gente se esbarrou na rua 24, e eu já estou chateada?

Merda! Isso não é culpa minha, porcaria. É culpa do FARAMIR! Se ele não tivesse sido tão cabeça de merda as coisas nunca teriam chegado nesse ponto!

Por alguma razão, só essa dorzinha indignada dá um jeito em mim, me acalma. Não, eu e o Legolas não temos nenhuma razão pra gritar. Legolas está zangado, é por isso que ele está gritando. Ele não está gritando comigo. Está gritando por causa do Faramir.

Não posso culpá-lo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

CARALHO! Que DESGRAÇA aquele MERDINHA FILHO DA PUTA FEZ AGORA!

Se acalme, se acalme, não é culpa dela, é culpa da desgraça do Faramir. Ai que inferno, que merda, caralho.

"E quanto à justiça?" pergunto, me forçando a baixar o tom de voz. Porra porra porra. "E a merda do seu advogado? Que porra ele tá fazendo pra endireitar as coisas?"

"Ele diz que não há nada que possamos fazer," ela diz. Merda, ela tá mais calma do que eu. Provavelmente viver com aquela bicha tresloucada fez com que ela tivesse mais paciência do que eu. Porra. Puta merda. "Ele diz que fez tudo o que pôde. Nós não temos mais opções. Ele desistiu."

"Puta merda," eu suspiro. Recosto minhas mãos no balcão, penso por um minuto. Porra, porra, porra.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Não pensei que ele fosse ficar tão furioso. E se ele realmente quisesse uma fazenda de cavalos? Já era. Ai, bem. Talvez no próximo século ou daqui a mais tempo ainda, quando eu conseguir sair desse buraco estúpido.

"Bem," eu digo, me aproximando dele cautelosamente, "é por isso que eu acho que a gente não vai poder montar um rancho. É uma boa idéia – tive um que eu adorava – mas não agora. Não tem problema, mesmo," digo, tentando tranqüilizá-lo, porque ele ainda parece puto. "Não me importo. Eu – eu me desfaço da casa e compro uma motocicleta. Nós viveremos desse jeito. E isso sempre pareceu ser divertido," eu complemento, esperando parecer sincera.

"Que se foda," ele murmura. Ele ainda está olhando pra pia. Eu quero me aproximar por trás dele e escorregar meus braços em volta da cintura dele, abraçá-lo. Mas não tenho certeza se já posso fazer isso.

É verdade mesmo que somente uma hora se passou? Nesse pouco tempo eu já tive emoções me dilacerando o suficiente pra mais uns dois séculos.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Bem. Os Valar não me deram uma missão fácil dessa vez. Ah, bem. Quando tudo tá fodido, mande chamar a porra do Legolas pra resolver o problema. Eu já dei um jeito nos problemas de tanta gente que fazer isso já era pra ser como a porra de uma segunda natureza pra mim a uma altura dessas.

Já chega. Tá na hora das porras dos armamentos pesados entrarem em cena. Vou escrever pro Branquelo.

Tá certo. E por agora…

Conforto. Jantar. E se eu jogar direito, mas um _round_ por entre os lençóis.

"A gente vai achar um outro advogado pra você," eu digo. "Um bom dessa vez, e não um metidinho como esse que ajudou o Faramir a foder com a sua vida." Eu me viro pra ela, estendo os braços. Ela vem correndo pra mim como um ímã. É isso aí, porra, assim tá melhor. É tão bom ter uma gata quente em meus braços . . . ah.

Que porra foi que ele fez com ela, pra estripar a Éowyn de cada migalha de autoconfiança que ela tinha? Eu vou matar aquela desgraça daquele viado.

Ela enfia a cabeça embaixo do meu queixo, posso sentir a respiração dela contra a minha garganta. Os braços se apertam em volta da minha cintura. Sim, acushla, eu disse a você que eu ia estar aqui quando você precisasse. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

"E, de qualquer forma, eu não tô nem aí pra sua grana," eu digo a ela. "Eu não te ofereci a porcaria de uma fazenda de cavalos apenas pra fazer você pagar por ela, acushla. Eu não sou esse tipo de sacana. Eu te disse que ia ficar aqui, que não ia a lugar nenhum. Eu tô aqui pra tomar conta de você, gata. Isso significa que a porra da fazenda é por minha conta, e não pela sua." Ela se sobressalta em meus braços, mas eu a seguro firmemente então ela não pode se afastar. "E porra nenhuma que eu ia te arrastar pelo país na garupa de uma máquina que eu sei que você não gosta. Eu vou usar a minha Harley pra andar pela fazenda, checando se nossos animais estão bem, mas vou colocar você de volta onde é o seu lugar –" sorrio " – com um garanhão entre as suas pernas, acushla."

Ela empurra com mais força e eu deixo que se afaste de mim. Mas ela permanece no círculo dos meus braços, as mãos na minha cintura. Ela tá olhando pra mim como se eu tivesse perdido o juízo.

Não perdi. Eu acabei de encontrar ele, é só isso.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Como ele pode querer que eu acredite nisso?

Como a gente pode ter um rancho se eu não tenho dinheiro?

Como ele pode ter dinheiro pra isso? Será que ele não sabe quanto é que custa um rancho?

Como ele pode desistir do estilo de vida masculino livre e fácil? Só por minha causa? Será que ele não vai ficar ressentido comigo?

Como é que eu posso recusar qualquer coisa que ele diga quando ele está olhando pra mim, olhos azuis como águas marinhas, lábios rosados de arco de cupido, rosto lindo lindo lindo?

"Como?" eu pergunto. É isso; apenas 'como'. Eu preciso saber se isso pode ser feito antes que eu fique cheia de esperanças. Elas já foram destruídas tantas vezes antes. Mas mesmo quando eu pergunto pra ele, tenho o sentimento de que nunca ele me desapontaria. Ele é um elfo, afinal de contas.

"'Como?'" ele repete, e ri. Ele me puxa pra perto dele, e desce os lábios pra encontrar a minha boca. Ai, ele tem um gosto tão bom. Eu abro os meus lábios, querendo sentir a língua dele novamente, mas ele está falando, os lábios roçando contra os meus. "Em que porra de lugar eu estava da última vez que você me viu, gata? O que eu estava fazendo? Você se lembra, Éowyn?"

Ai, eu poderia escutar ele dizer meu nome por ANOS. Êi-ôu-uen. É isso, só ficar deitada por um século e tudo o que ele teria que dizer era 'Éowyn'. De novo e de novo e de novo. Ah.

Ei, espera aí. Ele me fez uma pergunta. Ai, merda… onde é que ele estava?

"Oh! Hã… a gente estava na Inglaterra," eu digo, embora seja difícil de me concentrar no que estou dizendo, já que ele começou a beijar e a roçar o nariz na minha orelha. Posso sentir a respiração dele fazendo cócegas no lóbulo e AI merda e dentes também, aí vêm os arrepios… "Você estava, hã, prestes a sair de navio com o Drake..."

"Isso mesmo, acushla," ele murmura. Ai, eu sou a cidade dos arrepios. "E por que eu embarcaria como a porra de um marinheiro com o Drake, heim, Éowyn? Você sabe a resposta pra isso?"

"Hã… altruísmo?" tento adivinhar, embora eu tenha quase certeza de que não foi por causa disso.

Isso faz com que ele ria, doces risadas respiradas em meu cabelo. As mãos dele estão passeando agora, posso sentir elas nas minhas costas, massageando, circulando, provocando. "Altruísmo? Não, gracinha. Ouro. A porra do ouro espanhol, acushla. E eu não precisei dele. Ainda não preciso. Eu sou um investidor sábio, acushla." Os lábios e os dentes dele acabaram de encontrar a minha garganta; eu deixei minha cabeça cair pra trás pra deixar o caminho livre pra ele. Quem sou eu pra ficar na frente dos objetivos de Legolas? Ai, sim, isso é bom também, ter a língua dele na minha garganta. "Eu tenho um bom gosto excelente," ele está dizendo, as palavras reverberando em meu pescoço. As mãos deles estão passeando mais embaixo, e entre pressionar contra a saliência coberta de couro dele, e empurrar meu corpo de volta para as mãos dele, eu não sei pra onde ir. "Eu entendo o valor das coisas preciosas." Os dedos dele se enroscam nas minhas nádegas, me pressionando contra ele. Ai, merda. A vadia que fica gemendo está de volta na minha cozinha. "E quando eu coloco as minhas mãos em algo precioso, acushla..." ele está se esfregando em mim, fazendo com que eu veja estrelas por de baixo das minhas pálpebras, que, por algum motivo, se fecharam... não que isso importe – ele pode fazer o que quiser comigo contanto que não pare – "Uma vez que eu coloquei as minhas mãos em você, acushla," a respiração quente dele escorre pela minha garganta, ai Deus estou tão excitada que estou me sentindo toda mole "Eu não vou largar. Eu sinto isso, Éowyn – " ele está arrastando os dentes pela minha garganta, uma mão deixa a minha bunda e desliza pelo meu estômago até envolver o meu seio, ai, aí estão as fagulhas novamente, e aquela sensação dolorida-ansiosa-formigante entre as minhas pernas, ai, cara, se eu pensei que tinha ficado molhada antes isso não foi nada, nada, nada, graças a Deus que não tem mais nada embaixo da minha saia, nada pra mantê-lo longe da – da – "Eu sinto que você vai ser o melhor investimento da minha vida, porra."

A boca dele está sobre a minha, sugando os meus lábios e a minha língua pra dentro dela, os provocando, empurrando a língua dele de volta pra dentro da minha boca, acariciando e explorando e fazendo cócegas, ai isso é tão gostoso...

Então as mãos dele me viram, os braços dele me carregam. Eu abro meus olhos. Aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes estão cintilando na minha direção, brejeiros, amorosos, brincalhões.

"Nada de transar com você em cima da mesa dessa vez, gata," ele diz. "A gente vai é pra o quarto."

**BSBSBSBSBS**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO APRECIADAS

**BSBSBSBSBS**

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**Mary Ann** – gíria inglesa para o homem gay excessivamente feminino e que sempre fica embaixo durante a relação sexual.

**Humpty-Dumpty – **personagem do romance Alice no País das Maravilhas. É o ovo que fica em cima do muro tentando manter o equilíbrio. Ele argumenta com Alice que as palavras significam exatamente aquilo que ele quer que signifiquem.

**Sir Frances Drake **– Na verdade, o nome verdadeiro dele era Sir Francis Drake. O pirata inglês nasceu em Tavistock, Inglaterra, no ano de 1540. Entrou para a marinha muito jovem e logo se distinguiu pela sua coragem, bravura e agressividade. Navegando no mar das Caraíbas a serviço de Hawkings, realizou proezas capazes de impressionar a Rainha Isabel I de Inglaterra. Em 1570, a rainha deu-lhe carta de corso, ou seja, admitiu-o como corsário. Para começar, custeou três expedições às colônias espanholas da América Central. As expedições foram um êxito e terminaram até com a conquista da cidade de Madre de Diós, no Panamá. A pretexto dos conflitos que na época opunham a Inglaterra à Espanha, capturou navios, saqueou cidades da América Central e América do Sul, tanto na costa Atlântica como na costa do Pacífico. Fez também uma viagem de circunavegação, regressando à Europa pela rota do Cabo da Boa Esperança.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutora: **Kwannom  
**Revisora:** SadieSil  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Uau, me sinto tão lisonjeada por todas essas reviews! E me sinto tão extremamente agradecida a Kwannom, que sempre as tem traduzido em inglês para mim.

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Regina Bernardo** – Kwannom pede desculpas profundamente, mas ela não teve tempo de traduzir as suas reviews; entretanto, ela me disse que você escreveu duas, cada uma com umas três páginas. Tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é: VOCÊ É INCRÍVEL! Mal posso ESPERAR para ler o que você escreveu.

**Lele** - não se preocupe, eles não vão passar a fic inteira em cima da mesa. Se fosse assim, imagina só como ia ficar difícil para eles jantarem? E apesar de ser surpreendente, existe um monte de fics por aí (algumas melhores do que as outras) que colocam Legolas e Éowyn juntos. Eu só fiz dar um novo molho para a minha versão desse par!

**Denise Oliveira** - obrigada pelos beijos – uma consciência é uma coisa terrível, não é mesmo?

**Lene** - respire respire respire respire! Também adorei os seus smileys – como DIABOS é que você conseguiu fazer com que eles ficassem tão grandes? Estou esperando ansiosa pelo seu fanart! E sim, eu vou continuar passeando bastante entre o humor e as cenas comoventes nessa história, então é melhor se acostumar! E se segura… tem MUITO MAIS!

Obrigada por todos os comentários de vocês – cara, vocês são fenomenais!

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA – Vejam antes de começar a ler o capítulo !**

Oi gente! Antes de começarem a ler, eu queria explicar que não traduzi a palavra rosemary no texto, porque senão a piada não faria sentido. Rosemary significa alecrim em português. Lembrem disso quando estiverem lendo! Sem glossário hoje, porque não precisou :)

Agradecimento da tradutora a **Liah Liimatainem**: a história é massa, né? Eu tinha que ficar esperando as atualizações... Tô cortando um dobrado pra traduzir isso, também sinto falta dos fucks por segundo, mas acho que tá dando pra o gasto. Manda uma review em inglês pra Le Rouret! Vai lá no Open Scrolls e deixa uma. Pra achar a história, basta ir na minha ID (kwannom) lá no site que Pottymouth está nos meus favoritos.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Tá legal, a nova Palavra do Dia de Éowyn é 'histamina'. Mais especificamente falando, histamina élfica.

Ôa.

Foi por isso que Aragorn me disse pra não mexer com os Elfos! Droga, depois desse tempo todo, eu ficaria surpresa se o pau dele já não tivesse caído por causa de uso exagerado. Presumindo, é claro, que a histamina de Arwen seja tão élfica quanto a de Legolas. E também presumindo que a libido dela seja a mesma.

Se for, ou Aragorn é um homem muito feliz, ou... um homem muito cansado.

Ou os dois…

Bem, essa foi a hora mais estranha pela qual eu já passei na minha vida. Pega por um motoqueiro, assustada por alguma merda psíquica élfica, levada ao orgasmo até perder os sentidos em cima da mesa da cozinha, prometida que ia viver feliz para sempre, e então levada ao orgasmo até perder os sentidos novamente, desta vez em cima da minha cama. E agora ele está deitado estendido do meu lado, um braço longo ao redor dos meus ombros, olhando para o teto e chupando um pirulito de limão. Minha cabeça está no ombro dele, e eu posso sentir seu maxilar se mover contra a minha cabeça, e escutar o barulho de uma chupadela ocasional ou de um estalar contra os dentes. E se eu escutar mais atentamente, posso ouvir o tum-tum estável daquele coração, reconfortante, me tranqüilizando de que ele é realmente um SER, mesmo que não seja um ser humano.

Estranho, estranho, estranho.

Você pensaria que com aquela aparência longílinea, magra e pálida, o passarinho dele seria igual, não pensaria? Mas NÃOOOOOOOO, ele tem um Willie Maravilha grande, gordo, com a cabeça arroxeada escondido naquelas calças de couro apertadas. Mas, minha nossa, como ele consegue impedir que aquela coisa apareça o tempo todo? E como foi que eu não percebi o quanto ele era grande da primeira vez que ele transou comigo? Certamente eu senti algo me partindo em duas, mas acho que eu presumi que era porque já fazia tanto tempo desde que eu tinha feito amor com alguém que pareceu tão... bem... grande. E grosso. Com esse capacete gordo no formato de cogumelo no topo que faz as coisas mais maravilhosas quando entra e sai bem rápido –

Ôa, melhor parar por aí; já tô começando a sentir aquele zunido agitado e rápido novamente. Eu ainda estou no estado pós-orgasmo; não era pra eu já estar excitada de novo assim tão rápido! Costumava levar SEMANAS pra que eu voltasse a ter vontade de novo antes que o Frances – Faramir e eu fizéssemos sexo. Eu sempre dizia a ele que era porque nós éramos imortais que o tempo passava tão rapidamente, quando na realidade ele era somente uma transa bem decepcionante.

Eu deveria ter esperado pelo Legolas logo de cara e não ficar perdendo tempo.

Ahhh sim, essa foi realmente ótima, até melhor do que a da mesa da cozinha. Só fez me deitar na cama, puxou minha saia pra cima, baixou as calças e deitou em cima de mim. Eu estou um pouco confusa sobre o que aconteceu depois disso, embora eu consiga me lembrar, de um jeito meio nebuloso e colorido, que eu enrosquei meus tornozelos em volta das costas dele e gritei o seu nome quando a corrente elétrica começou a fazer todas aquelas coisas loucas na minha barriga. Aquele pau grande e gordo me roçou em lugares que eu nem sabia que eu tinha. E nem me fale daquelas mãos! Eu nunca tinha ficado tão agradecida pelos Elfos terem reflexos inumanamente rápidos antes. Eu nem sabia que meus mamilos ficavam eriçados daquele jeito. E quanto a toda aquela história de ponto G, daquela coisa toda de ponto do espasmo vaginal, é bom saber que Master & Johnson estavam certos afinal de contas. Eu realmente tinha lá minhas dúvidas...

Isso, Faramir era um amante muito do ruim. Que gratificante.

Ou talvez Legolas é que seja bom demais. Também gratificante. Em mais de um jeito. Cinco, na verdade, acho... eu meio que perdi a conta depois da terceira vez, e sei que tive pelo menos mais duas, então eu vou dizer que foram cinco.

Aaaaahhhhh.

Eu me aconchego mais perto, inalando o cheiro dele. Almiscarado, masculino, limpo, fresco, de ar livre, hummmmmm. O braço dele se enrosca ao redor do meu ombro e eu posso sentir seus dedos brincando preguiçosamente com o meu cabelo. Eu corro a minha mão pelo peito firme e liso dele até um mamilo ensombreado, macio no topo daquele peitoral rígido, e faço círculos em volta dele com o meu dedo até que se contrai e enrijece. Então eu consigo decifrar o cheiro que estava sentindo nele, e que eu pensava que era pinho. Era por isso que me fazia lembrar de cordeiro.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Rosemary," ela diz, a voz rouca e suave. A unha dela está arranhando, ai, tão de leve ao redor de um dos meus mamilos e isso, cacete, é tão bom que eu não quero fazer com que ela pare. Eu tiro o pirulito da boca pra não começar a babar, o que iria parecer estúpido pra cacete.

"Quando alguém diz o nome de uma pessoa na cama, é costume usar o nome da pessoa com quem ela realmente transou," eu digo. Quando foi que a minha voz ficou tão profunda e rouca? Deve ter sido por causa de todos aqueles gritos que eu dei; merda, eu senti como se ela fosse arrancar o meu pinto fora. "Pelo menos mantenha o sexo da pessoa igual ao meu pra que eu não me sinta um Idiota com o i maiúsculo."

Posso sentir a bochecha dela arrebitar contra o meu ombro; ela está sorrindo. "Não," ela diz, fazendo círculos ao redor do meu mamilo com a ponta do dedo, fazendo com que ele fique duro. "Você cheira como rosemary. Eu não consegui adivinhar logo o cheiro, ficava pensando que era de pinheiros."

"Ah," eu digo e coloco o pirulito de volta na minha boca. Minhas bolas ainda estão grudentas; devo ter disparado a porra de um galão de gozo dentro dela. Nota pra mim mesmo: colocar toalha embaixo da cama para limpar toda a bagunça depois.

Rosemary, é? Me faz querer assar um pernil de cordeiro.

Merda. Tô com fome. Será que aquela porcaria daquele marisco já descongelou?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Estou tão sonolenta, mas não quero apagar. Estou com fome também. Será que aqueles camarões já descongelaram? Isso é uma coisa muito sem romantismo pra se pensar numa hora dessas, mas – ai, bem.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Aaaaahhh, nada como uma boa transa pra abrir o apetite. Vou flambar eles em tequila e limão, adicionar uma pitada de pimenta vermelha, servir com batatas crocantes – será que ela tem vinho branco? Se não, a tequila vai ter que servir. Montes e montes e montes de uma puta tequila, uma noite inteira trepando, e deixa os problemas pra amanhã.

Acho que eu poderia mandar e-mail pra todo mundo. É, acho que vou fazer assim. É mais fácil mandar e-mail do que ligar. Você pode organizar o que quer dizer num e-mail, mas se eu ligar pra o Pernacomprida, tenho certeza de que a primeira coisa que vai sair da porra da minha boca é 'Eu transei com a Éowyn!' E puta merda, aposto que ouviria um esporro. Não, melhor deixar desse jeito mesmo. Arwen vai ter uma crise histérica de qualquer jeito, talvez eu possa adiar isso um pouco também, porra, me dar um pouco de tempo pra RESPIRAR, cacete, e entender que desgraça é que eu tô fazendo.

Isto é, roubar o pirulito da boca daquele viadinho filho da puta do Fada-Mir.

Não posso acreditar que ele fez isso com ela, cacete. Com Éowyn. Em que porra ele estava pensando? Que ele poderia foder com tudo e ninguém ia notar? Não me admira que ele tenha escondido ela esse tempo todo – queria cobrir as bostas das pistas dele, ter certeza de que ela não teria ninguém com quem contar. Mas que inferno, eu vou acabar com a raça daquele merda. Transformar uma puta Dama de Ferro de Rohan numa criança dócil e assustada.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Os braços dele se apertam em volta dos meus ombros, posso ouvir ele grunhir um pouco. Será que ele está excitado de novo? Minha nossa, quantas vezes será que ele consegue num único dia? Bem, aquela sensação agitada na minha barriga não parece que vai sumir, então seria melhor ver o quanto ele está inclinado a encenar mais um ato.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Hum, não esperava por uma porra dessas – ela está toda enroscada em mim e pressionando aquele ponto macio, grudento na minha perna, mexendo um pouco. Será que ela me quer de novo? Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas puta merda! Bem, foda-se, as duas últimas vezes foram rápidas demais mesmo. Nem fiz um boquete nela ainda.

Mmm – aposto como ela tem um gosto delicioso.

Ôa, caralho. Esse aí se levantou rápido. Um pau bem do sugestionável esse que eu tenho. Os seios dela estão pressionados contra as minhas costelas, a bochecha está roçando contra o meu peito, os lábios despejando beijos suaves ao redor dos meus mamilos. Sim, nada como dar uns amassos numa garota nua em cima duma cama bagunçada pra fazer com que eu me sinta bem. Agora ela enroscou a perna em volta da minha e eu posso sentir aqueles lábios molhados, grudentos no lado da minha perna.

Aaah, porra, ela está sugando o meu mamilo –

Tira a porra do pirulito da boca tira a porra do pirulito da boca tira a porra do pirulito da boca antes que você engasgue com ele, cacete.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Cara típico, se preocupando com o pirulito enquanto eu estou tentando chamar a atenção me esfregando no quadril dele. Será que ele não quer ÔA de onde é que ele veio! Da última vez que eu tinha olhado pra o soldadinho dele ele estava todo mole e esponjado. Agora ele está batendo continência com voracidade.

Aposto como Legolas percebeu minha esfregação nele. Não me admira que tenha tirado o pirulito da boca. Humm, tem gosto de limão artificial; os lábios dele estão doces e melados…Tá certo, deslize aquela língua deliciosa bem aqui pra dentro, eu tenho um sinal de 'Assento Vago' só pra você. Nunca gostei muito de doces, mas não é ruim em primeira mão.

Oh, sim

Bem ali

Como eu amo os seus dedos, Legolas...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Acho que ela gosta quando eu toco nela ali, se aquele gemido profundo e rouco é alguma indicação disso.

Belos seios, bons seios. Redondos e cheios e firmes e carnudos e, cacete, aqueles mamilos escuros e enrugados...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

. . . Apesar de que acho que gosto ainda mais da sua boca OH SIM aquela sensação de puxão nos meus seios é TÃO boa! Trás de volta aquela Vaca que Geme Psicótica com certeza. E pensar que eu tinha trocado ela pela Berradora quando a gente se graduou para o quarto.

Não me interessa como ele conseguiu deslizar por entre as minhas coxas, mas o cabelo dele é tão macio, tão sedoso nos meus dedos, e ai aquela boca me sugando e… ÊITA um pouquinho de dentes ali, aquilo foi – oh – ok, até que não foi tão ruim – sim – ok –

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ai, eu amo aquele som, porra, melhor trocar de mamilos se eu quiser ouvir ele de novo.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Sim, ele estava se sentindo um pouco excluído – assim está melhor –

Mmmm . . .

Dedos, língua, lábios, cabelo que faz cócegas para completar o quadro. Ai, sim, esses são seios felizes. Felizes felizes felizes. Éowyn também está feliz. Éowyn Feliz, quente desnorteada vibrante trêmula Éowyn.

Ôa. Coisa quente e dura cutucando a minha coxa. Pênis feliz. Olá, você aí. Seja bem vindo, pode ir entrando… é só subir mais um pouquinho aqui – não, espera, caminho errado! Ei –

Ai...

Bem...

Ok então...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Quanto mais eu desço, mais ela cheira a almíscara, que merda que porra eu amo os ruídos que ela está fazendo, amo aquele umbiguinho onde eu estou tocando com a ponta da minha língua agora, amo os lençóis grosseiros secos ásperos contra o meu pau, amo as pernas quentes e macias escorregando sem parar pra cima e pra baixo das minhas costas, amo as unhas afiadas se enterrando na pele dos meus ombros, amo isso amo isso porra eu amo isso.

Ah, achou que eu fosse naquela direção, não foi, acushla? Nada de pressa agora, vou acabar chegando lá; você já ouviu aquela expressão 'As boas coisas chegam para aqueles que esperam?' Então espera, cacete, nada de se apressar.

Humm, aquele cheiro… ela abre as pernas, arrebita os quadris pra cima de mim e eu estou pra ter um treco, porra, é tão tentador só lamber aquelas dobraduras brilhantes e fazer ela gozar agora mesmo, mas oh sim acushla, espere só...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai ai ai pare pare pare se apresse não pare não pare não pare aí não só um pouquinho pra ai MERDA

Que DIABOS você está fazendo, a minha vagina é ali e não –

Ai pare ai pare ai pare

Nunca mordiscaram as minhas coxas antes, ai onde é que os seus dedos estão indo, por que eles não estão LÁ por que eles estão passeando por todo o lugar, você não consegue adivinhar que eu quero a sua boca LÁ e não nas minhas pernas

Ok dessa vez foi um pouquinho mais perto, mas…

Ai

isso foi

a sua respiração

na minha

ai

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ela está se contorcendo e se esfregando e flexionando e pulsando embaixo de mim, se esticando pra tocar os lábios dela nos meus, lábios errados, acushla, AHÁ te peguei dessa vez não foi? Pensou que eu fosse, mas eu não fui, ah que se foda eu quero isso, esse gosto salgado almiscarado doce amargo que você acha que tem acushla má oh agora eu quero provar você, você tem um cheiro tão bom um cheiro bom da porra ai minha nossa –

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

me toca me toca me toca me toca que diabos você está ESPERANDO

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Porra, eu amo esses adoráveis sons de gemido que você está fazendo oh acushla oh minha Éowyn minha minha minha eu estou me esfregando nos lençóis da cama língua nas suas pernas acabei de dar uma lambidinha no vinco da sua coxa até a sua caixinha ai que desgraça esse cheiro acaba comigo ai que inferno ai puta merda

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

ai mais perto mais perto mais perto me toca me toca me toca me toca

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu só vou provar um tiquinho, bem na borda do lábio externo – hummmm

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Oh

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

molhada molhada molhada e oh tão picante deslizo em volta até o outro lado ai acushla

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Não consigo

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

e pra cima e pra baixo e arrastando a minha língua sentindo o seu gosto sentindo você tremer eu estou com as minhas mãos nas suas coxas te segurando, você está sacudindo como um terremoto ainda não ainda não ainda não

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

ali ali ali ali ali um pouquinho mais pra cima oh por favor por favor por favor eu não posso agüentar

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

aí está, o botãozinho duro

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Oh

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

te peguei dessa vez, não foi, acushla? Mas que porra você tem um cheiro tão bom, você tem um gosto tão bom, sugo você pra dentro da minha boca

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Não agüento não agüento não agüento ai inferno ai merda oh oh oh

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

mas rápido, movo a minha língua mais rápido, você está tremendo, ficando tensa sob as minhas mãos, eu tenho que fazer bastante força pra te manter parada em cima da colcha, eu sei como você se sente, minha Éowyn, meu pau tá a ponto de explodir, estou roçando roçando roçando ele que porra que porra que porra que

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

oh não agüento eu vou... eu vou... é como uma espiral, é como fogo, é como a luz eu – eu não agüento –

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

puta que pariu ela está gritando de novo, arqueou pra trás, empurrou pra frente, se eu não tomar cuidado vou serrar o clitóris dela com os meus dentes, caralho, espero que os vizinhos não escutem ela que desgraça não me importo que eles escutem quando eles notarem ela já vai ter gozado

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu . . . não consigo . . .

Ih espera – acabei de conseguir. . .

Ei, eu realmente tenho pernas .

Ai

Puta

Merda

É melhor eu tirar minhas unhas dos ombros dele, ai pare está sensível demais agora pra isso, embora a sua língua seja tão gostosa – enroscando, lambendo, sugando nos lábios frouxos e inchados

puta merda

mas que diabos, ele está ronronando agora, como é que ele consegue gostar tanto disso, eu nunca imaginei que um cara poderia gostar disso

Tomara que ele não tenha terminado, sinto que poderia participar de outro round

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Se eu não gozar AGORA, caralho, eu vou EXPLODIR, porra

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

OOOPS aí vão aqueles reflexos élficos de novo; a língua está praticamente voando pelo meu corpo, pélvis umbigo externo pescoço bem na minha boca, que esquisito poder sentir o meu próprio gosto, eu realmente tenho esse gosto? Ôa MERDA me abriram em duas, sinto como se o pau dele acabasse de me partir bem no meio e fosse sair pelo topo da minha cabeça, pra fora de novo UFF pra dentro de novo, fora, dentro, fora, dentro, fora eu posso escutar a respiração ofegante dele e ele está fazendo esse sonzinho de gemido, tão carinhoso, ele está fora de si, perdeu o controle completamente, tão diferente das outras duas vezes, as mãos dele enterradas nos meus quadris, ele está penetrando com tanta força, de um jeito tão irregular, ele tira e

OH

sim me toque ali novamente ai sim

tira e bota e

AI sim

ele me pegou de novo tira bota SIM

E aí vem ela de novo, aquela espiral quente e branca, me esticando, me puxando, ai não ai não ai não isso é demais tem coisa demais pra sentir ele está com uma mão no meu seio ele está espremendo e está martelando dentro de mim eu posso sentir ele dentro de mim em mim em volta de mim e ai

Não

Minha garganta dói, eu me pergunto por que mas não consigo parar pra pensar nisso

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

tô chegando tô chegando tô chegando tô chegando

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Aiya, sií! Sií yallume!"1

Não tenho idéia do que isso significa mas oh soou tão apaixonado, tão intenso, a gente está se embalando como um berço, mas quente, quente quente e grudados juntos, eu mal consigo dizer onde as minhas pernas terminam e as dele começam.

"Lle naa vanima, lirimaer." 2

Como ele ainda tem esperma sobrando dentro dele? Três vezes e ele ainda está escorrendo por todo o meu quadril.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Lirimaer . . . lirimaer . . ." Isso está realmente saindo da porra da minha própria boca? Não posso acreditar – mas é verdade. Que merda. Que inferno. Que desgraça. Ai ai ai a porra do meu estômago inteiro se esvaziou dentro dela. Que caralho. Tô morto tô morto tô morto tô morto porra tô morto. A porcaria do meu coração acabou de pular pra fora do meu corpo e está fazendo uma dança Irlandesa alucinante na cama. Ai é foda foda foda foda-se foda foda foda.

Ok. Respire fundo. Respire, respire. Caralho.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele tá tremendo de verdade. Ainda enterrado em mim, os quadris trêmulos contra os meus, o rosto enfiado no meu pescoço, braços apertados com tanta força em volta do meu corpo que a gente bem que poderia virar gêmeos siameses. E uma respiração hesitante, raspando pra dentro e pra fora da garganta dele.

Ai, sim. Ai, sim sim sim. Ai, essa foi ótima. Melhor até do que as primeiras duas vezes.

Diabos. Se continuar a ficar melhor e melhor e melhor a cada vez que a gente fizer isso, a prática leva à perfeição, sabe, quando um ano já tiver passado a minha cabeça vai explodir durante o sexo e ele vai ser preso por assassinato. Morte por orgasmo. Que coisa.

Presumindo que nada vá ficar no caminho da nossa prática.

Bem, ele disse que não ia a lugar nenhum.

Ai, que pensamento bom.

A prática leva à perfeição – é isso aí.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Tá legal. Ok. Güenta firme, Legs. Caralho.

É melhor que o sexo com Éowyn não fique mais intenso do que isso ou eu vou visitar a porcaria dos Salões de Mandos antes do que eu gostaria. Porra.

Que inferno, que porra de inferno, que desgraça de porra de inferno. Essa foi ótima. É isso aí.

Que merda. Eu ainda estou morto de fome. Como eu posso pensar em comida num momento como esse, quando os benditos sucos dela ainda estão nos meus lábios?

Ah, desliza pra fora dela. Respire, homem, respire. Sim, melhor. Afrouxe os braços também. Não quero esmagar ela, cacete.

Isso foi divertido. Vamos fazer de novo.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Yowza. Me dá só um minuto e eu já vou estar pronta pra outra.

Bem, talvez. Acho melhor eu comer alguma coisa antes.

Quer dizer, comer alguma coisa além dele. Que gosto será que ele tem? Fico imaginando se eu vou conseguir enfiar aquela cabeça grande, gorda, rosa escura dentro da minha boca? Eu odiaria desapontá-lo; afinal de contas, retribuir é justo.

É isso aí, tô com tudo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Bem, talvez não agora. Me deixa comer primeiro. Então vamos fazer de novo.

E de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo.

Puta que pariu. Que porra foi que aconteceu comigo? Eu tava zanzando por aí feliz, só cuidado das porcarias dos meus assuntos, escutando os Valar e os meus ancestrais e endireitando as coisas erradas e outras merdas do tipo, e eu PAREI porra. Sinal vermelho. Cantei pneu até parar. Uma porra de quinze milênios e AGORA eu paro pra respirar.

Inspira – expira.

Tá legal.

Isso está certo, então? É isso que eu devo fazer?

Sim, Greenleaf.

Bem, tá certo então. Legal ter a porra de uma confirmação de vez em quando.

Inspira.

"Éowyn."

Expira.

Que porra, ela cheira bem.

A realização dos sentidos é a remuneração pela obediência.

Se você diz que é, cara.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Mmm, o que foi que ele disse?

Oh. Ele disse o meu nome. Merda eu AMO quando ele diz o meu nome, é como ter um orgasmo astral cada vez que ele diz. Ei –ou – uên.

Rosemary. E cetim. E baforadas quentes de ar. Isso é o que eu sinto quando ele está tão perto de mim, tão perto que a batida do coração dele ribomba contra o meu peito e eu posso sentir os cílios dele borboleteando no meu pescoço. Não posso evitar – eu tenho que apertar ele com todos os meus quatro membros, como se ele fosse um ursinho de pelúcia grande quente sedoso duro e suave.

"Acushla."

Eu realmente disse que não tinha gostado desse apelido? Acho que agora eu gosto, principalmente quando ele diz assim, com uma voz morna e sonolenta e cheia. O que foi que ele disse que significava mesmo, batida do coração? Batida do coração funciona – acho que nossos corações estão realmente batendo em cadência, depois daquele INCRÍVEL E INTENSO orgasmo. Intenso pra ele também, pelo que eu pude perceber.

Mmm.

Aposto que eu deveria dizer alguma coisa aqui.

"Mmm?"

Essa foi uma resposta bastante articulada. Aposto que ele está impressionado.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Hmm, parece que eu dei um curto circuito no sistema de fala dela. Isso é um bom sinal. Como sentir aquele ribombar pelos nossos peitos também é muito legal, acushla. Eu beijo o pescoço dela, acariciando com o nariz aqueles cachos quentes e perfumados caindo em volta do meu rosto. Aquele cheiro, aquela pele, aquela sensação dos seios dela espremidos contra o meu peito, a espinha dela sob as minhas mãos, as coxas delas sobre os meus quadris. A realização dos sentidos é a remuneração pela obediência. É isso mesmo, porra.

"Tô com fome."

Tomara que eu não tenha insultado ela. Não, ela tá rindo.

"Eu também."

Que bom.

"Não que eu não queira fazer isso novamente, mas eu quero comer primeiro."

Ela ainda está rindo, as mãos desenhando círculos nas minhas costas, as pernas se apertando em volta de mim. Não tão sexual agora, mas carinhoso. É melhor eu botar a minha porra pra fora afinal de contas. Talvez eu até consiga dar um jeito nisso.

"Okay."

BUM

Que porra foi essa? Éowyn ouviu isso? Eu levanto a cabeça, me viro pra porta do quarto, que está – claro – ABERTA, cacete. Vozes, eu posso ouvir vozes. Agora Éowyn pode ouvir também.

Ela enterra a cabeça no travesseiro e grunhe, não é a porra de um grunhido legal mesmo, que droga, não é.

"Quem é esse filho da mãe?" eu sibilo, olhando pra ela. Corada, olhos vidrados, cabelo bagunçado, que porra porra porra você é tão linda, acushla, você sabia disso?

"Minha colega de quarto," ela diz.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Merda. Era tudo o que a gente precisava.

**BSBSBSBS**

1 "Ah, agora! Agora, finalmente!"

2 "Você é linda, adorável amor."

**BSBSBSBS**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


	6. Capítulo 06

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutora: **Kwannom  
**Revisora:** SadieSil  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

A todos vocês que lêem e escrevem reviews para "Boca Suja", muito, muito obrigada! É divertido ver as reações de pessoas que vivem em outro país. Kwannom e SadieSil não são fenomenais? Já foi bem difícil pra mim, uma pessoa que fala inglês desde que nasceu, colocar todas essas gírias na história; traduzir elas para o português é uma façanha tão incrível que eu ainda estou de boca aberta com as habilidades lingüísticas dessas duas.

**Umi: **Eu realmente tive uma colega de quarto como Dorcas… não que eu tivesse levado alguém tão gostoso como o Legolas pra casa alguma vez, mas mesmo assim eu ainda queria usar a Dorcas de verdade como modelo para a Dorcas da ficção.

**Lele: **É comum nos Estados Unidos que pessoas solteiras encontrem estranhos ou conhecidos para dividir um apartamento ou casa com elas e partilhar as despesas. Eu não sabia, até que Lore me disse, que essa não é uma prática muito comum no Brasil! E Lore também me explicou o significado do comentário sobre Legolas e Éowyn "secarem"; nós não temos um equivalente pra esse termo em inglês. Estou feliz que você esteja se divertindo – eu dei muitas risadas enquanto escrevia a história.

**Flavinha: **Sim, um elfo numa calça de couro… faz a gente babar, não é mesmo? Se eu tivesse algum tipo de habilidade artística, eu pintaria um quadro dele! Mas acho que a gente vai ter que se acostumar a só usar a imaginação.

**Regina Bernardo: **Sim, "As boas coisas chegam para aqueles que esperam" é uma expressão norte-americana. É bom saber que vocês têm um equivalente aí no Brasil! "Dorcas" era o nome de uma garota loura, jovem e estúpida que eu conheci na universidade; o personagem é baseado nela. E se você tiver alguma história envolvendo tequila, conte! Eu poderia contar histórias envolvendo a tequila e eu… isso é, se eu conseguir me lembrar! E sim, Pernacomprida era o apelido de Aragorn entre o povo de Bri; não sei se você leu os livros, mas esse e Passolargo eram os nomes que o povo de lá usava para se referir a ele. E quanto ao fato de Éowyn e Faramir "ficarem juntos", eu mesma tenho meu pé atrás com isso, o que me fez jogar o Legolas nessa situação. Nas minhas outras fics, Éowyn e Faramir se dão bem. (Na verdade, em "The Green Knight – O Cavaleiro Verde", Legolas era o Campeão de Éowyn e Faramir não tinha problemas com isso). Valeu por essa review comprida!

**Denise Silveira: **Não tenho certeza se alguma de nós iria precisar de alguma ajuda sobrenatural com um elfo bem sexy por perto!

Le Rouret

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**

Desculpem pelo atraso na postagem, mas é que minha vida anda uma loucura, como sempre, e também esse foi um capítulo particularmente difícil de traduzir (tinha frases do Legolas com quatro palavras, sendo que três eram alguma gíria!). Mas depois que o espírito do Traseiro Élfico baixou em mim, deu tudo certo!

Ah, tem um glossário no fim do capítulo!

Lore aka kwannom

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Bem, isso é uma puta maravilha. Era só de uma desgraça dessas que eu tava precisando, alguma pós-adolescente baleia, cheia de espinhas na cara e batedora de punheta dando uma checada no meu traseiro. Acho que eu podia dar um pulo e fechar a porta, mas aí a dita cuja espinhenta etc etc etc ia era dar uma checada no meu pau.

Nenhuma alternativa viável.

Éowyn puxou parte da colcha por cima da gente numa tentativa de cobrir os vestígios da nossa transa, mesmo que a única parte do corpo da Éowyn que não esteja coberta pelo meu seja a porra do lado do torso dela; as minhas costas e o meu rabo é que vão receber toda a atenção aqui, pelo que eu posso escutar do foyer – vozes dizendo ai-meu-deus, esganiçadas que com toda a porra de certeza vão babar em cima do meu rabo na hora que elas virem ele em cima da dama da casa aqui.

Porra. Porra. Porra.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai merda, ai merda, ai merda. Aí vêm Dorcas e a turma do qui-qui-qui-quiá-quiá-quiá, risonhas, pra acabarem com a minha festa particular. Ainda bem que elas vieram depois de eu ter transado com um delicioso pedaço de traseiro como o Legolas e não algum gordinho, careca, contador como Harry, com quem elas estavam tentando me armar por meses. Como se eu não pudesse arranjar algo melhor do que Harry Com-O-Rabo-Entre-As-Pernas McMonahan, com suas camisas Ralph Lauren engomadas e aquela careca que ele tenta cobrir com o resto do cabelo dele que deixou crescer pra pentear por cima. Realmente, um insulto, considerando que eu já tenho mais de dez milênios e num certo momento da minha vida metade do Império Babilônico dava em cima de mim.

Merda, merda, merda.

Posso sentir Legolas cerrar os punhos, ficar tenso e preparado para atacar ao menor sinal de movimento; quantas vezes eu o vi assim, as pupilas dilatadas e negras, os músculos saltados, os dedos comprimidos, bem antes de pular de onde quer que ele por acaso estivesse sentado, braços esticados, mãos enroscadas em volta de aço frio e afiado, olhar duro e presente; mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar ele estaria em cima de um inimigo, e em um instante, quem quer que estivesse nos ameaçando – um australopitecus, um centurião romano, um bandido qualquer – estaria com os olhos saltando das órbitas, se contorcendo, ostentando um fio vermelho e brilhante sob um corte aberto em sua garganta. Gimli sempre ia abusar ele: 'Você não poderia ter deixado pelo menos um inimigo para eu matar, Legolas?' – e ele contorceria seu corpo magro e longelíneo, olhos faiscando como os de uma fera, as mãos encharcadas de sangue: 'Não, meu bom Gimli! Você sabe que eu sempre sou egoísta.' E Aragorn iria gargalhar enquanto Legolas limparia o sangue com as roupas do agressor, insensível, exausto. Foi aquela mesma reação que provocou a rejeição de Faramir a todos eles. 'Nós somos melhores do que isso,' ele me disse. 'É errado nós matarmos com tanta falta de cavalheirismo. Nós progredimos para além disso.' Mas nós progredimos mesmo? Aqui estamos nós, dez mil anos e mais depois daquele dia em que eu vi Legolas cortar a garganta de alguém pela primeira vez, e eu estou pronta para torcer pra que ele agarre as amigas repulsivas da minha colega de quarto antes que elas fiquem babando em cima da masculinidade dele. Diabos, eu estou perfeitamente preparada para admitir que eu adoraria ver ele segurando uma lâmina contra a garganta do meu ex – não para matar, claro – não que Legolas pudesse fazer isso de qualquer forma – só pra ver os olhos de Faramir se arregalarem, talvez fazer com que ele se mijasse. É, isso seria bem satisfatório.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Fica frio, fica frio, Leggsie, não é uma questão de vida ou morte, merda, só a pentelha que divide o aluguel, só a piriguete. Você nem está segurando a porcaria de uma faca. Não que você precisasse de uma, claro.

Porra, porra, porra. Que intrometida. Nenhuma outra coisa faz com que uma transa fique sem graça, cacete, do que alguém dando as caras quando não deve. Pelo menos não cortaram o nosso barato no meio; eu estaria ainda mais enraivado do que já estou.

Enraivado? Tá mais pra envergonhado. Não tanto por mim – eu só sou um cara fudido e bem do grosso afinal de contas – mas por Éowyn. Provavelmente as pessoas olham pra ela como se ela fosse uma ricaça bem vestida, e agora eu faço com ela pareça uma vagaranha.

Porra.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Dorcas!" eu chamo, torcendo pra impedir que o pior aconteça. "Espera – não –"

Tarde demais. Merda. Ela e aquela amiga patricinha ingenuazinha dela Cyndi-Com-Um-I entram pela porta do quarto, rostos maquiados congelados em expressões de espanto, horrorizadas. Só isso é meio que um insulto. Quero dizer, eu sei que não sou nenhuma garotinha de vinte anos, mas eu também não tô morta e enterrada AINDA. E depois de um segundo e meio eu percebo os olhos delas fixos na MINHA PROPRIEDADE, mais especificamente falando, o Traseiro Élfico do Legolas, que está curvado de forma provocante sobre o meu corpo bem em cima do vinco das minhas coxas.

O traseiro é MEU. E NÃO delas, droga.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Puta que pariu, elas tão dando uma checada no meu rabo.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Winnie –" Parece que Dorcas não está conseguindo falar claramente; até o meu nome saiu como um guincho – até que é apropriado, sério, considerando a sonoridade dele.

"Vocês se importam de dar o fora?" exige Legolas. Ele parece estar realmente irritado – não que eu possa culpá-lo nessas circunstâncias – mas que macho não gostaria de ter o seu traseiro transformado no centro das atenções de algumas garotas de vinte e poucos anos? Este macho aqui, aparentemente não, mas então Legolas não devia embrulhar o traseiro dele em calças de couro apertadas, não é mesmo? "A gente tá tentando ter um momento especial aqui."

"Foi mal!" elas guincham, e minha porta se fecha com um estrondo, fazendo toda a casa reverberar. Merda! Se elas tiverem quebrado a maçaneta de novo...

Ei, espera aí. Eu não preciso mais me importar com isso.

Ei...

EU NÃO PRECISO MAIS ME IMPORTAR!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Caralho, ela está RINDO?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

EU NÃO PRECISO MAIS ME IMPORTAR! EU NÃO PRECISO MAIS ME IMPORTAR! Legolas e eu podemos pular na garupa da motocicleta dele e partir na direção do pôr-do-sol pelos próximos cinqüenta mil anos e NÃO IMPORTA! Impostos? E daí! Boas maneiras? Conversa fiada! Abrigo e comida? Grande coisa! As maçanetas das portas dessa casa rosa estúpida não estão encaixadas adequadamente? E quem se importa! Eu é que não! Eu tenho um Traseiro Élfico, cara! Eu estou LIVRE LIVRE LIVRE! Eu posso pular na cama e quebrar o estrado se eu quiser! Me balançar no lustre enorme e horroroso da sala de jantar! Andar por cima de todo o balcão da cozinha! Pintar as paredes de verde limão! Correr pelo condomínio pelada com os dedos enfiados no nariz cantando Festa do Apê! E isso NÃO IMPORTA! Porque em uns cem anos eles vão estar todos mortos e a casa vai ser entregue ou a um grupo de demolição ou à sociedade dos historiadores e a gente vai estar em algum – qualquer – outro lugar! E

EU

NÃO

VOU

ME

IMPORTAR!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ela ESTÁ rindo. Puta merda, que inferno foi que aconteceu aqui?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu estou com essa vontade avassaladora de começar a cantar, 'Hoje vai rolar bundalelê.' Eu acabei de ficar doida oficialmente.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Bem, acho que a porra dessa situação não foi tão ruim afinal de contas. Pelo menos Éowyn não tá chateada. Aposto que da perspectiva dela isso é algum tipo de elogio, especialmente do ponto de vista de uma mulher jovem. 'A velha divorciada dá uma,' sabe?

"Foi mal, Legolas, foi mal," ela tá dizendo, ainda engasgando com a risada. Que inferno, que porra é que eu me importo com isso? Não é que alguém nunca tenha visto a desgraça do meu traseiro antes. Eu começo a rir também. Posso ouvir as duas batedorazinhas de punheta na sala de estar, ainda dando gritinhos e gargalhando e dizendo uma pra outra, 'Você acredita nisso? Você acredita nisso? Aimeudeus a gente tem que ligar pra Dawn!' Ah, foda-se; que porra é que isso importa? Deixe que elas tragam todas as amiguinhas fodidas delas e me olhem da próxima vez. Faça com que elas vejam o que estavam perdendo durante toda a vidinha patética delas. Faça com que elas vejam Éowyn de um novo ponto de vista.

"Porra," eu digo, deixando minha cabeça cair no ombro dela. Desgraça desgraça desgraça ela ainda cheira bem pra caralho; eu podia tirar só mais uma lasquinha dela agora. Ela está se sacudindo com as risadas, os braços apertados em volta de mim.

"Pelo menos elas não entraram cinco minutos antes," Éowyn emenda, ainda sorrindo. Isso me faz rir.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ôa, agora apareceu uma expressão predatória no rosto dele. Eu sinceramente espero não ter dado nenhuma idéia tarada pra ele ou algo do tipo.

"Você tem um cheiro bom, acushla," ele diz de repente, roçando os quadris nos meus. Merda! Ele nunca está satisfeito? Mas então o sorriso matreiro que me dá me diz que está só brincando. "Mas a gente devia bancar os bons anfitriões, né?"

Eu solto um suspiro exagerado. "É, eu acho," digo, rolando os olhos. Ele ri de novo e senta sobre os joelhos, olhando pra mim. Ele é lindo, que merda, ele é lindo; olha só pra ele com o cabelo bagunçado, o rosto corado, barriga de tanquinho, braços longos e musculosos, olhos azuis brilhantes em toda a sua glória. De repente eu não quero que ele se vista. Tem algo tão decadente nele vestido; ele devia estar usando nada a não ser uma coleira de couro e um piercing de mamilo.

Minha nossa. Eu acabei de pensar isso? Tenho um novo boletim de notícias pra você: transar com Elfos faz com que eu fique meio tarada.

Isso vai ser bem interessante.

Ele pega o pirulito e coloca de volta na boca. Não sabia que Legolas gostava tanto de doces. Ele rola o pirulito no céu da boca, enfiando na bochecha e sorrindo matreiro pra mim por sobre o palitinho. "Vamos indo, acushla?" ele diz, e pegando a minha mão ele me levanta.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Acushla, você não tem a mínima idéia de como é difícil pra caralho não trepar com você de novo nesse exato INSTANTE. Porque eu quero fazer isso, que desgraça, como eu quero; quero puxar você pra cima do meu colo e fazer com você sentada, suas pernas em volta das minhas costas, minhas mãos na sua bunda. Mas que porra, meu estômago acabou de roncar de novo; e que porra, tem duas pentelhas enjoadas tendo uma crise histérica no lounge, e elas com certeza vão detonar os mariscos se a gente não fizer alguma coisa AGORA, merda.

Mas isso não quer dizer que eu ainda não queira transar com você de novo. Então eu saio da cama e te coloco em pé.

Ela está sorrindo, ainda risonha, olhos cor de cinza cintilando através daquela massa de cachos dourados. Ai, minha nossa, ela é adorável; aquela boca enorme sorrindo, maçãs do rosto perfeitamente ovais, queixinho insolente e pescoço longo e branco como uma coluna de mármore.

Porra, porra, porra, êita que eu me dei bem.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Aí vem ele, os olhos ficando todo estranhos e enevoados. Eu juro que eles começam a brilhar às vezes. Seria assustador se eu não soubesse o quanto ele é realmente almiscarado e de verdade. É difícil ficar assustada com algo etéreo quando você sabe que o outro lado daquela moeda é um sexo incrivelmente intenso. Faz com que tudo valha a pena, de alguma forma.

E além do mais, o treco do olho-que-brilha-assustadoramente que ele faz é apenas parte do que ele é. Se eu não aceitar isso significa que eu não aceito ELE, algo que é impensável. Legolas é tão bom quanto me prometeu que seria meu pra sempre, e se ele pode me aceitar como eu sou – humana, mulher, imperfeita, irracional – então eu posso certamente aceitar as características dos Eldar que existem nele.

Um tipo de coisa que me excita, de verdade, é que esse ser perfeito, assustador, de outro mundo queira passar o resto da eternidade comigo. Que a minha humanidade não o aborreça, que isso até possa excitá-lo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Que porra, por que diabos foi que aquelas duas merdinhas tinham que voltar pra casa justo AGORA? Eu quero ela eu quero ela caralho eu quero ela, eu odeio ser educado em momentos como este, mas não seria certo deixar isso tão...

Aí vamos nós. Seja bonzinho, Legs. Você acabou de dar o maior fora naquelas batedorazinhas de punheta, agora é hora de endireitar das coisas, cacete.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu realmente, REALMENTE, não quero me preocupar com Dorcas e a turma de garotas risonhas dela agora, mas que escolha eu tenho? Só porque eu sou imortal não me dá o direito de ser rude. E SERIA um pouco rude deixar que elas encontrem a gente nu em pêlo e continuar com o que a gente estava fazendo enquanto elas ainda estão dentro de casa. Ela paga o aluguel, afinal de contas. O que foi aquilo que Gandalf disse – nosso maior objetivo era a paz, tanto na escala global quanto na individual. Ele até mesmo parafraseou alguém: "Enquanto depender de você, viva em paz com todos."**1** Isso inclui Dorcas e Cyndi-com-um-I, infelizmente. E os namorados imbecis delas. Droga.

Onde diabos está a minha calcinha?

Ai, merda. Acho que ela ainda está no chão da cozinha.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Calcinha, calcinha, onde está a porra da calcinha dela? Que caralho, larguei ela na cozinha. E cadê a minha cueca? Eu não estava usando ela antes de a gente entrar aqui? Que porra porra porra, é isso aí, me esqueci; eu larguei ela no corredor. Merda.

Humm. Preciso de uma manta ou algo aqui pra enrolar na minha cintura pra que eu possa pegar ela. Apesar de que a idéia de que colocar a porra daquelas calças de couro apertadas com o meu pinto ainda todo grudento até que não é exatamente ruim. Eu devia ter tirado as minhas coisas de dentro das desgraças das sacolas de viagem, aí eu podia vestir um short ou algo do tipo.

Oh, bem.

Humm. Não me importo de olhar praquilo. Bela bunda essa que você tem, minha pequena acushla, branca e redonda e arrebitada localizada bem no topo daquelas longas e adoráveis pernas. Na verdade, acho que eu vou só sentar a porra do meu rabo bem aqui nessa cama agora e admirar você um pouquinho.

Ah. Ela se virou. Uma visão ainda mais bonita. Oh, sim.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Você parece muito cheio de si."

Ele sorri, o bastardo; ele nem está FINGINDO olhar pra o meu rosto enquanto fala. "Só tô admirando a vista, acushla," ele diz inocentemente.

Eu faço uma careta e tiro uma calcinha de dentro da gaveta. Tive que pensar por um minuto aqui – nada de branquinhas-coladas pra ele; vou fazer a vontade com a azul bem bonita, com todas as alças que ela tem. Agora os olhos dele estão nela, contemplativos, especulativos.

"O que foi?"

"Só observando. Pode continuar agora."

"Você também não deveria estar se vestindo? Ou você vai sair por aí nu em pêlo?'

Ele sorri mostrando os dentes; os olhos brilham de maneira sedutora. "Aí é que aquelas porrinhas iam adorar! Não, preciso pegar a minha cueca; ela tá no corredor."

"Oh!" eu gargalho. Só de pensar no que Dorcas e Cyndi-com-um-I iriam dizer se ele fizesse isso... não, é melhor nem pensar. Mas não posso evitar sorrir largamente enquanto visto minha calcinha e ajusto as alças de cetim.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Mmm. Bom. Adoro o jeito como os seios dela balançam quando ela se inclina pra frente. E, que porra, eu amo o barulho daquelas alças estalando de encontro aos quadris dela. Ia adorar dar um puxão naquelas benditas coisinhas eu mesmo.

Ôa. Pra baixo, garoto! Onde é que tá a porra daquela manta? Não tem necessidade de deixar a Éowyn ver como eu to ficando excitado – porra, eu sou um merdinha patético, não sou?

Ela tá futucando a gaveta, tirando um sutiã de dentro. Olha, não tem necessidade nenhuma pra isso, tem, cara? Uma das coisas mais eróticas em que eu posso pensar agora é o balançar e o gingado daqueles seios embaixo de uma camisa.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Branco, cor-da-pele, branco, branco, rosa… Por que eu comprei essas calcinhas se eu não tenho um sutiã pra combinar?

Ah, é – eu não podia pagar por eles. Trinta e seis dólares, meu Jesus, como se eu pudesse torrar meu dinheiro nesse tipo de coisa. Talvez o branco...

De repente ele está ao meu lado, as mãos sobre as minhas. Alças de sutiã se embolam nos nossos dedos e ele tira tudo da minha mão e enfia de volta na gaveta. Ele ainda está nu, e pelo amor de Deus, ele já está com uma semi-ereção? Isso é mesmo coisa de histamina élfica!

"Você não precisa disso, acushla," ele diz, os olhos brilhando. "Só de uma camisa. Não tem necessidade de esconder o que você tem – são bonitos demais pra isso."

"Então você quer que eu saia saltitando por aí com os meus mamilos duros e aparecendo; é isso?" pergunto travessa. Não posso acreditar que eu esteja dizendo isso – eu não sou assim tão atirada! – mas acho que Legolas faz nascer as piores coisas em mim.

Ou as melhores. Tanto faz.

Agora os olhos azuis dele estão brilhando de novo, aquela chama quente e cheia de desejo que acende neles. E agora os dedos dele estão nos meus seios tocando, ai, tão delicadamente, massageando os meus mamilos, fazendo com que eles endureçam. Não posso evitar – eu quero ser indiferente a isso e sair desse quarto, mas ai que merda isso é tão bom – e quando ele os belisca de leve e dá uma giradinha –

Ai que merda, que droga droga droga, como é que ele FAZ isso

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Como eu amo ver esses olhos prateados se fecharem

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Quando meus olhos se fecharam? Que droga aí vou eu de novo, olha o gemido –

Ele engoliu o meu gemido com a boca, aqueles lábios macios e suaves sobre os meus, escorregando, puxando, ai de um jeito tão gentil e quente; mas antes que a gente possa passar para o estágio qualificado como Ponto Sem Volta (sexualmente falando, claro) ele pegou meus seios com as mãos, sentindo o peso deles nas palmas e correndo os polegares sobre os meus mamilos.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Abra os olhos, acushla. Isso. Eu sei do que você gosta, sei sim, mas é agora, porra, que eu vou te mostrar do que é que eu gosto.

Eu sussurro contra os lábios dela, ela está esticando a pontinha da língua pra tocar a minha. Que caralho, a gente precisa sair desse quarto antes que a gente esqueça das porras daquelas merdinhas batedoras de punheta no lounge. "Eu quero ver eles se movendo embaixo da sua camisa," digo. A língua dela traça os contornos do meu lábio inferior e ela tá com os olhos fechados. Que caralho, que porra, ai ela tem um gosto tão bom. "É sexy – muito sexy."

"Mmm:" ela dá uma última lambida no meu lábio e sorri, aqueles olhos lindos entreabertos. "Acha que é sexy eu andar por aí sem sutiã?"

"É claro, porra," eu digo e beijo ela de novo. Que cacete, o meu pinto já tá de pé pronto pra outra e AI PUTA QUE PARIU ela acabou de enroscar a mão em volta dele e AI MERDA AI PORRA AI NÃO NÃO NÃO

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ôa, ISSO chamou a atenção dele! Ele se empertigou todo tão rápido que eu pude ouvir a espinha dele estalar. É bom saber que as vértebras Élficas também fazem isso. Ele deixa a cabeça cair pra trás, os olhos fechados, deixa escapar um pequeno silvo por detrás dos dentes. E as mãos dele aumentaram o aperto nos meus seios – vou amar isso, faz com que eles fiquem tão felizes – eu vou só me inclinar pra frente aqui pra mais um daqueles beijos suculentos e deliciosos que ele me dá e escorrego a minha mão pra baixo um pouquinho...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

PORRA PORRA PORRA PORRA pára pára pára ai deus ai deus ai deus

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

e pra cima . . .

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

QUE MERDA QUE PORRA QUE DESGRAÇA

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

e pra baixo . . .

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO QUE PORRA SIM

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

estamos pegando um ritmozinho legal aqui, não é?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

sim sim sim sim ai deus ai deus ai deus não pára não pára

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Isso é muito interessante; ele está realmente pulsando na minha mão. Eu olho pra baixo, pra ele. Aquela cabeça gorda em forma de cogumelo está surgindo e desaparecendo no círculo do meu punho e está com uma gota de um líquido claro aparecendo na ponta. Eu corro um polegar experimentalmente sobre ela e Legolas dá uma guinada e deixa escapar um gemido alto.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

não pare não pare não pare não pare não pare

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Você gosta disso, não é?" eu digo. Ai merda, eu tô RONRONANDO! Como é que esse som conseguiu abrir caminho pra fora da minha garganta?

"Que porra, Éowyn –" a voz dele está toda áspera e ele está arfando, as sobrancelhas franzidas em cima dos olhos fechados. De repente eu me sinto poderosa, entendida no assunto. Eu sei que posso fazer ele gozar em tempo recorde. Pra cima, pra baixo, pra cima, pra baixo, pra cima, pra baixo…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

ai deus ai deus ai deus ai deus ai deus ai deus ai deus

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

acaricio a ponta com o meu polegar

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

PORRA ai puta merda ai cacete que porra ai deus

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele está segurando os meus seios como se a vida dele dependesse disso; o corpo está tenso e tremendo, a cabeça jogada pra trás, a face contorcida numa careta que eu sei que é de um prazer absoluto e inegável. Como é legal ser capaz de retribuir um pouco – me dá aquela sensação quente, altruísta de dar prazer a alguém só porque eu estou com vontade, sem esperar nada em troca.

Oh, e a sensação de poder. Isso também é legal.

Estou indo bem rápido agora; ele está com o rosto lindo dele esticado numa careta, aquele corpo adorável e longelíneo está rígido e trêmulo, a respiração saindo da boca dele está alta e áspera e misturada com grunhidos que eu tenho CERTEZA de que Dorcas e Cyndi-com-um-I podem escutar – mas eu não estou nem aí; eu estou fazendo o meu Elfo gozar e essa é a coisa mais importante do mundo pra mim agora.

Pra cima pra baixo pra cima pra baixo pra cima pra baixo pra cima pra baixo pra cima pra baixo

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

ai sim ai sim ai sim ai sim ai porra porra porra porra porra

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Hum, sim, parece que ele gosta muito disso mesmo, julgando pela reação dele… chegando perto agora, posso adivinhar; os olhos deles estão fechados bem apertados, a boca alongada e contorcida… a respiração mais rápida, mais irregular e barulhenta –

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

é demais demais ai deus ai deus ai deus eu não consigo não consigo não não não

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Vamos dar uma espremidinha nessas bolas, certo?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ôa, aposto como elas escutaram ISSO!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

que porra que porra que porra que porra que porra. . . oh, oh, oh, oh.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele cai de joelhos; eu caio com ele, ainda espremendo um pouco. Ele gozou por toda a minha mão, mas eu não me importo – valeu a pena escutar aquele grunhido, ver o corpo dele se convulsionar daquele jeito. A cabeça dele caiu no meu ombro; as mãos dele estão agarrando a minha caixa torácica como um homem que está se afogando se agarra a um bote salva-vidas. A respiração dele está em frangalhos, entalada no peito, que está subindo e descendo feito louco.

Eu fiz isso. Eu, Éowyn filha de Éomund. Eu fiz isso com um dos Eldar, com um Elfo Sindarin. Eu fiz isso com o Príncipe da Floresta das Trevas, com uma criatura dolorosamente adorável, toda pele translúcida e músculos delineados e cabelo sedoso platinado. Eu arranquei todos os pensamentos da mente dele e transformei as pernas dele em água. E tudo que eu fiz foi masturbar ele.

Ah – o poder! Eu tinha me esquecido como ele é bom. Sim sim sim. Eu poderia vir a gostar disso.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Pera aê – como foi que eu acabei de joelhos na porra do chão?

Ai pera aí, que porra – que caralho, ai puta merda. Como foi que ela FEZ isso?

Abra os seus olhos, seu monte de merda. Abra abra abra. O que é aquilo – calcinha azul – ah tá – foi ela que começou isso tudo, aquela bendita coisinha sexy. Que merda, que porra, que desgraça.

Ela desenrosca a mão, está toda coberta com o meu sêmen – melhor limpar isso – não pode fazer chá com ela toda melada – que porra, olha pra ela, a descarada; ela tá lambendo tudo, que porra porra porra porra, respire respire respire…

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Humm… sêmen Élfico tem um gosto de... gosto de doce e salgado e patê de creme. Delícia.

Olha pra ele – boca aberta, engasgando pra respirar, os olhos nublados e entreabertos, braços e pernas ainda tremendo. Vou amar isso.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ela tá sorrindo – um sorriso aberto e arrogante, é isso que ele é. Ela sabe. Ela sabe o que acabou de fazer comigo.

Porra, porra, porra. Ai minha nossa. Porra.

Eu sou feito de borracha, meus ossos se dissolveram. Acho que a porra do meu cérebro se dissolveu também. Não tem nada na minha cabeça a não ser geléia. Não posso fazer nada, nem uma porra sequer. Puta merda. Tô encarando ela, ela tá sorrindo pra mim, não, arreganhando os dentes, a safadinha tá arreganhando os dentes pra mim. Ela sabe.

Que inferno. Tô lascado.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Melhorzinho?" eu pergunto sorridente. Eu estou toda cheia, não sei muito bem por que. Será que foi porque eu o reduzi ao mesmo estado incoerente, desnorteado em que eu estava apenas dez minutos atrás? Ele sorri, ainda arfando, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Sua –" ele balança a cabeça, tentando clarear a mente, acho. Os braços dele me envolvem e me arrastam para o chão com ele em cima de mim, braços e pernas de um Elfo quente, grudento e suado todo em volta de mim.

Tem coisas piores na vida.

"Sua safadinha," ele murmura em meu cabelo. "Eu pensei que era pra gente estar se vestindo."

"Não é minha culpa se você deixou sua cueca no corredor," eu digo. O cabelo dele tem um cheiro delicioso – morno, de pinho, apurado. Só por diversão eu corro os meus dedos nele. A pele molhada faz com que as mechas sedosas fiquem grudadas e repuxem um pouco, o suficiente pra fazer com que ele perceba, mas não o suficiente pra machucá-lo.

"E onde estão as suas roupas, hã?" ele recua um pouco e sorri pra mim. Eu só posso retribuir o sorriso, minhas mãos emboladas no longo cabelo macio, o corpo nu dele sobre o meu.

Então eu me lembro. Minha calcinha e minha meia calça ainda estão na cozinha, e Dorcas e Cyndi –

"Merda!" eu exclamo, e saio aos trancos e barrancos de debaixo dele. Agora ele está gargalhando, uma gargalhada cheia e de tenor que ecoa por toda a casa, enche os cantos e espanta meus demônios. Eu não só fiz o Legolas grunhir, como também o fiz gargalhar.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Que porra. Eu preciso de um cigarro.

Onde diabos está o meu pirulito?

E a minha cueca – caralho. Ainda está no corredor.

Bem. Elas já sabem o que a gente estava fazendo aqui dentro a essa altura... se bem que essa é a porra da vez que eu gozei mais rápido em... hum... deixa eu ver agora... Japão, Antártica, China, deixa eu ver...

Bem, que interessante. Pela minha memória, e ela é boa pra cacete, nunca. Ahá. Um ponto a mais pra minha pequena acushla. Sabia que ela ia ser um bom investimento. Porra.

Ela tá colocando umas roupas, camiseta branca por sobre os seios nus e jeans azul, gasto e enrugado e apertado apertado apertado. Puta merda, você praticamente pode ver as alças da calcinha dela através do tecido. Gosto dessas calças, sim, gosto com certeza.

"Vou pegar sua cueca," ela diz, abre a porta.

Eu olho pra ela, com a visão invertida do lugar onde eu estou descansando deitado no chão. Foda-se, até de cabeça pra baixo ela é bem gostosinha. Minha acushla. Minha.

"Pode levar o tempo que quiser," digo, e sorrio abertamente pra ela. Ela retribui o sorriso. Minha acushla.

"De jeito nenhum eu vou deixar que Dorcas ponha as mãos nele," ela diz, apontando pra o meu pinto. Isso só faz com que eu ria mais ainda.

Ela tá com ciúme. Eu gosto disso, cara.

**BSBSBSBSBSBS**

**1**Romanos 12:18 (Sto. Paulo)

**BSBSBSBSBSBS**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!

**BSBSBSBSBSBS**

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**Piriguete** – mulher jovem que é vulgar e agarra qualquer homem que vê na frente. Só pensa em dar para todos hehehe É uma gíria baiana.


	7. Capítulo 07

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutora: **Kwannom  
**Revisora:** SadieSil  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**

Oi gente! Não tive tempo de traduzir as reviews pra LeRouret dessa vez por falta de tempo, mas prometo fazer isso em breve e ela vai responder aos comentários de vocês no próximo capítulo, okay? E por falar em próximo capítulo, a LeRouret viajou ontem e só volta dentro de três semanas, isso quer dizer que vocês vão ter que esperar mais um pouco do que o de costume pra lerem um capítulo novo. É ela quem tira as dúvidas que eu tenho em relação a algumas gírias do texto, então sem ela não dá pra postar.

Pra quem acha que a fic está um pouco sem história, só no sexo, paz e amor, aguardem que vocês vão enxergar o _plot_ (enredo) da coisa já já. Tenham fé no traseiro delineado de Legolas que vocês não vão se decepcionar.

Não esqueçam de olhar o GLOSSÁRIO e de mandar reviews, claro ;) Reviews fazem com que eu traduza mais rápido e a LeRouret me ajude logo e a SadieSil revise mais rápido ainda hehe

Tchau galera!

Lore aka kwannom

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu corro pelo corredor até a cozinha. Posso ouvir Dorcas e Cyndi-com-um-I dando gritinhos e continuando com os ai-meu-deus-pra-lá e você-viu-aquilo-pra-cá em vozes altas e esganiçadas. Pronto, foi só eu aparecer e elas pararam, de olhos arregalados, ainda segurando as mãos uma da outra.

O olhar de Dorcas viaja até encontrar os meus seios. Sim, eu não estou usando sutiã. Sim, eu sou mais velha do que você, e sim, eu sei que provavelmente você pensa que sou velha DEMAIS pra fazer esse tipo de exibicionismo. E não, eu não estou nem aí se isso te incomoda. Falou?

Na verdade, eu meio que gosto do jeito como o tecido roça nos meus mamilos. Hmm. Meus sentidos táteis parecem ter tido algum tipo de sobrecarga. Aposto que posso culpar o meu Traseiro Élfico por isso.

Embora eu não ache que possa chamar Legolas desse jeito na cara dele. Ele precisa de um apelido...

"Dorcas!" eu falo meio engasgada. "Cyndi com – Cyndi, Dorcas, eu sinto muito, eu não sabia que vocês iam entrar, eu não sabia que a porta estava destrancada." Estou tagarelando, felizmente eu também estou gargalhando, então elas podem ver que não estou assim TÃO sentida. E por que eu deveria? Eu estava na MINHA casa, no MEU quarto, na MINHA cama, transando com o MEU pedaço de traseiro. Elas invadiram o MEU quarto. ELAS é que deveriam estar envergonhadas.

E, cara, não é que elas estão!

Os rostos das duas estão vermelhos – se por causa da vergonha, ou da surpresa, ou da risada prendida, eu não sei; quem diabos se importa com isso? – e elas estão escondendo risadinhas por trás das mãos, olhando nervosamente pra mim com olhos arregalados e brilhantes.

Mortais! Credo. Como se elas nunca tivessem visto um _coitus interruptus_ antes.

Ou – espera um pouco. Talvez elas nunca tenham visto um mesmo.

Merda. Eu vivo me esquecendo de como Dorcas é JOVEM pra caramba... ela tem quantos anos, 25? Embora quando eu tinha a idade dela eu já estava casada com o estúpido do Faramir há quatro anos e tinha dois filhos. Vai entender.

"Ooo, Winnie, eu sinto taaaaaaaaaaaaanto," geme Dorcas, as mãozinhas gordas dela me apalpando. Eca. Por favor, por favor me diga que eu nunca fui assim tão melosa. "Eu não tinha idéia, eu juro –"

"Eu sei, eu sei," digo eu, afastando ela de mim. Nunca tinha percebido o quanto era irritante ser chamada de 'Winnie.' Credo, que apelido horrível. "E não me chame mais de 'Winnie', ok?"

"Hã?" Obviamente eu provoquei um curto-circuito em alguma OUTRA coisa naquele globinho pequenininho de pudim cinza que ela, tão otimista, chama de cérebro. Não é de se estranhar que a coitada não consiga arranjar uma coisa melhor do que ser secretária numa lojinha de informática. Como é que o cérebro dela funciona, com uma pilha vagabunda?

"Não me chame de WINNIE," eu repito. Eu sei que estou falando mais alto do que preciso, mas, que inferno, isso me faz sentir tão BEM. Já me disseram pra ficar calada, pra abaixar a voz, pra falar mansamente, pra me esconder atrás da respeitabilidade e do anonimato por um TEMPO LONGO PRA CACETE. Eu fiquei DE SACO CHEIO.

Que se foda o Faramir. Se foda se foda se foda. Eu já estou FARTA DISSO.

Ih, cara. Acho que estou pegando as manias do Legolas.

Pegando?... Quem dera!

Ahem.

"Meu nome," eu digo, encarando séria aqueles rostos com-cara-de-peixe, inclinados pra cima, de olhos-esbugalhados, de boca-aberta, "é Éowyn. EI-OU-UEN. Repitam depois de mim. Éowyn."

Elas não dizem nada. Essas merdinhas.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Uou uou uou uou porra porra porra porra ai puta merda isso NÃO É legal. Onde DIABOS estão os meus CALÇÕES! Lá fora na DESGRAÇA DA MALA DE VIAGEM, é lá onde eles estão, caralho!

Uou uou uou uou uou uou

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Éowyn," eu repito bem devagar. "Ei. Ou. Uen."

"Éowyn," elas dizem automaticamente. Eu me sinto como o Professor Pasquale, pelo amor de Jah. Vocês não conseguem dizer Éowyn? Com certeza vocês conseguem!

"Nada de Winnie," eu enfatizo. "Éowyn. Eu já estou tão de saco cheio de ser chamada de 'Winnie', porra, que eu decidi que não vou mais responder se me chamarem assim. Certo?"

Elas balançam a cabeça lentamente, se encolhendo um pouco diante do meu uso gratuito da palavra que começa com P. Bem! Se elas vão ter o meu elfo por perto, é melhor que se acostumem com isso.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Tudo bem, deixa pra lá, não é tão ruim assim, pare de tentar esganar as suas bolas e só enfia elas dentro – que caralho. Porra de calças de couro.

Certo. Agora. Éowyn. E a garota-do-aluguel. Seja lá qual for o nome daquela desgraça. Certo.

Caralho, esse piso tá frio pra cacete. Agora, onde diabos eu deixei as minhas meias?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu escuto o barulho de um zíper. Me viro. E aí está ele. Fechando o zíper da braguilha. O Sr. América.

Bem, talvez não. O Sr. Valinor? Isso provavelmente é um pouquinho melhor.

Ai, ai, ai, isso não é justo não é justo não é justo. Ele é tão bonito, droga…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, ali está ela. Já posso sentir a porra daquele sorriso arrogante de rachar o bico tomando conta da minha boca. Minha acushla. Minha minha minha.

Que caralho. Eu tô tão fodido que nem consigo pensar direito.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

E esperando só a deixa, é claro, aí vão Dorcas e Cyndi-com-um-I secar o meu elfo. Não posso realmente culpá-las – olha só pra ele, parado em pé ali em suas calças de couro pretas, barriga de tanquinho, peitoral rígido, braços esculpidos, pele de alabastro, de peito nu, com mamilos rosados, lábios rosados, olhos azuis, cabelo platinado em toda a sua glória.

Que droga, que droga, que droga. Por que é que toda a vez que eu olho pra ele eu sinto como se eu tivesse enfiado a minha cabeça dentro de um balde de concreto molhado?

Não sorria pra elas, droga. Que merda. Ele está arreganhando os dentes pra elas.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Olha só pra ela, a minha pequena acushla. Cachos da cor do mel. Rosto perfeito. Bunda gostosa. Mamilos eretos. Até os pés dela são lindos. Que porra.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Espere um minuto aí. Ele está arreganhando os dentes pra mim. Ou mais especificamente, pra os meus seios. Bem, isso não é nada mau.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Se não fosse por essas duas pentelhas de traseiro gordo eu ia transar com Éowyn aqui mesmo no corredor, juro por Elbereth que eu ia.

Desgraça. Elas tão babando.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Tá certo, já chega disso.

"Dorcas, Cyndi," eu digo, ainda firmemente, ainda com a minha voz de não-fode-comigo, "esse é meu –hum –"

Meu o quê, exatamente?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Continue. Mal posso esperar pra ouvir essa explicação.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Esse é Legolas."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Olhares vazios. Bem, não tão vazios assim. Vazios com um pouquinho de 'não tô nem aí pra o seu nome, eu quero é trepar com você' espalhado na cara delas, como manteiga na torrada.

Porra, eu odeio isso, caralho.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Droga, agora o que é que eu digo?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Isso deve provar ser moderadamente divertido.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Pare de olhar pra mim desse jeito, droga. Você não está ajudando. "Meu – hum – um velho amigo meu, nós, hum, nos esbarramos na Rua 24 em Pasadena."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

'Nós nos esbarramos' – caralho! Umas duzentas e cinquenta vezes. Rapidamente. Repetidamente. Com um monte de suor e saliva no meio. Porra porra porra porra tô a fim de passar a mão em você tô a fim de passar a mão em você caralho EU AMO quando você fica vermelha de vergonha.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Droga, pare com esse sorriso sacana. Posso sentir o calor aumentando nas minhas bochechas e não posso fazer nada pra parar, eu olho pra os meus pés. Posso sentir ele chegar por trás de mim, passar por mim, uma mão esticada na direção delas. "E aí," ele diz. As duas conseguem apertar a mão de Legolas sem pular em cima dele, o que é realmente mais do que eu esperava. Eu olho pra cima. Dorcas ainda parece confusa, o que é tão normal pra ela que eu estou espantada pelo fato de que eu consiga diferenciar essa das outras expressões faciais que ela tem. Cyndi-Com-Um-I ainda está com aquela expressão de 'Eu estou ovulando, por favor me fertilize' na cara.

"Um velho amigo?" Dorcas pergunta. Posso ouvir as engrenagens enferrujadas e sem uso quando elas começam a rodar naquele espaço vazio entre as orelhas dela.

Ai, isso NÃO foi legal.

Quando eu fiquei tão escrota?

Ou melhor, quando eu voltei a ficar tão escrota? Eu não tenho sido uma escrota em – deixe-me ver – oh, há aproximadamente sete mil e quinhentos anos. Não me admira que eu estou (A) com falta de prática e (B) gostando disso além da conta. Faramir odiava quando eu ficava desse jeito – ele queria ver uma mulher recatada, fina, bem nascida. Pra merda com isso. Eu NASCI num celeiro, ou pelo menos num estábulo, que é mais parecido com um celeiro muitoobrigada, então por que diabos você espera que eu haja como uma princesa imbecil? Okay, okay, então eu era a porcaria da sobrinha da porcaria do rei da porcaria da roça-cheia-de-analfabetos-no-fim-de-mundo de Rohan, então e daí, heim? Ah sim, e meu irmão era o rei… é isso aí. Éomer nem sabia ler, só aprendeu depois de ter casado com Lothíriel. E ele tinha mania de palitar os dentes na mesa do banquete com as lascas que ele arrancava do braço do trono. Eu sei; eu observava ele, pelo amor de Deus!

Títulos! Conversa fiada. Pra o inferno com isso. Legolas nunca se importou com eles e nem eu vou me importar. Já chega disso.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Um velho amigo," ela diz. Escrota, escrota, escrota. É isso aí, ESSA é a Dama de Ferro que eu conheci há trocentos anos.

"Um amigo muito antigo," eu complemento com um outro sorriso aberto. Decido não só marcar a porra do meu território, mas mostrar pra essas batedorazinhas de punheta de uma figa que eu NÃO tô livre no mercado da azaração. Eu escorrego um braço em volta da cintura de Éowyn, puxo ela pra mais perto. Que caralho, calor corporal – ela parece derreter em meus braços. Sim sim sim, porra, escorrega aquele braço longo e gracioso em volta da minha cintura, enterra aqueles dedos no lado do meu corpo – sem preocupações aqui, eu sou seu, acushla, não se preocupa com isso, merda, eu sou seu, seu seu seu seu.

Que inferno, que merda, que porra, que desgraça. Lascado, tô lascado, nunca tive tão lascado, desgraça.

As cadelinhas não acreditam nela. Posso até ver.

"Conheci a Éowyn antes dela se casar," digo, puxando ela pra mais perto de mim ainda. Ela enfia a cabeça embaixo do meu queixo. Porra, ela tá se esfregando em mim, caralho. Não posso evitar, eu coloco minha mão na bundinha dela e aperto. Ela grita.

Há! Amo aquele som. Amo pra caralho.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

AI merda, por que diabos você tinha que fazer isso? Agora eu estou vermelha de vergonha de novo, droga! Ele consegue fazer com que eu me sinta como uma virgem recém-saída-dos-cueiros.

Ele me conheceu antes de eu me casar? Espera um pouco... ele me conheceu mesmo, não foi? Me conheceu antes mesmo de eu pensar que existia um regente em Gondor. E tudo que eu conseguia ver era Aragorn, grosseiro, cabeludo, masculino, fedorento. Merda, eu era cega ou o quê?

Cega, com certeza. Ou estúpida. Pode escolher um. Eu nem me lembro do Legolas assim tão bem – só que eu tinha um pouco de medo dele. Nunca tinha encontrado um eldar antes, e ele parecia – bem – etéreo, intocável, angelical.

Angelical – há! Nunca vi um anjo com um pau daqueles.

Droga. Pára de pensar nisso. Pára pára pára pára pára.

Gordo, cabeça em forma de cogumelo…

Merda, merda, merda. Quando é que essas pentelhas estúpidas vão EMBORA!

"Sim," eu consigo dizer, até mesmo calmamente. "Antes de eu me casar. Um amigo muito antigo. Hum" eu olho pra ele. Legolas está com um sorriso largo no rosto, vá à merda. Está achando que é tudo muito engraçado. "E nós estamos, hum, colocando o papo em dia." Eu desembucho. Dorcas e Cyndi-com-um-I trocam olhares de entendimento. Elas sabem. Elas nos escutaram. Merda, elas nos VIRAM.

Ele ri às gargalhadas.

Bastardo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

'Colocando o papo em dia?' tá mais pra 'aproveitando o tempo perdido!'

Falando nisso, eu tô tão esfomeado que tô quase desmaiando. É hora de alguns mariscos e tequila.

E um outro aperto. E um outro grito.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Uai!Droga! Aí vai ele de novo!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"É hora do chá," eu anuncio, lançando o meu melhor e mais sexy sorriso na direção das Maravilhas Pós-Adolescentes.

Ai, não me olhem desse jeito. Eu sei que sou um merdinha puta sexy. Por que não usar os meus poderes para o bem? Fazer uma mudança, e essas coisas.

"Cês vão ficar?" eu pergunto e caminho passando por elas na direção da cozinha.

"Pro chá?" eu escuto uma delas dizer. Pareceu bem confusa, a pobrezinha daquela vaca.

"Ele quis dizer pro jantar," diz Éowyn.

Droga, esqueci disso.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Por favor digam não, por favor digam não, eu não quero dividir ele com vocês, eu quero ele todinho só pra mim. Vão embora vão embora vão embora vão embora.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Por favor, por favor, por favor, digam não. Digam não não não não não. Porra, eu não quero dividir NENHUM desses benditos mariscos. Digam não não não não não!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Nós já comemos."

Oh, Aleluia.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Puta que pariu, isso é um alívio. Só tem uns dois quilos daquilo, eu tô tão faminto que seria capaz de comer tudo sozinho.

E aí vamos ligando o fogo, e pegando uma faca e a tábua de cortar carne e os legumes. E a tequila, porra, não esquece da tequila. Pra ter certeza eu coloco um dedo de tequila dentro de um vasinho de planta vazio que eu achei e mando pra dentro.

Queima queima queima baby queima, é isso aí, porra, pra bem dentro do buraco ela vai. Ah, o álcool, deixa a porra descer queimando e nada de resmungar. Verme em conserva. Que se foda, eu não vou pra lugar nenhum hoje de noite mesmo.

Caralho – minha Harley! Melhor trazer minhas coisas pra dentro antes que a gente transe de novo. É assim, ou então vou ter que usar as benditas calcinhas dela no café da manhã.

Um Elfo travesti; isso ia ser massa. Aposto que a dona do bundão gordo ali ia ter um treco de tanto rir.

Desgraça. A gente vai ter que manter nossas vozes baixas hoje de noite. Caralho. Nem sei se consigo. A Éowyn suga a porra do meu sêmen bem pra fora de mim, como é que eu NÃO vou gritar, caralho?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele está . . . bebendo tequila num vaso de planta? Certo, isso é. . . esquisito.

Tequila e o Príncipe de Eryn Lasgalen. Queéquecêacha?

Eu não vou conseguir agüentar isso – observar ele no fogão, cortando e raspando e pondo o Jose Cuervo pra dentro, músculos das costas ondulando, cabelo sedoso e pálido se movendo gentilmente pra frente e pra trás entre as omoplatas nuas, bochechas da bunda se contraindo e relaxando cada vez que ele muda a posição dos pés. E eu não vou conseguir MESMO agüentar ver ISSO nem mais um segundo – Dorcas e Cyndi-com-a-porra-de-um-I paradas em pé na porta da cozinha e babando, pelo amor de Jah.

Tirem os olhos daí, por favor. O traseiro é MEU. Não é de vocês. MEU.

Meumeumeumeumeumeumeumeumeu

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Cebolas, circula, descasca. Partir aos pedaços, checar o óleo, sem chiar. Dar uma olhada nos mariscos, descongelados e secos. Abrir o saco da batata frita. Apresentação do prato, se lembre da apresentação do prato. Cesto, vasilha, que porra é que eu posso usar?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele tá olhando pra lá e pra cá, procurando por alguma coisa. Droga, aí está aquela tatuagem de novo. Osservi alle stelle, vela sull'oceano. Ela está deslizando e mudando de posição contra o ombro dele quando Legolas move os músculos dali. Uma escrita longa e elegante, decorada com uma moldura de rolo de pergaminho. Quantos anos será que essa tatuagem tem? O que será que ela significa? Por que será que Legolas fez ela?

Tem tanta coisa que eu não sei sobre ele. O que ele tem feito? Por onde esteve? Quantas vezes ele viu o resto dos Escolhidos? Que tipos de coisas ele faz enquanto vive a sua vida imortal? Pelo menos ele é a escolha perfeita pra isso – ele e Gandalf e Arwen. Eles foram feitos pra viver pra sempre. Que diabos era pra eu fazer? Apenas ser a esposa de Faramir; isso foi tudo que sempre me disseram – mas agora isso está acabado.

E agora?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, uma cesta. Enfiar os mariscos dentro. Abrir a salsa mexicana. Encontrar uma vasilha, encontrar a porra de uma vasilha. Armário, armário, armário, tem latas de conserva e pratos e copos e – oh, copos de bebida. Melhor do que tomar tequila num vaso de planta. Vasilha. Ah.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele está abrindo os armários e fuçando as gavetas e tomando conta do território. Cozinhar, de todas as coisas que ele podia fazer! Nunca soube que ele cozinhava. Também parece que ele gosta disso.

Pra dentro vão as cebolas, estalando e chiando. Ele levanta a panela curvada e grande com uma mão longa e branca e mexe, rola, faz virar os pedaços de cebola. Faramir sabia cozinhar, ou pelo menos era isso que ele dizia. Eu nunca gostei, e acho que foi por isso que ele passou a fazer a comida. Eu costumava pensar que era uma coisa tão gay, mas agora não tenho tanta certeza.

Legolas gosta de cozinhar. Legolas não é gay (Menino, e não é que eu sei DISSO). Sendo assim, cozinhar não é coisa de gay.

A cozinha está silenciosa com exceção do chiado da cebola e da batida e do barulho da faca. Eu nunca tinha visto alguém limpar camarões tão rápido antes, é como se ele estivesse tirando a roupa dos bichos. Dedos brancos e hábeis, ligeiros, certeiros. Chuique chilipe fuípe flanque. Chuique chilipe fuípe flanque. Mais um dá com a cara na cova.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Descasca e enfia na vasilha, descasca e enfia na vasilha. Exoesqueletos pontudos e ásperos, pequenos corpos cinza, escorregadios e melequentos. Um marisco, dois mariscos, quatro mariscos, dez. Cheiro de cebola frita, odor de pimentas secas, gosto aguçado e seco de tequila na minha língua. Descasca e enfia na vasilha. Descasca e enfia na vasilha.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Dorcas e Cyndi-com-um-I observam ele, elas são todas olhos. Eu o observo também, mas não só com os meus olhos. Legolas está respirando, posso escutar a inspiração e a expiração. Acho que posso até sentir o cheiro de rosemary se erguer novamente quando ele se vira e inclina a cabeça, e aquela cortina de um ouro pálido brilha ao redor de seus ombros. Posso escutá-lo. Ele está cantarolando em voz baixa. Que música é essa? Eu não reconheço ela.

Ele começa a cantar alto. Dorcas e Cyndi se sobressaltam.

"Ich fühl es, ich fühl es, wie dies Götterbild mein Herz mit neuer Egung füllt."

Oh, alemão! Eu sei qual é, espera um minuto –

"Dies etwas kann ich zwar nicht nennen, doch fühl' ich's hier wie Feuer brennen; soll die Empfindung Liebe sein?"

Isso é Mozart, eu conheço essa, ela é da, da, da Die Zauberflöte**1**, isso era, hum, o tenor, o tenor romântico. Tamino, é isso.

"Ja, ja, die Liebe ist's allein, die Liebe, die Liebe ist's allein!"**2**

Oooohhhh . . .

Eu sei o que isso significa.

Tô derretendo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Mozart, oh Wolfgang Amadeus, como os grandes caíram. Você e a porra do Purcell, bebendo até morrer, que desgraça de desperdício. Sibila e chia no fogo, viro a cebola. Descasco e enfio na vasilha, descasco e enfio na vasilha. Mais um dedo de tequila e vamo brindar, galera.

E eu posso sentir o seu cheiro, e posso sentir você, de pé atrás de mim e me observando. Cheiro de frutas cítricas no seu cabelo cor de mel, sinto o calor irradiando daquele corpo adorável e dourado. E posso escutar você respirar, e posso escutar o seu coração bater. Ele pula e corre, sua respiração fica entrecortada. Você sabe, não sabe, acushla? Você sabe o que eu tô cantando.

"Ich würde sie voll Entzücken an diesen heißen Busen drücken, und ewig ware sie dann mein."**3**

Detholalle, lirimaer. É pegar ou largar, mas você sabe com toda a certeza, porra, o que eu acho disso tudo.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele é esperto demais, bem treinado demais, Élfico demais pra não perceber o que está cantando, e quem está na cozinha com ele; eu conheço essa ária. Conheço ela muito bem. Chorei feito um bebê quando a ouvi pela primeira vez, sentada no camarote real do La Scala. Oh, como eu quis que Faramir cantasse desse jeito pra mim. Ele nunca cantou pra mim, ele nunca cantou nada. Também nunca me disse coisas bonitas, não depois da Quinta Era. Depois que a nossa prole tinha crescido e reproduzido e morrido e apodrecido tudo ficou parado. Nunca mais foi a mesma coisa. Nunca.

Escute ele. Escute aquela voz. Ela é limpa, pura como água cristalina me banhando.

"Ich fühl es, ich fühl es, wie dies Götterbild mein Herz mit neuer Egung füllt. . ."

Ele se vira, um olho azul brilhante pisca pra mim. Ele sabe o que está cantando. E ele está cantando pra mim. Dorcas e Cyndi estão petrificadas; elas estão encarando a gente, sabendo que algo está acontecendo, mas não sabem com certeza o quê.

Eu sei – eu sei. Mas como eu respondo a ele?

"Dies etwas kann ich zwar nicht nennen, doch fühl' ich's hier wie Feuer brennen; soll die Empfindung Liebe sein?"

Não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma ária da Pamina – eu peguei a moda da ópera um pouco tarde demais pra Mozart. Eu só comecei a gostar quando ele já tinha morrido. Mas Sain-Saens e eu éramos assim, ó. Bastardo velhote e resmungão, com certeza aquele francês gostava de louras.

"Mon coeur s'ouvre à ta voix comme s'ouvrent les fleurs aux baisers de l'aurore!"**4**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Minha nossa senhora. . .

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Isso chamou a atenção dele. Ele se vira, faca e camarão nas mãos, olhos cintilantes e azuis e brilhantes.

"Mais ô mon bien-amié, pour mieux sécher mes pleurs, que ta voix parle encore!"**5**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Não posso ignorar isso. Ai, desgraça. Ai, Manwë, você realmente quis dizer isso, não foi? A remuneração pela obediência é a realização dos sentidos.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Suponho que eu deveria estar me perguntando o que Dorcas e Cyndi-com-um-I pensam disso tudo, mas meus olhos estão cheios dele, do rosto dele, da expressão de uma crescente descoberta do que estou fazendo iluminando os olhos dele e todas aquelas outras pequenas emoções que vejo ali – alívio, alegria, êxtase.

Aí vai a faca. Aí vai o camarão. É melhor eu cantar rápido.

"Dis-moi qu'à Dalila tu reviens pour jamais! Redis à ma tendresse les serments d'autrefois, ces serments que j'aimais!"**6**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu escuto você. Eu escuto você. Estou indo.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Ah! Réponds à ma tendresse, verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse!"**7**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu preencherei. Eu preencherei. Juro a você que preencherei.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

E ele está em cima de mim, sinto o gosto de tequila na língua dele e sinto o cheiro doce da coisa do camarão que ele está esfregando no meu cabelo e nas minhas bochechas, mas não me importo. Nem mesmo me importo que Dorcas e Cyndi-com-um-I estão limpando as gargantas e desviando os olhares e mudando a posição dos pés, envergonhadas diante da nossa cena. Não me importo. Ele é meu meu meu.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Minha acushla. Minha batida do coração. Minha recompensa.

Minha minha minha minha minha.

**BSBSBSBSBS**

**1** A Flauta Mágica.

**2** "Eu sinto, eu sinto como esse rosto divino enche o meu coração com novas emoções. Não consigo nomear esse anseio, mesmo assim o sinto queimando como um fogo; poderia esse sentimento ser amor? Sim, sim, é somente o amor, é o amor, é somente o amor!"

**3** "Extasiado, a pressionaria contra este seio que queima, e então ela seria minha para sempre."

**4** "Meu coração se abre para a sua voz como as flores se abrem para os beijos da aurora."

**5** "Mas ó, meu amado, para melhor secar as minhas lágrimas, deixe a sua voz falar mais uma vez."

**6** "Diga-me que você está voltando para sempre para Dalila! Lembre-me mais uma vez das promessas de dias que já se vão, aquelas promessas que eu amava!"

**7** "Ah! Responda à minha ternura, me preencha, me preencha com o êxtase!"

N/A: A parte em alemão é da ária de Tamino na ópera Die Zauberflöte de Mozart; os trechos em francês que Éowyn canta são da ária de Dalila "Mon coeur s'ouvre" do Samson et Dalila (Sansão e Dalila) de Saint-Saens.

**BSBSBSBSBS**

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**Jose Cuervo** – marca de tequila.

**La Scala - **Inaugurado em 1778, o teatro La Scala é um dos símbolos de Milão e foi projetado pelo arquiteto neoclássico Giuseppe Piermarini.

**Die Zauberflöte (A Flauta Mágica) – **Criada em 1771, a Flauta Mágica foi a última ópera composta por Wolfang Amadeus Mozart após um insistente pedido de encomenda (ele morreu alguns meses depois de completar a obra). "A Flauta Mágica" traduz a um só tempo os ritos iniciativos do conhecimento esotérico e os ideais humanitários e fraternais do pensamento iluminista do século XVIII. Ao compor as páginas musicais sublimes de "A Flauta Mágica", segundo as palavras de Richard Wagner, Mozart estava criando a ópera alemã. Há duzentos anos no repertório dos teatros líricos de todo o mundo, "A Flauta Mágica" tornou-se um dos maiores monumentos do patrimônio musical da humanidade.

Na história, Tamino é um príncipe egípcio e Pamina é filha da Rainha da Noite. A história se passa no Egito, No período de Ramsés I. Tamino é perseguido por uma cobra, desmaia e é salvo por três damas da noite, ao mesmo tempo em que chega um caçador de pássaros, falastrão e mentiroso, Papageno, que conta ter matado a tal cobra. As damas ouvem a deslavada mentira e o punem por isso.

Em seguida, elas revelam ao príncipe que Pamina foi raptada pelo mago Sarastro. A rainha então roga a Tamino que vá salvá-la. Este recebe dela, pelas mãos das três damas, uma flauta mágica. Ao ser tocada, a flauta pode salvá-lo de todos os perigos. Então acontece a mudança no plano dramático: na verdade, eles descobrem que o obscuro reino do sumo-sacerdote é uma comunidade sábia, dirigida por homens sábios e de grande virtude, e que o rapto foi para salvar a jovem das maldades de sua mãe. No fim do primeiro ato, Papageno e Tamino aceitam passar por um ritual de iniciação. O passarinheiro, um rapaz de vida simples e que se resumia a tomar um cálice de vinho e encontrar uma namorada, com menos coragem, desiste das provas em favor do príncipe. Este, acompanhado de Pamina, vence os desafios, com o auxílio da flauta mágica. No fim, Papageno encontra uma alma gêmea — Papagena — e juntos entoam um dueto doce e memorável.

**Samson et Dalila (Sansão e Dalila) –** o compositor francês Camille Saint-Saens viveu entre 1835 e 1921 e lançou esta ópera em 1877. O tema conta a história dos personagens bíblicos Sansão e Dalila. É diante do Templo de Dagon, deus filisteu, que tudo acontece, é onde mais uma vez Israel cai sob o jugo dos filisteus, onde os escravos hebreus imploram de joelhos ao seu Deus que alivie a sua dor e onde várias tramas acontecem.

Abimaleque, o representante do Sacerdote Supremo dos filisteus, é encarregado da guarda dos escravos hebreus, mas, em um confronto com Sansão, é ferido de morte, diante dos seus soldados. Tomados de medo, os filisteus fogem, deixando para trás a cidade natal, em completo abandono.

Sansão, o mais forte de todos os fortes, conhece Dalila, uma filistéia encantadora e determinada, e fica embevecido com sua beleza e sedução. O seu coração é tomado de amor por ela. Sansão não resiste aos seus encantos e se apaixona loucamente. Desde então, passa a ser um instrumento fácil nas mãos dos filisteus. É atormentado dia e noite por Dalila para que revele o segredo de sua força. Sansão é vencido pela filistéia.

A partir daí, começam os longos dias de tormento. Sem sua força, é preso e levado a Gaza até o dia da celebração da grande festa em honra a Dagon e da sua própria condenação. Sansão é colocado entre as colunas do templo, diante do sacerdote e de Dalila para servir de espetáculo a todos. Mas Sansão é um homem de fé e invoca o auxílio de seu Deus neste momento de desespero. Sua força retorna e ele destrói o templo.


	8. Capítulo 08

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutoras: **Kwannom e Elentari  
**Revisora:** SadieSil  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**

Oi gente! Pra compensar o longo atraso, aqui vão dois capítulos de **Boca Suja** pra vocês! Gostaria de apresentar **Elentari**, que vai passar a traduzir essa fic junto comigo. Esse capítulo foi excepcionalmente revisado por nós duas, e não por **SadieSil**, porque nossa amada revisora teve que viajar. Vou colocar as respostas das reviews com o número do capítulo comentado do lado, já que tem muitas respostas atrasadas, ok? Ah, e tem um **glossário** no final do capítulo!

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Anônimo (capítulo 7): **Agradeça a Kwannom, SadieSil e Elentari! Você não estaria lendo a minha fic se não fosse por elas.

**Giby a hobbit (capítulo 3)** - Eu sei – você consegue imaginar ficar sem fazer sexo por cem anos? Não me admira que ele esteja tão desesperado! Estou contente de estar entre as suas fics favoritas. Sinto-me lisonjeada!

**Giby a hobbit (capítulo 4)** - Sim, Giby; todas nós gostaríamos de conhecer alguém como o Legolas… Se bem que explicar a boca suja dele pra os nossos parentes ia ser bem difícil. Estou feliz que você goste do estilo da minha fic! Foi divertido escrevê-la.

**Giby a hobbit (capítulo 5)** - Bem, Giby, eu diria que Legolas e Éowyn são perfeitos para isso, não é mesmo? A essa altura parece que as almas deles também ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço!

**Giby a hobbit (capítulo 6)** - É difícil saber se dá pra ter pena ou inveja de Dorcas e Cyndi-com-um-I, não é mesmo? Por um lado, elas estão podendo ver o corpo de Legolas de camarote; de outro, é quase óbvio que nenhuma delas tem alguma chance de agarrá-lo.

**Giby a hobbit (capítulo 7) -** Muito obrigada! Tudo começou como uma fic do tipo só-para-mostrar-sexo, e se transformou num romance apesar da minha idéia inicial. Estou tão feliz por você ter gostado!

**Regina Bernardo (capítulo 7)** - Regina, eu acho que, como os dois viveram naquela época, a ópera seria um dos gêneros musicais de que eles gostavam. E temos que notar uma coisa: opera é algo romântico e isso é um romance, mesmo que seja um bem safado!

**Lele (capítulo 7) -** Lele, espero e suponho que Kwannom e Sadie estão fazendo a tradução de maneira correta, mas como eu não falo português, vou ter que confiar nelas! Eu amo boa música e boa comida; foi fácil pra mim transformar o Legolas num epicurista – achei que talvez com alguns milhões de anos à disposição ele preferisse aproveitar as coisas boas da vida, em vez de se preocupar com as más.

**Lele (capítulo 6) - **Muito Obrigada! Espero que eu continue a te divertir! E não seja tão dura com a pobrezinha da garota; ela é jovem demais, afinal de contas.

**Lene (capítulo 6) -** Hey, se você conhecer alguém que queira postar fanarts de "Boca Suja", vá fundo! Eu ficaria doidinha para ver as interpretações que os fãs dessa história ia fazer!

**Lene (capítulo 7) -** Tente arranjar um cara que goste de andar de bicicleta – eles têm traseiros maravilhosos. Os maratonistas também! Respira, Lene, respira!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Isso é um pouquinho estranho. De repente Dorcas é a Lindinha e Cyndi-com-um-I é a Docinho. E aqui estão elas sentadas, na minha mesa, tentando conseguir a melhor vista de Legolas possível, atropelando a conversa da outra pra que ele preste atenção nelas, todas olhos e bocas escancaradas, secando o meu elfo enquanto ele está praticamente colocando as batatas fritas e o camarão na minha boca com as mãos.

Humm, um cheiro forte, de limão, apimentado, com um quê de tequila, salgado. Delícia. Se eu soubesse que Legolas podia cozinhar desse jeito, tinha contratado ele como meu escravo pessoal há quinhentos anos atrás.

Lamber os dedos dele também não é nada mau.

Você consegue parar pra imaginar isso? "Divirta-se no Mar Báltico, querido; não se preocupe comigo, Legolas vai cuidar de tudo…" Frances – Faramir – ia ter um troço.

O que será que ele pensaria disso agora? Não que a gente se veja o tempo todo, mas Legolas mencionou algo sobre querer pegar meu dinheiro de volta, o que meio que significa ter que falar com o bastardo filho da mãe de novo. E considerando o quanto Legolas ficou puto quando descobriu que Faramir se separou de mim me deixando com uma mão na frente e outra atrás...

Não tenho certeza do que eu sinto sobre isso. Quero dizer, eu meio que quero meu dinheiro de volta – pelo menos, eu queria há uns quatro ou cinco anos atrás – inferno, parecia que isso era a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar, porque quando você está presa a isso, É tudo o que você consegue pensar; como, diabos, eu vou pagar minha hipoteca/conserto do carro/pagamento do carro/empréstimo na justiça/conta telefônica? A pobreza agarra você pelos intestinos e espreme toda a sua paz e tranqüilidade pra fora do seu corpo por causa da sua preocupação com o dinheiro; parece que não dá pra pensar em mais nada. E se eu não conseguir fazer os pagamentos? E se eu perder a casa? E se eu não tiver dinheiro suficiente pra comprar comida no final do mês depois de usar o meu salário pra pagar as contas? E se e se e se?

Ah, foda-se. Mas agora… aqui estou eu sentada, estupefata, feliz, confusa, um pouco aérea, mas toda aquela apreensão nauseante se FOI. Eu tenho um elfo pra cuidar de mim. E ele não vai me deixar, e ele não consegue mentir, e ele tem um bocado de dinheiro, e ele é puta GOSTOSO, e ele faz coisas com as minhas partes íntimas que eu pensei que só aconteciam NAQUELES tipos de romances. E não apenas com os Equipamentos Comuns. Não vou reclamar do jeito como os dedos dele e a língua dele e o Pequeno Legolas (bem, não tão pequeno) me levam sem esforço para uma estratosfera de satisfação física; isso é só uma parte disso tudo – ele consegue me fazer voar só de abrir aquela boca porca, desbocada e com lábios doces e cor-de-rosa. O jeito como ele diz o meu nome – ou como ele me chama de 'Acushla' – ou, puta merda, quando ele cantou aquela ária pra mim, e sabendo que eu sabia precisamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo –

Ah, sim, me dei bem me dei bem me dei bem.

Eu sinto como se ele tivesse derrubado uma coberta grossa, pesada e molhada sobre a minha cabeça. Todo aquele pânico gritante, aquela ansiedade de apertar o coração, a apreensão impressionante, tiraram férias permanentes. E aqui estou sentada, mastigando camarões suculentos e suaves, pensando em mastigar uma outra coisa suculenta e suave o mais rápido possível; minhas coxas formigando de nosso último encontro sexual, meus sentidos preenchidos por ele – a lembrança do cheiro forte de rosemary no cabelo dele, da textura sedosa da pele dele, do timbre limpo da voz, da vivacidade e brilho daqueles impossíveis olhos azuis – repetindo de novo e de novo e de novo o que ele disse pra mim nas últimas duas horas.

Eu tomarei conta de você.

Não vou te deixar.

Vou te colocar de volta onde é o seu lugar.

Não vou nunca desistir.

Tenho a sensação de que você será o melhor investimento da porra da minha vida.

Die Liebe ist's allein.

Só essas frases fazem o meu coração palpitar. Eu não quero dizer a palavra em inglês, porque tenho medo dela. Mas Liebe serve. Assim como outras palavras em outras línguas nas quais posso pensar. Amour, por exemplo.

Ele faz minha cabeça girar. Mas num jeito bom.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Desgraças de putinhas estúpidas batedoras de punheta e comedoras de merda, por que diabos elas não conseguem sacar que não são bem-vindas? Eu já teria chutado essas piranhas porta afora se essa fosse a porra da minha casa. Pelo menos os mariscos ficaram ótimos. Mas essa não foi a maneira que eu planejei comer eles, porra. Queria ver se as curvas dos corpinhos cozinhados desses bichinhos eram estreitas o suficiente pra prender nos mamilos morenos e arrogantes de uma certa pessoa aqui.

Aposto como são. Aposto como a pele de Éowyn fica com um gosto ainda melhor se estiver melada de tempero quente. Amo deslizar minha língua em volta daqueles seios firmes e macios, tirar o marisco do mamilo com um piparote, sugar ele até secar todos os sucos –

Que porra, não deveria ter dito sucos, cara. Que porra que porra que porra, ainda bem que eu tô sentado, porque essas pentelhas insuportáveis iam ficar enchendo o meu saco por causa do meu estado bem rapidinho, cacete.

Não acho que elas tenham tirado os olhos de mim desde que eu entrei na desgraça dessa cozinha.

Eu queria que elas não estivessem aqui, queria que elas sumissem junto com essas banhas delas. Que se foda, preciso conversar com Éowyn sobre o nosso papo musical de alguns minutos atrás – ela sabia o que eu tava dizendo, eu sabia o que ela tava dizendo, mas tem mais pra ser dito, não tem? Diabo, tem sim, não se pode fazer esse tipo de confissão sangrenta e então tirar o cu da reta.

Acho que a gente tá indo rápido demais aqui.

Há apenas duas horas atrás eu não tinha missão, nem motivo, nem uma! porra! de! idéia! sobre o que fazer. Só ficava arrastando o meu rabo pelo país, dando uma de artista-pé-rapado, esperando esperando esperando. Nenhuma palavra dos Valar em anos, só o ocasional 'muito bom, trabalho bem feito, velho amigo' que eu escuto de vez em quando pra me deixarem saber que eu não lenhei com tudo.

E agora –

Caralho, eu nem consigo virar minha cabeça sem sentir como se ela tivesse me dado um murro no saco! Tô com aquelas mãozinhas lindas enroscadas nas minhas bolas, espremendo cada última gota de razão pra fora da minha cabeça. Sempre achei a Éowyn bem jeitosinha, mas puta que pariu! Eu tava cego todos esses anos, porra, pra não enxergar ela desse jeito? Posso sentir o cheiro almiscarado dela de laranja-limão; posso ver ela, cabelos cor de mel, olhos cinzentos brilhantes, lábios vermelhos vermelhos vermelhos como cerejas maduras, o rubor saudável nas bochechas ovais; posso escutar ela, _Réponds à ma tendresse, verse-moi l'ivresse_, o caralho que eu não vou querer preencher...

De vez em quando, Manwë acelera um pouco as coisas. Ele não faz isso sempre, mas quando faz só me resta segurar na barra de segurança e esperar. Eu me sento, observo as estrelas rodarem sobre a minha cabeça, escuto o zumbido da humanidade no fundo da minha mente como um zunido insignificante, e então... séculos, milênios passam por mim e, de repente, tudo breca e pára.

Ainda não fui arremessado pelo vidro, mas tenho certeza que é só uma questão de tempo pra isso acontecer, porra.

"O que tem escrito na sua tatuagem?"

Eu olho pra cima, é a gorda do cabelo vermelho. Ela tá olhando pra o meu ombro.

"Diz 'observe as estrelas, navegue pelo mar'," respondo. Agora isso é que é um marisco lindo, extremidades rosadas e enroscadas e carne branca manchada de pimenta e pedaços de polpa de limão. Faz um barulho de esquishe satisfatório quando eu espeto ele com meu garfo e levo até a boca de Éowyn. Ela abre os lábios, estica a língua até a metade do caminho, olhando nos meus olhos. 'Põe pra dentro, querido', é o que parece que ela tá dizendo, e ai minha nossa senhora, de repente eu quero sentir essa boca em volta do meu –

Porra! Desgraça de calças de couro!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Então é isso o que a tatuagem significa. Humm, camarão, camarão bom, papilas gustativas felizes. Fiz uma cena exibida daquelas nesse instante, mas eu não estou mais nem aí pra porra nenhuma; depois de sentir o gosto do sêmen do Legolas, eu estou louca por mais. Nunca me liguei em fazer sexo oral em um homem no passado – é claro que era só o sexo do Faramir, uma coisinha nada de mais pra se sair por aí comentando, além disso, o gozo dele era bem amargo... e sempre tive a sensação de que ele estava fazendo de conta que eu era outra pessoa.

Bastardo.

Aposto como o Legolas ia querer assistir, e não só fechar os olhos e se deitar.

E aposto como ele também ia retribuir o favor;

"Você gosta de navegar?"

Sua merdinha imbecil, será que não dá pra calar a boca e CORTAR ESSE PAPO?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Tá legal, Lindinha, você tá enchendo a minha paciência. Eu encontro os olhos de Éowyn; ela tá tão frustrada quanto eu. Não tem nada pra se preocupar, Acushla, é só uma questão de tempo pra elas darem o fora daqui.

"Já fiz muito disso sim," eu admito. De repente me lembro de algo que me faz sorrir. "Se lembra da viagem de navio por Creta, Acushla? Porra, aquilo sim foi uma festa."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Mar azul turquesa, céu azul bebê, nuvens brancas e rochas brancas e casas de cal brancas. O brilhante respingo de fúcsia de uma bougainville super desenvolvida. Pele cor de café nos escravos de roupas brancas, vinho doce, frio, amarelo, a sensação de tábuas ásperas sob os meus pés descalços. Eu posso até sentir o cheiro do sal no ar.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ela sorri. Ela se lembra. É, foi bem idílico.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

O que deixou tudo ainda melhor foi que Faramir nem estava lá. Ele estava fora com um dos Hellanodikai, provavelmente comendo o rabo dele como se eu me importasse, inspecionando os encontros do senado na Bouleuterion. E Aragorn estava na Macedônia, então éramos somente eu e Arwen, enroladas em mantos brancos transparentes, velejando em nosso barquinho branco ao redor do fervente Mar Egeu. Nós paramos em Makrygialos, no pequeno estreito do outro lado de uma ilhota, e descobrimos, para nosso assombro, que os dois cavalheiros tomando sol nus eram, nada mais nada menos, do que nossos companheiros Escolhidos Legolas e Gimli, esticados de bunda pra cima nas telhas alaranjadas do telhado de uma pousada que tinha ali. Nós ordenamos que nossos escravos trouxessem comida para eles e arrumassem suas acomodações, e antes que nos déssemos conta, eles haviam transformado nossa calma e tranqüila viagem numa festa de arromba.

Oh, aquelas ressacas... droga, embora tenham valido à pena!

Não pensava em Legolas como um ser sexual na época, embora eu soubesse que ele tinha tido sua quota de encontros. Ele levava essas mulheres tão a sério – cuidava tão bem delas, mesmo quando ficavam velhas e frágeis e fracas e esquecidas. Primeiro como amante delas, depois se fazendo passar por filho, então neto; chorando a morte delas, as enterrando e seguindo em frente.

Me pergunto de quantas mulheres idosas será que ele cuidou?

Será que ele vai gostar de cuidar de mim pra variar? Eu sou velha pra cacete, mas ainda sou bonita. E não tem nem como ele se fazer passar por meu filho.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

De um ponto de vista puramente artístico, Creta é um orgasmo visual. Oh, aquelas lembranças, as cores, os cheiros e sons e a sensação do navio balançando sob os meus pés, os sons das gaivotas e das risadas das damas.

Talvez eu compre um outro veleiro depois que ela ficar cansada da fazenda de cavalos.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Foi tão maravilho, tão divertido. E eu também meio que ainda me lembro de como se manobra um barco – nós navegamos muito, há muito tempo atrás, afinal de contas esse era o único jeito de se sair do ponto A para chegar no ponto B –

Ah, pára com isso! Você não pode fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Cavalos primeiro, barcos depois.

Tomara que ele não se importe.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Amo o jeito como aqueles olhos prateados se iluminam. Ai, caralho, eu tô lascado.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Ooo, Winnie, não sabia que você tinha visitado a Europa!" guincha Dorcas. WINNIE? Ela encara o meu olhar e diz rapidamente, "Quero dizer, Éowyn."

"Onde é que cê acha que ela me conheceu então, Lindinha?" pergunta Legolas, piscando pra mim. "Caraca, Éowyn, lembra daquele jantar em Kato Zakros? Alguns membros menos importantes da nobreza grega… Que balada – a gente ficou absolutaporramente em águas."

Ai que merda, e como me lembro. Eu dou uma gargalhada.

"Me lembro da ressaca que eu tive no outro dia, disso eu tenho certeza," digo, pegando uma batata frita. Eu brinco com ela entre os meus dedos, sentindo o sal na minha pele.

"Grim tava tão chumbado que nem conseguia andar. Acho que ele bebeu um barril de vinho barato naquela noite."

"Você se lembra de tentar trazer ele de volta pra o barco? Ele ficava cambaleando pra esquerda –"

"Porra, a gente quase derrubou ele na água, não foi? Deve ter sido; ele ficava um puta imbecil quando tava em águas."

Eu estou rindo tanto que nem consigo mais comer. "E coitada da Arwen, ele vomitou bem em cima do vestido dela, me lembro que era aquele vestido dourado lindo –"

"Ah, Acushla, aquela foi uma festa do caralho, não foi?" Ele sorri pra mim, aquele sorriso ai-tão-adorável-belisque-minhas-bochechas-de-covinhas que me faz ter vontade de jogar ele no chão e transar com ele até que perca os sentidos.

Dorcas e Cyndi podem não concordar com isso. Ou não. Talvez gostem de assistir.

Eca. Nem PENSE nisso.

Falando nisso, elas estão olhando sem parar de Legolas pra mim, como se estivessem assistindo uma partida de tênis, mas sem ter idéia das regras do jogo.

Pelo menos uma coisa ficou estabelecida: Legolas e eu tivemos um PASSADO. A gente tem história juntos, garotas, então nem venham encher o saco.

Ah, e dêem o fora daqui. Agora.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Não tô mais esfomeado, ah não tô mesmo, porra; acho que comi um quilo de mariscos, mas eles tavam tão BONS, cacete. Acho que se eu beber tequila vai ajudar a descer. Tô sentindo um zunido no ouvido, a mente leve – ou isso poderia ser coisa da minha pequena Acushla, sugando minha mente pra fora da minha cabeça.

Sugando – que porra, que caralho. Pra fora da minha cabeça. Não sei se dou risada ou se arrasto ela de volta pra o quarto.

Acho que poderia fazer as duas coisas.

As duas babacas parecem estar desconfortáveis – provavelmente porque Éowyn e eu estamos nos olhando como um homem faminto olha pra um pedaço de carne. Não posso fazer nada pra parar com isso, nem tô nem aí; puta merda, como eu queria trepar com ela bem aqui e agora. É isso aí, porra, e bem na mesa de novo, mas dessa vez ela vai ficar em cima.

Nota para si mesmo: não usar calças de couro quando estiver perto da Éowyn. É desconfortável pra caralho.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Então," diz Dorcas, olhando pra Legolas meio envergonhada. Que é que tá acontecendo aqui? "Ele vai, você vai, dormir aqui?"

"Bem, tenho certeza de que não vou embora agora, porra", diz Legolas sem nem fazer uma pausa. "Seria uma grosseria da desgraça dar uma trepada e então desaparecer." Eu bato nele, de brincadeira, mas com um pouco mais de força do que tinha sido a minha intenção. "Ei!" ele alisa o braço e então sorri pra mim. "Bem, eu tô falando a verdade, né, Acushla?"

"Sim, ele vai dormir aqui," digo a Dorcas e Cyndi-com-um-I. Cyndi parece não aprovar a idéia, mas Dorcas parece estar assustada. Merda, ela não tá com medo DELE, está? Como se Legolas fosse entrar escondido no quarto dela quando me tem por perto pra manter ele ocupado.

"E amanhã de noite?" ela pergunta.

As sobrancelhas de Legolas se erguem; a ficha acaba de cair pra mim.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Então foi isso que deixou ela nervosa pra caralho de repente. Porra. Quem me dera a gente ter tido tempo pra conversar sobre isso antes dessas duas aparecerem.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Droga, droga, droga. O que estamos fazendo? Eu nem mesmo sei! Merda. Ele vai me arranjar um advogado, comprar uma fazenda, hum… mas e o que ele pretende fazer AGORA?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu vi aquela expressão no seu rosto, Acushla. Eu disse a você que ia tomar conta de tudo, não disse? E é isso mesmo que quero fazer, porra.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Droga, droga, droga, ai, Legolas, e agora? Você chegou a pensar no futuro? O que a gente está fazendo? O que a gente está FAZENDO?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

É hora de bancar o galo de briga de novo. Caralho, eu sou tão baixo. Mas também posso deixar que as duaszinhas intrometidas saibam em que parte é que elas vão ter que dar o fora daqui.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu não sei eu não sei eu não sei, eu nem sei se vou trabalhar amanhã, que merda que merda que merda que merda

Mas então eu olho pra ele, ele me olha. Os olhos de Legolas, esses olhos azul-celeste, encontram os meus e o pânico começa a se dissipar. Nunca consegue permanecer enquanto Legolas está comigo.

Fique comigo, por favor, fique comigo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Güenta as pontas aí, Acushla. Já tô com tudo resolvido. Pensei em tudo, acredite em mim ou não; vamo ver o que, diabos, você vai achar disso.

"Vô ser honesto com vocês, Lindinha, Docinho," digo, me virando pra elas. "O negócio é o seguinte. A bicha fresca do ex da Éowyn deixou ela com a mão na frente e a outra atrás quando eles se separaram, mas sendo a boa moça que ela é, nenhum de nós soube porra nenhuma sobre isso." Confusão momentânea aqui, até que o rosto de Lindinha se ilumina e ela dá uma olhada pra Éowyn.

"Ah é, o seu ex levou a sua grana," diz ela, e agora Docinho entende também.

"Tá legal. Bem, a gente não vai deixar o sacana se safar dessa sem levar uma boa surra, então eu vou plantar o meu rabo bem aqui até dar um jeito nas coisas. Vou ligar pra uns amigos, marcar uma reunião, sabe; a gente vai fazer tudo o que der por ela."

"Quando tempo será que isso vai levar?" pergunta Docinho. Obviamente está com o bem estar da amiguinha em mente. Bom pra você, amor. Me manda ir à merda se você quiser, me deixa saber se eu lenhei com tudo.

"Sei lá," admito. Eu estendo o braço, tomo a mão de Éowyn. Tá fria, ela segura a minha com força, olha pra mim com aqueles olhos assustados. Vou cuidar de você, Acushla. Eu disse pra você que ia e irei. Confie em mim, você tem que confiar em mim, cacete. Eu NÃO sou como o fodido do Faramir, eu não vou sumir, eu não consigo. Não consigo, será que você me entende? Não está em mim, eu não conseguiria nem se eu quisesse, eu nunca vou querer, esse é o jeito como eu fui feito.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu quero acreditar em você, quero acreditar em você, ai por favor por favor por favor me ajuda a acreditar em você, você não sabe como é ser abandonada desse jeito, eu quero tanto acreditar em você, ai por favor

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Vô mandar um email depois do chá, deixar todo mundo sabendo que eu tô ficando com ela e a gente vai partir daí," digo pra elas, mas estou conversando com Éowyn. Escute, Acushla, já resolvi tudo, não tem nem motivo pra você ficar na deprê por causa disso, nem vá ter um chilique porque eu já tenho que dar conta de uma porrada de coisa. Tenho que dar um jeito nisso, consertar as coisas antes que os Valar resolvam se meter, porque quando eles fazem isso, ai minha nossa senhora, Acushla, você nem tem idéia do quanto eles ficam irritados pra caralho. "Por agora, meninas, Éowyn e eu vamos lavar a louça, bater um longo lero EM PARTICULAR –" eu dou a elas o meu melhor olhar não-fode-comigo e funciona, posso ver as duas recuarem rapidinho " – trabalhar em como consertar esse balacobaco, e ir pra cama. Amanhã, Acushla – " eu me viro pra ela; a expressão na cara dela é de assustada, absolutamente impressionada esperançosa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ah, que se foda, dói demais ver você assim. "Amanhã você vai entregar o aviso prévio no seu trabalho e descansar o resto do tempo – o que é que a gente tem aqui, duas semanas?"

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Será que ele está pensando que pode dar um jeito nisso tudo em duas semanas? Ele parece santo milagroso, mas ele é ASSIM tão bom?

"Duas semanas," digo. Não que desistir do meu emprego seja um grande sacrifício da minha parte; eu ODEIO trabalhar em escritório, aquela coisa fechada-no-ar-condicionado-com-luz-fluorescente-coberta-de-fofoca-imbecil nunca foi a minha praia. E quem é que em sã consciência ia QUERER trabalhar numa auto-seguradora? Duas semanas; duas semanas de INFERNO e então, e então... você está me prometendo o céu? Ou pelo menos o purgatório; você pode conversar com alguém e me colocar no purgatório? Qualquer coisa ia ser uma melhora das boas.

"Eu faço meu jogo, chamo alguns idiotas e trago esses americanos aqui. Vô meter o Pernacomprida e o Branquelo nisso, eles vão arrebentar a porra das fuças do Fada-Mir pra você."

"Com licença," diz Dorcas com desprezo, olhando nervosa pra ele. Não te culpo, com um rosto como o dele você jamais pensaria que ele falasse tanto palavrão, quase faz parecer ainda pior desse jeito. "Mas como, hum, Éowyn – vocês – vão pagar pela casa se você, hum, pedir demissão?"

Uma boa pergunta. Como? Mais especificamente, por que? Mas Legolas já sacou tudo, ele está rindo, até gentilmente; ele consegue ser, oh, tão gentil quando quer. Ele sabe que Dorcas está tensa, sabe que ela está se perguntando o que vai acontecer com ELA. E aqui estava eu, ai sua estúpida egoísta egocêntrica Dama de Ferro, sua imbecil, pensando só em você mesma de novo, sem consideração pelos outros – droga, droga, droga por que a gente não pode apenas apertar um botão e fazer com que tudo se conserte magicamente?

Não funciona desse jeito, eu sei, eu sei. E o que foi que Arwen me disse, há uns mil anos atrás, eu acho, que a gente só aprecia os atos que nos custam alguma coisa? Ai, pra o inferno com isso; eu estou tão cansada de pagar pelos pecados dos outros.

E BMWs, e depósitos de estudantes, e contas de cartão de crédito.

Merda.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Nada de se preocupar, boneca, já tenho tudo resolvido. "Ta legal, Lindinha," digo, fazendo a minha voz parecer macia, como se eu estivesse conversando com um cavalo assustado. "Eu já cuidei de tudo com relação à porra dessa casa. Vou dar uma ligada pra o meu gerente de banco em Londres e deixar tudo nos trinques. A gente não vai botar você pra fora, né não, Acushla?" Com toda a certeza, porra, a gente NÃO vai, não tem nada no meu acordo que diz que eu cuido da Éowyn às custas dos outros.

Com exceção de mim mesmo, claro. Sempre esse caralho parece funcionar desse jeito.

"E vocês precisam de um serviço de jardineiro," eu complemento, olhando pra Éowyn. Ela parece que vai ter um treco, a pobrezinha; nem sabe porra nenhuma como lidar com o Eficiente Legolas. Bem, nada com o que se preocupar, Acushla; eu escondo isso bem, não precisa tentar fingir que me entende; ninguém me entende mesmo, a não ser talvez o Branquelo e o Grim. Já tô acostumado com essa merda mesmo. "E uma empregada, pra limpar a casa. Não faz sentido deixar a Lindinha aqui fazer todo o trabalho, e você vai embora comigo assim que eu colocar a porra do meu pé pra fora daqui."

Ela olha pra mim, assustada; sim, Acushla, rápido assim mesmo. Sem tempo pra perder, você já desperdiçou tempo demais, porra.

"Vocês vão pra onde?" Docinho parece surpresa, espantada. Caralho, não a culpo.

"Sei 'inda não, tenho que dar uma pensada nisso direito. Tem um monte de propriedades no mercado a leste da Califórnia, ou talvez a gente possa ir pra o norte, lá pra Montana. E você, minha pequena Acushla – " eu trago os dedos dela para os meus lábios, olho por sob os cílios para ela. Ela fica vermelha, aquele bocadinho que é tão doce, hesita quando minha língua toca os dedos dela, só dou uma lambidinha em você depois largo a pedrada. "Você começa a dar uma olhada nos leilões de garanhões, encontra alguns animais. Cê já desperdiçou um tempo da porra no seu ex; é hora de gastar o tempo numa fazenda, que é onde é o seu lugar."

"Fazenda?" Docinho parece ofendida. "Você vai fazer a Winnie – Éowyn – viver numa FAZENDA?"

Nós dois olhamos pra ela. Vai se fuder, ô, sua enxerida batedora de punheta, você acha que eu não sei porra nenhuma do que a Éowyn precisa? Não é como se eu estivesse dando um jeito nessa desgraça toda sozinho, sabe, sua putinha estúpida; eu tenho a porra do Manwë aqui do lado me dando o sinal verde.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Fazenda. Cavalos. Cercas, o barulho mastigado de grama seca sob as minhas botas, sol quente na bandana ao redor do meu pescoço, suor sob a aba do chapéu protegendo os meus olhos. O cheiro de cavalos, de suor bom e honesto, poeira e palha adocicada e alfafa. Cumes brancos e altos, grama verde se estendendo por acres e acres e acres.

Ai, merda. Como eu sinto falta disso.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

É isso aí, Acushla, cê tá vendo como você relaxa quando pensa nisso? Te peguei, te peguei. Eu te disse, vou cuidar de tudo. Não esquenta e deixa comigo, apenas DEIXA comigo, porra. Você deixa eu transar com você e não vai me deixar tomar conta de você?

_Paciência, Greenleaf. A Edan foi magoada e amedrontada. Dê-lhe tempo._

Seria melhor dar as bolas de Fada-Mir numa bandeja pra ela.

_Esse desejo por vingança não faz parte de sua natureza, Greenleaf. Nada que tu faças se igualará à profundidade da perfídia de Faramir. Deixe o assunto conosco. Nós demos a Edan para tu reconfortares. Obedeça-nos e serás recompensado de acordo._

Eu já sei o que quero, porra. Me deixa ficar com a recompensa! Dezessete mil desgraças de anos dizendo "Sim Senhor" para cada desgraça das ordens de vocês, caralho; eu já não mereço a porra da recompensa?

_Tu estás certo de que esta é a recompensa que desejas?_

Isso me faz parar. Porra, será que é? Eu olho pra ela. Ela tá olhando de volta, confusa; ela vê que estou tendo uma conversinha em outro lugar. Foi mal, Acushla, cê vai ter que se acostumar com isso se for me manter por perto.

Então essa é a recompensa? É? Eu estou pronto pra sair do carrossel giratório do milênio, observar as estrelas diminuir a velocidade, rejeitar o zunido e o zumbido dos anos enquanto eles passam?

Estou?

Eu olho pra ela. Olhos cor de vidro cinzento com cílios longos e negros arqueados sobre sobrancelhas finas e curvadas; testa alta e branca, cabelo cor de topázio ondulado e enrolado em volta de suas doces orelhas arredondadas. A curva de suas bochechas, arqueando pra baixo na direção do queixinho pontudo, o declive na pele macia e aveludada sob o seu nariz que leva até aquela boca curvada e de lábios vermelhos, charmosos, prazerosos, adoráveis.

Caralho, porra, desgraça. Tô lascado.

Bem, o que é que vai ser, seu porrinha de merda? Um retorno à espiral interminável marcada pela escuridão, salpicada com os breves toques de vidas mortais contra a minha pele? Ou o naufrágio na carne viva, a parada das estações, o cheiro de frutas cítricas e a sensação das mãos de cetim que ela possui?

Gimli, por favor, me perdoe, nunca tive a intenção de te deixar na mão desse jeito, seu sacana. Ferrado, porra, eu tô ferrado.

Bem, meu Lord Manwë, já que a gente tá nessa, sim, eu gostaria de ter isso como recompensa, por favor.

_Bem, então, meu Greenleaf, já que tu pediste tão delicadamente, liberte tua alma dos pensamentos vingativos e absorva em teu ser a tarefa delegada a ti. Tua recompensa irá até ti._

VIRÁ até mim? Ela já não tá aqui não?

_Paciência, Greenleaf._

Porra!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai não, que merda, lá vai o Legolas de novo – eu mal consigo olhar nos olhos dele quando ele desliga desse jeito. Felizmente não acho que Dorcas e Cyndi-com-um-I notaram, elas provavelmente só estão pensando que a gente está fazendo mais um daqueles olhos-nos-olhos que os amantes fazem.

O que será que os Valar acham disso tudo?

Por que será que eles demoraram tanto tempo pra mandar alguém dar um jeito nisso? Por que eles não mandaram Legolas logo, logo depois de Faramir sair do armário? Que diabos eles estavam esperando, heim? Só foi ficando pior e pior e pior. Por que diabos eles ESPERARAM tanto?

Os doces lábios rosados se abrem, a língua dele dá uma batidinha para umedecê-los.

Aí vem aquela sacudida no meu estômago de novo.

"Eles sabem quando é a hora certa. Tenha paciência."

Merda merda merda merda merda merda merda, ninguém me disse que ele podia LER MENTES pelo amor de Deus! Também não consigo puxar meus dedos da mão de Legolas, que está se apertando em volta deles, aqueles esquisitos, aqueles bizarros, aqueles belos olhos turquesa me prenderam no lugar e sinto como se eu fosse um inseto grudado na tábua, vamo nessa, a agulha passou bem através de mim. Merda merda merda, eu NUNCA vou me acostumar com isso!

"O quê?" Dorcas está confusa. Não a culpo.

Legolas pisca, de repente ele está de volta. Ele se vira pra ela, dá um sorriso aberto. E que sorriso; não consigo evitar, estou apaixonada pelas COVINHAS dele pelo amor de Jah; eu sou patética ou o quê?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Pobrezinha da Lindinha", eu gargalho. "Não sabe nadinha do passado da Éowyn, né mermo? Falando sério, o que você tava fazendo, Acushla, da primeira vez que eu te vi?" Eu olho pra Éowyn; ela ainda tá meio cheia de não-me-toques por causa dessa minha história de Escutar os Valar. Foi mal, foi mal, porra, só sou eu, afinal de contas, é só a porra do Legolas, a desgraça da pessoa mais anti-social do mundo; como, diabos, eu posso conversar quando os Valar ficam interrompendo, cacete? Que caralho, você é adorável, ai Manwë, ESSA é a minha recompensa, droga, me dá ISSO! "Amazona, era isso que você era. Euzinho aqui consigo cavalgar direito, mas a minha pequena Acushla é uma amazona de primeira, consegue fazer uma zebra obedecer ela como se fosse um cachorro Welsh Corgi.

"Sério?" Lindinha e Docinho olham pra Éowyn com um novo respeito naquelas desgraças de olhos vazios. Porra de engomadinhas, provavelmente a última vez que elas montaram a merda de um cavalo foi numa meia volta de carrossel em cima de um pônei de brinquedo.

"Já faz tanto tempo…" a voz de Éowyn tá distante, triste. Ai, não, Acushla, não vai fazer uma cena agora; eu aperto os dedos dela entre os meus e ela olha pra mim. Olhos grandes, olhos escuros e cintilantes, olhos cheios de melancolia, ah, a emoção e a dor e a tristeza naqueles olhos. Faramir, seu filho de uma égua mal parida –

Não, não, não não não não não. Se lembre do que Manwë disse. Nada de querer descer o malho no Faramir. Faramir, seu estúpido, deixou pra trás essa gata maravilhosa, não fode agora, Legs, muita calma nessa hora, respira respira respira, isso é patético pra porra, cê tá com o seu pau tão absolutaporramente surpreso que cê chega a perder a respiração quando olha pra ela, quando fala sobre ESTAR A FIM de alguém, eu tô FERRADO FERRADO FERRADO respira, caralho! Uai uai uai, diaboporramerda desgraça de calças de couro!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Bem, se eu consigo me lembrar de como é maravilhoso velejar, se eu consigo me lembrar do que é um pontal, se eu consigo me lembrar da diferença entre uma giba e uma gênova, se eu consigo me lembrar como funciona um botaló, com certeza consigo me lembrar de como treinar um cavalo.

Lembrar da sensação de músculos contraindo-se e deslizando entre as minhas pernas. Lembrar do cabresto e do mordedor liso e pegajoso. Lembrar das palavras, das ordens, da sensação devastadora de poder quando a gente consegue fazer um animal tolo de 200 libras te obedecer apenas com um movimento de pé.

Lembrar da maneira como a minha mente pode flutuar pra longe do tumulto do quarto. Lembrar da distração, da concentração. É como uma droga, manda pra fora os pensamentos e lembranças infelizes. Lembrar lembrar lembrar.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, o que é isso então, Acushla? A espinha ereta, ombros para trás, queixo erguido. É isso aí, porra! Essa é a Dama de Ferro que eu conheci. Minha nossa senhora, mas como você é adorável adorável adorável, e eu sou a porra de um canalha nojento pra sequer considerar fazer você agüentar uma desgraça como eu por toda a eternidade.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Pense um pouco, pense direito. Ele quer me levar daqui, mandar aquelas porcarias de meias-calças passearem pra sempre, me arranjar uma fazenda, me arranjar alguns cavalos. E o melhor ainda é que nós estamos falando de LEGOLAS, Faramir sempre odiou cavalos, mas não o meu elfo – ele era a única pessoa que conseguia me acompanhar numa trilha. Sempre fazia a gente ir cavalgar a frente para ver se tinha alguma emboscada ficava chato depois, mas era divertido – aquela voz alegre, feliz, pura e musical, cantando e sorrindo ao meu lado, o corpo magro e esguio, cabelo longo e brilhante. Sempre tão animado, sempre tão atencioso, sempre tão engraçado.

Legolas e Faramir nunca chegaram a se dar bem, não é? Faramir não o aprovava – que se foda; como se coubesse ao Faramir colocar o selo de aprovação dele em alguém – achava que o Legolas era selvagem demais, frívolo demais, bobo demais, mortífero demais. Não gostava do jeito casual como ele tratava a mim e a Arwen – dizia que ele não era 'cavalheiresco'. Bem, se isso queria dizer que ele não nos considerava duas incompetentes completas, porque a gente era mulher, eu poderia ficar com menos 'cavalheirismo', muito obrigada. Faramir era sempre assim, 'Não, Éowyn, eu faço isso para você.' 'Não, Éowyn, deixe-me cuidar disso para você.' 'Não, Éowyn, não se preocupe, você não ia entender mesmo, deixe-me fazer isso.'

Ele cuidou de tudo bem mesmo, não foi? Não vi um tostão desde então.

Legolas nunca foi desse jeito. Sempre cheio de perguntas, sempre querendo saber, fazer, aprender. O que eu andei fazendo? Que livros estou lendo, que tipo de música tenho escutado, que línguas andei aprendendo? Por onde eu estava, quais foram as minhas realizações lá, quem eu conheci? Mas ele tinha que me perguntar quando Faramir não estava por perto, porque a resposta de Faramir era sempre a mesma: 'Ora, vamos, Legolas, não encha a cabeça dela com essas coisas. Ela já está ocupada o suficiente sem ter que se preocupar com isso.'

Condescendente filho da mãe.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Uma fagulha de raiva naqueles olhos brilhantes; você tá pensando nele, Acushla? Pensando nele e no que ele fez com você, aquele lambe cu de merda? Te deixou faminta, te oprimiu, esmagou a bendita emoção que havia dentro de você. Acushla, você tá mirrada, seca, como a coitada daquela roseira perto da sua caixa de correio; sem nunca ser alimentada, sem receber água, sem nunca receber o tipo certo de atenção ou afeto ou consideração.

Porra porra porra, como eu adoraria dar um chute no saco daquele viadinho filho da puta.

Melhor ainda, como eu adoraria levar você daqui, porra, colocar você de volta onde deveria estar. Luz do sol e ar fresco, minha Acushla; o murmúrio das vozes das árvores e o riso de um riacho limpo e escuro. O relinchar e patear dos cavalos, focinhos macios, peludos contra o seu rosto, o arrastar de patas pesadas, a explosão de velocidade, a contração e distensão dos músculos entre as suas pernas.

Engraçado – eu quase tinha me esquecido disso. Sim.

Tu vês, Greenleaf? A recompensa vem em muitas formas.

Sim, eu vejo. Aqui vai uma pergunta pra você: Califórnia ou Montana?

Por que não Colorado ou Utah?

Humm… por que não? Melhor sentar meu rabo na frente de um computador e dar uma checada nisso.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Sim."

Todos os três olham pra mim, surpresos. Não posso culpar eles, sério; quando foi a última vez que eu falei com tanta determinação? Mas é verdade – sim sim sim. Eu irei embora daqui. Já chega disso, já chega de me lamentar e de brigar e de sentir pena de mim mesma. Eu olho pra Legolas. Deus, eu amo olhar pra ele; aquela face angelical e perfeita, aqueles olhos como corações de safiras, a adorável curva de seus lábios de cupido, o pilar de alabastro de sua garganta, o declive de seus músculos peitorais sob os mamilos –

Ôa, melhor parar de olhar, estou começando a ficar um pouquinho distraída aqui.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Porra, eu vi AQUILO, vi os olhos dela se acenderem.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Eu quero sair daqui. Estou de saco cheio da minha vida. Quero uma vida nova."

Ele sorri, um delicioso arco invertido e cor-de-rosa; a sombra do desejo nublam os olhos dele.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Então eu sou o motoqueiro pra você, amor."

Eu trago os dedos dela até os meus lábios.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Oooh, aí vem aquela língua de novo –

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Por que a gente não deixa os pratos pra Lindinha e Docinho aqui lavarem então? Tenho uma surpresinha pra você, Acushla…

**BSBSBSBS**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!

**BSBSBSBS**

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**Creta - **é a maior ilha e uma das 13 periferias da Grécia. Está localizada no sul do Mar Egeu e é a segunda maior ilha do Mediterrâneo oriental e a quinta maior de todo aquele mar. Segundo a lenda, era nela que vivia o minotauro.

**Kato Zakros –** palácio da ilha de Creta. As ruínas podem ser visitadas até hoje. Era um dos mais importantes da época.

**Hellanodikai –** literalmente significa os juízes dos gregos. Eles eram os juízes dos jogos olímpicos da Antigüidade e o sucesso dos jogos era atribuído aos esforços deles.

**Bouleuterion – **lugar da assembléia, do senado.

**Makrygialos –** vilarejo a nordeste da Grécia.

**Estar em águas** – estar bêbado.

**Lenhar com tudo –** colocar tudo a perder, estragar tudo.

**Chumbado –** muito, mas muito bêbado.

**Tirar o cu da reta –** perder a coragem de fazer algo no momento decisivo.

**Welsh Corgi** – uma raça de cão pastor, muito leal, muito amigável; eles têm o hábito de seguir você por aí, principalmente se gostam de você.

**Botaló -** Peça que fica no gurupés para içar as velas de proa.

**Giba -** Vela triangular menor que a bujarrona, que se iça na parte superior do mastaréu do joanete da proa.

**Pontal -** diferença de altura entre a parte mais alta da quilha e a altura do ponto onde fica boca.


	9. Capítulo 09

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutoras: **Kwannom e Elentari  
**Revisora:** SadieSil  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

**NOTA DAS TRADUTORAS**

Tem um glossário no final do capítulo! Aconselhamos a ler antes, para que o texto fique mais engraçado.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

Graças aos Valar pela Internet sem fio.

Eu preparo tudo, laptop, modem, conexão, conta de e-mail. Puta merda, trezentas e trinta e sete novas mensagens.

Putz. É nisso que dá ficar fora do ar por dois dias. Tá na hora de um bombonzinho, cadê a porra da sacola que eu achei na despensa? Balas de menta... Velhas e um pouco moles; por que diabos não tem bala dentro do prazo de validade nessa casa?

Hmm. Se bem que essa não tá ruim. O dente fica meio preso na gosma, mas o sabor tá legal.

Deixa eu ver aqui, aumente o tamanho do seu pênis, empréstimo para hipoteca, blá blá blá, Ah peraí, tem um aqui de – ai puta que pariu, é o Nortom Simon, porra, querendo saber onde diabos eu estou porra, merda, caralho. Tenho que lembrar de ligar pra lá de manhã. Preciso ligar pra companhia de transporte também, minhas telas têm que estar em algum lugar, cacete.

Deleta, deleta, puta que pariu deleta.

Preciso de um bloqueador de spam, cara.

Ah! Esse e-mail eu quero, é o meu advogado financeiro. Preciso mandar um e-mail pra falar sobre esta casa. Eu dou uma catada rápida nos papéis que eu afanei da mesa. Eu digito o nome da companhia da hipoteca, identidade do cliente, número do empréstimo, saldo, imposto. O que se cobra por uma casa em Los Angeles; é uma porra de assalto a mão armada, isso é que é. E melhor explicar pro mané por que eu tô fazendo isso, também. Ele vai querer um pré-nupcial, não o culpo. Só de pensar nos inúmeros milhões indo pra dentro do ralo das mãos de uma golpista é suficiente pra ele dar piti.

Pensando melhor, tenho que perguntar a ele o nome de um bom agente de imóveis – um que seja especialista em ranchos e fazendas e toda essa merda.

Engraçado, né? É mais fácil explicar pra _ele_ o que eu ando fazendo. Eu estou com medo de explicar pra todos os outros. Pobres coitados, será que vão entender? O Branquelo talvez; ele é um maia e sabe como os Valar são. Mas os Hobbits, Grim, Éomer, os outros -

PORRA! Éomer vai ser MEU CUNHADO, CARALHO!

Puta que pariu cacete caralho, que chute no rabo. Ah bem, talvez não seja tão ruim agora que ele já aprendeu a ler, cacete. Agora pelo menos eu posso ter uma conversa decente com ele. Blefador, corajoso, tapinha-na-merda-das-costas Éomer, como é que é o termo de internet, O Que Se Vê É O Que Se Tem? Talvez não tenha nada de profundo nele, mas não tem nada de porrinha sacana, também. Pelo menos ele trata bem a Lothíriel, sempre tratou, sempre vai tratar. Nenhum motivo pra fazer diferente. Pelo menos ela é feliz pra cacete – por quê não seria? A merda do pamonha tá na palma da mão dela.

Não que ela seja um puta Einstein, diga-se de passagem. Coitada da guria, mas pelo menos sabe de que lado a torrada tá com manteiga.

Putz, ser da família do antigo Rei da Porra de Rohan. Meu pai vai ficar uma arara.

Eu clico duas vezes no Trillian e vejo a tela piscar. Uma telinha longa e estreita aparece e eu corro os olhos procurando por amigos on-line.

Hmm. Arwen tá logada.

Que horas são em Vermont, cinco da manhã? Isto pode ser melhor que e-mail. Eu clico duas vezes e a caixa de diálogo aparece.

_**Legs4201:** Bom dia, boneca._

Eu espero. No fundo da tela aparece que ela tá digitando.

_**IdéiafixvtU7:** Legs! Quanto tempo hein?  
**Legs4201:** Você madrugou.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Não consigo dormir. Aragorn tá roncando de novo. Pólen.  
**Legs4201:** É nisso que dá casar com um Edan.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Cala a boca, traste.  
**Legs4201:** Também te amo.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Onde você está? Grim está maluco de preocupação, tentando te achar nesses últimos cinco dias._

Putz. Pobre coitado, fica preocupado comigo se eu não apareço de vez em quando.

_**Legs4201:** Onde ele está?  
**IdéiafixvtU7**_ _Novo México, eu acho. Liga para o celular dele. Você não devia estar em uma galeria de arte ou coisa parecida?  
**Legs4201:** Teve uma coisinha que me distraiu._

Inferno, puta eufemismo se eu jamais ouvi um. Meu pai sempre falou, nada que eu dissesse soava tão mal quanto como quando eu dizia alguma coisa casualmente. Sempre sabia quando eu tinha trelado, ele e a minha mãe.

Puta que pariu porra cacete caralho, o que eu digo pra Arwen? Por que porra eu cliquei no IM dela? Eu não sei o que dizer pra ela.

_**IdéiafixvtU7:** A Lottie está aqui também, quer que ela entre na conversa?_

Por que não, caralho? Posso até ter minhas orelhas puxadas pelas duas de uma vez só.

_**Legs4201:** Yeah, me deixa sair daqui e você me adiciona na conversa.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** ok_

Eu clico no X e espero. Logo aparece uma janela me convidando pra entrar na conversa. Eu vou em frente.

_**Lotty66grinz:** LEGS! Omg ew tow tao feliz q c tah aki!_

Ôa ôu ôu ôu ôu, ninguém ensinou a merda da guria a ESCREVER DIREITO? Eu sei que ela anda falando a porra do Finlandês pelos últimos duzentos anos, mas puta que pariu!

_**Legs4201:** Oi, Lottie, Como você está?  
**Lotty66grinz:** ew tow bem, como c ta?  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Eu sinto sua dor, Legolas. _

Eu te amo, Arwen.

_**Legs4201:** Comigo, tudo bem, Lottie, como vai o Éomer?  
**Lotty66grinz:** eleta OK vamos velejar yay!  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** A Lottie estava me falando sobre a viagem, aparentemente eles vão passar pela Corsica e Sicília.  
**Lotty66grinz:** omg vaiser mt LEGAL! C tem q vri tabem Legs c sabe E gosta de c traz Grim tabem._

Eu preciso de um momento pra traduzir. Na boa, de fuder, como a Arwen agüenta?

_**Legs4201:** Olha, pra falar a verdade eu já recebi minhas ordens de campanha dos Valar._

As duas fazem uma pausa. Depois digitam alucinadamente ao mesmo tempo. Lá vamos nós, cara, narizinho empinado e tudo mais. Eu termino de mastigar a bala e abro outra. Minha língua desliza, explorando as fissuras e buracos.

_**IdéiafixvtU7:** Muito bem, Legs, o que é que há agora? Você precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa, ou os Valar querem que você enfrente essa sozinho de novo?  
**Lotty66grinz:** omg o q e agora c sempre fica com as missaos + meleca como c aguenta?  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Sabe, eu não sei bem se eles o usariam tanto se você não fosse tão acessível.  
**Lotty66grinz:** ew sei arwen ew n sei como pq ele agüenta mas eles devem amarele não e! Tudo akilo de escutar ew npudiafazer, ew sowmt ocupada dmais.  
**IdéiafixvtU7: **Eu não sei se o transformaram em O Que Escuta por amá-lo, ou se o amam porque ele Escuta tão bem. Então qual o problema desta vez, Legs?_

Eu respiro fundo. Porra, eu não quero fazer isso. Quando somos só a Éowyn e eu, quando somos só nós dois mexendo e arfando e falando e tocando, tudo é tão puta natural, cacete, que parece que sempre foi desse jeito. Mas caralho , só de pensar em explicar... as palavras não estão AQUI, cacete, não tem como explicar isso sem ficar parecendo um puta sacana, e ela uma puta de quinta.

_**Legs4201:** Eu estou responsável pela maior parte do trabalho, mas preciso_ _de vocês aqui também. Vocês precisam dizer ao Pernacomprida e ao Éomer,e quem mais vocês encontrarem, que eles têm que vir pra San Dimas CA ASAP. Está na hora de termos uma Reunião. Eu estava prestes a mandar um e-mail convocando todos para cá.  
**IdéiafixvtU:** Onde exatamente fica 'cá'? Tipo, eu preciso de um endereço, Legolas.  
**Lotty66grinz:** onde fica san demis e no novo mexico?_

Eu cerro meus dentes. Um casamento perfeito, esses dois; entre a Lottie e o Éomer eu fico passado de Rohan ter sobrevivido à Quarta Era.

_**Legs4201:** San Dimas, CA. Estou com a Éowyn. As coisas não estão nada boas. Disseram para eu dar um jeito, mas eu vou precisar de ajuda._

Mais digitação relâmpago. Eu me ajeito na cadeira e espero cair a ficha delas.

_**IdéiafixvtU:** Tudo bem, o que está acontecendo? Eu não tenho noticias da Éowyn em quase quatrocentos anos. Que porra está acontecendo com ela e o Faramir?  
**Lotty66grinz:** omg ela ta ok eomer & eu tavamos falando a gente n oviu dela nunca mais q aconteceu?_

Eu respiro fundo. Porra nenhuma que eu amarelo agora.

_**Legs4201:** Se segurem. Faramir se divorciou dela e fugiu com todo o_ _dinheiro deles. Minha missão é tomar conta dela._

Eu sorrio meu sorriso 'puta que pariu eu sou muito foda'.

_**Legs4201:** Mas nós precisamos recuperar o dinheiro. O Merry ainda_ _está trabalhando na vara de família? E precisamos coagir o Faramir a devolver o dinheiro…_

Eu espero. Leva um tempo pra elas responderem. Passadas, tenho certeza, como eu fiquei – com a merda do queixo no chão.

_**Lotty66grinz:** omg q extranho porque ele dechou ela ele e doido?_  
_**IdéiafixvtU:** O que você quer dizer, tomar conta dela? Os Valar não querem que eles se reconciliem? Esse era o acordo entre os que eram casados, a parceria era eterna. Ele não pode se divorciar, Eles não vão deixar._

Tudo bem Legs, segura firme, respira fundo. Respira respira cacete respira porra. Você sabia disso, você só queria que ela não soubesse também.

Anta. Claro que ela sabe. Porque ela não saberia, caralho? Ela só não sabe que Manwë suspendeu as regras neste caso.

Ele suspendeu, não é?

E aí?

_Paciência, Greenleaf_.

Caralho, detesto quando ele diz isso.

_**Legs4201:** Detesto ter que dar a notícia, senhoras, mas a traição é completa. Eu não sei ao certo o que os Valar farão com ele, mas Eles me disseram o que fazer com ela. Estou ficando com ela, e tenho ordens de tomar conta dela, e providenciar para que as dívidas sejam pagas e seu futuro financeiro assegurado.  
**Lotty66griz:** Isso e tão ew n sei ewtow tão chocada q c vai fazer Legs?_

Puta merda, é impressionante que ela e Éomer descobriram como se fazem os bebês.

_**Lotty66grinz:** dexa ew dizer ew vou conta eomre e acorda ele e veja volto_ _mas veloz posivel.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Você está dormindo com ela, Legolas?_

Meu coração despenca feito pedra em poço d'água. Puta que pariu cacete caralho merda, você pode confiar na porra da Arwen pra se ligar no babado. Ah porra, ah merda, ai puta que pariu.

_**Lotty66grinz:** ARWEN omg ew n acerdit q c diz isso! Claru q ele_ _n ta dormindo c ela q seria mt mau!  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** E aí, legolas, você está ou não?_

Eu fecho os olhos. Gravado no fundo dos meus olhos tá a última visão que tive da minha Acushla, montada em cima de mim, balançando no nosso ritmo, os olhos fechados, boca aberta, bochechas coradas. A compulsão, o conforto ainda está aqui. Você tem certeza? _Sim, Greenleaf_. É melhor você arrumar uns colhões, Legs, a Arwen tá a quatro malditos quilômetros daqui e não pode chutar teus ovos.

Pelo menos, eu espero que não.

Eu abro meus olhos e encaro a tela azul. Quase posso ouvir a indignação. Francamente, Lottie é muito idiota, ela tava dormindo nos últimos dez mil anos, cacete?

_**Lotty66grinz:** mesmo q os Velar disse q OK q eles n ele n pudia fazer, c_ _sabe disso arwen.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** não tenha tanta certeza, Lottie, eles se complementam perfeitamente._

Agora minhas sobrancelhas vão para as alturas. Arwen pensa mesmo ISSO?

Inferno, talvez isso não seja tão mau assim.

_**Lotty66grinz:** mas elae pra ta c Faramir!_  
_**Legs4201:** será que eu poderia interromper essa discussão filosófica?  
**Lotty66grinz:** n liga pra arwen ela n e educada tão cedu de manha!_  
_**IdéiafixvtU7:** E aí, Legs? Desembucha. Você fez sexo com ela?  
**Legs4201:** Sim. Três ou quatro vezes, dependendo do que você considera 'sexo'.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Isso tudo de uma vez ou ao longo dos anos?  
**Legs4201:** De uma vez. Na verdade, ao longo de duas horas._

Interessante, eu posso quase sentir a reação histérica da Lottie através dos quilômetros. Aposto que ela acordou o Éomer com a gritaria. A anta precisa ensinar a gata a soletrar mesmo.

_**IdéiafixvtU7:** Seu monte de merda idiota, eu não acredito que você faria isso com ela.  
**Legs4201:** Eu também te amo, Arwen. Ajudaria se eu dissesse que Manwë_ _me disse que estava tudo bem?  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Não acredito em você.  
**Legs4201:** Como queira. Devo dar entrada em uma reclamação no seu nome?Ah, e por falar nisso, cuidado com a porra da sua linguagem.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Alô boca suja, eu sou a boca mal-lavada. Ele falou mesmo que estava tudo OK?  
**Legs4201:** Você acha que eu arriscaria a ira de Námo, sua vaca estúpida?  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Quem sabe, você poderia estar cansado de viver.  
**Legs4201:** Não tão cansado assim. Você sabe o destino reservado ao Escolhido que trair o outro.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Caralho, e como. Maldição, Legs, eu não acredito que você está trepando com ela! Ela não tem direito de escolha nisso não?  
**Legs420:** Acho que nenhum de nós tem._

Bem, taí uma verdade. Não houve a menor merda de hesitação da parte dela – como se ela estivesse sendo guiada. Não que fosse necessário usar um chicote, sabe. Chicote – não não não, Legs, não pensa na Éowyn de Dominatrix, você não gosta dessas coisas, mas oh, a imagem dela num sutiã de couro preto e botas de cano alto... CACETE! Só de pensar em deslizar pra dentro dela...

Ai caralho, não devia ter pensado nisso não devia ter pensado nisso não devia ter pensado nisso, lá se vai meu bravo soldado batendo a danada da continência, louco pra entrar em combate...

_**Lotty66grinz:** C T SERIO omg eu n acerdito q c fizesse issu Legs!  
**Legs4201:** Ajudaria dizer que ela estava tão a perigo quanto eu? Acho que_ _ela não teve uma foda decente em séculos.  
**IndexvtU7:** LEGOLAS!_

Eu tô com aquele sorrisinho sacana de novo. Adoro zoar com elas, as tolinhas. Eu deslizo meu dedo por cima do meu pau através da fina seda do calção. Ah, aquele frisson de prazer... será que eu devia acordar a Éowyn?

_**Legs4201:** Não que eu tenha, também. Ela é a melhor trepada que eu já_ _tive. E isso é muita coisa, sabia._

Se a Arwen estivesse aqui eu ia zoar com a cara roxa dela e os gritinhos esganiçados. Puta merda, eu tô com saudades dela. Mas também, ela ia dar um chilique me vendo bater punheta, né?

_**IdéiafixvtU7:** seu porco, seu porrinha, seu maldito filha da puta.  
**Legs4201:** Agora chega, eu vou contar pra minha mãe, ela vai ficar puta.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Se aproveitar da Éowyn desse jeito!  
**Legs4201:** Foi ela que me atacou no quarto. Eu nem pedi. Mas também não vou reclamar.  
**Lotty66grinz:** omg lol rofl  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** LOTTIE!  
**Lotty66grinz:** bom e engraçado.  
**Legs4201:** Não achei nada engraçado. Eu achei foi bom pra caralho.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Olha a boca, traste.  
**Lotty66grinz:** ai foi bom ela gostow ela sempre falow q F n era bom d cama  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** LOTTIE!  
**Legs420:** Ela parece estar se divertindo bastante. Mas se Faramir era tão ruim, talvez seja só que eu não tenho competição alguma. Ah, e por falar nisso ele é gay._

Adoro soltar essas bombas, porra. Quase posso ouvir a massa cinzenta se espatifando.

_**Lotty66grinz:** omg_

Essa é a reação padrão dela?

_**IdéiafixvtU7:** Você está falando sério?  
**Legs4201:** Yeah, uma porra de chupa-pica. Fugiu com um viadinho qualquer e levou a grana.  
**Lotty66grinz:** omg w n acerditu eomre tava certo ew nu acerdite nele! _

Agora quem tá chocado sou eu. Éomer tinha se ligado? Ai, Cacilda!

_**Legs4201:** Éomer achava que Faramir tinha virado purpurina?  
**Lotty66grinz:** n n de verdade ele apens disse axava q F seria + filix c um homem q mulher_

Na moral, Lottie tem que voltar pra alfabetização. Isso, ou os professores dela deviam ser chicoteados.

Ai puta que pariu, lá vem a palavra chicote de novo, tenho que checar se é a praia da Éowyn... nunca fui chegado em sadô-masô, mas faria qualquer merda pra agradar ela.

Será que ela toparia me amarrar? Ah, cacete, agora o soldadinho tá batendo continência, pronto pra batalha _e_ com o rifle na mão! Posso até ver, meus pulsos amarrados na armação de metal enferrujada da cama, esticado embaixo dela, e aquelas unhas arranhando minha pele –

Ah, cara, seda é MUITO MELHOR que couro, não prende nada.

_**IdéiafixvtU7:** Aragorn vai cuspir fogo quando ele souber disso.  
**Legs4201:** E todos sabemos o quanto ele adora isso.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Vai tomar no cu.  
**Legs4201:** Eu também te amo, Arwen.  
**Lotty66grinz:** Ele era sempre afetadu e n keria ficar c a gente e n tratava Éowyn bem. E n vai soh cuspir fogo ele vai eruptir d vez!  
**Legs4201:** Cuspindo fogo ou lava eu preciso deles dois. E também de vocês, senhoras. Quando vocês podem estar aqui?_

Eu sinto o cheiro dela antes de ouvi-la. Um perfume almiscarado, encorpado que se espalha a partir do corredor na minha direção; ela abriu as pernas, espalhando o cheiro aprisionado nos lençóis, o cheirinho da nossa transa depois do jantar. O cheiro me deixa zonzo e ah caralho de asa se meu pau tava duro antes NADA compara com ele agora, de fuder, ele vai explodir. O sussurro dos lençóis, o barulho que a armação da cama faz, depois um barulho surdo lá no fundo do corredor e um fiapo de luz amarela se esparramando no chão. Eu olho pra trás e sorrio.

Acushla.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Tô com frio, merda. Cadê aquele corpo macio e quente? Tava aqui não tem nem um minuto... Eu levanto os lençóis e olho embaixo. A cama está vazia.

Meu coração vira gelo. Ele foi embora. Ele foi embora. Ai meu pai ai meu pai ai meu pai pra onde ele foi?

Então eu escuto um som de clique-clique. Elementar meu caro Watson, teclado de computador. Eu escuto isso de montão no trabalho. Considerando que a Dorcas dorme como uma pedra eu sou for**ç**ada a concluir que meu Traseiro Élfico está digitando.

Vá entender. Eu nem sabia que ele podia ligar um computador.

Eu me espreguiço toda – que delícia. Sinto-me bem, poderosa, forte, mais do que me senti em quatro anos. Quando Faramir me deixou eu senti como se tivesse uma pedra enorme em cima de mim. Eu tinha enxaquecas, cãibras nas pernas, dor nas costas. Nunca tinha tido nada antes - um dos benefícios de ser uma Escolhida, você nunca fica doente, seu corpo nunca se desgasta. Mas minhas bênçãos fugiram janela afora quando Faramir saiu do armário.

Mas agora, agora meu corpo está sarado, sólido, flexível. Eu passo as mãos por sobre a pele nua, ela tá até sedosa de novo. Os meus dedos roçam os mamilos e toda a sonolência desaparece com a pequena explosão de prazer. Eu deslizo a mão para os pelinhos do meu monte de vênus e deixo a ponta do dedo se encaixar entre os lábios.

Molhado, melado; os restos da nossa transa. Meu estômago fica todo contorcido só de lembrar – lembrar como foi montar ele, prender minhas coxas ao redor daquele corpo sinuoso, trêmulo. Lembrar como ele se arqueou todo contra mim, gemendo meu nome e sussurrando, '_Amin Tulien_!'. Quando terminamos e estávamos abraçadinhos numa confusão de pernas e braços emaranhados eu perguntei a ele o que significava. Ele sorriu um pouco descaradamente e disse, 'estou chegando lá'!

Eu tenho que lembrar disso. Amin Tulien, Amin tulien, Amin tulien, o que foi que ele falou antes mesmo da primeira vez que trepamos na cama? "Sií Yallume'? Melhor perguntar o que isto significa também.

Agora eu acordei mesmo. Eu posso ouvir ele clique-clicando à toda, o que ele está digitando? Me arrasto para fora da cama e pego uma camisa velha para me cobrir, só pra me prevenir caso Dorcas tenha um sono mais leve esta noite, e vou na pontinha dos meus pés descalços pelo corredor.

Eu posso ver o brilho azul da tela do computador no escritório. Eu abro a porta e lá está ele, iluminado e com um ar meio amedrontador, sentado atrás de um lindo, custa-mais-do-que-você-imagina laptop. Ele olha para cima e sorri, eu posso ver uma saliência na boca dele, e sentir o cheiro de menta.

Não acredito que ele desencavou aquele saco de balas... faz quanto tempo que elas estavam por aqui, perdidas? Sem camisa, também, a curva de alabastro dos seus músculos banhada em azul-doentio. Ai, merda ele tá PELADO? Não – quando chego mais perto vejo que ele pôs um calção. Agora eu caio na risada – não que eu tenha imaginado ele com aquelas sunguinhas brancas, mas calção verde de seda? Não é de admirar que ele não vestiu nada embaixo das calças de couro, ela ia ficar toda engilhada e marcando a pele. Mas pelo menos ele está vestido o suficiente pra Dorcas não ter um treco se ela acordar.

Mas lógico que ver aquela barriguinha de tanquinho desaparecendo por baixo do elástico dessa coisa é mais erótico do que se ele estivesse nu em pêlo. E seda molda, sabe – dá pra ver o contorno de um monte de coisas interessantes que estão lá embaixo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu vejo você me secando, vejo onde seus olhos foram. Achou que eu não ia notar, Acushla? Como caralho eu não ia notar, se só de ver você a porra do meu pau já está armado? Vem cá, Acushla, é isso aí, traz essas pernas puta matadoras bem aqui onde eu posso passar a mão nelas.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

As mãos dele abraçam as minhas coxas, a palma deslizando suavemente pelos lados. Adoro a sensação das mãos dele no meu corpo, só queria que ele subisse um pouquinho...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

É isso aí, adoro a curva da perna quando encontra o quadril. Sem calcinha, hein, Acushla? Ah, eu não vou reclamar, caralho.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Hmm, que bom que eu não me dei ao trabalho de colocar calcinha... Talvez eu nunca mais vista o maldito treco de novo. Perda de tempo, eles não ficam em mim mais que uns minutos desde que o Legolas apareceu.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Cacete, preciso fechar a conversa aqui e partir pro que interessa. Especificamente, dar para a pobrezinha da Éowyn traída um pouco mais de conforto élfico. Ah, caralho, eu posso consolar ela por séculos... Milênios. Em todos os lugares possíveis, em todas as posições imagináveis. Até com chicotes e couro e algemas, ai cacete.

"O que você tá fazendo?" A voz dela está rouca de sono e ela está esfregando os olhos com aquelas mãos longas e delicadas. Eu deslizo meus dedos por sobre a bunda dela, entrando de leve no vale entre as bochecas e ela se contorce antes de se esfregar contra mim. Não consegue se decidir se gosta ou não. Eu posso fazer você gostar, Acushla, de fuder, eu posso fazer ser tão booooom.

"Estou num bate-papo," eu respondo, envolvo meu braço sobre o quadril dela e puxo Éowyn para o meu ombro. O algodão se move e eu pego uma baforada da sua essência feminina encorpada, ai cacete ah caralho puta que pariu minha boca enche d'água.

"O quê?" Ela olha para baixo, para a tela, os olhos se contraem para ver a caixa de mensagens.

"Bate-papo. A Arwen e a Lothíriel estão aqui comigo. Quer falar com elas um pouco? Eu já avisei a elas sobre Nós."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Nós, eu sou parte de um 'Nós' agora. 'Nós' com N maiúsculo. Eu me sinto toda esquisita, sem jeito e feliz e excitada de uma vez só. Eu olho para ele, sorrio um pouco, e ele sorri de volta. A escuridão apagou um pouco o rosado da sua boca, mas ainda é um doce pedacinho de mau-caminho.

Ah, peraí... Ele falou pra a Arwen e Lothíriel sobre... Nós?

"Você falou pra elas?" eu pergunto.

"Yeah," ele diz. Os dedinhos estão se esgueirando acima dos meus quadris, puxando a bainha da camisa acima da minha bunda. Em um minuto os meus pêlos vão estar em exibição pública. Não sei por que isso me faz sentir um pouco tímida. "Vai nessa, bem, fala com elas. Piraram de vez, as duas. Mas não me esquentei."

Eu engulo em seco. Eu não sei por que, mas de alguma forma a idéia de contar aos outros Escolhidos que Legolas e eu estamos molhando o biscoito feito adolescentes enlouquecidos me faz sentir suja e culpada e envergonhada. Não me sinto assim quando estamos NO ATO, não me sinto assim depois, mas falar com os outros...

Queria que não fizesse tanto tempo que eu os vi pela última vez. Talvez fosse menos estranho falar agora.

Ele empurra a cadeira para trás e me puxa para ficar em pé na frente dele. Suas mãos nos meus quadris, minha bunda deve estar a uns doze centímetros do nariz dele. Eu me agacho para pousar os punhos no teclado e começo a digitar, embora me tire um pouco da atenção saber que a barra da camisa foi empurrada para cima do meu bumbum e eu tenho CERTEZA ABSOLUTA que estou sentindo o calor da respiração dele lá...

_**Legs4201:** Oi gente, aqui é a Éowyn._

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Muito melhor, posso sentir seu cheiro bem melhor agora, Acushla, ah cacete... me deixa colocar a mão aqui agora, abrir suas pernas de leve, fica mais fácil alcançar você...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ah, merda...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Esse cheiro, ai puta que pariu esse cheiro me deixa maluco...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Como diabos eu vou digitar com ele fazendo ISSO?

_**IdéiafixvtU7:** Éowyn! Como você está? Você está bem? O que foi que aquele cafajeste filho da puta do Faramir fez com você?  
**Lotty66grinz:** Éowyn omg ew sintu tato sobre faramir ele mt safado + plo menos c tem Legs onde c tava?  
**Legs4201:** Estou bem agora, Legolas está cuidado bem de mim._

Inferno, não é que ele está mesmo, nunca lamberam meu bumbum antes, mas só de sentir aquela língua macia e quente desenhando linhas floreadas por cima das bochechas é delicioso, ah sim, bem aí, desliza os dedos ao redor...

Ah...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Hmm, molhado, macio, quentinho... Eu separo os lábios e passo as pontas dos meus dedos pela membrana escorregadia, brincando com os cabelinhos. As pernas dela começam a tremer. Eu posso ouvir a respiração acelerada. Tenho um presente embrulhado em seda verde pra você, Acushla, o que vamos fazer com ele?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**IdéiafixvtU7:** Aposto que sim. Tem certeza? Você não precisa dormir com ele só porque ele é bonito.  
**Lotty66grinz: **+ajuda pacaramba, hein! ;-P  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** LOTTIE  
**Legs4201:** não estou dormindo com ele porque ele é bonito. É duro de explicar._

Ou eu poderia explicar que está duro. Tenho certeza de que está – ai merda, um pouco de dente lá, a última vez que morderam minha bunda era um cavalo, um cavalo velhaco e mal-encarado... Mas é tão bom – ah sim, bem aí, ai meu deus a língua dele está brincando com a linha entre as bochechas, pra cima e pra baixo, me dando arrepios que começam no estômago, os dedos dele, seus dedos tocam tãããão de levinho, toque de pluma, mal tocando a parte de dentro da minha coxa e, oh...

Ai, merda. O que é que eu estava fazendo mesmo?

_**Lotty66grinz:** bem ta ok Éowyn nos sabemos q f e gay então aposto q c n teve mt sexo teve?tira atrasado!_

Ai, diabos, e como... ah merda, faz isso de novo... e a outra mão acariciando minha coxa, alisando a curva, indo para a frente AH SIM me toca me toca me toca me toca ai cacete o meu clitóris está malhando pesado ou o quê?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu toco o botãozinho e ela se agita e geme, eu estou tremendo também, ai porra me deixa entrar em você, me enterrar até a base, eu posso sentir meu gosto no teu bumbum, sentir o gosto do meu sêmen ali já seco, me deixa limpar você, ah sim, ah sim...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**IdéiafixvtU7:** não seja vulgar, Lottie, todos sabemos que o coito entre Escolhidos casados é a marca básica de nossa ligação uns com os outros._

... Quê?

Eu tenho que perguntar, eu não me lembro dessa parte. Posso sentir seus dedos, brincando, alisando, sentir sua língua e lábios, mas eu preciso me concentrar para digitar a pergunta.

_**Legs4201:** O que você quer dizer? Eu não me lembro de nada disso.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Não lembra? Os Valar disseram que quando fazemos amor cimentamos nossa união. É uma coisa mais espiritual do que física. A parte física é importante, claro, mas o que acontece na alma é muito mais profundo.  
**Lotty66grinz:** C n lembra eown eles disseram q era p ser +fiel como Escolhido q pessoas normais pq trair esculhamba a unio eles avisaram a gente p ser bom SENAO+ Éomer e eu n preocupamos pq n tem razão p trair!LOL_

Um dedo longo e frio me penetra, ah merda eu posso sentir as paredes apertando, eu tremo. Desliza pra fora, ai meu pai faz de novo...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Tão molhada, sinto os músculos se contraindo ao redor do meu dedo, deixa só eu achar o botão de novo...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**IdéiafixvtU7:** É por isso que estou tão preocupada com você e Legolas estarem afogando o ganso desse jeito. Sexo entre dois Escolhidos é um assunto seríssimo, Éowyn. Você não quer que os Valar fiquem putos contigo._

Oh sim esse foi tão booooooooooooooom...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Desliza pra dentro e pra fora, aperta aquele botãozinho duro, as pernas dela tremem, os joelhos travados, eu conheço esses sinais, ai caralho , é isso aí, achei aquele ponto dentro de você.

Ah, você gosta disso, não é?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**Lotty66grinz:**+ arwen F traiu 1 & divorciou ela os Velar ficam c raiva dele n?_

Isso aí. Faramir começou, e o Legolas pode terminar. Ah sim

AI MERDA! ISSO!

Isso isso isso isso mais forte, mais fundo, oh eu estou gemendo, não posso parar, sinto a pele ficar quente, tão quente quente quente quente, a boca dele doce boca rosa mordendo minha bunda minhas coxas e eu já falei desses dedinhos maravilhosos se mexendo dentro de mim?

PUTA

QUE

PARIU

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, isso aí, olha aquele ponto... Me espreme com mais força, isso aí, minha mão tá ensopada, lambuzada em você, molhada e escorregadia...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai merda ai merda ai merda pára um segundo pára pára pára eu devia estar escrevendo aqui.

Meus braços estão moles minha barriga treme, eu descanso o cotovelo na mesa. As mãos dele na parte interna da minha coxa, me abrindo mais, eu sinto meus lábios serem separados, olha aquele dedinho de novo, ai merda...

Puxando pra dentro pra fora pra dentro pra fora tá se vingando de eu ter polido seu pau, né, ah, sim, a vingança é um inferno, mas isso aqui é o paraíso...

A barriga está rija olha aquela sensação crescendo de novo crescendo crescendo, dedos entrando e saindo, ah sim, não pára não pára não pára não pára ah aperta meu clitóris mais forte Ah eu tô tendo um orgasmo!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Isso aí, se apóia na mesa – ah, sim – ai caralho, você está tão molhada – ombros, costas, pernas esticadas erijas, tremendo, ofegando, cachos dourados azuis nessa luz, dedos segurando forte a mesa, tremendo.

Não posso evitar, aproximo a língua para sentir o gosto, ai, delícia.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Caralho, essa foi rápida, apertou com tanta força que foi um rolo compressor, posso sentir a bunda dela tremendo, eu fechei os olhos? Tenho seus sucos na minha mão, de fuder, Acushla, você cheira bem pra caralho, ai merda cacete caralho puta que pariu porra quase gozo só de ouvir você, tão sexy, escutando você gemendo como se quisesse, você quer você quer você quer que eu entre em você.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai merda, ai merda, ai merda merda merda merda, ai droga foi muito bom, oh eu espero não ter acordado a Dorcas, oh oh oh...

Desliza a mão e a tira, dá uma palmadinha na bunda com aqueles dedos melecados, ah eu estou vibrando, gemendo, tremendo, posso sentir ele se mexer embaixo de mim, entre as minhas pernas, putz eu sou muito vagaba, de pernas abertas assim deixando ele se servir como queira, mas diabos é tão bom.

Presta atenção, olha pra tela.

Pra o inferno com a tela, transa comigo, eu estou ardendo.

_**IdéiafixvtU7:** Acho que sim mas como o Legolas é o Que Escuta ele saberia o que os Valar querem que ele faça nessa situação específica. O que me preocupa é que ele pode estar interpretando mal as ordens de tomar conta dela ou simplesmente sucumbindo aos instintos mais primitivos._

É isso aí, falem da gente como se não estivéssemos aqui, ah, peraí, não estamos aí, diabos, quem liga?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Põe a maldita porra do calção pra baixo ai cacete é como uma onda que começa na cabeça e vai até o pau ai inferno caralho eu preciso estar em você eu preciso de você eu preciso de você eu preciso de você eu preciso de você..

Passo os dedos ao redor do meu pau espalhando o suco dela nele todo, ai puta merda isso.

Se prepara empurra a cadeira pra trás fica de pé porra Legs mãos no quadril dela, ela tá pronta vai fundo porra.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Sinto ele resfolegando, baforadas quentes na minha bunda, ele ficou armado comigo gozando, ah diabos isso é erótico também, não sei se tem algo nele que NÃO seja erótico, aposto que ele tá duro que nem pedra, quero me sentar bem em cima dele, levar ele ao delírio como ele me levou.

Ôa uôu não precisa, a montanha veio a Maomé.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh issssssssssssssssoooooooo... eu empurro e puxo, dentro e fora

Quente molhado macio me pegando me apertando ah puta que pariu cacete porra ah, merda, isso, isso, isso

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai merda, ai merda nunca vou me acostumar com essa sensação de ser partida ao meio oh oh

Em pé atrás de mim mãos nos meus quadris, posso sentir os pelinhos dele arranhando minha bunda enquanto ele empurra suas pernas entre as minhas

Mexe mexe mexe ah, pelamordedeus mexe

Isso aí devagar tremendo puxa e empurra posso ouvir ele arfando ar quente no meu cangote, sentir ele me acariciando dentro e fora, estou cheia, ai merda, isso é maravilhoso

_**Lotty66grinz:** ele n faria isso arwen eu se ele n de tudo escolhidos ele q n desobedece  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Dezessete mil anos sem uma companheira é muito tempo, Lottie. Eu não estou dizendo que pensaria menos dele se ele casasse com ela, estou dizendo que não tenho certeza se os Valar vão ver este assunto com os mesmos olhos._

Quem se importa, cacete, eu não me importo nem um pouquinho ah sim ah sim é isso aí LÁ VEM O Dedinho Maravilha de novo ah isso isso isso

Eu me apóio nas minhas mãos, ofereço meu bumbum a ele, escuto ele grunhir; ele está tentando se controlar mas eu não quero, quero que ele se mexa.

Os dedos circulam meu botão, as luzes explodem de novo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ai cacete eu quero mexer, eu quero mexer, mas não quero machucar ela, ah puta merda inferno puta merda de inferno talvez só um pouquinho ah, isso, ah, isso isso isso isso, toca ela faz ela gozar, sinto meu pau deslizando pra dentro e pra fora, melado e escorregadio quente molhado ai puta merda cacete caralho porra porra porra

Eu me toco enquanto massageio ela, posso sentir meus dedos deslizando contra minha rola enquanto eu aperto ela, não sei o que é melhor o aperto o deslizar o toque

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Mais forte mais forte mais forte ah sim ah sim, é isso aí oh toca me toca me toca ali de novo ai merda

Esse ritmo leve lento faz meu corpo todo chacoalhar eu estou que nem vulcão, esperando pra explodir, os dedos pressionam meu clitóris levam meu prazer a um ponto onde não penso em nada, nada importa.

_**Lotty66grinz:** ele ia saber + q nos a final ele e Escuta n nos. Q q c acha Éowyn Velar disse p ele dormir + c ou ele apx n pode pensar?_

Ai merda, preciso responder essa, ai merda o que eu faço eu aperto a mesa com as duas mãos não posso digitar ai droga mais forte mais forte mais fundo, vai fundo, puta que pariu isso

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Não consigo parar ai merda eu escuto nossos corpos batendo um no outro posso cheirar o perfume forte dela entre as asinhas dos ombros encosto meu rosto contra o algodão puta que pariu merda que porra se não tomar cuidado eu vou PIRAR PORRA e enfiar nela com tanta força que meu pau vai sair pela cintura, ai caralho, devagar devagar devagar não não aperta assim eu não posso me segurar devagar devagar devagar...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Pára pára pára pára pára que porra você acha que está fazendo não pára não vai devagar cacete foi tão bom está tão gostoso mais rápido mais rápido não pára ai que merda!

OH

O dedinho ah sim sim sim

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Isso aí, goza de novo pra mim, Acushla, eu vou enfiar e tirar devagar e com carinho – ai porra cacete caralho, você está tão estreitinha e tão molhada, é difícil não enfiar feito uma porra de britadeira, vamos lá vamos lá vamos lá vamos lá devagaaaaaaaaaaaar...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai merda agora ficou melhor ainda ah, sim, bem aí, me toca ali também, meus mamilos estão doendo, pedindo para serem tocados, não seja bonzinho eles querem um bom aperto

MAIS FORTE DROGA

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Algodão contra a minha mão, pele firme e macia contra minha palma, posso sentir o montinho de carne girando, aperta

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

ah sim ah sim ah sim

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Parece que você gostou bastante disso, adoro sentir esses globos na minha mão, passar o dedo no mamilo

Eu preciso acelerar, sinto muito, mas eu sinto isso na minha barriga, querendo sair ele tem que sair eu vou deixar ele sair

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Agora sim, isso aí, acelera, ah isso é melhor ainda, adoro sua respiração descontrolada nas minhas costas mãos apertando meu clitóris e esse pau gordo ah sim

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

E o outro botão, o quente e molhado, aperta com mais forca, massageia mais rápido

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Oh merda Lá vamos nós de novo, eu já sinto me puxando, me levando...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Devagar, dentro e fora, minha respiração nas costas dela, ela está soluçando, esticada ao máximo apertada apertada ai puta que pariu eu não consigo me segurar, vamos lá, vamos lá, goza goza goza para eu poder gozar também, dedos acariciam meu pau enquanto eu enfio e tiro puta merda cacete caralho vamos lá vamos lá eu não posso não posso

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai cacete eu

Eu não

Diabos eu não eu

Ah meu Deus, estou tão quente que não posso respirar

Deus, não pára não pára não pára não pára quase lá quase lá quase lá

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

PORRA EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS

Ela estremece, arqueia contra mim, puta merda aposto que acordou a punheteira com essa.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRDAAAAA

OH OH OH OH OH OH OH

ISSO AÍ ISSO AÍ AH SIM SIM SIM

Dança em mim mais um pouco oh porra isso aí

Não pára não pára não pára não pára não pára Mais forte mais forte mais forte SIM QUE MERDA LÁ VEM A VADIA QUE GRITA DE NOVO

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Não posso parar não posso parar ai puta que pariu caralho segura segura segura ai merda não quero machucar você mas porra eu não posso parar eu não posso não posso ah cacete isso é tão puta sexy eu estou montando você montando você montando você.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai cacete está me partindo de novo ai merda é tão bom, diabos, sim sim sim mais forte mais forte ah não lá vamos nós de nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooovooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

NÃO APERTA

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh puta merda, isso, um litro de sêmen só pra você ai caralho puta que pariu

Ai Minha Santa Elbereth se eu não sentar agora eu vou desmaiar, cacete.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

UFF, voltamos, plaft pluft bem na cadeira com ele ainda dentro de mim, uma mão no meu seio e a outra no meu clitóris, ai diabos estou vibrando, minhas pernas estão tremendo, ai merda merda merda.

Diabos. Pobre Dorcas.

_**IdéiafixvtU7:** Éowyn?  
**Lotty66grinz:** c ta ai ainda?  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Alô?  
**Lotty66grinz:** tow aki arwen c acha q o computador panou?  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Não sei Lottie, talvez a conexão tenha caído mas eles ainda aparecem on-line na minha tela.  
**Lottie66grinz:** sim minha tb e espero q n tejam discutindo ou seila._

Legolas ainda está arfando no meu cangote, me segurando como se eu fosse uma bóia e ele um náufrago em alto-mar. Eu me inclino fora de seu abraço para teclar. Meus dedos tremem, minhas mãos estão fracas.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ai puta que pariu cacete porra, três vezes porra, essa foi boa demais caralho.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_**Legs4201:** Desculpem, a gente teve que discutir a questão do sexo.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** E aí, chegaram a alguma conclusão?  
**Legs4201:** Sim. Nós dois chegamos lá, muito obrigada por perguntar. Na verdade, acho que eu cheguei lá umas três vezes.  
**Lotty66grinz:** rofl  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Ah, pelo amor de deus._

Eu me encosto nele. Legolas está mole de novo, desliza para fora de mim. Lambuzada, eu vou ficar lambuzada pelo resto da porra da minha vida, e sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah sim, nunca me diverti tanto arriando as calças. Puta que pariu, porra, ela é boa assim ou sou eu que tô desesperado?

_Eu disse a ti, Greenleaf. A recompensa da obediência é a satisfação dos sentidos._

Então ela É a minha recompensa.

_Ela é uma delas, sim._

Ela é a única que eu quero.

_Mas não é a única que será dada a ti._

Se der na mesma pra você, Manwë, eu me contento com essa, valeu.

_Tuas missões não estão acabadas. Quando estiverem, tua recompensa será completa_.

PUTZ. Típico.

Ai, cacete, esqueci o bate-papo. Eu me inclino, coloco a cabeça do lado da Éowyn pra ler as respostas que eu perdi. Ai, puta merda, essa foi engraçada!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

AGORA do que é que ele está rindo? Ah... ele está lendo o que eu escrevi. Ele se inclina e começa a digitar com um dedo só.

_**Legs4201:** falo com vocês amanhã tá na hora de ir pra cama.  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** não parece que você precisa de uma.  
**Lotty66grinz:** c nunca sabe. O computador pode ta no quarto?  
**IdéiafixvtU7:** Ligue para nós.  
**Legs4201:** Ok.  
**Lotty66grinz:** Noite legs, noite Éowyn! Bons sonhos!_

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu abaixo a tela e o escritório escurece. Eu ainda posso ver o contorno dela, sentir seu peso no meu colo. Ela está relaxada, apoiada em mim como uma gata preguiçosa, espreguiçando um pouco, a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu afundo minha cabeça em seu cabelo. Puta-que-porra-pariu. Ah, ela tem um cheiro bom pra cacete.

Eu viro ela um pouco, coloco um braço embaixo dos joelhos e o outro ao redor dos ombros. Eu me levanto. Ela enrola os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, olha pra mim, surpresa. O quê? Porra, você não é tão pesada assim, Acushla, na verdade acho que eu poderia carregar três de você.

"Cama?" ela pergunta, enfiando a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

"É isso aí, porra," eu respondo.

Eu escuto a porta da punheteira fechar. Será que eu conto pra Éowyn?

Nah.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele me deita na cama, gentilmente, como uma mãe coloca o seu bebê para dormir. Suas mãos estão sobre mim, macias, delicadas, nada parecidas com o louco selvagem do escritório. Eu acho seus lábios com os meus na escuridão. Ah, esses beijos, essa boca madura, macia.

"Segunda rodada?" eu sussurro, esperançosa. Já posso sentir a necessidade acordando no meu ventre.

Ele ri, ondas de ar quente no meu pescoço. "Tá mais pra sétima rodada, Acushla," ele murmura, e me toma em seus braços.

Oh, sim.

**BSBSBSBS**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!

**BSBSBSBS**

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**lol –** lots of laugh – montão de risadas

**rotflmao –** rolling off the floor laughing my ass off – rolando o rabo no chão de tanto rir.

**omg –** oh my God – ai meu deus

**rofl – **rolling off the floor – rolando no chão (de rir)

**ASAP –** as soon as possible – assim que eu puder

**Lothíriel (Lottie)–** filha do príncipe Imrahil, de Dol Amroth, esposa de Éomer.

**Éomer –** rei de Rohan após a morte de Théoden nos campos de Pellennore irmão de Éowyn.

**O Que Se Vê É O Que Se Tem –** What you see is what you get – um termo da cibercultura, que estuda a cultura virtual, para designar o momento da criação do mouse. Assim, a pessoa passou a literalmente pegar a informação que vê na tela.

**Trillian –** programa de computador que agrega todos os programas de conversa numa única janela.

**Mané** – malandro, amigo, parceiro. Às vezes é pejorativo.

**Dar Piti** - ter um ataque histérico. O mesmo que dar um chilique ou dar um piripaque.

**Porrinha sacana** – cafajeste.

**Pamonha** - pessoa lenta, lerda, que faz tudo pelos outros.

**Ficar uma arara** - Ficar com muita raiva, enfurecido.

**Trelar, fazer trela** – aprontar uma travessura, arrumar confusão.

**Narizinho empinado** – atitude superior.

**Ficar ou estar passado** – se surpreender com algo, estar chocado.

**Amarelar **– acovardar-se, perder a coragem.

**Se ligar** – prestar atenção, deduzir, adivinhar.

**Babado** – fofoca, assunto escandaloso ou difícil.

**Desembucha** – fala logo, deixa de fazer rodeios.

**Anta** – pessoa idiota, estúpida, burra.

**Traste** - pessoa imprestável, malandro.

**Sadô-masô** – sado-masoquismo.

**Vagaba** - vagabunda, mulher fácil.

**Ficar armado** - ter uma ereção.

**Cangote** - nuca.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutora deste capítulo: **Kwannom  
**Revisora deste capítulo:** Elentári(2)  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Nossa! Eu nunca esperei tanta resposta positiva para esta história! Estou me sentindo até encabulada não só por sua atenção e boa-vontade ao deixar reviews, mas também por minhas duas tradutoras: Kwannom e Elentári(2), que trabalharam tão arduamente apesar das dificuldades e pressões das 'vidas reais' delas. Certifique-se de deixar montes de beijinhos e chocolate para as duas – elas merecem!- Le Rouret

_**Nota das tradutoras:** eu não sei se vocês podem nos chamar de maravilhosas depois dessa demora toda, mas a desculpa é muito boa. Foi um monte de bronca na Vida Offline mesmo, gente. Desculpem, por favor._

**Obrigada a:**

**Elvish dreams**: ED, eu queria saber português como sei inglês – ou pelo menos francês! A história está completa, minhas maravilhosas tradutoras estão um pouco enroladas com problemas da vida real no momento. Não tema - elas fazem um trabalho fenomenal! Eu fico feliz de você estar gostando.

**Nimrodel Lorellin**: Nim, eu admito ter uma quedinha por Faramir também... Mas alguém tem que ser o vilão, e eu sempre achei que Legolas era **ahem** energético, na cama! Fico feliz que você gostou do chat, é meu principal meio de comunicação.

**MSF**: Que bom que você gostou, era essa a minha intenção.

**Kiannah**: Eu me diverti colocando os personagens do SDA em situações do mundo moderno e imaginando o que seriam, que bom que você aprovou minhas especulações! Muita gente ficou pau da vida com o que eu fiz com o Faramir, mas como disse antes, ALGUÉM tem que ser vilão. E sobre os outros aparecendo... Aguarde!

**Lele**: Ah, sim, Lele, que Deus nos proteja das Dorcas do mundo… eu não sei porquê, mas sempre imaginei o Éomer casado com uma cabecinha-de-vento. Eu pessoalmente gostaria de fazer outro chat, mas vocês terão que organizar isso com as maravilhosas tradutoras. Só me avise quando e onde, e eu estarei lá!

**Giby**: Giby, eu tô feliz que elas conseguiram traduzir. "Come" (chegar lá) nem sempre tem este sentido duplo, eu bom que pude usar a piada em português também! E ninguém poderia ser pior que a Lothíriel naquele chat. O chefão – que hilário! Não tinha pensado em Manwe desse jeito, mas até que encaixa. O que significa Docinha e Lindinha?.

_(**N.T.:** a gente repassa o significado dos apelidos, estressem não. Ela vai rolar de rir)_

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**

Gente, foi mal o atraso na atualização! Sei que vocês querem mais é ler mesmo, então já vou me despedindo dizendo que tem um **glossário** no final dos capítulos!

Lore aka kwannom

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu tinha me esquecido de como os Edans dormem. E de como eles dormem pesado também – se a Éowyn tentasse sair da cama comigo do lado dela eu ia ficar aceso rápido pra porra, mas quando eu levanto, ela nem se move.

Me levanto, olho pra ela por um instante. Tão adorável – aquela pele quente e dourada, cabelos densos e cor de mel, pernas e braços longos e graciosos, e eu já falei daqueles PEITOS? Um tamanho 46 de mão cheia, é isso aí, porra, com mamilos da cor de um bom café cremoso pra completar.

Tô lascado tô lascado tô lascado pra porra, e eu ligo?

Nah.

E por falar em café…

Eu acho os meus calções e coloco eles. Afinal de contas, não faz sentido dar mais uma porra de um show desses de graça para a Lindinha. A porta frágil e inútil range um pouquinho, mas a minha Acushla apenas suspira e continua a dormir.

Eu odeio o caralho desse piso frio. Acho que vou procurar por uma casa com chão de madeira. Sempre gostei de sentir o carvalho gasto sob os meus pés. Essa porra de cerâmica me lembra de Aglarond antes que Grim colocasse os carpetes de pele no chão. Puta merda, achei que a desgraça do meu rabo fosse congelar da primeira vez que fui visitar ele lá.

Agora, onde é que tá a porra do café? Na prateleira? Vejamos, feijões, batatas, sopa de caixinha, chocolates fuleiros, se você vai comer chocolate, pelo menos coma um chocolate dos BONS, porra, sucrilhos, caralho, isso é tão nojento que me dá vontade de vomitar, aquilo ali é a desgraça de um leite em pó? Putz, essas garotas são patéticas. Nem sinal de café.

Tem uma droga de cafeteira em cima do balcão da cozinha, tem que ter café em algum lugar. Vamos tentar as gavetas então. Posso sentir o cheiro dele… ah sim. É até um café decente. Graças aos Valar por isso – tem umas coisas que eu não consigo abrir mão.

Encho o jarro d'água na torneira, coloco a base no filtro e deixo aquecer. Talvez o cheiro acorde a minha Acushla. Vou querer dar um aperto nela de bom dia – em volta da cintura ou do bumbum, não faz a mínima diferença pra mim – quando será que a Lindinha vai se levantar? A gente podia até ter tempo pra trepar mais uma ou duas vezes.

Pelo menos ela tem ovos. Posso fazer omeletes com torrada. E aquilo ali são cerejas conservadas na cuba de gelo? Ah sim... Isso não é nada mal, porra, posso me virar com isso até que eu vá numa loja fazer minhas compras do mercado.

Por que será que a maioria dos Edan não entende o quanto a comida é importante? Em especial a desgraça dos americanos – com tudo que eles têm à disposição deles, porra, eles conseguem comer o pior grude que eu já vi. Não que os ingleses sejam muito melhores, é bom saber. Você tem alguma porra de idéia do que vai dentro de uma comida de bar? Faz o meu estômago se revirar, faz mesmo. Os franceses, apesar de todas as suas falhas, têm a estética certa pelo menos. Se a desgraça da comida não tem gosto bom, não vale a pena comer.

Claro, eles não conseguiriam fazer uma encanação decente nem fudendo. Merdinhas fudidos, o mote deles deve ser 'a beleza é mais importante que a praticidade.' Você já viu uma banheira que é construída pra secar pra CIMA? Só na porra da França, amor.

Enquanto o café ferve é melhor eu checar a desgraça do e-mail. Depois do nosso último round de trepadas ontem à noite, eu consegui mandar uma mensagem de grupo, deixando todo mundo saber que diabos aconteceu, e pedindo pra virem pra cá assim que for possível.

Não tô ansioso por isso, que inferno, não tô mesmo. Porra, eles vão me MATAR. Vão enfiar a mão dentro da minha garganta e puxar a porra dos meus ovos pela minha goela.

Putz, tomara que o Éomer não me odeie.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

O cheiro de grama de verão queimada, doce como feno, calor se erguendo em ondas da terra vermelha, soprado pelas brisas frias. Céu mais azul do que o oceano, nuvens brilhantes deslizando rapidamente através do vasto domo, cumes cobertos de neve, mais afiados do que lâminas, rompem o horizonte. Músculos pulsantes sob as minhas pernas, o andar gingado de um corpo castanho e brilhante, o corte do couro nas palmas de minhas mãos. Por um breve momento, um de muitos breves momentos, o êxtase – momentos que quando se encadeiam se transformam numa vida de felicidade. Flashes de contentamento, felicidade manchando a vida morosa da cabeça aos pés – como tinta em páginas molhadas. Ao meu lado, não o homem de cabelos negros que passou nossas vidas me castrando e me menosprezando, mas sim um espírito risonho, um anjo de boca suja, cujos longos dedos brancos pressionam os pedaços do meu delicado coração de volta no lugar. Eu estou montada nele agora; a gente é forte, nós dois; presos juntos, pulsando e revigorados, nenhum dos dois lutando por dominância infeliz, mas por caminhar lado a lado através das incontáveis eras.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_Tua Edan sonha contigo._

. . . heim?

_Desde já teu trabalho está sendo executado à perfeição. Tu fizeste bem; ela está se curando._

Mas meu senhor Manwë, e o irmão dela? E os amigos dela? Eles vão aceitar isso? Você nunca fala com eles, só comigo. E se eles não acreditarem em mim?

_O que está para acontecer fará com que acreditem em ti._

E o que é isso que vai acontecer, então?

_Paciência, Greenleaf._

Caralho!

Recebi uma mensagem do Éomer. Putz, tomara que ele tenha usado o auto-corretor.

**De:** ReiE  
**Para:** Legs  
**Assunto:** Éowyn  
Legs,  
Lottie me acordou e me contou tudo sobre o que  
vocês falaram on-line. Então eu recebi o seu e-mail.  
Merda, que diabos aconteceu? Não que isso seja  
necessariamente um choque, mas eu ainda estou  
surpreso que os Valar tenham metido você nisso.  
Você tem certeza de que quer ficar com a Éowyn?  
Faramir pode ter sido um filhodaputa daqueles,  
mas Éowyn também pode ser um pouquinho difícil  
também de se lidar. Não que eu consiga te ver tendo  
algum problema com isso – você sempre foi meio que  
avançadinho pra entender o papel das mulheres no  
mundo, não é mesmo?

Bem, diabo, cara, que maneira legal de se referir a essa história das mulheres. Me sacaneia, por que não! Você quer dizer que eu nunca me curvei a essa sabedoria convencional de que a fêmea das espécies foi colocada na terra apenas pra cuspir filhos? Puta incrível! Com que porra eu me pareço, com alguma desgraça de imbecil?

A gente está com um vôo indo pra LA na sexta de  
manhã. Eu já tenho as direções pra casa de Éowyn e ligo  
pra você do aeroporto pra te avisar quando a gente  
estiver a caminho. Pelo que a Lottie me disse, você  
talvez precise saber com antecedência pra estar apresentável.

Ah sim, aí está aquele humor seco, de-cortar-a-porra-do-seu-pescoço-fora que fez dele um rei tão eficiente. Quem precisa da merda de uma forca quando você pode queimar os ovos dos seus súditos com uma frase matadora?

Pernacomprida, Grim e Branquelo também estão  
a caminho. E eu recebi um telefonema histérico  
de Merry no meio da noite perguntando o que  
a gente ia fazer com as bolas do Faramir – ele  
sugeriu congelar e dissecar; eu achei que  
colocar formaldeído ia ser mais eficiente.

Há! Achei que o Merry ia ficar do lado da Éowyn. Ele sempre teve uma quedinha por ela.

Isso quer dizer que todos os hobbits estão vindo. De que lado do caralho da cerca será que o Frodo está ultimamente? Não vi ele desde a porra daquele desastre com o Warhol – porra de viadinho come-cu, achei que ia ter que jogar uma bomba de gás nele pra fazer com que a desgraça me deixasse em paz – o Frodo se deu bem com ele – bem demais, porra. Coitado do gayzinho, não sabe a diferença entre o cu dele e um buraco no chão. Bem, ele fez melhor do que eu, carregando aquela puta merda de Anel do Caralho do Poder.

Isso pede por uma pergunta: onde a gente vai acomodar todo mundo?

Hum. Melhor eu arranjar um hotel em algum lugar.

De qualquer forma todo mundo deve  
estar chegando aí entre a tarde de sexta  
e a manhã de sábado (cedo, mas como  
você não dorme muito não acho que  
vá fazer diferença).

Afiando minha faca, já antecipando me  
vingar do meu antigo cunhado, e preparando  
o aperto de mão pra aceitar o meu futuro cunhado,

Éomer.

_Eu não disse a ti, Greenleaf, para seres paciente? Tudo acabará bem_.

Fácil pra VOCÊ dizer isso, Senhor Sabe-tudo.

Mas é um alívio. O Branquelo vai ficar uma arara, com toda a porra de certeza, mas sendo um Istar ele tem uma idéia melhor de que porra eles pensam disso; Pernacomprida… bem, ele sabe como funciona um casamento Eldar/Edain bem pra caralho. Arwen é a guria mais feliz desse lado de Valinor. E Grim...

Ai, porra. Coitado do Grim. Ele sempre quis ouvir os sinos anunciando o casamento dele numa catedral, mas só arranjou punheteiras, piranhas, caça-níqueis. Será que o Guiness Livro dos Recordes tem ele como O Homem que Mais se Divorciou no Mundo? Até o Frodo não teve tantos amantes quanto o meu pobre e velho Grim. E considerando que o Frodo tem amantes de ambos os sexos pra lidar, isso é uma puta coisa pra se dizer.

_O Naugrim é servo de Aulë e está sob os cuidados dele._

Ninguém nunca te disse que escutar a conversa dos outros é um hábito muito do escroto?

_Paz, Greenleaf. A felicidade do Naugrim nunca foi tua tarefa. A ti foram apontadas as tarefas pertencentes a confortar e cuidar do bem estar dos filhos dos Edan. Foi para este final que tu tens sido guiado. Sua Edan ainda sonha contigo._

Como será que é sonhar?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu vejo os pilares do Salão Dourado, esculpido e dourado com formas de cabeças de cavalo, pintura verde e manchas vermelhas. Armadura rica e entalhada, um piso salpicado de manchas de mofo, o gosto amargo de cerveja forte nova na minha língua. Uma multidão de homens, com cabelos cor de palha, vozes ásperas, sujos e cheirando a almíscar, mas de pé, afastado entre as sombras, está uma figura longelínea e branca, imóvel, quieta, um raio de luz sobre um pilar de alabastro. Meus olhos encontram os dele, brilhando azuis, azuis como o céu que se ergue como um domo protetor sobre a minha cabeça quando eu cavalgo – a voz dele, limpa, imaculada pelas emoções inferiores, um rosto sem linhas de expressão feito de uma juventude eterna mascarando a observação interminável –

"Minhas felicitações, Lady de Rohan. Embora acho que agora deveria me dirigir a você como Lady de Emyn Arnen."

A risada morre em minha garganta. Nunca mais encontrarei um lar de novo.

Mas aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes vêem isso, os braços brancos me abraçam, o calor do corpo dele me envolve. Entranhando em minha pele está a garantia de que me sinto em casa quando ele está por perto.

Sei que isso é um sonho; eu sei, já sonhei com isso antes. Mas nunca terminou assim, com o ser brilhante em meus braços. Sempre terminava do mesmo jeito – Faramir me leva embora, e estou chorando, observando meu irmão enquanto ele fica de pé na entrada de Meduseld, uma expressão melancólica no rosto. Nós nunca havíamos nos separados antes, ele e eu. Como gêmeos, realmente – desde as mortes de nossos pais nós fomos forçados a ficar juntos, obrigados a depender um do outro. Aquele casamento fora da nobreza de Rohan assegurava nossa separação e aquilo era muito doloroso.

Foi pior depois que os Valar nos trouxeram de volta. Éomer e Lothíriel eram tão… felizes. Meu casamento com Faramir, embora tenha começado bem, era meio instável. Ele se sentia ressentido com os meus interesses, dizia que eles 'não eram apropriados para uma dama.' Aquele meu jeito sapeca e levado que tinha feito meio tio gostar tanto de minha causava repulsa nele. 'Abaixe essa espada, Éowyn; não tem mais ninguém com quem a gente lutar. Cavalgue sentada de lado – é obscena a maneira como você monta num cavalo. O que você pensa que está fazendo, rindo alto desse jeito? Por que você não pode ser mais tranqüila? Se acalme; eu cuidarei disso. Isso não lhe diz respeito.'

Era como um mosquito zumbindo no meu ouvido. E picando – sugando o meu sangue, me infectando, me deixando coberta de pequenos furos, como mordidas de inseto, coçando e doendo e me enlouquecendo.

Meu sonho muda. Eu flutuo junto com ele, sem desejar me arrastar para a superfície da consciência. Sei aonde o sonho vai me levar, onde ele sempre me leva.

As intermináveis eras se arrastam. Discussões triviais, intolerância mútua, brigas fúteis, perdendo a força através dos tempos e se transformando numa infelicidade nervosa. Cada vez mais nós passávamos tempos longe do outro, em busca de nossos próprios interesses. Ver Legolas subir a bordo da Corça Dourada foi meio que a gota d'água – pelo menos, para Faramir. 'Por que ele faz o grupo que apóia Elizabeth ir contra o primo dela, Philip? Por que ele está com tanta vontade de matar, e queimar e pilhar e roubar? Por que os outros Escolhidos ficam constantemente se metendo na vida dos humanos? Nós somos melhores do que isso, do que eles, eles não merecem o nosso interesse. Olhe só para o que fizeram com você, Éowyn; eles a tornaram tão insatisfeita com nosso destino. Se não fosse pelas loucas intromissões dos outros Escolhidos na confusão que é a humanidade à nossa volta você não estaria tão infeliz. Tudo o que quero para você é paz e tranqüilidade. Fuja de tudo isso.'

De alguma maneira, a visão daquele adorável elfo caminhando pela prancha do navio de Drake é indicativa de nosso afastamento.

Quatrocentos anos não parecem muito se comparados aos intermináveis milênios que passamos entre os outros Escolhidos… mas vamos colocar isso em perspectiva, não é mesmo? Sem Aragorn e Arwen, sem Gandalf, sem os hobbits, sem o meu irmão e sua esposa, sem Legolas e Gimli, aquele par esquisito, em quê eu podia me agarrar? Faramir me deixava ser levada pela corrente – sem âncora, sem peso, nada a não ser aquela desaprovação constante, aquela compulsão irritante para ser outra pessoa, alguém que eu não era. E vamos encarar isso – os últimos quatrocentos e cinqüenta anos foram como uma tempestade. Desde a Renascença, o tempo parece ter acelerado, tanta coisa aconteceu, se descobriu tanta coisa. Desde que nos mudamos para o Novo Mundo eu quase não tive tempo para descansar. De repente sozinhos, forçados a contar um com o outro, nós descobrimos que nós não tínhamos nenhuma base, nada em quê nos apoiar.

Então vem a frenética mudança das vidas, a compulsão quase sem fôlego de se atualizar com as coisas novas. Sem sucesso.

Desprovida de alguém que pudesse entender isso, eu me retraio. Como uma tartaruga, um caramujo numa concha. Faramir, frustrado, bate na concha, exigindo entrar. Mas eu estou descontente com ele, me enrosco para longe dele. Ele fez isso comigo, tirou de mim tudo o que eu amava.

Sinto um aperto no peito, as lágrimas sob meus cílios, a queimação em meu seio pressagiando um ataque de choro. Mas então –

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Coitadinha da Acushla, ela realmente está gemendo enquanto dorme. Sobrancelhas franzidas, dentes cerrados, respiração acelerada.

Eu posso fazer melhor do que isso, gata. Porra, e como.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

-- então uma borboleta, um pardal, uma pena toca a minha boca.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Doce… Dou uma batidinha naqueles lábios com a minha língua.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

O que é isso, essa paixão? De onde ela veio? Como ela invadiu esse sonho infeliz? Que dor é essa em meus seios, o desejo de ser tocada? Já se passaram eras, milênios sem que…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Esses seios macios, eles pedem pra serem beijados. Ai, Acushla, eles têm gosto de manteiga –

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

O puxão do bebê que suga, Fastred, morto e em decomposição há várias eras. Mas dessa vez, é a boca de um amante, um que me deseja, que me conhece.

Me toca – eu lhe imploro, leve para longe essas lembranças infelizes; preencha o doloroso vazio com a lembrança do êxtase e da união. Há uma quentura na minha barriga, ela dá voltas, procurando a saída. Deixe que ela saia...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Afago os cachos do cabelo dela com a ponta do meu nariz, aqueles cachos cor-de-mel-e-âmbar, donos de um cheiro especial como laranjas perto do seu ouvido; coluna branca e macia de sua garganta sob os meus dedos

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

peso, eu imploro por ter um peso sobre mim

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu me ajoelho sobre você, meus lábios na sua pele, os lençóis macios roçando as minhas pernas, minhas mãos no seu corpo, não, no MEU corpo, você é minha minha minha, você é a minha recompensa por todas aquelas eras de obediência, você é a amante que eu jamais terei que enterrar, chega de tristeza para o selvagem Elfo da Floresta que sobrou vagando no mundo, eu tenho uma Dama de Ferro só pra mim e ela é forte forte forte, forte o bastante até mesmo pra mim, forte o bastante pra um bastardo fodido como eu

nunca nunca nunca nunca leve ela pra longe de mim

_Ainda há mais um obstáculo, meu Greenleaf._

Ah, qual é, puta que pariu.

_Tu não precisas se preocupar com isso no momento, contudo…_

Putz, que bom. Será que posso transar com ela agora?

_Tu saberás quando o obstáculo se apresentar e eu tenho toda a confiança em ti, Greenleaf, que tu irás aceitá-lo e superá-lo._

Coloco aquela preocupação de lado, me deito na cama.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ah, o peso de outro ser, o calor de outro corpo, a batida de outro coração

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ela abre os olhos prateados na mesma hora que seus braços e pernas se enroscam em mim

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Que jeito bom de acordar." É a minha voz que está rouca assim? Eu quase não consigo enxergá-lo, minha visão está embaçada, mas posso ver o perfeito rosto de alabastro, aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes, o cabelo prateado e cintilante. E posso sentir o cheiro de rosemary, terra e pinho, e até mesmo posso sentir o gosto do meu sonho, de grama queimada de sol. Ele se ajeita sobre mim, quadris encontrando o caminho entre as minhas pernas, como se fosse encaixar a última peça de um quebra-cabeças.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Doce, você é doce, como morangos e açúcar e creme, deixando o gosto perfeito em você; você está sentindo isso, pressionando contra o seu corpo? Parte tecido grosso e metal, parte carne e sangue, duro contra a sua receptiva suavidade, respondendo à necessidade insistente que tenho por você.

Ela empurra o corpo e pressiona contra mim, ousada, desejando ser possuída, olhos nublados e sonolentos; lábios rosados e afastados e úmidos. Meus braços escorregam pra baixo do corpo dela, eu a levanto, ela está mole como uma boneca de pano em sua sonolência, coloco ela em meu colo enquanto me sento. Quente, pele suave sob as minhas palmas, cachos se entrelaçando ao redor de meus dedos, os cheiros cítricos do cabelo e da pele sedosa e rendida. Eu toco os lábios dela com os meus. Isso é o Paraíso.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Essa é a tinta borrando minhas páginas de volta até o começo. Toda aquela infelicidade irrelevante e inútil sangra na forma de borrões insignificantes sob o borrão vermelho. Eu realmente não me importo com o que você quer de mim – apenas pegue o que quer. Contanto que sua pele toque a minha, pegue e a santifique com seus beijos. Dedos massageando os músculos na base da minha bunda, dentes na minha garganta, meus braços em volta de seus ombros que se agitam e meus dedos penteando as mechas sedosas de cabelo sobre eles –

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Chegou a hora, chegou a hora, possua ela rápido antes que ela acorde pra valer; um orgasmo é bem melhor do que a porra da cafeína a qualquer dia

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

As mãos dele se movem embaixo de mim, nós dos dedos roçando a pele quente e molhada que está escondida por aqueles pêlos ásperos; algo puxa e entra e ele muda a posição sobre os joelhos, então –

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Tô fora, tô fora, me endireito e empurro pra dentro

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

há uma urgência súbita, uma aceleração no meu cérebro, minha respiração limpa a névoa, algo vai acontecer, algo que eu quero, o que será que é

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

empurra

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

AI

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

pra cima

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

MEU

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

pra dentro

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

DEUS

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

putz, caralho, eu nunca vou sobreviver a isso

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

uma eletricidade dispara da minha virilha até o topo da minha cabeça e eu sou partida ao meio, estou tão grande quanto uma casa, uma caverna, e ele me enche

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

como é que uma gata de quinze mil benditos anos consegue ser tão puta estreita

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

disparando formigando fazendo cócegas pulsando palpitando e ai e eu cheguei a mencionar a pressão contra aquele monte de nervos localizados tão convenientemente na frente da minha

AI

MEU

DEUS

Aí vem ele de novo como diabos ele faz ISSO

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

esse agarrão apertado é melhor do que a merda de uma punheta, agarrão escorregadio quente molhado, ela está se movendo contra mim, joelhos em cada lado de meus quadris eu estou me ajoelhando na frente dela, a suplicante, a libação dentro dela, seus seios contra a minha clavícula, cabeça jogada para trás, ela contrai

que porra

não durei muito né

mas pra seu governo ela também não, aí vem ela, aí vem ela posso sentir ela tá pulsando

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Meu Deus, Legolas!"

Eu sou como um prato que se espatifa no chão, pedaços voando pra todo o lado. Como uma brisa rápida e fria, uma pancada de chuva congelante no meu rosto quente, me dá uma sacudida, me desviando da névoa direto para a luz do sol. Se erguendo da tumba fria e escura novamente para a vida. Posso senti-la me atravessar, brilhando sobre os meus nervos e entranhando em meu sangue.

Ai, e escorrendo pela minha vagina – eu já mencionei isso também?

Caraca. Um despertador e tanto esse.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Bom dia, Acushla, dormiu bem?

Meu pinto vai ficar esgotado se a gente não diminuir esse nosso passo.

Ah, foda-se. Finalmente estou me divertindo. E você também está, se o volume dos seus gritos é alguma indicação disso. Me deixa só deitar você de volta na cama e nós começaremos as negociações pra o segundo _round_.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Peso e quentura me cobrem de novo, consolando, trazendo segurança. Eu ainda tenho centelhas e faíscas do meu orgasmo brilhando através de mim, tão bom... Até mesmo o Sr. Molengo ficando todo grudento e mole dentro de mim é gratificante; é bom saber que meu elfo fica de pau duro de manhã e adora uma transa matutina tanto quanto eu.

Ai meu pai, é melhor eu sair do meu emprego matutino bem rapidinho ou esse ritmo vai acabar comigo. Meu coração está martelando contra o meu externo como se estivesse exigindo para entrar. Abra, aqui é a Polícia do Sexo, nós temos uma denúncia de uma trepada antes-de-acordar...

Quem diabos precisa de um relógio despertador com o meu Traseiro Élfico por perto?

E por falar em relógios…

Ai, merda. Já são sete horas?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Porra, caralho, desgraça, puta merda INFERNO! Vi aqueles ombros ficarem caídos quando os olhos dela encontraram o mostrador daquela desgraça de relógio digital. Hora de levantar, hora de colocar aquelas roupas engomadinhas e se picar praquele trabalho de engomadinhos. Não pode nem filar o trabalho antes de dar o aviso prévio.

Ah, bem. Isso é parte inseparável daquela zorra toda sobre ficar-na-sua. Eu devia tentar melhorar as coisas pra ela também. Faça o que puder enquanto ela faz o que tem que fazer. Caralho.

Nesse meio tempo, ela acorda esfomeada, não é mesmo? Me faz lembrar que...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Omelete?"

Não posso evitar, eu engasgo de tanto rir. Comida e sexo – será que eu tenho CERTEZA de que ele não é italiano?

Mas, hei – eu não como um omelete decente há ANOS.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Hmm, aposto como parece ser engraçado pra porra essa história de terminar uma transa das boas com um pensamento sobre ovos batidos e fritos. Mas por trás da risada dela, tremendo por trás daqueles olhos cinza espelhados, está uma apreciação primária, física pela fome e suor e satisfação física.

_A satisfação dos sentidos é a remuneração pela obediência._

Puta merda, até mesmo se a gente tiver falando das papilas gustativas?

_Sim, Greenleaf._

Bem, ISSO explica essa porra toda.

_Comporte-se._

Ôpa. Foi mal, Yavanna, não sabia que você tava escutando.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Eu tenho que ir trabalhar." As palavras saem da minha boca antes que eu possa impedi-las. Quer dizer, ele SABE que eu tenho que ir trabalhar; por que eu disse isso então?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Coitadinha da Acushla, é como se ela estivesse se desculpando por essa porra de existência miserável onde ela tá presa. Eu sei que você tem que ir trabalhar, minha Éowyn; é só por mais um tempinho. Dê o seu aviso prévio, ajeite as coisas por lá; vou te dar terras só suas e cavalos só seus e uma casa velha e confortável e umas duas trepadas das boas pelo menos umas duas vezes por dia. Que Manwë nos abençoe e que Elbereth nos ilumine.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Eu sei, Acushla." Ai meu pai, eu NUNCA vou me cansar de ouvir ele dizer meu apelido desse jeito, com essa voz macia e sussurrante se reverberando em nossos peitos. Diga o meu nome, por favor, diga o meu nome…

"Éowyn."

Ah . . . . o orgasmo aural.

"É só por mais um tempinho, gata. Entregue seu aviso prévio hoje e a gente fica livre."

Livre?

Dizer adeus pra meia-calça? E pra os cartões de ponto? E pras luzes fluorescentes zumbindo no meu ouvido? E praqueles corretores que ficam me passando cantadas inúteis? Dizer adeus pra os cortadores de papel, café ruim de escritório, bolhas nos pés por causa do salto alto, reuniões perto do armário de suprimentos? Dizer adeus pra pressão da humanidade, casas pré-fabricadas, contrato com os vizinhos, contas não pagas? E dizer adeus praquela gerente FILHA! DA! PUTA que ficava enfiando agulhas verbais nas minhas unhas?

Livre? FINALMENTE livre?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, olha só pra luz que incendiou nos olhos dela; a realidade a atinge, minha Acushla, ela a enxerga. Sim, eu sou mais do que uma boa transa; eu sou o seu passaporte pra fora dessa desgraça de lugar horrível.

"Agora vamos levantando," digo e me afasto de cima dela, enfiando o meu pau grudento de volta pra dentro da minha braguilha. Ela fica deitada lá, ruborizada e adorável, ai, tão adorável, com o cabelo bagunçado e toda mole e corada. "Eu vou te preparar um café e a gente toca a bola pra frente. Temos uma porrada de coisas pra fazer, você e eu, Acushla."

Então a gente ouve o barulho de uma porta batendo e da torneira da pia jorrando água, Lindinha acordou. É o toque de alvorada em San Dimas.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Droga. Dorcas tá acordada. Agora vou ter que dividir meu omelete com ela. Legolas olha na minha direção, então olha pra mim, me dá uma piscadela e se curva pra cima de mim. EU sinto o cheiro dele, cheiro agudo de pinho, sinto o calor do corpo dele sobre o meu.

"Tenha paciência, Éowyn," ele murmura contra os meus lábios. "A gente tem umas trocentas centenas de porras de anos perdidos para colocar em dia."

**BSBSBSBSBS**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!

**BSBSBSBSBS**

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**Aglarond - **Ao final da Guerra do Anel, Gimli tomou muitos dos anões do reino sob a Montanha e os conduziu para as impressionantes cavernas do Abismo de Helm, onde construiu sua morada. Ela passou a se chamar Aglarond, "as cavernas reluzentes" e Gimli ganhou o título de Senhor de Aglarond.

**Éomer – **Rei de Rohan após a morte de Théoden na Batalha dos Campos de Pellenor, irmão de Éowyn e marido de Lothíriel (Lottie para os íntimos).

**Lothíriel –** Filha do príncipe Imrahil, de Dol Amroth e casada com Éomer. As lendas dizem que sua família é descendente da elfa Nimrodel, que partiu de Lothlórien com seu amado Amroth em direção a Valinor, mas perdeu-se nas colinas de Ered Nimrais, enqüanto ele a esperava em Belfalas.

**Warhol – Andy Warhol. **Um dos iniciadores e expoentes da Pop Art Nasceu em 6 de Agosto de 1928, em Pittsburgh, nos E.U.A; morreu em 22 de Fevereiro de 1987, em Nova Iorque. Nos anos 60, começou a pintar produtos americanos famosos, como latas da sopa Campbell's e Coca-Cola, ou ícones de popularidade, como Marilyn Monroe. É de sua autoria a expressão "_um dia, todos terão direito a 15 minutos de fama_" ao comentar obras próprias baseadas em acidentes automobilísticos, em especial o de uma ambulância.

**Ficar uma arara –** ficar com morto de raiva.

**Istari (Istar no singular)** - São os Magos que vieram do Oeste, para instigar os habitantes da Terra-Média na luta contra Sauron, e o grupo deles é conhecido como _Heren Quentaron_ ou _Ordem dos Istari. Vieram por volta do ano 1000 da Terceira Era._ Eles eram Maiar, assim como Sauron; seres de grande poder, capazes de assumir várias formas, corpóreas ou não. No entanto ao serem enviados para a Terra-média vieram na forma de homens idosos, sujeitos a morte física e com os poderes diminuidos, pois deviam agir apenas indiretamente decidido pelo Conselho Mahánaxar. Desembarcam em Mithlond (Portos Cinzentos). No porto, Círdan, o Armador, percebe que um último que desembarca é o mais dotado de sabedoria: Gandalf, e assim, dá a ele Narya, o Anel de Fogo, o qual tem o poder de incitar a chama apagada de corações valentes.

São os Istari:

1 - Olórin (também chamado de Gandalf, Mithrandir, Tharkûn, Olórin). PS.: Gandalf significa "_homem do cajado_". Mithrandir significa "_peregrino cinzento_" em élfico.

2 - Curunír (também chamado de Saruman) era o Chefe da Ordem dos Istari até ser deposto por Gandalf em Orthanc.

3 - Radagast (também chamado de Aiwendil) era o amante das criaturas de Yavanna na Terra-média.

4 - Os Ithryn Luin ou Magos Azuis:

5 - Alatar

6 - Pallando

**Naugrim - **Nome em sindarin dos anões.

**Aulë - **Um dos Aratar, os oito mais poderosos Valar, Aulë é marido de Yavanna e foi o que mais se interessou pela substância de Arda, pedra e metal. Ele construiu Angainor, a corrente de Melkor e as "naves" do Sol e da Lua. Antes do aperecimento dos Filhos de Ilúvatar, Elfos e Homens, Aulë criou seus próprios filhos, os Anões. Ilúvatar os abençoou com o livre-arbítrio, mas não os permitiu andar pela Terra antes do Elfos, por isso Aulë os pôs para dormir na Terra-média, até o despertar dos Elfos.Quando os Elfos chegaram em Valinor, os noldor ficaram fascinados pela habilidade de Aulë, e se tornaram seu aprendizes. Fëanor era o seu melhor "aluno", e com ele aprendeu a técnica para fazer as Silmarils.

**Emyn Arnen –** novo nome para as florestas de Ithilien.

**Yavanna - **Valië que criou quase toda a natureza, e é protetora das plantas. Ela criou as duas Arvores de Valinor e os Ents. É esposa de Aulë.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutora deste capítulo: **Elentári(2)  
**Revisoras deste capítulo:** SadieSil e Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Telefones tocando, zumbido de bate-papo constante, cheiro de café queimado, aquela tremidinha irritante da luz fluorescente. E esses MALDITOS sapatos de salto alto que eu uso, fazendo barulho quando eu piso no chão de linóleo. A única razão por que eu os uso é que fazem com que eu me sinta sexy. São altos, salto agulha mesmo, fazem minhas pernas parecerem ainda maiores – me dão um senso de superioridade falso, de altura. Ah, e Legolas adora eles. Descobri algo perturbador hoje de manhã – acho que vestiria qualquer coisa contanto que ele gostasse. Patética, não sou? E ele só me deixou no trabalho há uns cinco minutos e eu já estou com saudades, saudade da pele dele contra a minha, saudade do som da risada dele, saudade do cheiro do cabelo sedoso.

Êita, êita que eu tô arriada dos quatro pneus!

Eu abro a porta, caminho até a minha parte do escritório. Eu odeio este lugar. Odeio, odeio, odeio. Eu odiava ontem, verdade, mas hoje eu odeio ainda mais. Acho que é porque eu sei que não preciso mais ficar aqui. Eu não QUERO estar aqui. Eu quero estar em casa, na cama com meu elfo – ou no sofá, no escritório, no quintal... Mas ainda que eu estivesse em casa ele estaria fora. Ligaram pro celular dele (eu ainda não acredito que ele tem celular, por alguma razão é tão anti-élfico) de uma dessas galerias de arte em um lugar qualquer que quer expor as telas dele. Eu sabia que ele era um artista; eu não saquei que ele estava pintando a sério – achei que era zoação. A resposta dele pra minha surpresa? 'Riqueza sem trabalho deixa as pessoas intrigadas, Acushla. Quanto mais eu trabalhar, menos pessoas acham que eu tô tramando alguma.' E depois ele me mostrou uma figura num _Post-It_ – um bode estilo Desenho Animado de terno e gravata, segurando uma pasta executiva, com um ar de quem acha que tá podendo. É bonitinho – eu coloquei na geladeira. Espero que a Dorcas goste.

A Mary olha pra mim através dos óculos. "Dia," ela grunhe. O cabelo dela está todo arrepiado como sempre, eu me pergunto se ela alguma vez os penteou.

"Bom dia," eu respondo alegremente, colocando minha bolsa na minha mesa. Ela me observa enquanto sento. Eu sei que Mary está curiosa sobre o que me deixou com tanto bom humor. Vá em frente e pergunte, eu desafio você; por favor, por favor, por favor, pergunte!

"Pegou o carro na oficina?" Ela pergunta. Os olhos dela estão espremidinhos, desconfiados. Eu conheço aquele olhar. É um batedor à procura de emboscada... Não, péra. Estamos no século vinte e um, na América. As pessoas não fazem mais isso de sair reconhecendo terreno inimigo com faca nos dentes. A Mary está apenas catando fofoca. Ela ADORA fofoca. Nós passamos muitas horas passando fofoca de um lado para o outro – ela e Dóris e eu. Talvez eu sinta até falta disso.

"Não ficou pronto ainda", eu digo. Eu me arrumo na cadeira. Eu me arrumei com um cuidado especial hoje de manhã – meu cabelo, minha maquiagem, minha roupa, tudo perfeito. Legolas olhou para mim quando eu saí do banheiro e assobiou alto. E depois ele deu aquele sorrisinho sacana e apalpou minha bunda, e bem na frente da Dorcas. Merda! Quando foi a última vez que um homem me fez sentir assim tão bem?

Okay, então ele não é exatamente um 'homem'. E daí?

Nossa, eu me sinto tão poderosa, confiante, sexy. Sexy demais pra esse lugar de merda. Na frente da minha mesa detonada está a placa com meu nome. Winnie Steward. É meio que um símbolo da minha dependência por este salário ridículo. Toda vez que olho para a placa meu coração fica apertado. Mas nesta manhã não, nesta manhã eu tenho uma epifania: não é meu nome. Eu sou Éowyn, Éowyn de Rohan. Não Winnie Steward do Departamento de Novos Contratos. Eu não preciso sentar aqui e estudar aplicações e aperrear os avalistas pelos arquivos para ganhar a vida. Minha 'vida' monta uma motoca amarela e laranja e tem um pau do tamanho de Ontário.

Eu olho minha gaveta, vejo toda aquela droga entediante que está sempre lá, e decido que posso aproveitar e entregar minha carta de demissão. Agora, enquanto ainda estou me sentindo confiante em mim mesma. Agora, antes que eu tenha tempo de repensar. Antes que fique pensando demais na reação que a Bárbara vai ter. Antes que eu fique nervosa.

"Como você chegou aqui, pegou ônibus?" Mary pergunta. Ela se levanta com sua caneca de café. "Eu vou pegar um cafezinho pra mim, você quer?"

"Eu peguei carona em uma Harley-Davidson e não, muito obrigada, eu já tomei duas xícaras hoje," respondo muito educadamente, tirando a carta que digitei hoje de manhã de dentro da bolsa e levantando também. Mary está com uma cara de quem não bota muita fé em mim. Pergunta pergunta pergunta! Estou MORTA de vontade de contar sobre ELE. Inferno, eu estou louca pra me amostrar com ele – não posso nem imaginar o que Dóris diria se ela pusesse os olhos no meu Traseiro Élfico. Ah, aquelas bochechas doces e firmes dentro de couro preto, ele tem até covinhas lá EMBAIXO. Aquele cabelo sedoso, aquela pele macia como creme batido... Mary está me olhando estranho, eu devo ter viajado de novo. Nada bom. Aposto que pareço a maior tabacuda do mundo.

Agora que estou em pé e indo na direção do escritório da Bárbara, a bolinha de apreensão começa a crescer. A Bárbara é uma bruxa. Todo mundo a odeia, todos têm medo dela. Eu tive medo dela desde a entrevista do emprego. Tudo que ela tem que fazer é me dar um olhar seco e eu fico bamba das pernas. Nem sei por quê. Ela é baixinha, ela é gorda, ela é feia, e a voz dela é estridente e irritante. Como é que ela consegue me amedrontar desse jeito? Maldição, houve um tempo em que Éowyn de Rohan não tinha medo de nada - ela enfrentou homem e besta e mortos-vivos com a mesma coragem. Que droga aconteceu comigo?

Eu te digo o que aconteceu. Eu tive a coragem e os colhões e o espírito sugados bem de dentro de mim. VOCÊ tente ser casada com o Faramir por quinze mil anos e veja como se sai. Tudo que ele tinha que fazer era me dar aquele olhar desaprovador e tudo dentro de mim encolhia.

Pro inferno com ele. Como uma coisinha tão fraca e insignificante teve um efeito tão horrível em mim?

Dê a carta pra Bárbara dê a carta pra Bárbara dê a carta pra Bárbara. O que pode acontecer? Eu te digo o que pode acontecer – ela vai soltar o sarcasmo dela em cima de mim. De todas as armas eu tenho mais medo do sarcasmo. Ele machuca, corta fundo, ele me lembra de – daquele MALDITO FILHO DA PUTA ESTÚPIDO do meu ex-marido. Deixe que a raiva trabalhe a seu favor! Deixe que ela leve o seu medo embora!

Porra, ainda estou com medo.

E se ela ficar fula? E se ela tentar me convencer a ficar? Pior, e se ela me mandar treinar minha substituta? Meu coração começa a bater disparado. Droga, eu sou melhor que isso; o que aconteceu com a mulher que desafiou o Líder dos Nazgûl? Já que estamos falando nisso, o que aconteceu com a mulher que eu era, ponto? Eu era tão corajosa antes, nem me importava com o que pensassem de mim, segurava a barra sozinha. E aqui estou eu, joelhos tremendo porque estou prestes a dar aviso prévio em um trabalho que detesto. Que diabos aconteceu comigo?

Na boa, não importa o que ACONTECEU comigo. O que importa é o que está ACONTECENDO comigo. Quinze mil anos... Bem, então eles foram pras cucuias. Quanto tempo me sobra aqui? Eu não sou Imortal? E se eu tiver MAIS quinze mil anos pra viver? Não quero que sejam anos maravilhosos? E não tenho o equipamento necessário pra transformá-los nos malditos melhores anos que qualquer um já viveu, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer era? Eu tenho um TRASEIRO ÉLFICO, baby; eu tenho esse gatíssimo, boca-suja, anjo podre de rico doido pra transar comigo de todas as formas possíveis até o Fim dos Tempos e não há nenhum motivo no mundo pra manter esse emprego idiota.

Mary ainda está me olhando esquisito. "O que está havendo, Winnie?" Ela pergunta. "Você parece o gato que lambeu o creme."

De repente eu me lembro do gosto do sêmen do Legolas na minha língua e caio na gargalhada. Lambi o creme, sim senhora! E engoli algo MUITO melhor hoje de manhã, se quer saber.

Eu me pergunto, sêmen engorda?

Não que eu me importe. Só estou curiosa.

"Eu já te contei que vim de motocicleta, e você me pergunta porque eu estou com essa cara de satisfeita?" Eu não posso evitar o sorriso, só a lembrança dos dedos do Legolas apertando o meu cabelo, os gemidos frenéticos dele, aquela explosão repentina e o jato de líquido salgado...

Hmm, talvez eu tenha sorte e Bárbara mande o segurança me expulsar daqui...

"Espera, o que é isso sobre motocicleta?" Mary me estuda mais de perto. Acho que ela notou que estou sem sutiã por baixo da blusa de cetim. Nada de meia-calça, também, aquelas coisinhas estúpidas que prendem a circulação. Eu as odeio. Por favor, Bárbara, me deixa limpar a mesa e ir embora; Legolas me deu o cartão de crédito dele e me disse pra ir comprar roupas novas – sua única condição era que fossem sexy e confortáveis. Aquele sorrisinho cretino que ele me deu enquanto colocava o cartão de plástico no elástico da minha saia... 'Só mostre um pouco as pernas, tá?' Ele disse, 'essas pernas puta matadoras...' eu quase não consegui entrar no prédio sem ser molestada publicamente.

Não que isso fosse necessariamente uma coisa ruim, eu acho...

Peraí – eu sou sacana? Isso aí foi quase exibicionismo. Ah, bem.

A ficha cai finalmente para Mary. "Hei... você transou, não foi!" Ela diz, e sorri largo.

Eu posso sentir o calor se espalhando na minha face, mas é impossível não sorrir de volta. Transar? Taí um eufemismo e meio.

"E como, minha filha," eu abro mais o sorriso e me dirijo ao escritório da Bárbara. Mary ainda está gargalhando e dando tapinhas na mesa enquanto eu entro porta adentro.

Estranho, eu não reparei como meus quadris balançam quando eu caminho. Posso sentir a pele roçando contra a saia, não podia antes com as meias-calça. Sexy, eu sou uma coisinha sexy... eu bato na moldura da porta aberta do escritório da Bárbara, tomo fôlego. Ela está sentada atrás da mesa dela, digitando algo no computador, o milkshake de baixas calorias sobre uma pilha de aplicações de seguro pra carro. Só de olhar aqueles malditos papéis minha força de vontade fica fortalecida. Eu NÃO quero lidar com aquelas coisas idiotas nunca, NUNCA NUNCA MAIS!

Eu mordo meus dentes com força, fico ereta, levanto o queixo bem alto. Eu sou Éowyn de Rohan. Eu sou uma Dama de Ferro fuderosa. Eu detonei o Rei Bruxo de Angmar. E eu estava de joelhos no meu quarto hoje de manhã, reduzindo o príncipe da floresta das Trevas a geléia usando só a minha boca. Hê!

"Bom dia, Bárbara," eu digo polidamente. Bruxa irritante. Olha de soslaio pra mim. Nem sei por que, mas ela sempre me detestou. Acredite, tabacuda, o sentimento é mútuo. Quando ela finalmente se digna a virar, os olhos dela se fixam nos meus seios. Sim, eu sei que não estou usando sutiã. Eu fiz isso de propósito, sua gorducha, miserável, mesquinha, chorona, sua hipopótamo banhuda. Você estava fazendo comentários maldosos sobre a minha aparência pelos últimos dois anos e eu estou PUTA CANSADA DISSO.

"O que é, Steward?" Ela pergunta, seca. Nunca me chamou pelo primeiro nome - não que 'Winnie' seja algo pra ficar animada – mas porque se delicia em me lembrar que eu ainda sou conhecida pelo nome do meu ex. Eu pude ver como ficou satisfeita ao saber que eu era divorciada durante a entrevista. Fez com que se sentisse melhor, foi óbvio isso. Algumas pessoas são assim, sabe? Só se sentem bem se percebem que os outros estão por baixo.

Canalhas.

"Estou me demitindo," eu falo muito calma, entregando o envelope. "Aqui está meu aviso prévio de duas semanas, como foi especificado no contrato."

Meu coração dá cambalhotas quando eu digo isso. Mas eu já posso ver a luz no fim do túnel. Estou quase LIVRE!

Então ela tenta me paralisar com um olhar que eu imagino que ela acha que é olhada fatal de basilisco, mas que apenas parece um warg irritado e prestes a espirrar. Qual é, era pra me assustar? Você tem alguma idéia do que um Homem das Terras Pardas parece? Faça-me o favor.

"Achou outro emprego?" Ela pergunta. Ela até consegue falar e fazer biquinho ao mesmo tempo. Isso deve ter levado anos de prática.

"Não," eu respondo. Eu fiquei tentando descobrir como eu iria explicar. Até que a ficha caiu que eu não preciso explicar nada. Tudo o que preciso fazer é entregar o aviso prévio. O quê que ela se importa, de qualquer forma? Ela sempre me odiou. Isso só vai lhe dar uma desculpa para me substituir por outra infeliz.

Ela ainda está me olhando. Sério, ela parece demais com um porco. Até o nariz dela é de porco. E o que são essas coisinhas ali dentro – ai meu deus ela tem CABELINHO crescendo e aparecendo!

E eu achando que Gríma era nojento!

Ela me encara em silêncio quando quer me intimidar. Geralmente funciona. Ou pelo menos funcionou nos últimos anos. Tudo que ela fazia era me fixar aquele olhar de porco que eu concordava com o que ela dissesse - trabalhava até altas horas, substituía a Mary, a secretária do diretor, qualquer coisa. E atrás da submissão estava sempre o medo – medo de perder esse emprego, esse ESTÚPIDO EMPREGO IDIOTA, porque eu precisava da grana, precisava parecer bem, precisava de boas avaliações de performance para progredir.

Mas adivinha só? Eu não preciso mais.

Quer saber? Eu nem preciso do meu carro idiota. Eu posso deixar ele enferrujando na oficina mecânica, não vai fazer diferença alguma no fim das contas. Na boa, sério. Em cem anos, eles vão estar todos mortos mesmo, e onde é que eu vou estar? Deixe-me ver... Se eu jogar minhas cartas bem, estarei velejando no mediterrâneo com um motoqueiro gato gostoso. No Grande Esquema das Coisas, Bárbara gritando comigo, ou me encarando, ou falando merda pra mim realmente não significa muita coisa, inferno.

Ela olha pro envelope, brinca com ele por entre aqueles dedos gordos. O esmalte dela é roxo, uma cor nojenta, e está carcomido também. O que ela tinha na cabeça? "Então," ela diz e me dá outro sorrisinho malicioso. Ela deve praticar muito, porque está ficando boa nisso. "Você estava fazendo entrevistas de emprego enquanto ainda trabalhava pra gente, hein?"

De todas as coisas que ela poderia falar pra me derrubar, essa DEFINITIVAMENTE errou o alvo. Eu não consigo evitar que o ar escape meus pulmões numa risadinha desdenhosa e pouco feminina, mas que me importa? "Eu já falei," eu digo, "que eu não tenho outro emprego. Estou apenas saindo daqui. Não preciso desse emprego."

"Ah, já sei," ela diz, se esparramando na cadeira até eu conseguir ver as duas dobras dos pneuzinhos sob a blusa azul. Ela ainda segura o envelope, não abriu ainda, tentando usar seus poderes de intimidação em mim. Ocorre-me que quando eu sair daqui ela não terá poder algum sobre mim. Pensando bem, por que eu deixei que ela tivesse poder sobre mim? Não sou melhor que isso? Eu sou uma Escolhida, afinal de contas. Eu tenho quinze mil anos de idade. Eu vi impérios surgirem e caírem, eu vi milhões de pessoas nascerem e morrerem. Vi Eras se estabelecerem e virarem pó em um piscar de olhos. "Vai pedir falência fiscal, é? Deixar os credores no prejuízo?" Eu sei como ela pensa, é sempre o dinheiro em primeiro lugar. Sempre foi sobre o dinheiro. Eu não tenho dinheiro, estou nas suas mãos, e você tem controle sobre mim. Você gosta assim, não é?

Pensando bem, essa é provavelmente a única forma de poder que ela tem. Ela é solteira, sem filhos, nenhuma vida social que eu conheça – não que eu consiga pensar em uma pessoa que quisesse socializar com ela –talvez seja isso. Ela não é má porque ela TEM poder, ela é má porque isso DÁ poder a ela.

Oi!

Vou precisar pensar nisso depois. Isso me faz lembrar do Faramir. Ele sempre foi bem impotente, saca? Filho caçula, o pai não gostava dele... Até como o chamado Senhor de Emyn Arnen sua posição era fachada, um título vazio. Isso pode ser um puta chute no rabo pra alguns. Eu entendo de impotência – como mulher numa sociedade iletrada eu tive a impotência forçada goela abaixo. Mas você dobra ela no braço, você a usa a seu favor.

Pelo menos eu nunca pisei nas pessoas para conseguir isso. Nunca tive razão para humilhar as pessoas só pra me sentir bem. Eu sei que sou boa. Com meu tio e Éomer se gabando de mim o tempo todo, eu me conscientizei disso. Então nunca precisei pisar no orgulho dos outros para alimentar o meu próprio. Como Bárbara aqui, que me encara com aqueles olhinhos de quem tá com-maquiagem-demais, tentando me fazer sentir diminuída. E por que ela quer que eu me sinta mal? Porque então ela se sentirá bem.

Patético.

O que Legolas diria a ela?

A verdade nua e crua, provavelmente.

Tudo bem. Eu tomo fôlego. A verdade, então. Não me falhe agora, vozinha, por favor não falhe, agora seria uma hora PÉSSIMA para falhar.

"Estou indo morar junto com uma pessoa. Ele vai pagar a minha hipoteca e tomar conta de mim."

O que quer que ela estivesse esperando, ABSOLUTAMENTE não era isso. Não a vejo tão passada desde que o esgoto do banheiro feminino enlouqueceu e a pia explodia sempre que dávamos descarga. Tenho que admitir, apesar disso ela se recupera bem rápido. Eu vejo que ela não acredita em mim, mas logo encobre o descrédito com seu lendário sarcasmo e comentários mesquinhos.

"Então," ela disse, mostrando dentes tortos, "Achou um cafetão que te banque, não foi?"

Cafetão? Eu faço aquele barulhinho deselegante de novo, não consigo evitar. Aposto que o Legolas ia se abrir com essa, ele ia adorar ser chamado de cafetão. Considerando a queda que ele tem por café e doces, pelo menos metade do nome é apropriada!

"Você pode dizer que sim," eu falo, cruzando os braços sobre meu peito e colocando o peso em uma perna só. Isso me faz parecer casual, alta e indiferente. Confiante também. Eu exalo confiança, eu exalo sexualidade, eu exalo força.

Pelo menos, se eu ficar me dizendo isso o tempo todo, agindo de acordo, talvez eu eventualmente aja e sinta assim. Até lá eu tenho que fingir.

Será que eu enrolei a Bárbara? Ela parece um pouco confusa. Acho que engabelei ela.

Isso me faz sentir melhor. Se não pode SER corajosa, AJA como se fosse, enquanto as pessoas PENSAREM que você é brava você vai se dar bem. Se não, você está lascada.

Ela mostra os dentes de novo. Ela é boa nisso, sério. "Que desprezível," ela fala, e lá vem a bomba, o sarcasmo, os comentários afiados como lâminas. Não entre em pânico não entre em pânico não entre em pânico não entre em pânico droga! Você é uma Dama de Ferro! Você é valente! "Se vendendo, hein? Deixando que um homem qualquer pague suas coisas porque você não agüenta a barra sozinha. O que você vai fazer agora, Steward, brincar de casinha enquanto ele manda na sua vida? O que você vai fazer, rastejar de volta pro seu emprego quando ele te trocar por outra? Você é patética, uma vergonha para todas as mulheres que tentam ganhar a vida honestamente."

Por um segundo – veja bem, só um segundo – a carapuça cai como uma luva. Veneno, as palavras são como veneno gelado caindo direto no coração. Medo, medo medo, medo do futuro, de ficar sozinha, de ficar falida, de não conseguir me manter. Eu sabia que ela ia fazer isso. Eu sabia que ela seria cáustica e mesquinha e maldosa. Eu quase me sinto encolher. Mas depois me lembro do que eu disse pro Legolas hoje de manhã quando ele me deixou no trabalho: 'eu fico pensando em como a Bárbara vai ser cruel quando eu contar a ela' E ele disse, 'É só ligar pra mim e eu resolvo!' Ou, 'Não deixe que ela te derrube, você é superior a isso!' Ou, 'Aquela idiota, não ligue pra nenhuma palavra que ela disser!' Não, ele não me diz nada disso. Ele apenas sorri, aquele sorriso dele tô-nem-aí, vai-pro-inferno,-mundo, mostrando aquelas covinhas lindas da porra dele, e eu posso me ver refletida nas lentes dos óculos de sol. 'Bota pra fuder nela, Acushla,' ele diz, faz o motor roncar e se escafede.

'Bota pra fuder,' ele disse. Então é isso que eu vou fazer. Não é como se ela fosse um Nazgûl. Não é como se ela fosse um orc. Inferno, não é nem como se ela fosse uma pessoa que poderia me magoar remotamente. Ela é só uma pessoa sexualmente reprimida, frustrada e feia com pouca auto-estima que precisa humilhar os outros para se sentir bem.

Uma piranha mesquinha e abusiva. É isso que ela é. Aposto que era na escola, também. Aposto que ela era uma dessas garotas que ficavam atrás do ginásio fumando e zoando com a cara das virgens.

E eu deixei essa perdedora me manobrar esse tempo todo. Ela está certa – eu devo ser mesmo patética.

Eu ERA patética. Mas não mais. Eu chamo minha Dama de Ferro Interior e posso até ouvir a minha espinha dorsal se endireitando. Meu queixo endurece, meus olhos apertam. Já chega dessa merda. Você quer usar essa arma comigo, hein? Bem, eu posso devolver o ataque bem em cima de você. 'Botar pra fuder' até o inferno. Eu descruzo meus braços e apóio as mãos na mesa até que minha face está bem perto da dela. Isso também dá a ela uma boa visão dentro da minha blusa de seda prateada, onde meus seios pelados estão balançando e mexendo e pulando em todas as direções. Deixe que ela veja bem, deixe-a ver o que eu tenho e ela não tem.

Cara, ela fede pacas. Que tipo de perfume ela usa? É nojento!

Ela recua, olhos cuidadosos. A fera se tornou contra o caçador, e ele pausa. Guentaí, Bárbara, você acordou a minha Dama de Ferro Interior!

Embora agora ela esteja mais para Bruxa Interior. Ora bolas. O que funcionar.

"Isso te ofende, Bárbara?" Eu pergunto. Eu faço minha voz doce, razoável, gentil, mas meus olhos estão furiosos, eu sei – posso vê-los refletidos nos óculos dela. "Você acha um insulto que um homem rico me ache desejável o suficiente para pagar minha casa? Que ele goste tanto de fazer amor comigo que queira me cobrir de presentes e me levar do limbo da minha existência? Que ele tenha tanto prazer com meu corpo nu que queira passar o resto da vida dele comigo? Que a minha sexualidade o põe tão louco que ele fará qualquer coisa pra me agradar? É isso que te ofende, Bárbara? É isso?" Não é um discursinho nada mal; eu até consegui aquele tom que usava com meus subordinados – quando eu os tinha. Fazia os meus escravos andarem na linha, ah, se fazia. Uma palavra afiada vinda de mim e eles estavam correndo. Eu me apego a estas memórias. Sôo ah-tão-meiguinha; usando palavras que cortam como lâmina afiada.

Ela recua um pouco, mas retoma rápido. Ela é teimosa, essa aqui; eu até sinto um pouco de prazer nisso. "Vendendo seu corpo por sexo, agora, hein?" Ela diz com uma gargalhada. "Acho que isso te faz uma prostituta comum, não é?"

Me inclinando para frente eu sinto uma coisa me cutucando a barriga. Eu ainda tenho o cartão de crédito do Legolas. Em uma inspiração súbita eu o tiro da saia e mostro pra ela.

"Não tem nada de comum nisso aqui, Bárbara," eu falo com um sorriso. Eu ainda sôo açucarada e Oh! Tão doce! "Vê isso aqui? Cem mil de limite de crédito. Ele me disse pra ir às compras, pegar o que eu quisesse. Já te ofereceram isso, Bárbara?" Eu deixo meus olhos estudarem os peitos de tábua caídos dela; e antes que ela possa responder eu digo com desdém, "mas também, quem ofereceria?"

AGORA ela dá piti. Ela fica de pé num pulo, olhinhos pequeninos de porco praticamente saltando do crânio, os lábios mostrando os dentes tortos e amarelados. Nojenta, ela é tão nojenta, e baixinha também – como é que eu nunca reparei como ela é pequena. Eu praticamente a engulo. Eu posso olhar pra ela de cima pra baixo. Então é isso que faço – olhar pra ela de cima, bem na cara gorda tremeliqueira dela. "Agora chega!" Ela diz, e está esganiçando – nunca a ouvi perder a cabeça antes; é até divertido, sério. Geralmente ela está tão calma e má e sarcástica. Mas eu dei um bote por baixo da guarda dela e ela ficou puta.

Que massa!

"Como ousa me dizer isso?" Mãozinhas gordas se fecham em punhos, olhos saltando das órbitas, ela está até com um rubor esquisito na papeira. "É ruim o suficiente que você venda sexo para se manter, mas falar essas coisas para MIM! Eu exijo um pedido de desculpas!"

"Bem você não vai ter um," eu digo friamente, colocando o cartão de crédito de volta em seu lugar na minha saia. "Você estava me detonando pelos últimos dois anos, então acho que te devia uma." Enquanto ela ainda está fazendo barulhinho de panela de pressão prestes a explodir eu me viro casualmente para ela da porta, e então decido lançar mais uma farpa pra fechar com chave de ouro, já que estou me divertindo tanto vendo ela perder a compostura. "Ah, e por falar nisso, Bárbara, ele é um deus grego, engraçado, além de rico... e eu já disse que ele é uma máquina na cama? Não que você saberia qualquer coisa deste assunto, não é mesmo?" eu dou a ela meu sorriso doce vá-se-fuder e saltito de volta para a minha mesa, fazendo questão de rebolar enquanto ando.

Meu coração está a mil por hora e eu perco a visão periférica, mas minha mente está voando. Eu consegui! Eu consegui! Eu a enfrentei! Eu posso ver Mary e Dóris paradas junto a minha mesa; as duas estão parecendo ansiosas – Mary deve ter dito a Dóris que eu tive sexo ontem – ah, péra, elas estão olhando ALÉM de mim; elas ouviram Bárbara gritando; então eu ouço o movimento atrás de mim e percebo que Bárbara saiu do escritório dela. Não vire não vire não vire. Ela não é um perigo físico, só psicológico, e sua vantagem psicológica sobre ela será maior se você NÃO DEMONSTRAR MEDO. Não vire não vire não vire.

Então eu estou bastante surpresa quando ela grita, "LIMPE SUA MESA, SUA PUTINHA SAFADA! DUAS SEMANAS UMA PORRA! ESTOU CHAMANDO OS SEGURANÇAS PARA LEVAR VOCÊ EMBORA E SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTIVER PRONTA EM DEZ MINUTOS EU JOGO TUDO O QUE ESTIVER NA SUA MESA NO LIXO!"

Bingo!

Hora de ir ao Shopping!

Eu viro devagar, devagar, devagarzinho. Sorrio, baixo as pálpebras preguiçosamente. Mãos na cintura, empurro a cabeça pra trás, prendo uma mecha atrás da orelha. O rosto dela está vermelho-púrpura, olhos enormes, mãos fechadas em punhos que tremem. Eu olho pra ela por cima do meu nariz. Eu sou sexy, você é uma vaca. Toma essa. Bruxa Interior, é isso aí. Meu coração ainda está palpitando, mas estou envolvida nessa até o pescoço e não posso parar agora. E, além disso, por que eu pararia? Mary e Dóris ainda estão falando rápido e sem fazer nenhum sentido, alguma coisa sobre direitos dos trabalhadores ou algo assim; eu não ligo. Eu tô caindo fora daqui.

"Ah, maravilha," eu respondo, vozinha melosa ainda. "Eu já posso ir às compras. Rodeo Drive, aqui vou eu!" eu volto pra minha mesa, pego todos os papéis da minha gaveta e volto para entregá-los a ela. "Seja boazinha, Bárbara, e toma conta disso, tá? Parece que eu não poderei, afinal de contas."

Ela fica me olhando de boca aberta. Ela não sabe o que fazer, tá na cara. As mãos dela sobem automaticamente para segurar os papéis, quando eu os coloco nas mãos dela ela parece perceber o que está fazendo e abaixa as mãos. Os papéis se espalham pelo chão, flutuam sobre os nossos pés. Mary e Dóris só precisam de uma olhada pra cara da Bárbara e se abaixam para pegá-los.

"PEGA ELES!" Bárbara grita, apontando para os papéis com uma mão que treme sem parar.

Eu levanto as sobrancelhas. "Por quê?" eu pergunto. "Eu não trabalho mais aqui, não é mesmo? Além do mais, eu preciso guardar as coisas da minha mesa. Os seguranças estarão aqui em dez minutos, sabe." Então eu bem casualmente dou as costas para ela, sento na minha mesa, e começo a cantarolar. Estou cantarolando uma ária de Sansão e Dalila, não que alguém fosse notar – e, sabendo que Bárbara está olhando, eu deliberadamente pego uma enorme pilha de papéis da minha gaveta e enfio no lixeiro.

Dóris solta um gritinho trás de mim. Eu olho para ela, seu rosto está vermelho que nem pimentão e ela aperta toda a meleca da minha gaveta junto ao peito, encarando a Bárbara. Então a vaca-com-cara-de-porca dá uma volta, corre pro escritório dela e bate a porta.

Eu não posso evitar – a tensão toda sai de mim e eu desabo. Escondo meu rosto nas mãos, só tentando me recompor. Eu posso ouvir a Mary e a Dóris matraqueando sobre a minha cabeça, mas é só um zumbido; eu também escuto a Bárbara gritando no telefone em seu escritório, mas não sei o que ela está falando.

Eu consegui. Eu a enfrentei. E eu não morri.

Idiotice. Como se eu fosse morrer. Ela não pode me machucar. Ela NÃO PODE.

Eu inspiro profundamente, me ergo na cadeira. Mary e Dóris ainda estão me olhando estarrecidas, chocadas demais para falar coerentemente.

"Não acredito que você disso aquilo!"

"O que diabos foi que você FALOU para ela?"

"Por que você se demitiu? Você não pode se demitir! Você não tem outro emprego!"

"Você estava fazendo entrevistas nas nossas costas? Foi isso?"

"Merda," eu falo, bem claramente. Elas pausam, olham uma para a outra. Eu penteio os cabelos com os dedos, depois começo a avaliar os pertences da minha mesa. Certo. O que desse monte de merda eu levo comigo? Eu abro a gaveta do meio e começo a procurar lá dentro. Borracha, elásticos, grampeadores, centavos, carimbos...

"Winnie," Mary fala bem firme.

"Éowyn," eu digo.

"Como?"

"Meu nome," eu falo bem alto. "É Éowyn. Não Winnie. Eu não respondo mais a porra da Winnie." Eu tiro um rolo de selos. São meus, comprados com meu dinheiro. "Nome estúpido." Eu meto os selos na bolsa.

"Éowyn, então," Mary continua irritada, "Isso tem a ver com você ter transado ontem à noite?"

Eu olho para ela e Dóris. Não são pessoas más, na boa. Eu na verdade gostei delas nestes últimos anos. Encurraladas, como eu; com pouca educação para empregos com salário decentes, educadas demais para empregos de base, forçadas ao ambiente de trabalho de qualquer jeito. Vivendo de salário em salário, subsistindo, lutando contra hipoteca e faturas de cartão de crédito e inflação. Elas são boas almas; se estivesse em outras circunstâncias eu teria gostado realmente delas.

E daí, porra? Honestidade parecia ser a solução esta manhã. E elas merecem a verdade – elas ouviram mentiras demais de mim.

"Sim," eu respondo. Elas trocam olhares de novo. "Ouçam até o fim," eu falo firmemente. "Eu topei com um amigo antigo – um cara que eu conhecia antes de casar – ontem no caminho de casa. Ele é bem sucedido, tem muito dinheiro mesmo, é divertido, e a gente sempre gostou um do outro. Nunca fizemos sexo antes, mas ontem decidimos tentar – e foi INCRÍVEL." Eu tinha que falar isso. É verdade, ora bolas. Como Legolas diria, absoluta-porra-mente incrível. "Ele quer tomar conta de mim – compensar todas as coisas que meu ex miserento me fez. E eu vou permitir."

Dóris abre a boca, hesita, e então ela fala, "Er, Winnie –quero dizer, Éowyn – não acha que é um pouco, ahn, rápido demais? Quero dizer, você não sabe se esse homem vai ficar por aqui mais do que seu ex-marido, e você meio que precisa desse emprego -"

Legolas, me deixar? Assim que ela termina de falar eu sei como essa idéia é ridícula. E eu estava com medo disso ontem à noite, não estava, que eu ia acordar e ele teria ido embora? Quando foi que o Legolas pulou fora de qualquer coisa, QUANDO? Quando ele JAMAIS traiu alguém? Quando ele JAMAIS desobedeceu os Valar, não importa o quanto a missão fosse difícil ou desagradável? Nunca, nunca, nunca. Eu nunca percebi antes, mas este era um daqueles dogmas inabaláveis que me sustentaram pelos milênios. Você pode confiar nele, você pode depender dele, ele nunca te deixará na mão. Elas não vão entender, não conseguiriam. Elas nunca encontraram um Eldar, nunca encontraram ELE. Eu me levanto, pego minha bolsa. Dane-se essa porcaria que veio da Wal-Mart. Eu vou comprar uma bolsa Prada pra mim. Não preciso de merda nenhuma dessa mesa, de qualquer forma, e decidi não esperar pelos seguranças.

"Eu não preciso desse emprego," eu digo. "Eu não preciso da minha casa, eu nem preciso mais do meu carro. Vocês podem ficar com ele se quiserem. Eu conheço Legolas Greenleaf por mais tempo do que qualquer outra pessoa neste planeta todo e eu sei que ele mantém a palavra. Se ele diz que vai tomar conta de mim pelo resto da vida dele, eu sei que posso confiar nisso. Se ele diz que me ama e nunca vai me deixar eu sei que estou empacada com ele pra sempre. Agora, se me dão licença - " eu saio de trás da mesa, aperto a mão de cada uma delas, e me dirijo à porta de saída. "Eu tenho compras seriíssimas para fazer em Rodeo Drive." Eu olho pra trás, elas ainda estão me encarando de boca aberta. Eu solto um risinho.

"Eu ligo e aviso a vocês onde estou almoçando," eu continuo. "Eu pago." E deixo aquele maldito prédio pela última vez. Eu posso até ouvir o coro divino cantando Aleluia quando eu passo.

**BSBSBSBSBS**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!

**BSBSBSBSBS**

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**Arriada dos quatro pneus** –completamente apaixonada

**Amostrar-se** - exibir-se

**Dar piti** – fazer escândalo

**Foram pras cucuias** –foram embora, no sentido de estarem completamente perdidos.

**Se abrir** –achar muito engraçado, gostar

**Escafeder** - dar o fora, sair a alta velocidade.

**Engabelar –**enganar, tapear

**Miserento –** canalha, cafajeste.

**Tabacuda** - mulher idiota, tapada. Altamente ofensivo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutora deste capítulo: **Kwannom  
**Revisora deste capítulo:** Elentari2  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Peço mil desculpas pela demora de minhas tradutoras em traduzir este capítulo heheheh Agora, falando sério, eu me sinto muito lisonjeada pelo interesse e paciência de vocês, espero que minha história consiga atender às expectativas de todos.

LeRouret

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**

Ok, povo, demoramos uma eternidade pra voltar a traduzir Boca Suja, foi mal, mas é que a vida real gosta de manter a gente eternamente ocupada heheheh Como vocês estão ansiosos para ler mais um capítulo na vida do elfo mais boca suja que já andou sobre a terra, e também como o site FF**dot**net não permite mais que os autores respondam as reviews dentro do texto do capítulo, avisamos que vamos enviar replies pra quem deixou comentários mais tarde. Quem não deixou nenhum e-mail, não vai poder ter a sua review respondida, sorry. São regras do site, fazer o quê.

Então, é isso! Divirtam-se e em breve os novos capítulos estarão no ar.

**Lore aka kwannom**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Não sei o que é, cara, mas, por algum motivo, encher a despensa com comida decente – comida, bebida, ervas e temperos, não importa de qual tipo – dá uma sensação boa do caralho, como se eu estivesse me preparando para a colheita. Cacete, vou ficar puta feliz de me ver livre de toda essa merda – latas de ervilha; com que desgraça eu me pareço, com um bode? Pra o depósito com você, seu monte de lixo inútil. Minha nossa senhora, como é que aquelas gurias conseguiam COMER aquela MERDA!

Quase arrebentei os alforjes da minha moto tentando enfiar toda aquela desgraça de comida lá dentro. Mas a gente tá de boa agora, cara – frutas e vegetais frescos, costeletas de porco, ervas, farinha de trigo e açúcar e fermento e todas as porras que eu consegui me lembrar de trazer – e pra finalizar, vinhos Pinot Grigio e Chianti, dependendo se a gente vai querer tomar tinto ou branco hoje à noite. Consegui uma vitela das boas, foi sim, porra, vou fazer um canelloni recheado com ricota e espinafre e regar com molho de tomate cremoso. Assar alguns alhos, torrar uns pães...

Ah, e a salada. Não dá pra ser perfeito, porra, sem a desgraça das fibras. Vegetais verdes, frios, tenros com cebola picada no ralador, legal e leve, azeitonas enormes e roxas, pimentas vermelhas torradas, salpicadas com óleo e vinagre…

Caralho, eu já tô ficando com fome.

Limpar esse congelador aqui tá me saindo um desafio fuderoso. Puta merda, há quanto tempo essa merda ESTÁ na gaveta do congelador? Verde e lodoso – aposto como não tava assim quando quem quer que seja que botou essa desgraça aqui a viu pela última vez.

Enfia, enfia, enfia na lata do lixo. Frodo riu de mim uma vez, ele disse que eu era o único membro dos Escolhidos que se importava com a comida tanto quanto ele. O que é isso, miojo? Parece que é da variedade de caixa – puta que pariu, isso é nojento; desde quando, porra, as cenouras são pra ficar tortas? E as coitadas daquelas cebolas, toque de recolher pra elas.

Mas o congelador parece estar melhor agora que acabei de limpar ele. Me afasto um pouco, admiro o meu trabalho. É isso aí, caralho, um congelador bem cheio me dá uma puta sensação boa, como se tudo estivesse de bem com o universo. Saiba que não está, mas mesmo assim essa é uma ilusão bem legal.

Aaah.

Agora é hora de checar a secretária eletrônica.

A luz tá piscando quase umas 10 vezes, cacete; quem me ligou enquanto eu tava fora, porra? Caralho, nem saí por tanto tempo assim, cara, só dei uma corrida até ali no mercado.

**biiiiiiiipe** _"E aí, uh, Éowyn, aqui é, hã, Pippin. Ah, e oi, Legs. Uh, Merry e eu e as garotas estamos no aeroporto, a gente vai alugar um carro. Eu acho que, hã, Frodo, Sam e Rosinha ainda estão voando pra cá, eles estão vindo da Groelândia, então a gente vai, resolvemos, ir pra um hotel e hã, esperar por eles lá, ok? Hã, valeu."  
_  
Eloqüente como sempre, a porra do ex Táin do Condado. Vai ser bom ver esse sacana de novo, ele sempre me fez rir.

**biiiiiiiipe **_"Oi, Éowyn! Oi, Legolas! Aqui é a Lottie! Ai meu deus é tão bom ESTAR aqui em terra firme, ai meu deus foi, tipo, um vôo tão LONGO! E não estamos nem AÍ ainda! Nosso vôo foi, tipo, se atrasou, então temos que ficar aqui tipo algumas horas. Eu só achei que você deveria saber, tipo, ficar sabendo! Ligamos depois! Tchau!"_

Eu devia dizer "DING" toda vez que ela usa a palavra 'tipo' fora de contexto.

Não – não, eu não deveria fazer isso. Ela ia dizer "ding" pra mim toda a vez que eu xingasse. Guria sacana. A coisa que sempre amei em Lothíriel é que porra nenhuma consegue intimidar ela.

Ding!

**biiiiiiipe** _"Olá, gente, aqui é o Passolargo. Eu e o Branquelo acabamos de chegar em Hesperia, na Décima Quinta, vindo da San Bernardino Forest. Nós devemos estar na casa de vocês perto da hora da janta. Grim já foi na frente e Arwen está com Lottie e Éomer. Liguem para os nossos celulares se precisarem mudar os planos."  
_  
Finalmente, um recado normal, cacete! Nada afeta o controle emocional de Pernacomprida. Caralho, ele foi um rei brilhante. Puta fabuloso.

Então eles vão estar aqui na hora do chá.

Putaquepariu.

Ding!

Maravilha. É melhor pegar mais carne.

E vinho. Preciso do vinho, é isso aí, porra, vou precisar da porra do vinho hoje de noite porra.

Ding, ding, ding!

Eu realmente xingo muito, né?

_Eu já percebi, Greenleaf._

Foi mal, meu Senhor.

_Isso me interessa muito pouco. Tua delicada aparência externa nada mais é do que a moldura de tua alma, e confies em mim, meu Greenleaf, estou mais do que satisfeito com o estado no qual ela se encontra._

Um elogio! Puta merda, acho que vou desmaiar.

_O Naugrim se aproxima. Ele está descontente contigo. Ele não compreende a obrigação imposta a ti._

Como se o Grim já tivesse compreendido algum dia, pra merda com ele, aquele idiota cavador de buracos, mão de vaca, olho-gordo…

_Cuidado, Elda!_

Uia! Sinto muito, Aulë. Não quis ofender.

Mais uma mensagem.

**biiiiiiipe** _"Oi, Win — quer dizer, Éowyn? Aqui é Dorcas. Hum, eu só queria saber? Seus amigos vão estar aí hoje à noite, certo? Bem, eu não vou me intrometer, ok? Sei que vocês têm um monte de coisas pra conversar então vou ficar na casa da Cyndi, ok? Hum, tchau."_

É isso aí, Lindinha; você é uma guria muito da boazinha. Mas bem que você podia parar de ficar olhando pra o meu traseiro, pô.

Então o Grim tá puto. Porra, isso não é surpresa nenhuma, cara. Eu desencavo uma cerveja Skol de dentro do congelador e despejo, ah, bem puta devagar dentro de uma taça de chope. Enrolo ele com álcool, isso funciona toda a vez, porra. Sempre aparece de ovo virado mesmo, o sacana.

Pensando bem, é melhor eu colocar um pouco pra mim também, cara. Não gosta de beber sozinho, o meu amigo Grim. Ou então pegar uma taça de Chianti, mas o Grim é tão metido a MACHO, porra, ele quer que eu beba a desgraça de uma bebida de MACHO. Vinho não é nem MACHO o suficiente pra Grim, ah, minha santa mariquinha não; você precisa ser MACHO e beber uma bebida de MACHO.

Sai fora, Grim. Não que eu esteja bebendo a merda de um Mai Tai ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Pessoalmente, acho que isso tem a ver com um complexo com a altura dele. Grim nunca superou isso, nem mesmo depois que Aulë esticou ele até ficar com 1,64. Você tem que ser MACHO pra porra e ter uma barba de MACHO e andar num carro de MACHO e fazer coisas de MACHO.

Pra merda com isso. Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser, porra.

Até que Manwë se intrometa, claro.

Droga. E agora? Mais um obstáculo, ele disse. Mais uma PORRA de obstáculo.

Ding!

Eu levo minhas duas cervejas pra entrada da casa pra esperar. Tem um banco perto da árvore de acácia; posso confortar ela enquanto espero pelo Grim. Eu sento o meu traseiro no banco, ignoro a senhora que tá me encarando com os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes, ela me odeia, como se eu não soubesse disso. A árvore parece suspirar e eu coloco minha mão no tronco.

Cresça, cresça, cave fundo, beba muito. A água está aí, assim como a comida que você deseja. Estique seus galhos, estique e espalhe suas folhas em direção ao sol, deixe que ele te aqueça, deixe-o te alimentar. Respire a minha respiração, mas afaste a fumaça; fique limpa, fique forte, fique bem.

Ela me escuta, ela me responde, sim, sim, ela me ama. Todas elas me amam pra caralho, essas plantas; agora que tô pensando, isso é uma coisa bem esquisita. Quer dizer, eu me conheço, conheço bem demais a porra desse sacana que eu sou; não sou a criatura mais adorável de Arda. Mas todas elas me amam, as árvores e arbustos e grama e flores; eu sou a porra do Deus das Plantas e elas florescem e ficam lindas só pra me agradar, cacete.

Eu consigo ouvir o barulho dele antes de vê-lo. É isso aí, ainda andando naquela Softail.

Ele vem devagar, posso observar ele olhando de um lado pra o outro, pra o número das casas; é isso aí, porra, a Srª Velha-e-Ranzinza tá encarando ele também; bem vindo à porra do clube, Grim. As calotas de cromo reluzem com o sol e a pintura turquesa brilha. Essa aí é uma bela Springer. Cara, canos Vance & Hines! Esses são novidade! Seu boyzinho metido a merda.

Me levanto; ele me vê e estaciona. Pego as duas cervejas e caminho até Grim enquanto ele coloca o estribo lateral e desmonta, tirando as luvas. Ele tá me olhando de cara feia; quando foi que ele me olhou com uma expressão de aprovação? Não desde que eu defendi São Tomáz de Aquino, acho. E quando foi isso mesmo, porra, 1321? Não consigo me lembrar… todas essas merdas de anos, eles se confundem depois de um tempo.

Realmente, ele parece o mesmo pra mim, apesar do peso extra. Barba espessa e vermelha, olhos negros ariscos, cabelo selvagem. O estilo motoqueiro cai bem nele.

"Eu vou matar você," ele rosna enquanto caminha pesadamente até mim.

"E aí, Grim," digo e lhe estendo um copo.

Ele franze ainda mais a testa. "Como você sabia que eu estava vindo?" ele pergunta com suspeita.

Eu toco minha testa com o dedo. "Eu escuto vozes, não escuto?" ele grunhe e toma um imenso gole de cerveja, deixando espuma no bigode. "É bom ver você também, cara," digo e lanço o meu sorriso você-me-ama-né?

"Tá bom, tá bom," ele murmura, olhando em volta. Uma expressão engraçada aparece no rosto dele de repente, como se não pudesse acreditar que ele realmente tá AQUI, porra, nessa merda de condomínio suburbano. Caralho, Grim, nem eu consigo acreditar.

"Feio pra caralho, né não?" pergunto. Eu tomo um gole da Skol. Nada mal. Não é Chianti, mas não é nada mal, porra. Adoro o gosto amargo que fica na boca, sério mesmo. E como os anúncios dizem, ela Desce Redonda.

"Não é o que eu esperava, não," Grim admite. Ele dá uma espiada na Srª Velha-e-Ranzinza, então se inclina na minha direção. "Qual é a dessa velhinha?" ele sussurra.

"Não gosta do nosso tipo, cara," digo.

"Ah!" os olhos dele brilham, ele levanta o copo e bebe tudo num único longo gole, deixando escorrer espuma e líquido dourado pela barba. Puta merda, Grim, você é nojento. Mesmo assim, amo a expressão na cara da Srª Velha-e-Ranzinza. Ela se vira e vai capengando pelo caminho do jardim da casa dela; eu até posso ouvir o que ela tá dizendo – "No nosso condomínio também! Definitivamente eu vou levar este assunto para discussão na próxima reunião da Associação de Moradores. No que este mundo ESTÁ se transformando! Vergonhoso!" Ah, você não sabe da missa a metade, sua bruxa velha. Grim me entrega o copo e deixa escapar um arroto alto da porra, soprando bafo de cerveja bem na minha cara.

"Valeu, bro," digo, fazendo uma careta pra ele. Grim tá dando risada agora. Eu não tava certo, porra? Dê uma cerveja pra ele e esse merda passa a concordar com qualquer porra que eu jogue pra cima dele. "Tem mais de onde essa veio."

"Ótimo. Foi uma viagem longa e eu tô seco."

Eu levo ele pra dentro. "E de onde é que 'cê veio?"

"Albuquerque," ele diz. "Fui pra lá depois do Jubileu ANPAC em Phoenix."

Eu gargalho. "Que porra tinha em Albuquerque pra te deixar tão acabado?" Ele me lança um olhar furtivo e envergonhado, mas eu consigo sacar qual é a dele rapidinho. Ai, porra. "Nã, cara, fale sério. Você tá apaixonado de novo?" eu fecho a porta atrás da gente, mas não antes de escutar o vizinho do lado da Éowyn dizer indignado por detrás da cerca "Você OUVIU o jeito dele falar?"

Ding! Talvez fosse melhor eu fazer algo a respeito disso. Mas aí é que está, se você não quer me ouvir xingar, pare de me bisbilhotar, seu careca idiota.

Grim parece envergonhado. Pobre coitado, nunca consegue descansar. Por que diabos Aulë não fala com ELE? Grim podia se dar bem com isso, o pentelho sentimental.

_Nós falamos apenas com aqueles que escutam._

Tá, que maravilha da porra. Então a culpa é minha.

_Tu és um ouvinte soberbo, Greenleaf._

Obrigado. Eu acho.

"Não deu certo," ele balbucia pra dentro da barba. Caralho, agora tô com pena dele. Coitado do Grim – aqui estou eu, com a Éowyn dando tanto trabalho pra o meu pau que eu acho que ela vai arrancar ele fora e esse pobre metido a merda não consegue nem ficar com uma prosti.

"Sinto muito por ouvir isso, cara," digo com cuidado. Ele sabe como me sinto em relação a ele ficar nessa galinhagem o tempo todo – ele enfia o soldadinho dele em qualquer porra de lugar que consegue, esse aí. Eu mesmo não consigo fazer isso – não tá na minha natureza. Sou Eldar, sabe, cara. Não consigo abandonar uma amante em vida, só com a morte. Tá escrito em nós, como se fosse talhado em pedra. Faz com que eu tenha um puta cuidado com quem eu trepo, posso te dizer isso – não vou sair por aí molhando o biscoito com qualquer uma, porque vou ter que ficar ao lado dela até que ela fique velha e morra, me deixando sozinho.

Mas não dessa vez – há! Eu tenho uma bendita Dama do Escudo, cara; não vou perder essa daí, nunca nunca nunca.

Ôoooopa. Não deveria ter pensado nisso, cara. Essas malditas calças de couro ainda vão acabar comigo.

Porra, porra, porra!

Ding, ding, ding.

Droga.

Será que eu também tenho que dizer "ding" nos drogas?

Eu levo ele pra cozinha, abro o congelador e pego outra Skol. Eu coloco a cerveja no copo enquanto ele observa, quer ter certeza de que eu não vou deixar escorrer pela boca.

Êita, porra porra porrameu porra, aí tá a palavrinha de novo. Agora eu tô olhando pra o topo da cabeça loura de Acushla, cabelos cacheados, dourados e curtos balançando pra frente e pra trás com o ritmo dela em volta do meu pau, aquela boca quente, molhada e talentosa fazendo as coisas mais fuderosas – língua lábios dentes e respiração, ai caralho, foram os melhores boquetes que eu já tive, porra, ela consegue segurar tudo na boca...

Ding, ding, ding... ah, deixa pra lá. Éowyn não liga pra minha boca suja mesmo. Nem mesmo quando eu agarrei o cabelo dela com força e gritei 'Puta que pariu, Éowyn!' quando eu gozei. Eu fiz foi ela dar risada. Ainda posso ver ela, com meu sêmen pendurado no canto da boca, ajoelhada no chão e rindo pra mim.

"LEGOLAS!"

"Que é?" Eu quase cuspo a cerveja, ele me deu um baita susto. "Que porra foi essa, Grim? Por que você gritou comigo?"

Ele tá olhando pra mim de um jeito esquisito. "Eu te chamei umas benditas três vezes," rosna ele. "Você tava com a cabeça nas nuvens, não tava? Em que diabos você tava pensando?"

Eu dou risada. Eu, ficando um pouco distraído? Ah, Grim, se você soubesse como ela é debaixo dos lençóis você também ia ficar meio aéreo, porra. "Estava pensando nela," digo, apenas pra ver ele revirar os olhos. É isso aí, Legs. "Foi mal, Grim," digo, e por alguma razão eu realmente estou me desculpando. "Ela me pegou pelas bolas. Quase não consigo pensar em mais nada."

Ele murmura algo que soa de forma suspeita como 'Nossa, que legal.' Não consigo pensar em porra nenhuma pra responder, então não digo nada. Eu dou a cerveja pra ele e a gente vai sentar perto do jardim. Acho que consegui dar um jeitinho nessa merda de jardim; pelo menos agora ele tá verde, e as plantas estão podadas.

Ele só se senta e bebe a Skol, e eu também faço a mesma coisa. Depois de todos esses benditos anos a gente não precisa de muita coisa pra se entender, o Grim e eu; só ficar perto dele já é o suficiente. O sol tá subindo no céu; logo vai estar calor e os passarinhos vão se divertir tomando banho na fonte que eu desenterrei de dentro da garagem e coloquei no centro do jardim, enchi de água e disse pra hera crescer em volta da base. Ela também me escutou; posso ver os pequenos rebentos enrolados se agarrando felizes nas frestas e fendas do concreto.

Grim termina a cerveja dele e coloca o copo no chão. É isso aí, cara; agora a gente vai direto ao assunto, porra. Pode apostar que ele tá me encarando com aquele olhar de basilisco sanguinário e coloca as botas no chão.

"Então," ele diz, colocando as mãos nos joelhos e me olhando furiosamente.

Adoro encher o saco dele; é tão fácil. Por isso eu cruzo as pernas, oh, tão casualmente, e coloco meu braço livre sobre a parte de trás da cadeira. "Então o quê?"

Ele cerra os dentes. Nunca gosta de demonstrar como eu deixo ele puto. "Então agora o quê?"

Eu já tô preparado pra essa, cara. "Então, a gente janta, pedimos que os Valar nos guiem, fazemos o que eles disserem que a gente precisa fazer com o Fada-Mir, eu arrumo as malas junto com a minha Acushla e monto no porco." Ele me olha esquisito de novo; odeio isso. "Que é?" pergunto. É difícil não se sentir ofendido; será que ele pensa que eu já não tinha pensado em tudo? "O que tem de errado com isso? Não tô fazendo isso sozinho, cara; tenho a porra do Manwë lá em cima me dando as ordens de batalha."

"Você tem certeza?" Grim pergunta cheio de dedos.

Ah, então é isso. Ele sabe que eu nunca desobedeci, sabe que eu não vacilo nem fodendo quando Manwë me diz o que fazer. Ele já vacilou, os hobbits também; diabos, até o Branquelo já deu pra trás. O que o meu Senhor me manda fazer, puta merda, eu faço. Não dá pra me culpar, né? VOCÊ já teve algum bendito Vala passando um sabão em você? Já? Não tem quem consiga fazer eles fecharem as matracas quando começam a soltar os cachorros.

Mas não é isso o que tá encucando ele. Eu nunca me casei, nunca senti essa necessidade. Sempre soube que minhas parceiras iam morrer algum dia. Puta merda, dá uma sensação de liberdade, dá mesmo. Cumpra as suas obrigações enquanto elas vivem e faça o que quiser depois que elas morrem. Nunca gostei disso, mas nunca reclamei. Fiquei meio na deprê aqui e ali, mas é assim que as coisas funcionam com os mortais.

E agora isso!

Isso é uma bendita Éowyn, uma dos Escolhidos, porra. Eu durmo com ela e dou tchau tchau pra minha vida de solteiro. Mesmo que ela volte com o filho da puta do Fada-Mir eu tô absolutaporramente fodido. E também não tem chance dela morrer – eu vou ter que viver e continuar vivendo e vivendo, assistindo a minha Acushla ir pra cama com outro. Ano após ano, século após século, era após era... de um corno eterno. A maldição dos Eldar é a fidelidade perpétua, porra.

Então eu sei aonde o Grim quer chegar. Não é um futuro muito legal, caralho, não é mesmo.

Ele tá me observando, pode ler o meu rosto. Sempre pôde, esse idiota. Ele limpa a garganta e diz "Qual é, não é pra ficar ofendido, Legs, mas eu não quero que você se machuque, e a eternidade é um tempo muito longo."

Isso é algo realmente profundo pra caralho vindo de você. Eu penso nisso, mas não falo. Ia magoar ele demais.

"Deixa pra lá, Grim," digo. Honestamente falando, ele realmente tá pensando que os Valar não sabem o que estão fazendo? "Você acha que a Éowyn é desse tipo? Desista – você deve saber que ela nunca faria uma coisa dessas." Mas é claro, eu sei o que você tá pensando, cara; ela é uma mulher, e todas as mulheres TE dão o fora; naturalmente você acha que Éowyn vai me dar o fora também.

"Bem –" o Grim parece um pouco desconfortável. "Essa é, aham, a experiência que eu tive, sabe."

"Sei," digo de forma suave. Deve ter sido difícil pra porra pra ele ter que admitir isso. "Mas esse não é um dos seus casos passageiros, meu caríssimo Grim. Pensa nisso, cara, a gente tá falando da Éowyn. O próprio Manwë disse que ela era a minha recompensa, uma recompensa pela minha obediência. Ele vive me dizendo, 'A remuneração pela obediência é a satisfação dos sentidos.' E eu já entendi essa porra de cabo a rabo a essa altura, Grim."

"Já entendeu mesmo?" ele parece melancólico, esse pobre fodido, com o lábio inferior se destacando por entre a barba. "Legs – você tem certeza absoluta de que é isso que os Valar querem que você faça?"

"Sim," digo, fazendo minha voz soar firme e naquele tom de não-fode-comigo. "Manwë me disse. Em várias ocasiões. Eu sei, Grim –" coloco minha mão no braço dele " – que isso é difícil pra você, cara. Sempre fomos só nós dois, exceto por aquelas piranhas com quem você sempre se enrola." Ele parece estar ofendido e um pouco envergonhado com isso que eu disse. Bem, você se enrola com essas sirigaitas mesmo, né. E elas são umas vagaranhas mesmo. Umas piriguetes de primeira. "Mas os meus dias de andar de moto ainda não terminaram, só estão suspensos por um tempinho. Olha só pra o Pernacomprida agora. Aquele sacaninha tem andado de moto com a gente já faz um tempo, não é?"

Grim sorri do que eu disse. "Bem, agora, acho que ele realmente tem andado sim," ele cede. Ele olha pra mim esperançoso. "E depois que vocês dois se cansarem de cuidar de uma fazenda de cavalos, a gente sempre vai poder ir navegar de novo, não é? Chamar a galera que quiser ir com a gente, ir pras Ilhas Maldivas –"

"Ou pra o B VI, ou pra o Pacífico Sul –"

"Se lembra de quando a gente levou aquele esquife pra dentro da Torres del Paine? O Seno del Ultima Esperanza –"

Porra, é claro que eu me lembro! "E você se lembra da viagem de navio de Darwin pra Cooktown e de ficarmos encalhados na Grande Barreira de Recifes –"

Ele gargalha daquele jeito ho-ho-ho dele, dando um tapa no quadril com a mão. "Nossa! Eu pensei que ia virar comida de tubarão daquela vez." Ele sorri pra mim. "E aí, a gente ainda vai velejar?"

"Mas é claro, porra!" eu digo e a gente aperta as mãos – não é bem um aperto de mão, não mesmo; quando a gente concorda em fazer essas coisas a gente não precisa dar nenhuma porra de aperto de mão pra selar nosso pacto. "A Éowyn também quer ir, cara. A gente tava falando disso ontem – sobre a viagem de barco pela ilha de Creta, quando você vomitou em cima do vestido da Arwen."

Ele gargalha novamente. "Ah, aquilo é que era vida," ele suspira e larga a minha mão pra se recostar na cadeira. A gente fica sentado em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro, como a gente tem feito por todos esses milênios.

Depois de alguns momentos eu escuto o estúpido relógio barulhento que tem lá dentro da casa anunciar a hora, porra de coisa rosa-e-dourada horrorosa, e eu me levanto. "Tenho que ir lá no Norton Si, cara," digo. "Se eu conseguir sair daquela merda de lugar a tempo eu vou jantar com a Éowyn. Você vai jantar com a gente, né? Ela vai ficar feliz de ver você, tenho certeza de que vai."

Ele parece estar cauteloso novamente. Agora você sabe como eu me senti durante todos esses anos, cara, fazendo papel de vela nos seus encontros "Não vou atrapalhar?" ele pergunta esperançoso. O sacana só quer ser persuadido mais um pouquinho.

"Nah, cara, ela precisa disso," digo eu. Sorrio. "Além disso, ela tá fazendo compras, tá tirando a cabaça do meu novo Visa. Disse pr'ela mandar bala, comprar tudo o que quiser." Ele ainda parece estar acanhado. "Ei! Escute aqui, cara, me ajude a escolher o carro novo dela – o velho tá na oficina."

"Claro," diz ele, e também se levanta. "Mas vocês vão comprar uma fazenda, certo? Ela vai precisar de um veículo esporte utilitário." Os olhos dele brilham. "Sabe, a Subaru lançou um novo modelo esse ano – tração nas quatro rodas, claro, tem uma estrutura mais forte, nova suspensão traseira, rotores dos freios frontais mais largos e pneus de fábrica com 40 centímetros de –"

"Subaru?" eu sacudo a cabeça. "Não dá pra o gasto, cara. Tava pensando em uma Dodge Durango. Tem um motor Hemi de 335 cavalos, 169 quilos e 5.7 litros, o torque é dividido em 48 dianteira, 52 traseira, tem blindagem toda em aço, barra de torção própria e suspensão traseira, pára choque na cor do carro, quatro pastilhas de freio –"

Grim zomba. "Inferno! O Jeep Cherokee também tem um motor Hemi -- 5.7-litros HEMI V-8, 325 cavalos, com pico de torque em 90 disponível de 2400 a 5100 –"

Fisguei ele, o Grim tá no papo. Ele ainda tá enchendo o meu saco falando da estrutura hidrofórmica do Ford Expedition quando a gente monta em nossas motos. Não tô nem aí – eu tô até dando risada, porra. A melhor maneira de acalmar o coração desenfreado de um engenheiro é dar a ele algo pra falar, e a essa altura ele mesmo vai escolher o novo carro da Éowyn e se dar os parabéns, orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter entregado o primeiro presente de casamento dela.

Claro, eu vou pagar por isso. Pode apostar que um anão vai providenciar que sim.

**BSBSBSBS**

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**Montar no porco** – ir embora

**De ovo virado** – puto da vida

**Piriguete** – mulher de má reputação

**Boyzinho –** garoto rico que gosta de esbanjar dinheiro

**Estar de boa –** estar bem, tudo em ordem

**Encucar –** se preocupar

**Entender de cabo a rabo** – entender algo de forma completa e absoluta

**Fazer papel de vela, **ou simplesmente** vela** – pessoa que vai desacompanhada a um encontro com um casal, ficando de intrometido/a enquanto os pombinhos trocam carícias e juras de amor eterno.

**Tirar a cabaça –** tirar a virgindade; no caso desse capítulo, o cartão de crédito de Legolas nunca foi usado e Éowyn está comprando com ele pela primeira vez, então ela está virtualmente tirando a cabaça do cartão dele hehehehehe.

**Mai Tai – **drink havaiano. Apesar de o nome ser polinésio, é americano em sua origem, pois foi criado em 1944 por um chef californiano. Suave e gelado, o drink é feito com 50 ml rum da Jamaica ou Martinica 100 ml sumo de ananás 100 ml sumo de laranja 25 ml grenadine.

**Springer –** ummodelo de Harley-Davidson Softail

**São Tomaz de Aquino -** Quando criança de cinco anos, Tomás, ouvindo os monges beneditinos cantar os louvores a Deus, cheio de admiração, perguntou: "Quem é Deus?" Toda sua vida foi uma incomparável e insaciável procura do mistério de Deus!

Tomás nasceu em 1225 de uma nobre família do condado de Aquino, perto de Roma. Teve a oportunidade de receber toda a formação possível na época. Estudou, primeiro, no vizinho mosteiro de Monte Cassino e depois na Universidade de Nápoles, onde travou conhecimento com a Ordem Dominicana à qual quis filiar-se.

O jovem Tomás, com 19 anos, a fim de realizar este desejo, teve que enfrentar oposição cerrada da família, especialmente da condessa sua mãe. Para subtrair-se a ela, viajou, às escondidas, para Roma, encerrando-se no mosteiro dominicano de Santa Sabina, de onde pouco depois foi enviado a Paris.

Contudo, em sua viagem, foi detido por um pelotão de soldados, guiados por dois de seus irmãos, que serviam às tropas imperiais sediadas na Itália. Enviado ao lar paterno, no castelo de Roccaseca, Tomás ficou detido por ordem de sua mãe. Com isso esperava dissuadi-lo do serviço à Igreja. Os ambiciosos familiares o queriam destinar a um cargo político ou administrativo ou, pelo menos, a um rendoso ofício prelaticio, ao passo que Tomás estava escolhendo uma ordem desconhecida, com o designativo de mendicante.

Toda a oposição resultou em vão. Apenas libertado, seguiu sua vocação. Esteve em Colônia para os estudos filosóficos e teológicos sob a direção do célebre mestre Alberto Magno. Passou depois para Paris, o maior centro de estudos superiores na Europa. Daí por diante sua vida foi inteiramente tomada pelo ensino e pela elaboração de suas obras filosóficas e teológicas.

**Charles Darwin -** (Shrewsbury, 12 de Fevereiro de 1809 - Downe, Kent, 19 de Abril de 1882) foi um naturalista britânico.

Charles Darwin é famoso principalmente por ser o propositor, juntamente com Alfred Russel Wallace (Apesar de os dois terem escrito separadamente, e, posteriormente Wallace escrito uma carta a Darwin contando de suas idéias) da Teoria da Seleção Natural e da base da Teoria Sintética da Evolução em seu livro _A Origem das Espécies_,.

As idéias apresentadas no livro em questão foram fundamentadas empiricamente durante e após a viagem de Darwin ao redor do mundo, a bordo no navio inglês HMS _Beagle_. Um dos exemplos clássicos é que em visita ao arquipélago de Galápagos, percebeu que tentilhões do mesmo gênero, possuíam características morfológicas diferentes entre as diversas ilhas, especialmente nos bicos. Esse fato pode ser explicado como resultado de diferentes graus de adaptação ao ambiente conferidos por variações morfológicas hereditárias dos bicos. Certas variações morfológicas dos bicos adequam-se melhor a determinados tipos de sementes, e estas virão a prosperar com maior facilidade que aquelas com morfologias de adaptação intermediária, que acabarão se extinguindo.

A partir dessa percepção, pela primeira vez teve-se um mecanismo plausível e testável para explicar praticamente todas as características adaptativas dos seres vivos, e que tem sido confirmado desde então.

Muito embora Charles Darwin seja famoso principalmente pela teoria da seleção natural, também é grande, senão maior, a importância de suas contribuições na defesa da ancestralidade comum universal, e sua teoria da seleção sexual, já que a teoria da seleção natural em si havia proposta também por Wallace e conceitos similares por outros anteriormente.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutora deste capítulo: **Elentári2  
**Revisora deste capítulo:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**

Oi gente. Eu sei que vocês já ouviram isso da gente um montão de vezes, mas... Bem, é verdade. Estava atolada de coisas para me distrair daquele monstrengo que eu tinha que traduzir.

Enfim, depois de uma maratona de quase dois dias direto neste capítulo, e de gritar por socorro para a Lorena, a Alice e a Raven sabe deus quantas vezes por dia; depois de bater a cabeça no teclado até quase quebrar o laptop toda vez que eu via mais um daqueles trocadilhos fu-de-ro-sos de se passar para a língua e cultura brasileira, finalmente estamos prontos.

(Eu não vou nem comentar no pesadelo que foi a coleira-E. Não vou mesmo.)

Nós notamos entretanto que a Éowyn teve sua fala alterada... durante os capítulos. Ela começa bem classe-média, boa-família, e vai ficando desbocada.

Depois de meia hora de quase pânico (aimeudeusfudeutudoeuestragueiaficaAlicevaimematar), e de reler os capítulos antigos, finalmente notamos o truque genial (yes!) da Alice – a Éowyn vai ficando desbocada à medida que ela convive com o Legolas. Tudo bem que foi coisa de um dia, mas com um Elfo tarado lindo e desbocado daquele (Calça de couro de novo, YES!), ninguém resiste mesmo. (E pra quê resistir? Tão mais gostoso cair de boca...)

No mais... as reviews estão sendo traduzidas e serão repassadas no próximo capítulo, que já está quase todo traduzido. Beijocas, e divirtam-se!

**Elentári2**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Incrível, não é mesmo? Os efeitos terapêuticos de se torrar dinheiro. Só de pensar em tascar o cartão de crédito no balcão e sair de uma loja com uma enorme sacola cheia de roupas lindas... Dá uma sensação boa do caralho, como se tudo estivesse de bem com o universo.

Claro que não está nada certo. O universo é o mesmo lugar fudido e mal pago de sempre. Mas eu me sinto satisfeita em saber que estou fazendo minha parte pra estimular a economia americana nestes tempos difíceis. Pensa bem; todas estas pobres baba-ovos aduladoras me atendendo teriam menos comissões, menos bônus sobre vendas, menos razões pra ter as horas-trabalho mantidas, se eu não estivesse aqui comprando a loja quase toda. Elas adoram, eu estou falando – assim que entro e anuncio na minha voz de Dama do Escudo/Vadia Que Geme que eu preciso de um guarda-roupa novo, os olhinhos delas brilham e elas mal podem se conter. "Você é um tipo verão, não é mesmo? Eis aqui uma saia linda, acabou de chegar de Milão..." "Esta cor fica fantástica em loiras, ponha suas sacolas aqui e eu vou providenciar um provador para a senhora..." eu saco aquele Visa e observo ele ser passado na maquininha – a primeira vez eu senti-me mal, porque eu estava usando o Legolas de alguma forma, mesmo que tenha sido ele quem tenha me dado o cartão e dito pra eu comprar roupas. Faramir sempre me fez sentir culpada por comprar roupas – especialmente as que eram sexy. Afinal de contas, de que elas serviam pra ELE? Como se ele se importasse com o que eu vestia.

Mas o Legolas com certeza se importa. Aquele grunhido que ele deu, aquele assobio de pedreiro de construção quando eu saí do banheiro hoje de manhã – porra, como é que ele me faz sentir tão bem? A mão dele acariciando a minha bunda, seus olhos desfocados e escurecidos, os lábios entreabertos, os dentes cerrados – ah, sim, eu sinto como se meus seios ficassem maiores só porque ele estava olhando pra mim daquele jeito. E ele me dá esse cartão de crédito novinho, e me diz pra comprar roupas. – "Uma porrada de roupas," ele diz, rindo pra mim com um pirulito na boca. "Roupas sexy, confortáveis, coisas que façam todos os filhos da puta por aí se empertigar e reparar em você, minha Acushla."

Eu tenho vontade de me jogar em cima dele e me esfregar nele feito uma stripper. Dá vontade de saber dançar ao redor de uma coluna. Dá vontade de repetir o que aconteceu hoje de manhã, quando eu o coloquei na minha boca e reduzi ele a geléia, gemendo e com os joelhos fracos.

Mais tarde, eu digo pra mim mesma, mais tarde. Tenho que dar um jeito nessa bagunça antes – tenho que acertar as contas com Faramir, ter certeza de que todos estão de acordo com minha relação com o Legolas, e ENTÃO nós podemos fugir juntos.

Dá vontade de fugir com ele e nunca mais voltar pra Pasadena. Foda-se o Faramir, vou fazer com que todos aceitem o Legolas e eu juntos, E AÍ nós fugimos juntos.

Não sei qual obstáculo me deixa mais nervosa.

É o medo da confrontação que me faz querer ir embora agora? Não que fosse adiantar alguma coisa, teremos que lidar com tudo isso mais dia menos dia – com Faramir e o resto dos Escolhidos.

Eu me pergunto, o que Faramir vai achar de eu estar com o Legolas?

Eu me pergunto se Arwen e Lottie e Rosinha vão aprovar?

Eu me pergunto se ÉOMER vai aprovar?

Inferno, quem se importa? Quer eles aprovem ou não, não largo o meu Traseiro Élfico nem a pau. A gente vai comprar um rancho e um monte de cavalos e passar o tempo alternando entre cavalgar e transar como se o mundo fosse acabar. Eventualmente os outros vão se tocar. Ele nunca vai me deixar, nunca nunca nunca, ele NÃO PODE, e ai meu deus aquela sensação gostosa toma conta de mim – Sensação Gostosa Turbinada, passando pelo corpo. Como sentir as mãos dele nas minhas costas, dedos delgados e longos dançando ao longo da minha coluna, meu corpo exausto e suado por cima dele, depois de ter cavalgado ele com tanta fúria que achei que ia ficar descadeirada. Aaaahh, aquela transa foi tão boa; eu dando o ritmo do jeitinho que eu queria, com ele tremendo e pulsando embaixo de mim...

Ai, ai. COMO eu fiquei desse jeito? Porque eu o quero tanto? Nunca gostei de sexo antes, não mesmo. Nem quando Faramir conseguia me fazer gozar, o que era, hmmm, uma a cada seis vezes. Uma média ridícula, se você quer saber. Eu me lembro da nossa noite de núpcias – nos éramos virgens, os dois – ele estava tão tímido, tão inseguro, tão – tão puta desajeitado e incompetente. E, é claro, eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer também – mas eu senti tanta pena dele, e eu queria tanto, que eu decidi tomar as rédeas da situação ou nunca chegaríamos a lugar algum.

Nunca perdoei aquilo. Ele era o homem, maldição, ele não deveria pelo menos FINGIR que sabia o que estava fazendo? Não era ele que devia tomar as rédeas? Bem, ele tomou, acho – só que não na cama. Posso contar nos dedos de uma mão o número de vezes que ele iniciou o sexo comigo, e quando você fica com alguém por quinze mil anos isso significa alguma coisa. Eu sempre tinha que chegar perto dele primeiro, sempre correr o risco de ser rejeitada – se eu esperasse por ele, jamais teria tido filhos. Então ele compensou, acho, por me humilhar em público e me fazer sentir fraca e incapaz. Eu não era tão culta quanto ele, não tinha viajado tanto, não era tão sábia ou conhecia os textos antigos ou era de uma linhagem nobre o suficiente. Não é de se admirar que ele tenha me negado o que eu queria, e tenha me enterrado com porcarias que eu não queria.

Ah, mas Legolas é outra coisa!

Um metro e oitenta e sete e olhos azuis – bem, cor de água-marinha, na verdade, mas pode-se chamar de azuis – pele de mármore lisinha sobre músculos durinhos, pernas quilométricas e longos dedos ágeis, e aquele CABELO! Isso sem falar do rosto, da boca, da bunda, e aquele pau... Ih, menina, tem alguma parte dele que NÃO me deixa doida? Oh, eu estou arriada e sem estepe...

Só de pensar nele eu sinto aquele calorzinho subindo na minha barriga. Dane-se, ele vai fazer companhia pra Sensação Gostosa Turbinada. E ele me faz dar aquela reboladinha mais pronunciada, balançar os meus seios, traz um ar arrogante pra o meu modo de olhar pra o mundo só de pensar em como ele me faz sentir.

Agora estou descendo a San Pedro em direção à Oitava, minhas mãos carregadas de sacolas; eu joguei meu conjuntinho nojento no lixo da primeira loja em que comprei alguma coisa e agora estou brilhando pela rua em uma saia curta curta curta e uma blusinha apertada apertada apertada, brilhante e reluzente e tão nova que eu fico surpresa de não estar tendo uma reação alérgica à goma da fábrica; minhas botas são novas também – não mais botas de pisar em merda, mas agora botas de pisar nos corações dos homens – altas, chiques, brilhantes, sexy. Estas botas foram feitas pra se desfilar nelas, ah sim. A brisa dos carros passando despenteia o meu cabelo e estou escondida por trás dos meus óculos Yves Saint Laurent novos, superior, sofisticada, intocável. Eu vejo as pessoas olhando pra mim quando eu passo e me sinto tão tão tão bem.

Não me sinto tão bem-vestida desde... ah, faz milênios. Século Cinco pelo menos. A.C. Estamos falando do período dos Etruscos, aqui. E, claro, lá no fundo fica martelando a pergunta: será que o Legolas vai gostar?

Eu paro na frente de uma enorme vitrine, fingindo que checo as bolsas, mas na verdade estou é avaliando o meu reflexo. Longas pernas envoltas em meias que sobem até as coxas, botas de couro legítimo, saia rodada e curta, seios à mostra e empinados dentro do meu top chamativo; sacolas de lojas caras e óculos escuros à la Audrey Hepburn ...

É, ele vai gostar.

Todo mundo parece gostar, pelas secadas que recebo. Uêpa! Sua coisinha sexy, sua coisinha sexy... pense sexy e você será sexy. E eu não sou normalmente competitiva, mas eu tiro uma certa satisfação de ser a coisa mais linda em San Pedro, cacete – no distrito da moda – em West Hollywood! Porra! Onde está o meu elfo quando eu quero ele? Quero me exibir pra ele, fazer os olhos dele se acenderem. Porque não tem como negar que pode ser divertido fazer todos esses caras me secarem, mas fazer ELE me olhar... Pelo menos já é quase a hora do almoço. Mal posso esperar pra me exibir... eu checo meu reflexo mais uma vez, parecendo que acabei de sair das páginas de uma grande revista de moda. Ah, sim, ele vai gostar da roupa.

Ele vai gostar da lingerie também. Sabe, é que tem essa lojinha Parisiense com umas coisinhas tão lindas... "Fica o máximo no chão," a atendente me disse com um sorrisinho sacana; eu posso ver aqueles longos dedos acariciando o bordado, se enroscando nas tirinhas, puxando elas do meu quadril...

A sensação de umidade espessa me pega de surpresa. Mesmo estando longe, ele consegue me deixar com tesão. Mal posso esperar pra ver o rosto dele quando eu aparecer – aposto que ele vai sussurrar algo sobre pernas puta matadoras, aposto que eu levo uma apalpada menos sutil também.

Ah, sim. Mal posso esperar por isso. Já posso até sentir as mãos dele na minha bunda, ai merda eu quero tanto sentir elas ...

Tudo bem, pisa no freio, respira respira RESPIRA! Ele NÃO está aqui, eu NÃO posso afogar o ganso, pelo menos não até depois do almoço, e eu não estou sendo apalpada – pelo menos não agora.

Merda.

Quando quando quando eu virei uma gata no CIO? É só a influência do Legolas em mim, ou esta é uma parte da Dama do Escudo que nunca conseguiu aflorar? De qualquer forma, estou me retorcendo toda e contraindo os músculos como se eu estivesse fazendo exercícios de pompoarismo enquanto a Sensação Gostosa Turbinada e seu amiguinho, o Calafrio, estão sapateando na minha barriga.

Estou ficando com fome também; taí outra coisa que o Faramir nunca entendeu – como uma mulher magra como eu pode comer tanto. Mas eu amo comida – eu adoro gostos e texturas, eu adoro combinações de coisas boas, misturar sabores diferentes – eu amo comer. As pessoas hoje em dia falam em ser viciadas em carboidratos, ou em açúcar, ou em fazer dieta comendo só proteínas ou qualquer coisa. Porra, eu sou viciada em COMIDA, eu amo a coisa.

Eu e o Legolas, eu acho. Estou tão feliz de ter grana pra comprar comida decente agora, tão feliz de não ter que dividir meu freezer e minha despensa com a Dorcas. Nunca mais Hambúrgueres congelados! Nunca mais Atum enlatado! Chega de sopa de caixinha! Agora seremos eu e meu Traseiro Élfico e toda a comida _gourmet _estupidamente cara e fresquinha que eu puder agüentar.

É isso aí. Agora a minha boca ficou cheia d'água, além dos outros lugares que já estavam úmidos...

Apetite – satisfaça o apetite. Eu não careço de nada e isso é tão tão legal.

Eu prometi ligar pra Mary e Doris sobre o almoço. Eu quero que elas conheçam Legolas – quero que vejam o que eu tenho, porque estou indo embora, porque estou tão puta louca por ele. Eu puxo o celular e ligo pro escritório. Kirstie me passa pra Mary, eu cantarolo Árias da Die Zauberflöte enquanto escuto a musiquinha do elevador na espera. Finalmente ela atende com um clique e fala, "Aqui é a Mary, como posso ajudar?"

Pobrezinha, ainda está presa no último círculo do inferno...

"Mary, oi! É a Éowyn!"

Eu escuto um barulho de movimentos bruscos, algo batendo contra o telefone, depois ouço a voz dela, abafada como se ela estivesse colocando a mão em concha ao redor do bocal.

"Winnie! Ah meu deus! Você não tem IDÉIA do que você fez aqui!"

Eu me sinto um pouco culpada até perceber que ela está gargalhando. Não pode ser tão ruim assim. "O que foi?" eu pergunto.

"Não posso falar agora," ela sussurra, mas parece que ela vai explodir a qualquer minuto. "Livre pra o almoço?"

"Aham, você e a Doris me encontram na Casa DiNapoli em meia hora, tá legal?"

"Casa DiNapoli? Merda, Éowyn, do que você acha que eu sou feita, de dinheiro?"

"Eu pago. Quer conhecer o meu gato? Ele me ligou dizendo que vai estar lá."

"Claro que sim, cacete. Quero conhecer esse cara que tá a fim de bancar o Richard Gere em Uma Linda Mulher."

Eu rio com essa, ela fala como se eu fosse uma prostituta resgatada por um executivo. Eu ainda me lembro da reação do Legolas quando eu liguei pra ele depois de Bárbara ter me mandado embora 'Essa é a minha Dama do Escudo!' ele riu. 'Puta fabuloso, Acushla. Eu sabia que você tinha isso dentro de você.' Então eu percebi porque ele não se ofereceu pra 'lidar' com Bárbara por mim – ele quer estimular a minha Dama do Escudo/Vadia Que Geme Interior – tentar me fazer ser mais como eu era, o que eu era antes do Faramir ter passado todos esses milênios me podando. Uma Linda Mulher o caralho - estamos mais para Walsingham e Elizabeth I. Eu poderia dizer aquilo, claro, mas será que Mary saberia de quem estou falando? Provavelmente não, porque ela deveria saber quem Frances Walsingham era? Hoje em dia, a maioria das pessoas não sabe nem quem Elizabeth I era, no máximo elas sabem o que é uma coleira elizabethana, e mesmo assim só porque precisam saber a razão pra esse disquinho de plástico que parece um prato e que impede os animais de estimação de morderem qualquer coisa pelo caminho ser chamado de Coleira-E.

"Estou mais pra Cinderela," eu digo.

"Então eu sei quem é a madrasta," Mary fala, rindo baixinho no telefone.

Interessante. "Então você e Doris são as irmãs más?" eu pergunto.

Ela gargalha mais ainda. "Meia hora, combinado, Casa DiNapoli. Espere se nos atrasarmos, Bárbara está tendo um piripaque e a merda acertou o ventilador em cheio."

"Pode apostar," eu digo e aperto o botãozinho END enquanto ela ainda estava rindo.

Eu flerto feliz da vida com o motorista de táxi, ele estava de mau humor e enfezado quando entrei no carro, mas quando ele me deixa em Pasadena já está sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Pobrezinho, provavelmente só pega madames azedas e executivos metidos a merda o dia inteiro; ele precisa de um pouco de alegria. Eu sou muito boa nisso, na verdade, e dou uma gorjeta generosa quando ele pára no endereço, até abre a porta pra mim e me ajuda com as sacolas todas. Doris e Mary já estão lá, me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

"O quê?" eu digo.

Elas não falam nada por um momento, e eu percebo que estão reparando nas minhas roupas. É, acho que estou um pouquinho diferente. Eu sorrio, não posso evitar me exibir; eu dou uma voltinha na frente delas pra que possam ver tudo. "O que vocês acham?" eu pergunto, e minha voz está quase parecida com a de uma colegial. Não fico com essa voz desde que eu consegui aquele vestido de veludo com ondas estampadas simplesmente fuderoso em 1391. "Dolce e Gabana, com botas Fendi. E eu estou usando calcinhas Victoria Street!"

"Uh..." Doris não consegue articular nada, ela está me olhando como se não me conhecesse. Mas Mary está jubilante, o rosto dela está todo iluminado e ela corre e me abraça forte. Ah, sim, Mary; eu sempre gostei de você; você é uma daquelas almas raras que ficam genuinamente felizes quando os outros se dão bem – a maioria das pessoas fica ressentida ou invejosa. Mas não a Mary, dá pra perceber que ela é só dentes com tudo isso.

"Olha só você!" ela grita, despenteando o meu cabelo. "Ah, meu deus, você parece uma modelo! Puxa! Doris, olha só pra ela! Ela não está LINDA?"

"Uh," Doris repete. Eu saco logo que ela está um pouco passada com tudo isso. "Bom, Winn, você está com um jeitão bem, hã, caro."

"Bom," eu respondo, me sentindo. "Metade da missão está cumprida. Mas eu tenho que estar sexy também. Estou sexy? Essa roupa chama atenção para as minhas pernas?" eu dou outra voltinha pra elas olharem de novo. Elas olham, Mary com entusiasmo, Doris ainda reticente.

"Ah, sim," Mary diz; "Mostra tudo, mas principalmente as pernas. Sempre foram seu ponto forte, certo, Doris ?"

"Sei não," Doris faz uma cara esquisita enquanto me examina de cima abaixo. "A comissão de frente também não está nada mal."

Mary e eu rimos, e eu digo, "Ótimo! Era isso mesmo que eu queria. Eu quero que ele saiba que eu torrei o dinheiro dele em uma boa causa."

"Que bom que você está sendo _tão_ cuidadosa com o dinheiro dele," diz Doris sarcasticamente, e nós todas rimos de novo.

Ah, eu me sinto bem. Eu me sinto tão leve, tão livre, tão despreocupada! Tudo me parece bom de novo, todas as pessoas parecem felizes, até Pasadena não é mais um lugar tão ruim assim. A tenda sobre a porta do restaurante é verde, o que eu acho que é um bom sinal – Greenleaf é verdefolha, né? – e no segundo andar há um monte de mesinhas protegidas por enormes guarda-sóis. A pessoa paga a mais pra sentar lá – eu sei; Dorcas me contou uma vez; o namorado dela levou ela lá uma vez mas não tinha dinheiro bastante pra subornar o garçom e conseguir uma das mesas especiais. Você só senta lá se você é Alguém, se você quer ser Visto.

Deve ter sido muito duro pra o _maitre d'_ ter que deixar uma pessoa como o Gimli sentar lá – e foi isso que ele teve que fazer, porque lá está o Gimli, se apoiando na grade e gritando – "Éowyn! Ei! Vem pra cá!" para a enorme surpresa e diversão ou irritação de todas as outras pessoas de lá, que são Alguém e estão querendo ser Vistas, mas não desse jeito. Afinal de contas, Gimli é Alguém, mas não o tipo de Alguém que Los Angeles parece preferir. Ele não se encaixa – parece um John Rhys-Davies baixinho e bem cabeludo. Há trinta anos atrás isso teria passado despercebido, mas hoje em dia as pessoas estranham. Ele está vestido de couro preto, o que me faz ter esperança de que o Legolas também esteja usando as calças de couro pretas DELE – aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, exibir o meu Traseiro Élfico desse jeito! A Mary e a Doris vão ter um treco!

"Oi, Gimli!" eu grito, acenando pra ele; ele abre um sorriso enorme e volta pra trás da balaustrada pra onde quer que a mesa dele esteja, não vejo ela daqui. Doris agarra meu braço enquanto atravessamos o toldo; eu tenho que parar e tirar meus óculos de sol enquanto entramos.

"Winn!" ela sibila. "por favor, por favor me diz que não é ele!"

"Não pode ser," diz Mary; "Winn disse que ele é um gato."

"Shhh!" eu rio baixinho. Pobre Gimli, porque nunca pegam leve com ele? "Não, aquele é o melhor amigo dele. Sejam legais com ele, ele é um cara legal."

"Certo," Doris fala; ela parece um pouco apreensiva. Eu olho pra Mary, que está luminosa, olhando pra todos os cantos ansiosamente.

"Cadê ele?" ela pergunta.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu sinto o cheiro dela no momento em que ela entra no restaurante. Laranja-limão, o cheiro doce e pesado do sexo dela. Posso ouvi-la também – um contralto melodioso, a risada súbita e deliciada. Eu fecho os olhos na escada, meus dedos agarram o corrimão com força. Acushla, Acushla, minha Éowyn, porque eu não posso simplesmente te pegar em meus braços e correr com você pra longe daqui, longe de Los Angeles, longe dos olhos de todos os que te conhecem? Eu quero ter você só pra mim, não ter que te compartilhar com ninguém. Nem o Grim, nem suas amigas do trabalho, nem Docinho ou Lindinha ou mesmo o Éomer. Eu quero estar sozinho com você, observar você, escutar e tocar em você.

Caralho de Asa, meu senhor Manwë; o que puta que porra pariu aconteceu comigo? É você que tá fazendo isso, ou eu finalmente fiquei pinéu?

_Nem um nem outro, na verdade, meu Greenleaf. Embora a minha Senhora tenha te influenciado grandemente; foi ela quem pôs em ti a compulsão para adorar de tal forma a sua Edan. Mas a escolha para fazê-lo foi totalmente sua. Vê como és um perfeito Ouvinte, Greenleaf? Obedeces mesmo sem perceber que o comando foi dado._

Mas dói também, meu Senhor; tá me deixando puta maluco, desejando ela desse jeito. Vai ser sempre assim, tão intenso? Não sei se eu posso agüentar, porra, se for assim.

_Paciência, Greenleaf, teu desconforto terminará logo._

Ainda bem, viu?

Peraí – o que você quer dizer com isso, meu senhor?

Senhor Manwë?

Caralho! Ele sempre desaparece, cacete, bem quando tô me ligando nas paradas.

Eu sinto alguém passar por mim na escada, um garçom. Eu abro os olhos. Posso ouvi-la claramente, falando com as amigas na tenda da entrada, posso ouvir a risada linda dela. Em um minuto eu poderei vê-la. Ah, dói dói dói pra caralho porra, não me tira ela não tira não tira ela de mim, ai, por favor não deixa nada acontecer que tire ela de mim. Ah, Elbereth, me abençoe, faça a luz das Duas Árvores brilhar sobre mim.

_Fica em paz, Thranduilion. Eu guardo o teu coração na palma da minha mão._

Obrigado, minha Senhora. É bom saber que alguém se importa com o que eu sinto no meio dessa zona toda, porra.

O jeito que a Éowyn tem andado, ainda com medo de me ofender, ainda com medo de ir longe demais comigo – puta que porra pariu, eu adoraria ter o pescoço do Fada-mir nas minhas mãos. Eu ia apertar e apertar e apertar até os lábios dele ficarem azuis – ter feito aquela mulher insolente, te-encho-o-rabo-de-chumbo-panaca! nessa guria hesitante, insegura e medrosa. Ainda existem fagulhas, vestígios da Dama do Escudo que aparecem de vez em quando, mas quando o cacete come no centro ela baixa a cabeça.

Eu te amo, Éowyn. Estou só com medo de te contar, com medo de VOCÊ ter medo de não poder me contar que me ama também.

Viu? Porra, você viu só isso, meu Senhor Manwë? Dói! Inferno porra cacete caralho isso dói que só a murrinha.

Alô?

Tem alguém aí?

Caralho.

Bom, lá vamos nós de novo. Lá vem duas das amigas mortais dela pra babar só de me ver. Puta que pariu, porque q'eu tenho que ser lindo? Porque eu não posso ter a cara do Zé Bonitinho? A minha vida seria muito mais fácil. Quero dizer, nem ligo pros homens secando o meu corpitcho; deixa um cara orgulhoso, deixa sim; olha o que EU tenho e VOCÊS não têm, seus trastes. Mas é como se ela estivesse me EXIBINDO, mostrando pras amigas –

Ai, minha nossa senhora.

Ai, caralho. Puta que pariu.

Como foi que eu achei que ela tava linda ANTES? Ela tá – tá – ai cacete, eu tô sem palavras, não posso descrever, ai caralho –

Respira respira respira RESPIRA!

Linda, você é linda, minha Acushla...

E você tá com meu coração na mão apertando tanto que eu não posso nem RESPIRAR!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

CADÊ ele?

É como ter um cordãozinho de elástico amarrado na gente – quanto mais longe ficamos um do outro, mais desconfortáveis nos sentimos. Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei que ele está logo ali, eu posso me sentir sendo atraída pra ele, como um ferro e um imã, como uma borboleta e um arbusto de violetas. Eu queria ser como ele, queria poder sentir o cheiro dele, ouvi-lo antes de ele estar ali, mas apesar de ser uma Escolhida eu sou apenas uma Edan e não tenho os sentidos aguçados dele. Onde onde onde ele ESTÁ? Ah, deus, eu sou tão ridícula, tão puta patética, faz só quatro horas e meia e eu MAL POSSO ESPERAR pra ver ele, falar com ele, sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dele –

Será que a gente podia ter uma rapidinha no banheiro?

Ih, cara, não acredito que pensei nisso. Uma rapidinha na Casa DiNapoli? Eu devo estar lelé.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Lá está ela. Está virando. Ela me vê. É como a porra de um raio.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ah, sim, aquela rapidinha está me parecendo uma EXCELENTE idéia.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu quero ela.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu quero ele.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Não tô nem fudendo pra quanto custou essa roupa, caralho, valeu a pena, ah e como valeu a porra da pena. Essas botas...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Bem, a julgar pelo modo como os olhos dele estão brilhando, eu diria que ele gostou das botas.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ai, minha nossa senhora, eu sou um pervertido do caralho ou algo assim, de repente eu quero que ela me cavalgue usando só aquelas benditas botas.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Cara, Doris e Mary ficam quietas. Acho que elas sacaram porque estou secando esse Homem ABSOLUTAMENTE!MARAVILHOSO! Esse homem gostoso que só a porra – hã, elfo gostoso que só a porra – aqui.

Cara, eu fico quieta também. Minha língua está pesada, eu nunca mais me moverei normalmente na vida, e meu cérebro ficou todo enevoado. Esquisito...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

_A sua Edan sente a mesma compulsão que te move._

Machuca ela como me machuca?

_Queres que a machuque, Greenleaf?_

Não, caralho! É lógico que não. Não quero que NADA machuque ela, nunca nunca mais. Claro – eu sei que é impossível; coisas vão magoar a Acushla, quer eu tente impedir ou não, certo? E eu tenho que calar a boca e engolir, certo?

_Certo, Greenleaf._

Cacete.

_Mas esteja em paz, meu caríssimo Greenleaf, esta compulsão a confunde, mas não a machuca. Ela o deseja, ela o desfruta, a sua alma está instintivamente atraída por ti, mas para ela a tua presença e o pensamento dela é conforto, não ferida; tu a socorres, a encorajas, e ela anseia imensamente por isso. Ela foi negligenciada por um longo tempo. Quando chegar o tempo em que ela tiver sarado, e o medo de que não a ames enraizar-se, ela estará convencida de tua fidelidade de tal forma que a questão será irrelevante, mesmo para ela._

Você fala como se a gente fosse ficar junto por muito tempo.

_Longamente desejei dar-te uma companheira, amado servo, mas uma parceira à tua altura não foi achada entre aquelas dignas de ti. Finalmente Oromë e eu concordamos que vós devíeis ser atraídos um para o outro – Tu, por recompensa por muitas eras de obediência fiel; ela, em parte também por isso, apesar de poderes dizer que se trata de uma compensação, se quiseres._

Compensação pelo fodido do Fada-mir ter nocauteado ela, você quer dizer. Como eu vou poder compensar isso, porra? Quinze mil merdas de anos de inferno? Porra, meu senhor, eu sou bom, mas não sou TÃO bom assim.

Subestimas-te. Vê, pois… 

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai, deus, tenha piedade, eu estou arriadinha, me segurem, meninas, ou eu me atiro aos pés desse homem!

Oh, certo. Aos pés desse elfo. Que seja.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Cacete, eu vi AQUILO. A língua pequena saindo pra lamber os lábios, ah isso aí, Acushla, eu vi SIM…

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ah, deus, ah, deus, ah, deus, ele está vestindo as calças de couro, ah, caralho, que bom, posso praticamente ver os contornos do pau dele daqui.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Que desgraça, porque eu fui vestir esse CARALHO DE CALÇA DE COURO eu falei pra mim mesmo que não ia vestir isso perto dela, mas e eu escuto? NÃÃO...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Os olhos dele ficaram iluminados e brilhantes, não está Escutando, mas está olhando pra mim, só olhando pra mim, como se eu fosse a única mulher no mundo todinho, ah, caralho, lá vem ele.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Agora fudeu de vez, porra, minha vida ACABOU, tudo se resume neste ponto, tudo o mais desaparece ao meu redor, estou num túnel, tudo o mais deixa de existir, a não ser ela, apenas ela.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Lá vem ele – ai caralho, e se ele tentar me comer aqui no meio do restaurante? Eu reconheço esse olhar, é o mesmo que ele tinha quando me imprensou contra a mesa da primeira vez. Se segura se segura se segura...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

As duas amiguinhas dela estão beges. Pobrezinhas, eu compenso depois, prometo que sim, mas agorinha eu e minha Acushla temos uma coisinha pra conversar.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ufa! Beleza, assim está melhor; segura o lado predador um pouquinho, apesar de ele ainda parecer que vai pedir pra transar comigo bem aqui no meio do saguão de entrada. Faça as apresentações, pare de secar ele como uma tapada, se bem que eu acho que a Doris e a Mary estão secando ele também.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Beija ela, seu motoqueiro escroto, beija ela.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Os braços dele enlaçam a minha cintura, seu rosto perto do meu; seus olhos brilhando e reluzindo, tudo de uma vez só. Daí os lábios dele estão sobre os meus, lábios macios, doces e insistentes, inclinando a minha cabeça; aaaahhh, lá vou eu, estou tonta de novo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah. Néctar dos deuses.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Não pára não pára não pára, ah, sua boca na minha língua contra a minha, ah paraíso

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Recua! Recua recua recua! Puta falta de educação, se esfregando assim em público, faz a mulher ficar parecendo uma piriguete qualquer.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai, porra, ele parou.

Bom, pensando bem, é até uma coisa boa; estava começando a ficar um pouquinho excitada aqui.

Tudo bem. Apresentações. A-ham.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ai, caralho, adoro o jeito como ela morde os lábios e olha pras amigas de bandinha, tímida, embaraçada, sexy e gostosa gostosa gostosa; ai, puta que pariu, isso aí eu vou compensar depois.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Mary, Doris, este é o Legolas. Legolas, minhas antigas colegas de trabalho, Mary e Doris."

Ele está apertando as mãos delas polidamente, como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido entre nós; Mary parece que vai ter um ataque de riso histérico a qualquer momento, Doris está com as sobrancelhas cerradas, eu acho que ela ou vai dar um rela nele ou vai se jogar em cima do Legolas. Nem sei se ELA sabe qual opção quer mais.

"Prazer em conhecer você," as duas falam, e ele apenas sorri aquele sorriso adorável com covinhas e diz, "E aê?"

Bem quando elas abriam a boca pra soltar mais alguma frase-feita educada esbarram em mim por trás, eu posso sentir cabelos espetados contra o meu pescoço e grossos braços curtos em volta da minha cintura.

"Éowyn!"

É o Gimli, claro; ai, cara, eu não o vejo desde aquele rolo na corte de Filipe II, tinha certeza que ele seria decapitado daquela vez.

Não que fizesse muita diferença pra ele, eu acho.

Eu me viro e abraço ele; é como abraçar um urso, todo aquele cabelo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ai, que bom que o Grim tá aqui, ele pode carregar essas duas gurias embora enquanto Éowyn e eu temos um papo reservado.

Ela tá dando gargalhadas, lindas gargalhadas como sinos tocando, apresentando elas ao Grim. A alta com o cabelo espetado tá rindo também; parece que o pobre do Grim foi com a cara dela; a quietinha de cabelos escuros tá observando ele, me observando também; não se decidiu se confia em nós com a minha Acushla ou não, porra.

Você pode confiar em mim, na boa; de fuder, você pode confiar em mim pra virar a Éowyn do avesso de tanta felicidade.

Ai, porra, olha essas pernas puta matadoras, dá pra ver o contorno da renda onde a meia acaba; ai que vontade de subir o dedo por debaixo dela, fazer ela tremer. E puta que pariu caralho esses dois peitos do tamanho certo pra caber nas minhas mãos, posso ver eles dançando e balançando embaixo do tecido fino; ai, porra, isso é sexy também.

Cabeça pra trás, gargalhando e falando; ai, porra, é isso aí, agora que porra sim caralho; essa é a Dama do Escudo que eu conheço. Sabia que ela podia, sabia que ela podia mandar aquela gerente dela ir pro raio que a parta, sabia que ela ia achar os colhões dela.

E falando em colhões...

Puta que pariu caralho de asa porra cacete de calças de couro.

Já chega, basta de conversa, caralho. Montem no porco, os três.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Grim", Legolas diz, todo casual, mas eu conheço aquele tom de voz, posso sentir os dedos dele passeando sobre a minha bunda. Procurando a minha calcinha, é? Bem, continue procurando; eu te aviso quando você estiver quente...

"Leva a Mary e a Doris lá pra cima, faz favor? Tenho uns troços pra conversar com a Éowyn antes da gente comer."

Gimli fica todo cabreiro, inferno, até eu estou com a pulga atrás da orelha, mas estou um pouco excitada também; o que é que ele precisa conversar comigo? Mas Gimli as leva escada acima, uma mão enorme e carnuda no cotovelo de cada uma, tão charmoso quanto um anão consegue ser – bem, ainda mais; Gimli teve bastante prática.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, agora tá melhor, cacete…

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**  
Agora estamos finalmente sós. Bem, sem contar as sessenta e tantas pessoas sentadas no andar térreo, e todos os garçons. Mas dava no mesmo que estar a sós, do jeito que ele me olha. Aaaah, merda, acho que estou encrencada...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Meu coração bate com tanta força, caralho, que pode até furar o cacete do meu peito e cair no chão; eu sinto o cheiro do cabelo dela, vejo aquele pescoço branco, quero morder ele todo.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Os olhos dele percorrem todo o meu rosto. Posso sentir o fôlego me faltando. O que ele quer? E, na boa, o que a gente pode fazer AQUI? Nada de mais, infelizmente; eu suponho que é melhor esperarmos até chegarmos em casa, hein?

Uêpa, eu senti isso; os dedos dele agarraram a minha bunda, me puxaram contra ele e as nossas pelves estão encostando-se em áreas muito interessantes, posso sentir sua respiração na minha bochecha, posso ver seus olhos olhando nos meus, impossivelmente azuis, como o Mediterrâneo, cercado por todos aqueles cílios grossos. Ah, ele é bonito pra caralho, ai merda eu estou de quatro mesmo por esse aí...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Acushla," eu sussurro no cabelo dela, ela treme e fecha os olhos. Ai, porra, essas malditas calças –

"Legolas," ela sussurra também; ela levanta o rosto na minha direção e eu roço os lábios de leve contra aquela boca doce. Você pode sentir, não pode, Acushla? Pode sentir meu pau pressionando contra o teu corpo tão macio, esse delicioso, maravilhoso corpo, ai, puta merda, como eu quero me enterrar em você, cair em cima de você com tanta força que a gente vai abrir um buraco no chão...

Não posso, porra. Terei que me contentar com outra coisa. Deixa eu ver como...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ah, me beija de novo, me beija de novo, me aperta contra o seu corpo, eu posso sentir nossas partes tocando, ai caralho, eu quero me esfregar em você, ai porra, eu preciso gozar.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Já perdeu o controle, caralho, perdeu legal. Eu me afasto, seguro o pulso dela na minha mão. Ela abre aqueles olhos cor de prata dela, enevoados, cheios de desejo, ai putamerda ela me quer, muito obrigada minha Senhora por fazer ela me querer.

_E por que não o quereria, Amado servo? Não creio que percebas o teu valor._

"Vem cá, Acushla," eu falo, e puxo ela pela mão. Ela me segue, com cara de quem não tá entendendo nada, dá pra sacar que ela quer molhar o biscoito, mas sabe que não podemos aqui.

Não podemos, é?

Por favor, tomara que não tenha ninguém lá, por favor por favor

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Pra onde vamos? Lá pra cima? Já? Mas ele não me disse nada ainda! Inferno, ele nem me tocou direito.

Ah, Éowyn má. Querendo sexo em lugar público. Nunca soube que era tão pervertida. Ele realmente é uma má influência pra mim.

Virando o corredor que dá no banheiro, Legolas dá umas sacudidelas na maçaneta, a porta abre e ele me puxa pra escuridão.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, valeu Elbereth, tá livre!

_Por nada, Greenleaf._

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Hmmm, deve ser um toalete básico; é, ele liga a luz e vejo que é o típico lavabo de boteco; pia, espelho, papel-toalha na parede, sanitário. Limpo, pelo menos; afinal esta É a Casa DiNapoli.

O que foi esse barulhinho? Ah, tá, eu conheço o som, é o som do ferrolho fechando.

Ai merda.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Você tem o que pediu pra ter, porra.

Agora. Tá na hora.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Uft! Ele me imprensa contra a parede, meus braços acima da cabeça, graças aos céus eu mandei minhas sacolas pra cima com o Gimli e as meninas, agora o corpo dele está cobrindo o meu, e ah eu posso sentir o pau duro dele apertando apertando apertando e me deixando sem ar.

Ah sim, isso foi bom, ah merda ele me mordeu, bem no pescoço, agora aquela língua molhada, ah isso é bom também; deixa eu virar a cabeça mais pra trás pra você ter mais espaço –

Sua boca na minha orelha, eu sinto seus lábios, sua respiração, ele está sussurrando.

"Temos um problema, Acushla."

Eu preciso puxar o ar pra responder. Meus seios estão esmagados contra o peito dele, minhas costas contra a parede fria; suas mãos têm os meus pulsos seguros acima da minha cabeça e o pau dele envolto em couro duro duro duro esfregando pra lá e pra cá contra mim, ai merda eu mal consigo respirar. "O quê?" Sai como um soluço, é tudo o que eu posso fazer. Eu estaria preocupada com essa reviravolta na nossa conversa, mas ele está sorrindo, tipo eu-tenho-uma-surpresinha-pra-você, os olhos dele estão escuros agora, ai puta que pariu isso vai ser bom.

Ah, sim, esfrega de novo bem aí que foi tão bom, porra.

"Existe uma pequena desvantagem entre nós."

Desvantagem? Sem zona, Sherlock; eu já tinha percebido.

"Ontem você bateu punheta em mim, e hoje de manhã você me chupou todinho. Não que eu esteja reclamando, Acushla, longe disso, mas o fato é que tô te devendo duas vezes. Não posso deixar ficar assim, preciso empatar o placar." Agora uma mão forte me prende os pulsos, me segurando no lugar; a outra mão está descendo, descendo, ah muito obrigada por dar uma passadinha nos meus seios, eles estavam se sentindo tão solitários...

Ah sim, esses dedos massageando, enroscando nos meus mamilos; graças aos céus eu não estou de sutiã, eu posso sentir o tecido áspero e brilhante me arranhando ah ah sim

Eu me esfrego contra ele, levanto meu rosto, ele sorri e me beija, com força, sua língua entrando na minha boca.

Ah meu deus estou gemendo e aqui tem eco!

Péra, não vai não vai não vai embora, não leva essa maravilhosa solidez pra longe de mim...

"Agora vamos ver," ele fala contra a minha boca, "O que tem embaixo dessa saia –"

Ah, merda, ele parou de mexer nos meus seios, ah, mas ele está indo para o sul, ah isso aí bem ali, agora sim, me toca ali me toca me toca me toca

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ai, caralho, se eu não for cuidadoso eu vou gozar nas minhas calças, minhas bolas estão tão duras que eu acho que elas vão explodir, mas eu farei isso do modo certo, ah sim vou tomar conta da minha Acushla.

Puxo a saia dela pra cima, acho aquela calcinha, ah calcinha linda, toda bordada, mas tá no meu caminho.

Ah, porra, ela tá molhadinha ah, caralho, eu quero você, Acushla

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Acho que eu deveria me preocupar com as minhas roupas novas que estão amassando, mas quem se importa, diabos, ele colocou um joelho entre as minhas pernas, afastando elas; e esses dedos, ah deus, isso aí.

Posso sentir o azulejo frio na minha bunda, eu deixo as minhas pernas apoiadas dos dois lados dos pés dele, duas botas pretas no azulejo Portinari.

Ah, sim, aqui estão eles, olha aqueles longos dedos quentinhos, e aqui está a Vadia Que Geme, bem na hora prevista

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Putz! Fazendo muito barulho, vamos abafar um pouco, Acushla

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

A boca de Legolas cobre a minha, a língua dele entra com tudo, molhada escorregadia dançando e acariciando ah, e falando em carícias, dois dedos escorregam pra dentro da minha calcinha, dois dedos entre os montinhos de carne quente

Ai, porra

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu estico você, braços acima da cabeça, pernas abertas, toda aberta, aberta e pronta pra mim

Ah mas não vai me ter, não ainda não ainda

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Os dedos dele em mim, dentro de mim, ai, merda, tá tão bom, me preenche me preenche me preenche eu preciso de você!

Dedos élficos longos, longos e destros dedos élficos, ah, obrigada Elbereth por fazer ele assim!

Me toca me toca me toca me toca ah, deus, sim, dedos entrando e saindo, me toca LÁ

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ela se remexe toda, faz barulhos agitados, eu pressiono minha boca contra a dela com mais força, ela contra a parede com mais força

Dedo dentro, dedo fora, ao redor do botãozinho

Ela mexe de novo, se arqueia toda...

Dentro, fora, ao redor, dentro, fora, ao redor, dentro, fora, ao redor, dentro, fora, ao redor

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai porra ai porra ai porra, eu estou contraindo tudo, eu posso sentir me engolindo de dentro pra fora quer sair, ah caralho, Legolas deixa deixa sair deixa sair de mim

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Sinto os músculos dela contraindo, ela tá sem fôlego, ofegante contra os meus lábios, miando como gata...

Dentro, fora, ao redor, dentro, fora, ao redor, dentro, fora, ao redor, dentro, fora, ao redor mais rápido mais rápido

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

SIM, agora está bem melhor, isso isso isso, sim

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Continua assim, Legs, ela tá chegando lá, o corpo todo tá tenso, contraído, apertado, pernas tremendo e boca em um espasmo.

Mantenha a boca ocupada ou ela vai gritar alto pra cacete e os seguranças vão vir pra cá em um segundo!

Dentro, fora, ao redor, dentro, fora, ao redor, dentro, fora, ao redor, dentro, fora, ao redor...

Se ela ficasse mais molhada estaria pingando na porra do piso

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Quase quase quase, não pára não pára oh, deus, aqui vou eu

AH, MERDA, ISSO!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ela se curva pra frente, o corpo saltando, eu aperto a boca com força pra abafar o som, mas alguns gritos escapam de qualquer jeito, eu solto as mãos dela e ela desaba sobre mim, apoiando-se nos meus ombros, eu tiro as mãos da calcinha dela pra apanhá-la quando as pernas dela cedem.

Ah, puta merda, Acushla, você é linda pra caralho!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai, meu deus, foi o máximo, senti uma corrente elétrica enorme passando por mim, direto da minha pelve pra fora da minha boca!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Linda, sexy, gostosa pra caralho; eu quero você quero você, mas não agora não agora, não estamos empatados ainda.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu posso beijar ele agora; ainda estou ofegante, mas posso inalar e exalar agora. Ai, caralho, minhas pernas estão bambas, estou tão feliz que o Legolas seja forte, porque ele está me sustentando, me beijando, seus lábios puxando e sugando a minha boca, o banheiro ecoa o som das nossas respirações. A gente se beija por um minuto até meu coração se acalmar, pensei que ele ia pular pra fora do peito por um instante, então Legolas se afasta, abre os olhos abre os olhos, olha pra ele

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Os olhos dela abrem, enevoados, satisfeitos – mas ainda não, ainda não, aguarde e confie, minha Acushla.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai, merda, e agora, ele ainda tá com cara de treloso.

As mãos dele ao redor da minha cintura, me apertando; eu faço um teste com as minhas pernas – elas tremem, mas já funcionam. Então os dedos dele vão mais pra o sul, ah, sim, bem aqui na minha bunda, adoro quando você toca o meu rego, dedos maravilhosos e fortes, massageando e apertando, eu me esfrego em você...

Ah, que estranho, eu achei que estaria fora de campo agora, mas só de sentir você duro contra mim eu quero você mais ainda.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu vou morder esse pescocinho de alabastro só uma vez e depois vou me acabar no bufê, querida!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Os lábios de Legolas descem, dando só uma mordida leve dessa vez e eu sinto a slíngua dele, ela faz uma longa linha fria pelo meu pescoço, hmmm, sim, eu sinto eles apertando e depois os dedos, ah, os dedos, carícia carícia acariciando, ah, sim, essa boca

Lábios e dentes e língua, meus seios estão felizes felizes felizes

Ah, não pára, eles gostaram tanto

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Melhor se apressar, Legs, ou alguém vai aparecer – não seria nada engraçado agora, caralho, seria?

Adeus, peitos lindos; eu passo mais tempo com vocês depois, eu prometo.

Agora, cadê aquela cinturinha? Ah sim!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

A boca desce mais, língua no meu umbigo, me faz tremer toda, depois os dentes arranhando de leve sobre a pele embaixo e daí AH MEU DEUS

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

MMM, você tem um gosto bom do caralho, Acushla

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Dedos separam minhas pernas e aquela língua quente quente quente me invade, escorrega pra dentro, estou em brasas

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Achei a porra do ponto G aqui, as mãos dela agarram a minha cabeça com força, ai, puta que pariu, você cheira tão gostoso gostoso gostoso

Pra cima e pra baixo dos lábios molhados, encontro o botão, chupo ele

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai, merda,

Não pára não pára não aí ISSO

A Vadia Que Geme voltou, alto demais, ecoa no lavabo, me faz pensar de novo – e se alguém vier checar? Mão na boca, mordo com força, não deixe ninguém escutar, ah, não pára não pára não

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Hmmm, o que você tá fazendo aê Acushla? Ah, sim, puta boa idéia, morda a mão pra não gritar.

Devo fazer você gritar, Acushla? Você sabe que eu consigo.

Enfio minha língua o mais fundo que eu consigo, giro ela, coloco um dedo também, ai, puta que pariu, você tá tão molhada, acho o pequeno botãozinho duro e aperto ele

Ela remexe contra o meu corpo, eu puxo minha língua e acho o clitóris de novo, chupo ele com força

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai, puta merda, ele sabe direitinho como achar o lugar certo

AH

Sim, faça de novo, faça de novo, ai, minha mão dói de tanto eu morder, ah, deus, não pára

Lá vem lá vem, me chupa toda, ah, sim, isso, chupa todinha

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ela treme, contrai tudo, ondula, o creme lambuzando minha mão, eu pressiono a bunda dela contra a parede, empurro o dedo com força dentro dela, acaricio o botãozinho com a língua, ai, porra, isso, ela tá gozando de novo

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Está está está vindo, ai, puta merda, está vindo, eu não posso não posso não

AI, PORRA, ISSO

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ela se joga pra frente, deixa a cabeça tombar pra trás, os dentes enfiados na mão, mas o grito escapa de qualquer jeito, mesmo que seja só um gemido alto estrangulado.

A pelves dela inteira está tremendo, eu sinto os músculos tendo espasmos contra os meus dedos, apertando; as pernas viraram geléia mas eu solto meus lábios do clitóris dela e seguro minha Acushla quando ela cai

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu morri eu morri, tem que ser isso, morri de orgasmo, ai, porra, eu não sinto meus pés, ai merda puta que pariu.

Cacete, espero que ninguém tenha ouvido essa.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, Acushla, minha Éowyn, você é a mulher mais linda, cacete, e a mais puta sexy deste planeta; e você é minha minha minha.

Eu me levanto de novo, seguro ela contra a parede usando meu corpo, meus braços enlaçando ela; ela está ofegando, tentando recuperar o fôlego; os braços e pernas moles, fracos, exaustos. Eu enterro meu nariz nos cachos dourados. Doce, tão doce e penetrante; eu sinto o seu cheiro, sinto o cheiro forte de sexo neste aposento fechado; é a melhor porra de perfume da porra do mundo.

Quanto tempo a gente ficou nesse lavabo fudido? Cinco minutos, no máximo, tá na hora do almoço. Tá com fome, Acushla? Eu tô.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele me abraça, os braços ao meu redor, as mãos me acariciando as costas. Ah, isso é muito bom, isso ainda é muito bom, pequenos choques elétricos ainda passam pelo meu corpo, estou com as pernas completamente bambas. Ei, acorda acorda acorda, não fiz nada por ele ainda.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ela se afasta, coloca os lábios contra os meus; você sente o seu gosto, Acushla? Vê como você tem um gosto bom do caralho?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Estranho sentir meu gosto na sua boca, mas é meio sexy, eu podia me acostumar, ah sim.

Mas ainda preciso levar ele à loucura.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

As mãos dela descem hesitantes pelo meu peito, passando pelos botões da camisa, encontram o zíper da calça. Sim, Acushla, ainda tô armado como tenda de escoteiro, mas é um desperdício – temos outras coisas pra fazer, que droga.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele se afasta, sorrindo pra mim. Os olhos ainda estão cheios de luxúria, ainda brilham um pouco, mas os cantinhos estão com linhas de riso; ele tá achando isso engraçado.

Depois ele estende as mãos, coloca a minha calcinha no lugar, ajeita a minha saia, se acomoda melhor dentro das calças de couro e dá um passo pra trás.

Aonde você vai?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Você não tem idéia, Acushla, do quanto eu quero comer você, transar com você bem aqui, contra a parede, mas não dá tempo – precisamos ir lá pra cima.

Não acho que ela possa andar agora, caralho. Melhor ganhar tempo pra ela, eu vou dar cobertura.

"Penteia os cabelos, Acushla, você tá toda descabelada," eu falo, sorrindo pra ela. Ela sorri de volta, uma mão trêmula ajeitando as madeixas.

"Mas –" ela pausa, morde os lábios; ai caralho de asa, queria ser eu mordendo essa boca, mas agora não, agora não! "Mas a gente não, hã –" ela se adianta, passa a unha comprida ao longo do meu pau. Eu seguro a mão dela com a minha, aperto ela contra mim; ai, putaquepariu, isso é tão gostoso, mas –

"Agora não," eu digo, afastando a mão dela. "Tá na hora do rango, môzinho, não podemos deixar nossos amigos esperando." E antes que eu perca o resto do meu autocontrole e dê a ela a foda das nossas vidas, eu destranco o banheiro e me escafedo, deixando ela com os olhos desfocados, toda mole na parede.

Caralho, isso foi demais!

**BSBSBSBSBSBSBS **

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**Nem a pau** – o mesmo que nem fudendo. De jeito nenhum.

**Descadeirada** – quebrada, dolorida, com cãibras.

**Piripaque - **ataque histérico.

**Ser só dentes – **estar muito feliz

**Estar passada, estar bege - **estar chocada, sem palavras, surpresa

**Comissão de frente - **Elemento obrigatório dos desfiles de escola de samba, são uma espécie de mestre de cerimônias do desfile, dando boas vindas ao público e apresentando o desfile. A gíria refere-se aos seios de uma mulher.

**Ficar pinéu –** ficar louco, perder o juízo. O mesmo que ficar lelé.

**Ligar-se nas paradas – **perceber o que está acontecendo

**Cacete come no centro – **a situação piora, o problema fica sério.

**que só a murrinha – **muito.

**Montem no porco – **dar o fora, ir embora.

**Ficar todo cabreiro** – ficar desconfiado.

**Sem zona – **não brinca, é mesmo?

**Treloso – **que faz trela, arteiro.

**Escafeder – **ir embora.

**Etruscos** - Os Etruscos eram um aglomerado de povos que viveram na Itália na região a sul do rio Arno e a norte do Tibre, então denominada Etrúria e mais ou menos equivalente à atual Toscana, com partes no Lácio e a Úmbria.

Desconhece-se ao certo quando os Etruscos se instalaram aí, mas foi provavelmente entre os anos 1200 e 700 a.C.. Nos tempos antigos, o historiador Heródoto acreditava que os Etruscos eram originários da Grécia, mas outros escritores posteriores consideram-nos italianos. A sua língua, que utilizava um alfabeto semelhante ao grego, era diferente de todas as outras e ainda não foi decifrada, e a religião era diferente tanto da grega como da romana.

**Audrey Hepburn** - (4 de maio de 1929 – 20 de janeiro de 1993) Nascida Audrey Kathleen Ruston em Bruxelas, Bélgica, ela era uma atriz, modelo e humanista belga radicada nos Estados Unidos. Filha única de Joseph Anthony Ruston (um banqueiro anglo-irlandês) e Ella van Heemstra (uma baronesa holandesa descendente de reis ingleses e franceses). Seu pai anexou o sobrenome Hepburn, e Audrey se tornou Audrey Hepburn-Ruston. Ela tinha dois meio-irmãos, Alexander e Ian Quarles van Ufford, do primeiro casamento da sua mãe com um nobre holandês.

Além de um rosto bonito, Audrey era uma mulher humilde, gentil e charmosa, que preferia cuidar dos outros a seu redor do que de si mesma. Ao final de sua vida, ela trabalhou incansavelmente como uma voluntária para a UNICEF.

**Die Zauberflöte (A Flauta Mágica) – **a ópera que o Legolas cantou paraÉowyn na cozinha. Ver glossário no capítulo 7.

**Último círculo do inferno** – A noção do inferno como tendo vários (oito ou nove, dependendo de como se entender o Limbo) círculos vem de _A Divina Comédia_ de _Dante Alighieri_ (Maio ou Junho de 1265 - †13 ou 14 de Setembro de 1321) . A Divina Comédia descreve uma viagem de Dante através do _Inferno, Purgatório, _e_ Paraíso_, primeiramente guiado pelo poeta romano _Virgílio_, autor do poema épico _Eneida_, através do Inferno e do Purgatório e, depois, no Paraíso, pela mão da sua amada Beatriz (com quem, presumem muitos autores, nunca tenha falado e, apenas visto, talvez, de uma a três vezes). Em termos gerais, os leitores modernos preferem a descrição vívida e psicologicamente interessante para a sensibilidade contemporânea do "Inferno", onde as paixões se agitam de forma angustiada num ambiente quase cinematográfico. Os outros dois livros, o _Purgatório_ e o _Paraíso_, já exigem outra abordagem por parte do leitor: contêm subtilezas a nível filosófico e teológico, metáforas dificilmente compreensíveis para a nossa época, requerendo alguma pesquisa e paciência. O Purgatório é considerado, dos três livros, o mais lírico e humano. É interessante verificar que é, também, aquele onde aparecem mais poetas. O Paraíso, o mais pesadamente teológico de todos, está repleto de visões místicas, raiando o êxtase, onde Dante tenta descrever aquilo que, confessa, é incapaz de exprimir (como acontece, aliás, com muitos textos místicos que fazem a história da literatura religiosa). O poema apresenta-se, como se pode ver num dos excertos acima, como "poema sagrado" o que demonstra que Dante leva muito a sério o lado teológico e, quiçá, profético, da sua obra.

No Limbo, uma espécie de ante-inferno, ficam as criancinhas não batizadas e também aqueles que viveram honestamente na terra, porém antes de Cristo. (Por que Cristo veio para a salvação dos Homens).

No 1º círculo começa o Inferno propriamente dito. Nesse círculo ficam os luxuriosos que sofrem com uma tempestade de vento. Lá ele encontra Francesca de Rinin e seu amante.

No 2º círculo os gulosos são flagelados por uma chuva putrefacta e são vigiados por um cão de três cabeças chamado Cérbero.

No 3º círculo é onde desfilam os avarentos, e eles empurram pesos enormes.

No 4º círculo ficam os iracundos, as pessoas que tiveram muita ira durante a vida, eles são imersos numa lama ardente do Pântano do Estige. Os insolentes soberbos também.

No 5º círculo, Dante e Virgílio recomeçam a viajem por dentro de Dite. Lá eles vêm nos túmulos de fogo os hereges, que proferem heresias. Os hereges eram queimados em fogueiras quando estavam vivos.

No 6º círculo ficam os violentos com Deus e contra a natureza (os homossexuais). Estão deitados e levam uma chuva de fogo, e os outros além da chuva de fogo ficam caminhando. Os usuários (agiotas) estão sentados e sofrem a chuva de fogo.

O 7º círculo é dividido por dez fossos que são ligados por pontes. Aqui as torturas só pioram e os pecados também. Nas saídas dos fossos tem três gigantes acorrentados.

No último círculo infernal (8º) não tem fogo, e sim frio, é gélido. Lá ficam os traidores. Os três maiores são Judas, Brutus e Cassius. Lúcifer está lá e devora os três.

**Frances Walsingham** - Sir Francis Walsingham (1530 em Scadbury Park, Chislehurst, Kent - 6 de abril de 1590, Seething Lane, Londres, Inglaterra) ocupou vários cargos públicos importantes na Inglaterra do século XVI, mas é lembrado pela história principalmente por ter sido o chefe da rede de espionagem da rainha Elizabeth I.

Quando Elizabeth I ascendeu ao trono, Walsingham voltou para a Inglaterra e, através do apoio dado por _sir_ William Cecil, foi eleito membro da Câmara dos Comuns, representando a cidade de Banbury em 1559 e depois de Lyme Regis em 1563. Foi o mesmo _sir_ Cecil que o imbuiu da missão de desmascarar a Conspiração de Ridolfi.

Nos anos seguintes, Walsingham começou a organizar sua famosa rede de inteligência. Entre seus espiões estava Christopher Marlowe, dramaturgo e intelectual, e empregou também o criptógrafo Thomas Phelippes. Treinou agentes para interceptar e decifrar cartas, falsificar escrita e quebrar e reparar selos de forma indetectável. Walsingham foi tão bem sucedido que lhe foi confiada uma função de maior prestígio, tornando-se secretário de estado adjunto em companhia de Thomas Smith. Em 1 de dezembro de 1577, Walsingham recebeu o título de cavaleiro. Passou os anos de 1578 a 1583 engajado em várias missões diplomáticas e estabeleceu sua rede de espiões através de toda a Europa. Walsingham esteve por trás da descoberta da conspiração de Throckmorton e da conspiração de Babington. Esta última levou à execução de Mary Stuart, rainha da Escócia, em 1587. Walsingham também ocupou um assento na câmara, representando Surrey, cargo que manteve até sua morte. Ele indicou alguns de seus empregados para posições influentes. Recebeu também os títulos honorários de chanceler da Ordem do Cinturão (_Order of the Garter_) e chanceler do Ducado de Lancaster.

Embora fosse um protestante devoto e um conselheiro de quem Elizabeth veio a depender durante de seu reinado, Walsingham recebeu poucas recompensas materiais da rainha. Ele gastou uma quantidade considerável de sua renda para manter sua rede da inteligência no continente. Francis Walsingham morreu em 6 de abril de 1590, deixando uma dívida considerável. Sua filha Frances recebia apenas 300 libras anuais

**Elizabeth I** - (7 de setembro de 1533 - 24 de março de 1603), também conhecida no Brasil sob a variante **Elisabete I**, e em Portugal como **Isabel I**, foi Rainha da Inglaterra e da Irlanda desde 1558 até à sua morte. Também ficou conhecida pelos nomes de _A Rainha Virgem_, _Gloriana_ e _Boa Rainha Bess_. Seu reinado é conhecido por _Período Elisabetano_ (ou _Isabelino_) ou ainda _Era Dourada_. Foi um período de ascensão, marcado pelos primeiros passos na fundação daquilo que seria o Império Britânico, e pela produção artística crescente, principalmente na dramaturgia, que rendeu nomes como Christopher Marlowe e William Shakespeare. No campo da navegação, o capitão Francis Drake foi o primeiro inglês a dar a volta ao mundo, enquanto na área do pensamento Francis Bacon pregou suas idéias políticas e filosóficas. As mudanças se estendiam à América do Norte, onde se deram as primeiras tentativas de colonização, que resultaram em geral em fracassos.

Elizabeth era uma monarca temperamental e, às vezes, indecisa. Elizabeth gostava de escrever, tanto prosa quanto poesia. Seu reinado foi marcado pela prudência na concessão de honrarias e títulos. Elizabeth também reduziu substancialmente o número de conselheiros privados, de trinta e nove para dezenove. Mais tarde, passaram a ser apenas catorze conselheiros. A colônia inglesa da Virginia (futuro estado americano, após a independência dos EUA), recebeu esse nome em homenagem a Elizabeth I.

**John Rhys-Davies – **ator galês. Seus papéis mais conhecidos foram Gimli na trilogia O Senhor dos Anéis do diretor Peter Jackson, e Shallah na série Indiana Jones.


	14. Chapter 14

**Título:** Boca Suja (Título original Pottymouth)  
**Autora:** Le Rouret  
**Tradutora deste capítulo: **Kwannom  
**Revisoras deste capítulo:** SadieSil e Elentári(2)  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** Humor/Romance  
**AVISOS:** Palavrões de todos os tipos e mais alguns, gírias incompreensíveis, sexo explícito e esculhambações com gays  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Linha temporal:** Século XXI. Universo Loucamente Alternativo.  
**Sumário: **Legolas é um motoqueiro, Éowyn está divorciada, Faramir é um cafajeste. Tão Universo Alternativo que dói.

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**

Foi mal, gente, por ter demorado tanto tempo pra voltar a traduzir Boca Suja, mas é que a vida real foi ficando ainda mais enrolada do que de costume. Mas eu cheguei à conclusão de que, se a gente não toma a rédea das coisas e decide fazer o que quer, a vida real nunca vai permitir que a gente faça o que a gente gosta.

Ainda não repassei as reviews pra Alice responder, achei que vocês iam preferir ler um capítulo novo, a respostas de reviews. Então, divirtam-se! Eu, com certeza, me diverti redescobrindo esse muy loco Legolas. Ah, para quem não se lembra, tem um glossário ao final do capítulo.

_Lore aka kwannom_

_Apaixonada por Derfel Cadarn, Capitão saxão dos exércitos de Arthur ap Uther;  
Amante de Uthred Ragnarson, guerreiro inglês de coração viking;  
De quatro por Hephaestion, general do exército da Macedônia e amante de Alexandre o Grande;  
Comparsa de Richard Sharpe, tenente inglês do 95º Batalhão dos Fuzileiros;  
Protetora de Wilrog e  
O pior pesadelo de Haldir._

_(É, a lista está crescendo…)_

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Hum, isso não acontecia fazia tempo. Eu manobro pra estacionar na calçada em frente a minha casa (meu carro estúpido finalmente ficou pronto – paguei com o Visa do Legolas, espero que ele não se importe) e dou de cara com um monte de Harley Davidsons e carros de aluguel. Parando pra pensar um pouco, eu acho que isso NUNCA aconteceu. Com carruagens e cavalos, sim. Harleys, não. Meus vizinhos devem estar PUTOS, posso até imaginar; tenho uma daquelas cartas do tipo Você-está-encrencada dentro da minha caixa de correio enviada pela Associação de Moradores e todo mundo está me encarando quando eu salto do carro e começo a tirar as sacolas do porta-malas.

Ah, bem. Como se eu ligasse pra isso. Não vou ficar AQUI por muito tempo mesmo.

Eu resisto ao impulso de dar o dedo pra eles e ando até a porta da frente. Espera aí – o que é isso? Eu paro no primeiro degrau, escuto com mais atenção – é música – música tocando BEM alto, e montes de conversas e risadas.

Merda. Eles estão dando uma festa. E eu nem tinha chegado ainda.

De repente, mesmo com toda a ansiedade que eu senti o dia todo pra que a hora chegasse, nesse momento, quando a oportunidade está bem na minha frente, tudo parece estranho, surreal. Eu não via algumas dessas pessoas há centenas de anos. Eu costumava MORAR com elas, vivi com elas por séculos. Não devia parecer estranho – mas mesmo assim –

Eu admito, estou um pouco envergonhada pelo que Faramir e eu fizemos. Não que eu tenha feito isso por livre e espontânea vontade, é bom lembrar; eu só estava tentando não balançar o barco, tentando fazer Faramir feliz, querendo fazer QUALQUER COISA pra impedir que ele ficasse tão tristonho e amargo o tempo todo – então concordei. Corte os laços, fuja, finja que eles não existem.

E sejamos francos, se os outros Escolhidos tivessem tentado encontrar a gente, como eu iria saber? Faramir nunca me deixou escrever cartas, enviar telegramas, atender o telefone, limpar a caixa de correio, ter um e-mail. Ele argumentava que isto era necessário, porque a gente precisava de segurança extra; a gente precisava ser cauteloso, cuidadoso. 'Esse novo mundo moderno é um lugar perigoso,' ele disse pra mim uma vez, de forma bem solene, depois do fiasco terrível que foi a Primeira Guerra Mundial. 'As pessoas prestam atenção em anomalias. A gente precisa ser o mais discreto possível.'

Então, a começar pela Renascença, Éowyn de Rohan se transformou num efetivo nada. Bem às portas do século XXI, é bem possível que eu nem tenha existido... Eu nem podia ter uma droga de cadastro de empréstimo numa biblioteca, então eu era forçada a apenas sentar nas bibliotecas e ler pra passar o tempo, descobrir o que estava acontecendo no mundo – não podia me matricular em aulas na universidade local, nem podia fazer amigos sem que Faramir fizesse cara de suspeita, ficando de olho em mim, metendo o nariz onde não era chamado, desaprovando tudo. Houve décadas inteiras que passaram sem que eu conhecesse NINGUÉM, nunca tive nenhum amigo – éramos somente eu e meu marido bunda mole, sentados em nossas confortáveis cadeiras, eu lendo livros que tinha comprado com dinheiro em sebos, ele ajeitando nossa papelada, boca franzida, cenho contraído.

A infelicidade era quase palpável. Mesmo que eu tivesse conseguido conhecer alguém eles iriam sair correndo aos gritos no momento em que eu os levasse até a sala de estar.

Faramir tinha que trabalhar, claro, pra manter o nosso nível de vida; ele vivia me dizendo 'Não se preocupe com nossas finanças. Eu cuido disso. Quero que você se sinta segura, então basta não chamar a atenção.' Pra fazer ele feliz, eu concordei – foi difícil ficar sem fazer nada a princípio, mas depois de algumas centenas de anos a solidão e o isolamento começaram a parecer normais.

Eu não percebi enquanto tudo estava acontecendo, mas olhando pra trás, vendo do ponto de vista de Legolas e de Gimli e de todo mundo, eu era como uma planta mantida dentro de uma redoma – uma planta que recebia água, mas que nunca via a luz do sol.

Não é à toa que a minha alma definhou.

Ter que ir trabalhar foi, na verdade, uma benção, de certa forma – acho que tenho que agradecer a Faramir por isso – eu pude conhecer pessoas novas (apesar do fato de uma delas ser a Bárbara) e aprender coisas novas. Não que eu QUISESSE necessariamente saber tanto assim sobre auto-seguro, mas, ei – você tem que aproveitar o que tem. E eu conheci Doris e Mary, claro – isso foi legal. E Harry McMonahan – bem, nem tudo é perfeito.

Esbarrei no tiozinho baixinho careca quando deixei o escritório. Tão meloso, tão grudento, olhando pra mim de rabo de olho e cheio de segundas intenções. Dei o maior fora NELE – disse que não podia almoçar com ele, porque ia almoçar com o meu novo namorado. Ele ficou todo indignado comigo depois dessa, arisco – sabe, nunca tinha reparado numa coisa antes; com exceção da careca com aquele resto de cabelo penteado por cima, ele se parece pra caramba com o Faramir – ele queria saber quem era 'esse novo sujeito'.

Então eu contei pra ele.

Contei tudo sobre o cabelo e a moto e as calças de couro e os olhos azuis e o dinheiro. Falei do sexo incrível e da promessa de estabilidade. Contei sobre a nossa longa amizade e a atração física súbita.

Não acho que ele tenha acreditado em mim. Ah, bem. Doris e Mary vão deixar ele por dentro de tudo. Com toda a certeza elas deram uma boa conferida no meu Traseiro Élfico – yeah, é isso aí! Eu subi as escadas, com as pernas bambas e meio aérea, tenho certeza de que estava com os olhos brilhando como o de um bicho que olha pra o farol de um carro, e lá estava o Sr. Valinor fazendo a corte – ele consegue ser um sacana muito encantador quando quer – e deixando as duas de quatro.

Como é que ele SABIA, droga? Como ele sabia que eu queria que elas ficassem felizes por mim, que a opinião delas era importante pra mim? Inferno, a gente se reencontrou ontem – depois de 400 anos de silêncio – será que eu sou tão transparente assim?

É óbvio que sim. Ou talvez os Valar disseram pra ele fazer isso. Ou talvez ele é desse jeito normalmente e eu nunca tinha notado antes. Por mim. Não importa o motivo, foi gratificante ver Doris, que é sempre desconfiada, ranzinza, daquelas que não-julgam-o-livro-pela-capa, rindo e conversando com ele e Gimli, e até respondendo entusiasticamente às tentativas descaradas de Gimli de dar em cima dela.

Por debaixo da mesa, nossas mãos estavam em todos os lugares; é bem difícil comer Moules à la Provençal com uma mão só, mas a gente deu um jeito – fizemos uma bagunça, é verdade, mas valeu a pena ver a cara do Legolas ficar branca quando eu acariciei o sexo dele por cima do couro. Quase deu pra compensar o que ele fez comigo no banheiro.

Tenho que fazer ele pagar por AQUILO. Aquele bastardo matreiro, adorável, moleque, eu fiquei em brasa a tarde toda, querendo transar com ele.

Diabo! Essa é uma mudança e tanto pra mim. Vinte e quatro horas atrás eu era quase sexualmente reprimida. AGORA, olhem pra mim!

Não que eu esteja reclamando, é bom lembrar.

Ok. Chega de enrolação. É hora de agarrar o touro pelos chifres, chutar o pau da barraca, fazer a porca torcer o rabo – e que merda isso quer dizer, afinal de contas? Não importa. Apenas abra a droga da porta e encare o seu destino.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu fico com meio ouvido na conversa do Pip, e meio ouvido escutando os barulhos suaves que vêm da porta de entrada. Arwen também consegue ouvir os sons, consegue escutar os passos hesitantes pararem. Nossos olhares se encontram no meio da sala de estar ("Rosa!" Lottie guinchou, a escrotinha filha da mãe; "Eu AMO rosa!") e ela ergue uma sobrancelha. Minha Acushla tá nervosa – sabia que ela ia estar. Hoje é a Porra do Dia do Destino pra ela. Coitadinha; tá chocada. Minha culpa, claro.

_Não, Greenleaf. Isso é necessário para ela. O batismo de fogo que está por vir servirá para torná-la melhor, mais forte, mais sábia. Não temas por ela._

Bem – se você diz, meu Senhor. Difícil pra porra não interferir, claro.

Eu tô prendendo a respiração. Caralho, eu tô prendendo a porra da minha RESPIRAÇÃO, como se eu estivesse esperando pela desgraça da Rainha da Inglaterra fazer sua entrada.

E parece isso mesmo, do jeito que eu tô me sentindo.

Cacete.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Abra a porta. Abra a porta, droga. É a sua porta estúpida, abra!

Abra abra abra!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Qual é, Acushla, abre logo a desgraça dessa porta. É a porra da sua porta, a porra da sua casa. Entre. Junte-se à gente de novo. Tá todo mundo esperando por você, a gente esperou por séculos. Abra a porta.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Droga, por que é que OUTRA pessoa não poderia abrir essa porta estúpida?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Será que eu deveria abrir a porta pra ela? Acabaria com toda essa hesitação. . .

_Não, Greenleaf. Deixe-a testar a própria coragem. Ela não a encontrará em falta_.

Porra. Até parece que abrir a merda de uma porta se transformou em alguma desgraça de lição de vida.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Não importa se eles desaprovam. Não importa se eles não entendem. Legolas entende, e isso é tudo de que preciso.

Oh, e dos Valar. Acho que isso conta também.

Vamos lá. Respire fundo. Mão na maçaneta.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Aí vem ela. Arwen tá olhando pra mim, ela entende. Passos mais perto da porta, entre o pórtico de entrada e Diamond, bloqueando aquela primeira visão dela para os outros. Elbereth abençoe a Arwen Undómiel; abençoe ela por ter tido essa idéia. Ninguém mais ouviu nada, ninguém mais nem sequer notou porra nenhuma. Eles estão bebendo e rindo e conversando como se o nosso último encontro tivesse acontecido um mês atrás.

Ei, espera – foi há um mês, né? Todo mundo se encontrou em Kauai pra comemorar a publicação do último romance de Frodo. Fiquei absolutaporramente trêbado de Mai Tais... Porra, tinha me esquecido disso. Mas é que faz tanto tempo desde que a gente armou uma festa e que a Éowyn esteve presente.

Acho que eu e Arwen somos os únicos que entendemos.

Não – o Branquelo também entende. Olha só nos olhos deles, aquele porra entende mesmo essa desgraça.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Vire a maçaneta. Abra a porta e encare todo mundo. Apenas encare eles – não é tão ruim assim, é? Será que eles estão putos? Quantas coisas ruins eles podem me dizer? Principalmente com Legolas aí. Vou ficar bem, apenas bem.

Diabo. Não acredito no que estou fazendo.

Oh, bem. Vou é abrir a estúpida porta.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Já não era sem tempo, porra. Eu tenho dois segundos – dois segundos pra só OLHAR pra ela, olhar pra ela antes que qualquer um note. Dois segundos pra beber a visão daquele rosto adorável, ver aquelas pernas lindas, aquele emaranhado de cachos dourados –

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Casa cheia. Que merda…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Olha pra mim olha pra mim olha pra mim olha pra mim

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ah, graças a Deus; ALI está ele.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Caralho de asa, como os olhos dela se acendem quando ela me vê, pensei que meu coração fosse parar de bater.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai meu Deus ali é ARWEN!!!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

É isso aí. Os dois segundos acabaram. Droga. Foi bom enquanto a porra durou.

Elas correm, se abraçam. Éowyn tá aliviada, tá na cara; Arwen sempre foi uma das melhores amigas dela. E aí vêm Lottie – e Sam – e Stella – todo mundo querendo a porra de um pedaço dela.

Que droga, odeio dividir Éowyn com os outros.

Eu sei, eu sei, porra; egoísta egoísta egoísta sou um sacana do caralho, sou mesmo; quero ela todinha só pra mim, quero levar ela daqui e afanar cada segundo dos dias dela pra sempre, pra sempre.

_Paciência, Greenleaf._

Qual é, desista, meu Senhor; foi você que colocou a desgraça dessa compulsão dentro de mim; agora você vai ter que agüentar essa porra.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"ÉOWYN!!!!!"

É Éomer – tem que ser Éomer – é ELE!

Meu coração dá pulos de alegria – ali está ele, o rosto barbado e loiro se ilumina, ele está mais alto e mais forte do que eu lembrava – meu irmão, minha família!

Sam e Merry se afastam e deixam ele passar. Eu me atiro nos braços dele e ÔOOPA sinto como se ele estivesse a ponto de quebrar todas as minhas costelas; Éomer está rindo, posso ouvir o riso no peito dele, me balançando nos braços pra lá e pra cá como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano – posso sentir meus pés dentro de minhas pesadas botas de couro voando atrás de mim. Ele está beijando o topo da minha cabeça, como costumava fazer; ai, merda, vou começar a chorar – não chore não chore não chore…

E aqui está Aragorn, rosto barbeado, cabelo curto, parecendo respeitável, e ai meu pai ali é Gandalf; cabelo longo e branco amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo, barba branca deslizando pelo peito, olhos escuros brilhando na minha direção como se soubessem de alguma coisa. E aqui está Diamond, me abraçando, ela está chorando também, e Estella, e Frodo vestindo uma camisa horrorosa, e Merry, ai, merda, eu VOU chorar –

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu me recosto contra a porta do escritório, cruzo os braços sobre o peito, observo eles se amontoarem em volta dela. Eles estão abraçando Éowyn, beijando, dando as boas vindas. Todos eles têm as mesmas porras de expressões nos rostos – alívio, alegria, felicidade. E isso também está refletido nos olhos prateados cintilantes dela – principalmente o alívio, e uma espécie de felicidade assustada.

Tá vendo, Acushla? Tá tudo bem. Aquele porra do Fada-Mir tava errado – é AQUI que é o seu lugar, com a gente, com todo mundo, no meio das coisas.

Puta que pariu. Eu também tava errado, não tava, por querer levar ela pra longe deles?

_É uma reação normal, meu Greenleaf. Esses sentimentos intensos de ciúme surgem tipicamente no início de um relacionamento amoroso._

Que alívio – pensei que tava ficando meloso com ela.

O Grim vem pra junto de mim, ainda sorrindo, cerveja na mão. Pensei que ia ter que arrancar ele daquela gostosona no almoço – Doris, era esse o nome dela – coitado do Grim, não dá uma trepada já faz um tempo – mas a gente conseguiu fazer a festa começar; saqueamos o supermercado comprando toda a porra de costeletas que a gente conseguiu achar, e pegamos um engradado de Guiness e uma caixa de sangue de boi. Enquanto checava o encanamento Grim encontrou uma caixa de luzes chinesas, aí elas estão penduradas no jardim – ficou bonito, com aquelas tochas de bambu que a gente desenterrou da garagem, e todas as cadeiras, e a churrasqueira preparada pra carne que tá marinando, as saladas, as batatas e as mesas – Di e Stella ajeitaram isso pra gente, arrumaram os guardanapos de um jeito bem complicado – parece muito elegante, perfeito pra uma festa de boas vindas.

E é pra minha Acushla – minha Éowyn – uma puta festa de boas vindas pra ELA, embora pareça que seja pra mim.

"Vai dar alguns minutos pra eles?" Grim perguntou, tomando um gole de cerveja.

"É," digo, "e por que não, porra? Já faz alguns séculos mesmo que esses aí não se encontram".

A gente fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, ele pega uma mão cheia de castanhas-de-caju da mesinha e enfia na boca. Eu tô mordendo o lábio – hábito terrível – onde diabos estão os meus pirulitos? Que porra, me lembrei; comi o último enquanto colocava as luzinhas chinesas – droga. Nem tenho um daqueles mentolados lenhados.

Não morda o lábio não morda o lábio. É, mas é difícil pra porra não morder.

Puta merda, preciso de uma bebida.

O Branquelo e Éomer estão conversando com Éowyn agora; Éomer tá com o braço sobre os ombros dela, ela tá radiante, com um sorriso luminoso como costumava ter, enrugando aquele narizinho e mostrando os dentes pra todo mundo. Ela tá brilhando, ela tá brilhando, porra; a felicidade dela é como calor, eu posso sentir ele na minha pele.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Isso é MARAVILHOSO, por que não fiz isso antes?! Ai, é tão tão BOM ver eles de novo, tão bom estar com Éomer, tão bom ouvir Lothíriel dando gritinhos e me paparicando, tão BOM ver os hobbits – embora eu acho que não dá mais pra chamar eles de hobbits agora, eles estão tão altos, quase tão altos quanto eu – não posso acreditar no quanto eu perdi – não posso acreditar que Aragorn é um médico, trabalha em algum hospital lá pra o Norte – não posso acreditar que Merry é um advogado em Southampton – não posso acreditar que Pip e Diamond têm a própria chocolateria em Lyons – não posso acreditar que estou de volta com eles, sendo abraçada, sendo motivo de conversa, sendo amada como se nada nunca tivesse estado errado antes.

E mesmo quando a gente começa a conversar sobre Faramir, posso ver que vai ficar tudo bem. Todos eles sabem, nenhuma explicação é necessária – posso agradecer a Legolas por isso –

Legolas... A propósito, onde é que o meu Traseiro Élfico ESTÁ?

'Traseiro Élfico' – eu TENHO que arranjar um apelido melhor pra ele.

Hmmm, e que tal Docinho de Coco? Ia combinar com certeza – ele tem uma senhora quedinha por doces –

Ai, merda, esqueci! E, ai, merda, nem disse OI pra ele ainda!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Espere, Legs, só espere, porra. Não vai demorar muito e a gente já vai estar se despedindo da galera. Ai, minha santa mariquita, mal posso esperar pra jogar ela no colchão, deitar meu corpo em cima dela, abrir as pernas dela com os meus joelhos –

AI! Caralho de calças de couro!

Eu me estico contra a parede, tento deixar meu pau numa posição mais confortável. Droga, por que eu tinha que usar essas coisas do inferno DE NOVO?

Só mais algumas horas, cara, só mais algumas horas. Se acalme, porra.

Que merda. Ela tá olhando pra mim, sorrindo, vindo na minha direção – posso ver aqueles peitinhos adoráveis balançando sob a blusa, aquelas pernas puta matadoras naquelas botas inacreditavelmente sexys caminhando bem na minha direção – tá todo mundo olhando, começando a ficar calados, ninguém acreditou quando eu contei pra eles, mas, caralho de asa, eu vou mostrar pra eles é agora.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Nossa, dá só uma olhada no volume dentro daquelas lindas calças de couro – sabia que ele ia gostar da minha produção. E o jeito que aqueles olhos azul-turquesa se iluminaram –

Oh, oh, vejo como aquela doce boca rosada se curva de forma predatória, a compreensão súbita em seus olhos.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Venha aqui, me deixe mostrar que você é minha.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Droga, por que diabos ele tinha que convidar essas pessoas todas? De repente tudo o que eu quero é arrancar aquelas calças de couro e montar nele.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu descruzo os braços, estendo eles pra ela.

Aqui ficou terrivelmente silencioso de repente.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

É como se eu estivesse caindo, estou em cima e ele está embaixo e a gravidade toma conta, não posso me controlar.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Aqui mesmo, Acushla.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai, que gostoso, eu me aninho bem nos braços dele, como eu adoro o calor corporal.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Como um quebra-cabeças cortado em apenas dois pedaços, a gente finalmente se encaixa, minha Acushla e eu.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Rosemary, seda, água marinha

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**  
Cachos com cheiro de laranja-limão, ela pressiona aquele corpo esguio e forte contra o meu.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**  
Ai meu pai do céu, isso é o paraíso, nunca soube como era sentir como se seu coração estivesse cheio, mas, oh, eu sinto agora, tão cheio que está explodindo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Seja bem vinda a sua casa novamente, minha Acushla.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Quatro pés firmemente plantados no chão, as cabeças se movendo, posso sentir a batida do coração dele contra o meu peito.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Irmoamin, alasséamin, harma'amin; ai lirimaer . . . **1**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Me beija, me beija, encoste os seus lábios nos meus, é melhor do que uma conversa.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Tula sinome; miqula amin **2**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Oh, doce, doce; macia quente molhada.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Lle naa vanima, a'maelamin **3**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu poderia ficar aqui pra sempre, enlaçada nos seus braços...

"Legolas!"

. . . Ou não.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Mmm . . . o quê?

Não, não não não não se afaste –

Que merda.

"Legolas!"

Quem é que tá sacudindo o meu ombro, porra? Difícil fazer a visão entrar em foco, fiquei meio fora de órbita aqui – Ah, é o Branquelo.

"Que é?"

Ele tá rindo pra mim, esse escroto, olhos brilhando. Acha que essa porra é engraçada, acha mesmo. Éowyn se afasta, parece um pouco sem graça, um pouco envergonhada – caralho; mas que porra que eu tinha que convidar a porra dessas pessoas pra uma porra de festa? Especialmente quando tudo o que eu realmente quero é trepar com ela até perder os sentidos.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ai, merda. Bem quando a gente estava começando a esquentar.

Não acredito que acabei de pensar isso! Eu não deveria estar envergonhada? Me chupando em público, não acredito nisso, eu nunca tinha feito algo assim antes!

Ooooooh, todo mundo está olhando pra gente, não tinha percebido que eles tinham parado de conversar; que merda, agora eu ESTOU com vergonha.

E Éomer – ele está mordendo o lábio, não dá pra dizer se está puto ou achando graça. Droga!

Agora que parei pra pensar, todo mundo está com cara de que está achando graça.

Merda. Agora eu estou MORTALMENTE envergonhada. Será que é possível morrer de vergonha?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Tenho que admitir, Legs, que quando você disse que tinha iniciado um relacionamento com Éowyn eu questionei sua sanidade. Mas agora vejo que os Valar realmente uniram vocês dois. Peço desculpas por ter duvidado de você."

Bem, ISSO é a porra do Plantão da Globo pra você. Dá um pouco de trabalho pra o Branquelo duvidar de mim – ele também pode Escutar um pouco, com essa história de ser um Maia e tudo o mais – pelo menos Manwë disse pra ele ir catar coquinho.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Gandalf – duvidou de Legolas? Por quê? Eu olho pra ele – aquele rosto perfeito, suave, branco como alabastro; aqueles olhos azuis cintilantes, cabelo brilhante como uma camada de ouro derretido – Legolas está sorrindo, os braços dele ainda em volta de mim num círculo frouxo – frouxo, mas inquebrável. Como alguém pôde duvidar dele?

"Não te culpo, cara. Pensou que eu ia me aproveitar de uma gata que tá dura, né não? Bem, eu sei que vocês estão todos chocados –" ele se vira pra todo mundo, ainda com as mãos na minha cintura. De repente eu não tenho mais vergonha. Difícil ficar envergonhada, quando ele, obviamente, não fica, e quando todo mundo está olhando pra gente como nós fôssemos a última coisa que os Valar tinham mandado de Valinor. "Não tão chocados quanto eu, caralho. O que é que um cafajeste porra louca como eu tá fazendo com um pedaço de mal caminho como a Senhora Branca de Rohan, eu pergunto? Não faço a mínima idéia, pra falar a porra da verdade."

Isso me deixa um pouco indignada, saber que ele pensa assim. 'Porra louca', com certeza! Eu me afasto, minhas mãos nos quadris; ele me solta, os olhos ficando um pouco desconfiados.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

O que é isso agora? Queixo pra cima, olhos cinzentos faiscando, boca fechada, dentes trincados ––

Putaquepariu, é a Dama do Escudo. Duca!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

A cautela muda para admiração – não exatamente uma admiração sexual, mas uma apreciação. Posso ver – como se ele não estivesse se preparando para se defender de qualquer coisa que eu esteja a ponto de dizer, mas sim aceitando isso. É só olhar pra expressão no rosto dele – 'Vamos lá, me bate!' – me faz lembrar de quando eu lutava com ele, espada contra espada, suando e grunhindo, o ruído, o estrondo ecoando pela clareira – milênios e milênios atrás, em um de nossos acampamentos na Floresta Negra – o amor pelo desafio, a gratificação de estar com um igual.

Meu coração começou a bater forte. A Dama do Escudo, Vadia, ou não, a gente sempre estará em pé de igualdade, nós dois.

Já era hora de eu entender isso.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Vamos lá, Acushla, me bate! Aquela cara de durona ranzinza – minha nossa senhora, você é tão linda –

Ela estende o braço, me agarra pelo colarinho, puxa meu rosto pra perto do dela. Eu escuto Éomer dar risada e dizer algo pra Lottie – pareceu algo como 'Isso é que é garota' Sam e Pip estão sorrindo, até Aragorn tá rindo – inferno, ELA tá rindo, os olhos brilhando, cheios de raiva –

Porra, véi! A Dama do Escudo voltou! Puta merda, minha Acushla, você é BRILHANTE, porra.

"Porra louca, uma pinóia," ela diz, a voz rouca, êita porra, como eu quero morder aqueles lábios vermelhos vermelhos – "Você entra aqui como se fosse o rei da cocada preta, dirigindo a sua grande moto e vestindo suas calças de couro obscenas, xingando a torto e a direito e agindo como se você fosse algum trabalhador de construção lenhado. Bem, se você pode esfregar essa merda de 'Dama Branca de Rohan' bem na minha cara eu posso com toda a porra de certeza chamar você de Príncipe da Mirkwood Fodida, e se alguém tem alguma coisa a dizer sobre a gente estar transando eles podem ir tomar no cu, porque nem o diabo vai fazer com que eu desista DISSO."

Essa é a minha garota!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Gimli está gargalhando, Éomer e Merry não conseguem parar de rir, quase todo mundo está dando risada do que eu disse. Lothíriel está quase rolando no chão, Rosie tapou a boca com a mão, Estella e Diamond estão quase chorando, elas estão rindo muito – Legolas está sorrindo de satisfação, apontando aqueles infernos daquelas covinhas pra mim, os dedos nos meus quadris, me tocando muito, muito de leve. A mão de Gandalf ainda está no ombro de Legolas, e o braço está tremendo; eu olho pra ele, ele também está rindo. Então ele afasta Legolas e coloca os braços em volta de mim.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Segura direito aí, Branquelo…

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Essa é a filha de Éomund que eu lembro dos velhos tempos," Gandalf gargalha no meu cabelo. Ele cheira a fumo e chocolate – esquisito; acho que ele sempre cheirou assim, agora que estou pensando nisso. Ele me dá um aperto e me solta – me fez lembrar de como o meu tio costumava me abraçar, quando eu era criança.

É bom ter uma figura paterna por perto novamente. Cara, eu sentia falta disso.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Muito melhor. Agora devolve.

Que porra. Aqui vem Éomer. Pelo menos ele tá rindo. Aposto como ele quer ter o seu momento meloso e tocante com a irmã – desgraça, como será que eu posso me sentir assim? Como quando Arwen, acho – passou quase cem anos sem que eu visse; quando a gente finalmente voltou a se ver, o Pernacomprida ficou um pouquinho agreste pra o meu lado, mas eu só queria que ela me escutasse, porra. A gente se escondeu numa árvore e conversou por uma semana, pelo que me lembro.

O criado de Aragorn achou que aquilo era um pouquinho estranho. Acho que eu não posso culpar ele, né, porra.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Éomer me abraça, me amassa contra seu grande peito cabeludo. "Isso é que é garota!" ele berra, batendo nas minhas costas com o punho. "Merda, eu estava sentindo falta disso, Éowyn." Ele se afasta, sorri pra mim através da barba rala. "Pensei que você tivesse perdido a habilidade de dizer o que pensa. É bom saber que isso só estava reprimido em você".

"Sim, bem, já faz um tempo," eu admito, olho pra Legolas. Ele ainda está rindo, mas os olhos dele se escureceram um pouco. Ooooooooh merda, eu sei o que isso significa...

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Tudo bem, já chega disso. Eu preciso ficar sozinho com ela – SOZINHO por cinco minutos, caralho, é tudo o que eu peço.

Ou então, me arranjem uma pastilha, um pirulito, ou outra coisa – cacete eu PRECISO DE ALGUMA COISA EM MINHA BOCA.

Vem aqui, vem aqui, Acushla – me deixa mostrar o que acontece quando olho pra você.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Acho que provocar ele em público deixa ele excitado. Esquisito. Isso sempre deixava Faramir puto.

Legolas se aproxima, enrosca um braço longo em volta da minha cintura, me puxa pra perto pra que meu quadril toque nele –

Tocando o seu –

Oooooohhhh, eu acho que sei o que é isso.

Eu pressiono o corpo de encontro ao dele, escuto ele respirar fundo.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

NUNCA MAIS EU VISTO ESSAS DESGRAÇAS DE CALÇAS DE COURO

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Agora seria um bom momento pra dar o presente dele.

Em particular. Uma idéia MUITO boa, Éowyn. Em PARTICULAR.

Eu olho pra Éomer, pra Gandalf, pra Gimli e todo mundo. Dama do Escudo, Vadia, Senhora Branca de Rohan, filha de reis. Eu sorrio, meu sorriso eu-sei-que-todo-mundo-vai-amar-isso que fez com que eu conseguisse mais cortesãos pra atender a meus pedidos do que todos os ataques de fúria que Faramir já deu na vida. Ele podia bufar e espernear o quanto quisesse – bastava eu sorrir docemente e fazer com que praticamente entregassem suas vidas.

"Vocês poderiam nos dar licença por um instante? Com toda essa animação eu esqueci que tinha comprado algo pra Legolas e preciso entregar em particular. Vocês não se importam, não é?"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Bem, porra, o que é isso então? Podia ser bom…

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Dá pra escutar sobrancelhas se erguendo por toda a sala. Desaparecendo dentro de franjas, testas franzidas, olhos arregalados. Realmente é engraçado.

Eu pego a mão de Legolas e começo a puxar ele na direção do corredor. "Bem, já que ninguém se opõe – "

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ai, puta merda, ela é boa. Aquela inflexão vocal – nem minha mãe conseguiria fazer aquilo.

E sim sim sim sim sim porra, aqui vamos nós – passando bem pelo meio da multidão dos lábios-mordidos, bocas-cobertas, olhos-apertados. Eles SABEM. E como eles NÃO saberiam? Especialmente Arwen e Lottie – Arwen tá me olhando DAQUELE jeito, aquele que ela poderia muito bem ter patenteado, porra, aquele que diz não-posso-acreditar-nisso, e Lottie – ih, caralho, ela tá com os dois polegares pra cima pra mim!

Sabia que gostava dela. Mina legal. Nem me importo se ela gosta daquela desgraça da cor rosa.

Pega as sacolas dela, começa a me puxar para o hall. Éomer, que tá rindo de mim, diz, "Onde diabos você está indo, Legs? Pensei que você quisesse começar logo essa festa."

"O que é, você acha que o Príncipe da Mirkwood Fodida vai passar um sabão na Dama Branca da Rohan Fodida? É ruim, heim, cara."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu consegui!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Tá todo mundo rindo de novo, eles sabem o que a gente vai aprontar. Não ligo a mínima. Vou afogar o ganso, o que sempre aumenta o meu apetite, afinal de contas. Escuto Pernacomprida dizer pra Arwen, "Aqueles dois são piores do que coelhos," e Sam diz pra Rosie, "Bem, é melhor então ir esquentando a churrasqueira, querida," e Éowyn me puxa pra dentro do quarto e bate a porta.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Não estou nem aí se eles REALMENTE aprovam, vou trancar a merda da porta!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ali está ela – se inclinando contra a porta, mão na maçaneta, virando a fechadura.

Puta que pariu. Ela tá ainda mais bonita do que quando vira na porra. Aqueles olhos cor de prata faiscando, aquelas maçãs do rosto perfeitamente ovais manchadas de rosa –

ÔPA essas calças dos infernos!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ele está em pé na minha frente, alto, esguio, tenso como a corda de um arco, olhos azuis profundos, cintilando e alertas. Posso ver o sexo duro desenhado no couro preto e isso está fazendo a minha boca encher de água.

Me lembro da sensação, a língua quente dele e os lábios em mim, quando a gente estava no banheiro do restaurante e eu quero deixar ele em débito comigo de novo – só pra que ele faça AQUILO de novo. Mas, ai Deus, eu quero ele dentro de mim...

Não consigo decidir qual dos dois eu quero, fazer sexo oral nele ou só simplesmente pular em cima dele.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ainda não se moveu, parece um pouco indecisa. Caralho de asa, eu vou fazer você decidir, ah, se vou.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Eu sou imprensada contra a porta, aqueles reflexos élficos dos infernos, mas posso sentir o sexo duro duro pressionado contra mim, me tocando, oh, bem lá, as mãos deles nos meus pulsos, os joelhos entre as minhas coxas, abrindo as minhas pernas, respiração quente no meu rosto e os olhos azuis me aprisionando, como uma mosca pregada na madeira. Azuis, azuis, azuis, mais azuis do que o Caribe, mais azuis do que o Mediterrâneo, mais azuis do que o céu.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, minha Acushla, você é tão linda, tão linda, porra, que dói...

Agora. Onde é que a gente estava, antes que o Branquelo interrompesse de forma tão rude? Ah, sim...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Nossos lábios se tocam, aqueles olhos azuis próximos, eu abro a minha boca pra ele e Legolas escorrega pra dentro.

Oh, sim...

Diabos, a Vadia Que Geme está de volta. Deve ter algo a ver com aquela coisa quente e dura roçando em mim só nos lugares certos –

ÔPA, aquele foi MESMO o lugar certo, cheguei a ver estrelas.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, peguei você, ouvi aquela rápida tomada de ar, não que eu esteja em melhor estado, meu pau tá tão duro que eu sinto como se estivesse a ponto de explodir, ela se inclina contra mim, caralho, isso é MUITO bom.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Algo entre um grunhido e um gemido ali, coitadinho, provavelmente ele está num estado pior do que o meu; é melhor a gente fazer algo a respeito disso.

AI meu Deus aquilo foi ótimo, arrebito meus quadris e deixo que ele faça de novo

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Estou praticamente transando a seco com ela, os lábios colados uns nos outros, nossa respiração assobiando de forma ríspida pelos nossos narizes, toda a vez que eu me mexo de encontro a ela, Éowyn faz aquele barulho, aquele gemido gutural, mais sexy do que até mesmo um grito.

Êita porra, essa sensação foi maravilhosa, preciso ficar dentro dela antes que eu goze nas minhas calças.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

As mãos dele passeiam pelos meus braços, correm os dedos pelos meus seios, esfregando o tecido metálico contra os meus mamilos – mais fagulhas, oh, por favor, eu quero sentir as suas mãos na minha pele, oh, isso é muito, muito melhor –

Pra cima vai a blusa, que merda, estou gemendo de novo, o cabelo dele, sedoso, entre os meus dedos.

Espera aí, onde é que a boca dele foi parar, oh, ali está ela, dentes no meu queixo, sim vai até a minha garganta, ah, cidade dos arrepios, não consigo controlar meus quadris, estou me esfregando nele.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Porra, Acushla, pare pare pare ou eu vou gozar cedo demais, não, sua vaquinha, pare, porra, pare.

Agarro aqueles quadris, um momento aí, como é que eu levantei essa saia que eu não me lembro, ah, e quem se importa, porra, movo aquelas calças desgraçadas do caminho.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Aqui vamos nós, finalmente, finalmente, não posso mover minhas mãos tão rápido quando você, mas com certeza eu consigo encontrar a zorra do seu zíper.

Isso, pra fora você vem, deuses, como você é quente, roço meu polegar na ponta grudenta.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

CARALHO

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Se eu ouvi AQUILO, aposto como todo mundo lá fora ouviu também, os dedos dele estão tremendo, empurrando minha calcinha pra baixo, ai, anda, anda, anda, estou ficando doida aqui, deus, eu quero isso.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

anda logo, anda logo, anda logo antes que eu goze na desgraça do chão, porra

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Arrebito meus quadris pra trás, as mãos dele estão na minha bunda, agarro o sexo dele e guio pra dentro de mim.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

rápido, rápido, rápido, puta merda, mal posso esperar

Aaaahhhh siiiiiiiiimmmm

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

é como sentar na zorra de um poste, está tão lá dentro que praticamente sai pela minha boca, ai, deus, sim

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Posso sentir os músculos dela se apertando, as mãos dela em volta da minha cintura, porra, ela é linda, presa contra a porta

Se prepara, cara, vamos dar um rolé de montanha russa.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

AI meu deus ele me penetrou com tanta força que meus pés saíram do chão, minha bunda está escorregando na porta, posso sentir a madeira contra a minha pele; as mãos dele embaixo das minhas coxas estão me mantendo no lugar, mesmo quando ele sai e OH ele está dentro de novo, a Vadia Que Geme não quer ir embora, que merda.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

É isso mesmo, Acushla, coloca essas pernas puta matadoras em volta da minha cintura, isso, porra, putaquepariu, ela está se esfregando em mim, porra.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

ai, merda

Se eu soubesse o quanto

AI merda

os elfos eram fortes, eu teria

Ai meu deus, ai meu deus, ai meu deus

eu já teria transado com um há muito

Oh oh oh

muito tempo, ai, merda, merda.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Caralho, os braços e as pernas dela estão me apertando tanto que acho que cortaram minha circulação, e tem esse rugido nos meus ouvidos, não consigo escutar porra nenhuma, a não ser a nossa respiração, alta e ríspida, ela tá pulsando, eu tô pulsando, que porra, a desgraça da minha rola vai explodir.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

oh, não pára

não pára não pára eu estou quase lá oh não pára

ooohhh, merda, aqui vou eu

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

güenta aí, güenta aí, güenta aí, ela tá tremendo, eu conheço o sinal de que ela vai gozar, posso escutar a voz dela ficando mais alta, oh, sim, aí vem ela, espera espera espera, caralho, eu não vou agüentar

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

aquele ponto explode, choques correm pelo meu estômago, meus membros, gritos saem de minha boca

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

ela convulsiona, diabo, eu não agüento esperar mais nenhum pouco

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

está correndo, tremendo através de mim, fazendo minhas pernas chacoalhar, como um terremoto, ondas de choque me cobrindo, então ele sacode dentro de mim, aquele jorro molhado, grudento e quente

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

porra, sim, finalmente

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Minha garganta ficou meio áspera, eu estava gritando?

O rosto dele está escondido em meu pescoço, então sai do esconderijo, posso sentir os lábios dele contra a minha pele, a respiração profunda, o estremecimento dentro de mim como se fosse uma onda de choque.

"Caralho, Éowyn!"

Ah, a boa e velha eloqüência élfica. Bem, como essa foi uma rapidinha acho que não poderia esperar por sentimentos românticos em alguma língua antiga, não é? E, de qualquer forma, a palavra 'Caralho' guarda um certo timbre de satisfação nela. Depois de tudo isso eu tenho uma vaga lembrança de ter dito algo como 'Ooohh ooooaaahh ohh' comentário que não pode ser considerado uma ode ao amor.

A cabeça dele ainda está pressionada contra a porta, perto do meu pescoço, as mãos em volta da minha bunda, me segurando, me mantendo presa junto dele; Legolas está estremecendo como uma folha ao vento e respirando com dificuldade. Aposto como ele precisava disso muito mais do que eu.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Caralho. Que porra. Como eu precisava disso. Obrigado, Acushla, obrigado obrigado obrigado.

Porra, fui vingado pelo incidente do banheiro. Isso aqui durou mais ou menos quanto, um minuto e meio? Ai minha nossa senhora, que tremedor-de-joelhos brilhante, porra.

Ela me aperta, como se fosse um polvo, é sério; então solta aqueles membros longos e fica em pé. A gente tá grudento e molhado agora, não ligo, que porra, aquilo foi de fuder. Ela olha pra mim, doce Acushla, olhos cor de prata nublados, lábios vermelhos sorrindo, sorrindo pra mim. Diabo, não consigo nem recuperar o fôlego.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Nossa. Ele parece completamente arrasado. Não que eu esteja num estado melhor; meus joelhos estão tremendo com tanta força que estou surpresa por estar conseguindo ficar de pé. Então, como se a gente tivesse ensaiado antes, nossos braços vão em volta um do outro e a gente fica ali, num abraço apertado, nossos rostos enterrados no cabelo um do outro, apenas respirando, respirando. O coração dele está martelando contra o meu peito, diminuindo um pouco o ritmo das batidas enquanto a gente se recupera. Inspira, expira.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Eu poderia fazer isso pra sempre.

Ei, espera aí. Eu POSSO fazer isso pra sempre. Que plano brilhante da porra. A gente só faz transar pelos próximos dez milênios, será que tá bom pra você, Acushla? Porque tá bom pra mim, posso te dizer isso com toda a porra de certeza.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Estou esperando tão ansiosamente pelos próximos séculos. Quantas posições do Kama Sutra será que a gente pode tentar? Vamos ver, se a gente tentar uma por semana...

Nossa, e pensar que eu ficaria satisfeita por pelo menos trinta segundos. É como usar drogas, você fica viciada. Associação dos Viciados em Sexo com Elfos, está aí um grupo que eu vou passar a freqüentar em breve – como se eu quisesse abrir mão DISSO!

Ele respira fundo, se afasta um pouco, os braços ainda em volta de mim, as mãos escorregam sob a minha blusa, os pêlos pubianos grudentos roçando contra os meus. As nuvens estão se desfazendo de seus olhos; eles estão brilhantes e presentes novamente, e os belos lábios rosados estão sorrindo, apontando aquelas covinhas pra mim.

Eu me rendo. Estou impotente ante a dominação das Covinhas Élficas. Desisto; faça o que quiser comigo, contanto que você me dê uma dose de Pinto Feliz pelo menos duas vezes ao dia pelos próximos dez mil anos. Ele estende uma mão, dedos longos e brancos afastando os cachos da frente do meu rosto, úmidos e suados contra a minha pele, então pousa a palma contra a minha bochecha e beija a minha testa.

"Presente legal esse, Acushla," diz ele. A voz ainda está tremendo um pouco, mas posso dizer que Legolas está quase totalmente recuperado – poderes élficos de recuperação, sabe.

Não posso conter o riso. Ele acha que ISSO é o presente dele?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Ah, seu pássaro adorável, adorável; nunca vou me cansar de olhar pra você, ver seus olhos cor de prata estrelados, ouvir sua risada luminosa, como sinos tocando. Ela abaixa a mão, levanta a calcinha e ajeita a saia no lugar. Não queria, mas tá na hora de voltar pra rave – ser bons anfitriões, sabe como é – eu coloco meu pau grudento de volta pra dentro das minhas calças.

O que ela tá fazendo? O que é que tem na sacola?

Ela se volta pra mim, de onde ela estava remexendo nas coisas, o rosto iluminado pela travessura. Ela tá segurando uma –

Caralho de asa, é um pacote de doces! Então ESSE era o meu presente – o tremedor-de-joelhos foi só o papel de embrulho.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Legolas dá um grito de felicidade e toma o pacote das minhas mãos. Então ele está me beijando, com força e insistente, a mão me pressionando contra ele. Em um segundo, já está com a porta aberta e correndo pra sala de estar, posso escutar a voz dele acima do barulho da música que está tocando no rádio e das conversas.

"Vejam só, galera! Ela comprou pirulitos pra mim!"

Ai, merda. Acho que estou amando, droga. Amando um cara porra louca. Será que pode ficar mais patético do que ISSO?

**BSBSBSBSBS**

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!

**BSBSBSBSBS**

**GLOSSÁRIO  
**  
"Meu desejo, minha alegria, meu tesouro; oh, ser adorável." **1**

"Venha aqui; me beije." **2**

"Você é linda, minha amada." **3**

**Gírias**

**Agarrar o touro pelos chifres, chutar o pau da barraca, fazer a porca torcer o rabo** - tomar as rédeas da situação, tomar atitude, criar coragem.

**Trêbado **- muito, muito bêbado.

**Sangue de boi **- vinho barato, encontrado em garrafas grandes, de baixa qualidade.

**Lenhado **– fodido, encrencado, de péssima qualidade.

**Rosemary** - alecrim.

**Fora de órbita** - desnorteado.

**Duca** - abreviação de 'do caralho'.

**Agreste **- irritado, chateado, muito brabo.

**Pernas puta matadoras - **pernas muito bonitas.

**Kama Sutra - **antigo texto indiano sobre o comportamento sexual humano, amplamente considerado o trabalho definitivo sobre amor na literatura sânscrita. O texto foi escrito por Vatsyayana, como um breve resumo dos vários trabalhos anteriores que pertencia a uma tradição conhecida genericamente como Kama Shatra. _Kama_ é a literatura do desejo. Já o _Sutra_ é o discurso de uma série de aforismos. _Sutra_ foi um termo padrão para um texto técnico, assim como o Yogasutra de Pátañjali. O texto foi escrito originalmente como _Vatsyayana Kamasutram_ (ou "Aforismos sobre o amor, de Vatsyayana") (extraído da wikipédia, 01-Julho-2007 às 13:00.)

**Rave - **festa de música eletrônica que dura a noite toda, ou mesmo dias.

**Porra louca **– uma pessoa que faz as coisas sem pensar, nem que sejam as coisas mais loucas, e não está nem aí para o que os outros pensam dela.


End file.
